Una historia del MKX
by Julio71971
Summary: Secuela de 'Una historia del MK9'
1. Prologo

Narra Johnny Cage.

Hace millones de años, Shinnok un Elder God, se volvió contra las otras deidades e invadió el Earthrealm.

Raiden y los Elder Gods detuvieron a Shinnok y lo encerraron en el Netherealm. Otros siguieron los pasos de Shinnok como el emperador Shao Kahn, que estaba obsesionado con conquistar el Earthrealm.

Raiden convenció a los Elder Gods de que promulgaran el torneo MK para igualar las posibilidades y dar al Earthrealm una oportunidad. Durante generaciones. Shao Kahn siguió las reglas de los Elder Gods.

La guerra se traslado a las arenas, donde envió sus luchadores más poderosos contra los mejores campeones de Raiden en MK.

Hace 2 años lo derrotamos. Pero Shao Kahn no estaba dispuesto a perder. Infringió las normas del MK e invadió nuestro hogar.

La mayoría de los defensores, nuestros amigos, murieron. Se convirtieron en malvados guerreros no muertos. A pesar de todo detuvimos la invasión de Shao Kahn. En castigo, los Elder Gods lo destruyeron.

Pensamos que la pesadilla había terminado, pero resulta que Shinnok había manipulado los sucesos. La invasión de Shao Kahn, su muerte… todo era parte del plan de Shinnok para salir del Netherealm y continuar su guerra con los Elder Gods.

Fin de la narración.

Como era de esperarse el Dios caído Shinnok comenzó a sembrar el pánico y horror en el Earthrealm, los soldados apenas podían hacerles frente a las criaturas del Netherealm que sin piedad los descuartizaban.

No muy lejos de allí, en un helicóptero se encontraban los pocos defensores del Earthrealm salvo que les faltaba uno.

Destino en frente – anuncio el piloto del aparato.

¿Aterrizarías bien, si eres tan amable? – propuso Johnny al aviador.

\- ¿Cómo siempre?

-Si con siempre quieres decir ni una vez…

El conductor solo asintió a las órdenes del actor.

¿Comandante? – llamo Cage al co-piloto quien era nadie más que la rubia Sonya Blade.

La bella soldado solo se levanto de su asiento para dirigirse hacia los demás tripulantes, uno de ellos era el espadachín ciego Kenshi.

Muy bien. Ya tienes las coordenadas de la reunión. El otro lado del bosque – explico la rubia – Dese ahí llegaremos al portal del templo del cielo de Raiden.

Donde hay un viejo Elder God enfadado y esperándonos con sus demonios – complemento el actor a sus camaradas.

Dioses, portales, demonios voladores… - hablo un soldado.

Cegatones con espadas mágicas – señalo el actor al espadachín a su lado.

El mundo a cambiado. Y para mal, si no expulsamos a Shinnok del templo de Raiden – corrigió el ciego – Quiere envenenar la fuerza vital del Earthrealm el Jinsei.

Y no vamos a permitir que lo haga – continuo Sonya.

Kenshi y yo agradecemos que la comandante nos permita unirnos – dijo el actor al grupo – Nos encantaría enviar el trasero de Shinnok de vuelta al Netherealm.

Cuando Johnny termino de hablar, el helicóptero comenzó a moverse bruscamente, los defensores principales vieron más adelante como un helicóptero aliado era derribado de la nada.

¡Tienes que aterrizar! – ordeno la estrella.

Sin embargo, un arpón atravesó el parabrisas del helicóptero directo al cráneo del piloto matándolo y sacándolo por donde entro. Cuando voltearon vieron al que una vez fue Hanzo Hazashi, sin piedad Scorpion comenzó a decapitar a la tripulación con su espada, seguido arrojo una bola de fuego que derribo a Kenshi, luego saco de nuevo su arpón ahora con dirección hacia Johnny Cage.

-¡Get over here!

Qué bueno soy – exclamo el actor al detener la lanza con su mano derecha. Posteriormente le dio su clásica patada sombra alejándolo de él, a continuación, con su misma lanza lo acerco hacia el mismo mientras lo azotaba contra las paredes del vehículo, para seguir kombatiendo mano a mano donde cualquiera podía ganar.

En un descuido del espectro, Kenshi aprovecho para intentar arrojarlo fuera del helicóptero, pero Scorpion logro aferrarse a un tubo de este, con el espadachín agarrado de su pierna para no caer.

Ahora otro retornado había llegado, el mismo Sub-Zero, 2 soldados intentaron atacarlo, pero este solamente les congelo el cráneo a ambos y los estrello entre si matándolos. El cryomancer le arrojaría un cadáver a Johnny que solo tuve que abrirse de piernas para esquivarlo.

El retornado ahora formo una crio-espada intentando cortar al defensor, pero este fácilmente la rompería con su fuerza y así comenzaban a kombatir, mientras que afuera del vehículo Kenshi lograría aferrarse al helicóptero gracias a su katana, pero Scorpion entraría otra vez para matar a la estrella.

Dales un toque – dijo Johnny mientras le daba un codazo al espectro y un golpe en la entrepierna al lin kue y al ultimo estrellaba las cabezas de ambos retornados.

El espadachín con sus poderes telequinéticos arrojo fuera a Sub-Zero, Johnny por su parte con un fuerte puñetazo arrojo hacia afuera a Scorpion, pero este usaría su lanza para no caer del helicóptero. El espectro volvería a subir, solo para ser recibido por una lanza por parte del actor logrando que ambos cayeran al caos de la ciudad.

Scorpion uso su habilidad para teletransportarse, dejando que Johnny sintiera el impacto de la caída, dejándolo muy lastimado.

Se acerca el final – dijo Scorpion, delante de él.

Todos morirán – agrego Sub- Zero.

Dando las cosas por sentadas ¿Verdad? – dijo el, comenzando el kombate.

Cage comenzaría a pelear contra los 2 que apenas podía defenderse, sin duda el impacto de la caída lo debilito mucho, ahora mismo lo tenían de rodillas listo para eliminarlo.

Los 2 retornados juntaron sus poderes del fuego e hielo, arrojándole una ráfaga de poder hacia su enemigo, Johnny cerro los ojos esperando su muerte, pero de la nada una barrera de color zafiro lo protegió y detrás de ese muro pudo ver a alguien que esperaba hace tiempo.

Cuando el humo del impacto se esfumo, revelo a un ser vestido con unos pantalones grises oscuros, una polera manga larga café oscuro acompañado con un chaleco sin mangas color negro, una bufanda café, la cara de este estaba cubierta por una mascara blanca, con unos dientes dibujados con la melena suelta y una espada en su espalda.

Si viniste – dijo aliviado el actor.

Perdón por llegar tarde – se disculpo el tipo quien era Julián, mientras levantaba a su compañero – Esas cosas me molestaban a cada rato.

Los defensores adoptaron sus posturas, Julián por su parte se saco su mascara y su espada ya que quería kombatir en su variante cambio de forma.

Johnny Cage(Lista VIP)/Julián(Imitador) vs Scorpion(Ninjitsu)/ Sub-Zero(Irrompible)

Creo que necesitare tu ayuda con algo – dijo Johnny al ver como Scorpion lo rodeaba.

Yo ya estoy ocupado con algo – refuto el pelimarrón al ver a Sub-Zero de la misma forma.

Los retornados no dudaron en atacar al instante.

¡TU MANO AHORA! – pidió Julián, agarrando la extremidad del actor girando en el acto, logrando que este con su patada sombra derribara momentáneamente a los enemigos.

Ya al recuperarse, el espectro se abalanzo sobre Johnny que solo le basto una patada en la mandíbula para detenerlo, seguido agarro la cabeza de este estrellándola contra la rodilla de este mismo y para rematarlo con una chilena golpeo el mentón de Scorpion dejándolo fuera de Kombate.

Por su parte el cryomancer, con sus poderes de hielo agarro los brazos del pelimarrón, intentado congelarlo, sin embargo, esto le dio la oportunidad, para que Julián absorbiera sus poderes.

¡Oh esto me gusta! – dijo él, mientras sus brazos adquirían el color típico del hielo.

Sub-Zero se vio sorprendido ante esto, solo para ser recibido con sus mismos golpes de hielo y para rematarlo le dio una fuerte patada de fuego, cortesía de Liu Kang.

Ni muertos dejan de molestar – exclamo el pelimarrón.

¡Johnny Cage/Julián Wins!

Al terminar el Kombate, Kenshi saco a Sonya del helicóptero.

¿Están todos bien? – pregunto preocupado la estrella.

Nos fue mejor que a los hombres – respondió apenado el espadachín.

Tenemos que seguir sin ellos – comentó Julián llamando la atención de Sonya y Kenshi que lo saludaron ya que no lo habían visto.

En otro lugar…

Raiden y Fujin se encontraban luchando contra los demonios de Shinnok con sus poderes del trueno y viento.

¡Raiden! ¡Debemos volver a fortificar las defensas del portal! – propuso el dios del viento.

No, Fujin, ya es tarde – refuto el dios del trueno.

La atención de las 2 deidades fue enfocada ahora en un hombre pálido que se acercaba caminando a ellos.

Los poderosos dioses del Earthrealm – comento el hombre que resultaría ser Quan Chi.

Contaminas este suelo sagrado Quan Chi – dijo enojado Raiden - ¡Márchate!

Si que te alegra ver a tus amigos… - dijo el nigromante sin prestarle atención al dios, mientras que al lado de el estaban, Stryker, Sindel, Kabal en su aspecto retornado – Los abandonaste a su muerte. Yo les devolví la vida.

Una vida peor que la muerte – refuto Raiden.

Una vida que pronto compartirás – corrigió el hechicero – Y mi señor contemplara tu caída.

Volviendo con los defensores del Earthrealm, ahora se encontraban en un bosque fúnebre. En este mismo 2 retornados más lo custodiaban, quienes fueron Jax y Smoke.

¿Cumple con su trabajo? – pregunto el de brazos metálicos.

Pronto estará aquí – respondió el lin kuei.

Jax – llamo Cage.

Y Smoke – agrego Julián.

Antes de que pudieran atacar, otro retornado había aparecido, detrás de ellos, desde un portal salió el nativo Nightwolf.

¡Nightwolf! – llamo Kenshi.

Y así comenzaron a batallar entre los soldados y demonios. Smoke comenzó a atacar a algunos de ellos, pero Johnny lo detuvo a tiempo.

Smoke – llamo la estrella.

Smoke está muerto – corrigió el retornado - Soy Enenra.

Johnny déjamelo a mí, ve con tu chica – pidió el pelimarron a su amigo que se estaba levantando – Me vendría bien tu poder.

Por otro lado, Sonya se encontraba luchando contra el que una vez fue su comandante.

Esta es tu última misión Sonya – dijo riendo el afroamericano antes de ser recibido por una lanza de Johnny.

El verdadero Jax, no golpearía a su mejor amigo/a – exclamo el actor.

Johnny Cage – llamo el retornado – Matarte será un placer.

Johnny Cage(Lista VIP) vs Jax(Inflado)

¡FIGHT!

Jax tomo la iniciativa comenzando a atacar con fuertes golpes debido a sus brazos metálicos, al actor le costaba mucho trabajo bloquearlos, pero aprovechaba algunas veces su lentitud para golpearlo.

Ahora Johnny uso las ramas de los arboles para balancearse y dándole con ambos pies a su contrincante, el retornado dio un fuerte golpe al piso, pero el defensor alcanzo a saltar dándole una patada sombra descendiente, derribándolo.

Mas enfadado ahora, Jax arrojo 2 proyectiles impactando a Johnny derribándolo al suelo, el afroamericano se acercó a él, solo para ser recibido por un fuerte puñetazo en su entrepierna y un gancho al mentón dejándolo fuera de kombate.

¡Johnny Cage wins!

Algún día te arreglaremos – comentó con melancolía.

Luego de eso, le grupo se reunió.

Bueno, me alegra volver a verlos – hablo Johnny, al ver a Sonya viendo el cuerpo inconsciente de Jax – Sonya no es el.

Él tiene razón, pero descuida, volverá a ser el mismo – hablo el pelimarrón sobándole el hombro a la rubia.

Sin más inconvenientes, el trío se dirigió al centro de la cueva.

Comandante Blade – hablo un soldado.

Sargento – llamo la rubia - ¿Qué pasa?

Mientras que Johnny se dirigía al espadachín quien estaba intentando detectar algo mediante su katana llamada Sento.

¿Eso es el ascensor? – pregunto el actor.

Si, el ascensor – respondió el solamente.

¿Pasa algo Kenshi? – pregunto ahora Julián.

Sento contiene las almas de mis asentaros – respondió el simplemente – Son mi guía.

Podrías apresurarse un poco – pidió impaciente la estrella, al sentir que el lugar temblaba.

El ciego no le prestó atención mientras seguía concentrándose en su katana.

Anata ga hirakimasu… - hablo el, dejando que una escritura en la pared se revelara y de esta se abría un portal.

¡Hora de irse! – dijo riendo el pelimarrón.

¡Retirada ya! – ordeno Sonya a sus subordinados.

Antes de que Johnny entrara, le ordeno a unos soldados que se quedaran y cerraran la puerta, estos simplemente obedecieron.

De vuelta con los dioses, Raiden y Fujin que aún seguían reteniendo a los retornados de Quan Chi.

Cuando pensaron que los habían derrotado, 2 grandes manos esqueléticas emergieron del suelo, de esta salió Shinnok.

¿Lo ves ahora Raiden? Es tu legado – dijo la entidad – Envenenas sus corazones con esperanzas.

¿Y que ofreces tú? – refuto el dios del trueno – Lo mismo que hace miles de años. Cuando traicionaste a los demás Elder Gods y atacaste el Earthrealm. Te detuvimos. Te encarcelamos en el Netherealm. Pronto volveremos a hacerlo.

Si separas la sombra de la luz, la sombra crece – comento Shinnok – el legado de la vida es la muerte. Raiden, mis seguidores lo aceptan y así viven. Luchan por mí.

Después de decir eso, los retornados que creyeron derrotar, volvieron a ponerse de pie, luchando una vez más contra los dioses.

Shinnok ya harto de la resistencia de las deidades, uso su amuleto para arrojarlos hacia el interior del templo del Jinsei.

No tocaras el Jinsei – hablo Fujin desde el suelo.

Si lo tocare. Y todo el Earthrealm conocerá la verdad… de la muerte – dijo el dios caído malvadamente, mientras usaba su amuleto intentando sellar a ambos dioses en el interior de este mismo.

Justo antes de que Shinnok lograra su cometido un empujón desde atrás de él, hizo que soltara la reliquia, mientras que él caía al suelo.

Oh perdón señora. No la había visto – dijo en broma Johnny, llegando con Sonya, Julián y Kenshi detrás de él.

¡Miserable desgraciado! ¡Mancha insignificante de escoria podrida! – maldijo enojado el dios caído desde el suelo - ¡Cómo te atreves…!

Shinnok uso sus poderes para mandar lejos al ciego, antes de levantarse junto con Raiden, antes de mirar el amuleto en el suelo.

\- ¡Eso es mío!

Ahora Shinnok, derribo a Fujin, Sonya comenzó a dispararle con su metralleta, pero este uso su magia para bloquear las balas.

¿Listos? – propuso la rubia, soltando su arma.

Como siempre – respondió entusiasmado la estrella.

X2 – respondió también entusiasmado Julián.

Los 3 comenzaron a kombatir contra Shinnok que, sin ningún esfuerzo, derribo a Sonya, luego uso su magia para arrojar a ambos hombres lejos de él.

Ella será la primera en unirse a mi – comento Shinnok, mientras torturaba con su magia a la rubia.

¡No! – dijo el actor, usando su habilidad sombra para bloquear el ataque – No estoy seguro de lo que me ocurrió, pero estoy seguro de esto, ni se te ocurra hacerle daño.

Johnny Cage(Lista VIP)/Julián(Hostil) vs Shinnok(Impostor)

¡FIGHT!

Tu te atreviste a matar a cientos de inocentes – dijo furioso el pelimarrón.

-JAJA

Julián tranquilízate – pidió Johhny a su amigo.

¡NO LO MATARE! – Refuto Julián desenfundando la espada de Scorpion abalanzándose sobre el dios caído, sin embargo, Shinnok solo uso esto a su favor, utilizando su magia para paralizarlo y mandarlo lejos.

¡No! Desgraciado, no te lo perdonare – exclamo Johnny.

Shinnok comenzó atacando, usando su magia, impactando a Johnny varias veces, Johnny se levantó rápidamente lanzándole una bola verde que poco daño le hicieron.

No me hiciste ni cosquillas – comento riendo él.

Ahora Shinnok, tomo un jarrón del lugar y se lo aventó a su enemigo, que para Johnny solo le vasto una patada para devolvérselo, impactándole de lleno.

Mientras estos 2 seguían kombatiendo que al parecer estaba bastante reñido. Julián poco a poco fue colocándose de pie, viendo a Johnny luchando con todas sus fuerzas, ahora el mismo Shinnok imito la patada sombra de su oponente mandándolo lejos.

Eso es todo lo que tienen, pff son solo unos pobres bastard…¡Ahhh! - el dios caído no pudo continuar antes de sentir como era empalado por una espada en su estómago.

Te olvidaste de mi hijo de perra – le susurro Julián bajo su mascara a su enemigo, mientras retiraba la espada de Scorpion de Shinnok, ahora el pelicastaño comenzó a golpearlo varias veces.

Johnny Cage aprovecho esto y se unió a su compañero, Julián le barrio las piernas dejándolo de rodillas y el actor con una fuerte magueri a la cara de Shinnok lo dejo fuera de kombate.

¡Johnny Cage wins!

De verdad eres un Elder God caído – comento él.

Shinnok volvió a levantarse, con intención de seguir peleando.

¡Muchachos el amuleto! – señalo Raiden.

Johnny solo sonrió, para arrojarle la reliquia al dios del trueno con su pie, Raiden la atrapo con éxito y logro sellar a Shinnok en su propio amuleto.

Nos vemos imbécil – comento Julián después de eso.

Por su parte Johnny después de esto, inmediatamente se dirigió hacia donde estaba Sonya.

-Johnny… ¿Hemos…?

Si, lo tenemos – respondió la estrella dejando que la rubia lo abrazara.

Ustedes me van a dar diabetes saben – comento disgustado el pelimarrón, solo ganándose una risa por parte de la pareja.

Quédense aquí. Las propiedades de la cámara curaran a Sonya Blade en seguida – propuso Raiden, con el amuleto en sus manos.

Quan Chi y los demás… se han ido – hablo Kenshi una vez recuperado – Una erupción de poder en la cámara invadió mis sentidos…

Podemos ocuparnos de Quan Chi después Kenshi – corrigió el dios del viento.

Hoy obtuvimos un premio mejor – dijo Raiden, mientras alzaba la reliquia.

El amuleto de Shinnok – comento sorprendido el espadachín – Y dentro de él...

El carapez en persona – respondió al instante el actor sin separarse de la rubia.

Vamos a llevar el amuleto a los Elder Gods – propuso Fujin.

No pueden destruirlo, no lo harán – rechazo el dios del trueno.

Tal vez los aconsejen, ese desgraciado no puede escapar – dijo ahora Julián.

Y sin nada más, los dioses se retiraron.

La guerra no ha terminado. Quan Chi escapó – dijo el ciego a sus compañeros - ¿Por qué están tan calmados?

Me llamo Johnny – dijo emocionado la estrella.

Eso es un gran paso para el – agrego Julián, rodando los ojos.

Continuara…

Y aquí el primer capitulo prros V: espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos hasta el próximo viernes, hasta luego :D


	2. Caos en el Outworld

20 años después… en una nave de las SF.

Después Raiden me conto que desciendo de algún culto mediterráneo – conto Johnny Cage al nuevo grupo de defensores del Earthrealm, entre ellos estaba Cassandra Cage, una joven rubia con pelo corto que era su misma hija, Takeda, un joven con pelo largo hijo de Kenshi, Jacquie Bridge, una afroamericana con el pelo trenzado que es hija de Jax y Kung Jin, un shaolin con pelo largo amarrado a una cola de caballo el cual es primo o sobrino de Kung Lao – Criados como guerreros para los dioses, nunca pude volver a convocar ese halo verde. Raiden cree que se activaba cuando veía a alguien querido a punto de morir.

¿Qué dices tu Cassie? – pregunto Kung Jin - ¿Puedes provocar algo por el estilo? ¿o se salta una generación?

Tranquilo Jin – aconsejo su compañero Takeda.

No nos hizo falta en Darfur, ni en Irán, ni en Kurdistan – refuto Cassie - ¿Verdad Jacqui?

No para nada – respondió la amiga sin importarle - ¿Te enviaron allí los monjes Shaolin Jin?

He visto bastante acción. Y Takeda igual que yo – respondió algo molesto el shaolin – Cosas que no cabrían en sus mentes de SF.

-Vete al…

¡Calma! – pidió el actor levantándose de su silla, para evitar que siguieran discutiendo – Todos están aquí, porque merecen estar. Son copos de nieve, hermosos y únicos.

Aquel comentario dejo un silencio por un momento.

Bien. Como seguramente lo ignoran a juzgar por la ausencia de felicitaciones, nuestro equipo cumple hoy 6 semanas – comento el no tan viejo Johnny, mientras se paseaba por el pasillo del lugar - El secretario Blake dice estar encantado con nuestro progreso.

Aunque le escupieras en el pelo se mostraría encantado con nuestro progreso – refuto testarudo Kung Jin.

Fue muy listo para que el señor Cage creara el equipo – corrigió la afroamericana.

Me alegro de que el Shirai Ryu me eligiera. Sitios nuevos, caras nuevas – confeso ansioso Takeda mientras miraba a Jacquie.

Como señalo el secretario, los más viejos nos retiraremos algún día, salvo un amigo. Ya es hora de que su generación tomé el cargo – explico Johnny mirándolos seriamente – Shaolin, SF, Shirai Ryu, todos juntos, en la primera misión del equipo irán al templo Lin Kuei. Hace tiempo que no sabemos nada del gran maestro y otra persona los estará esperando haya, tenemos que asegurarnos de que esta de nuestra parte y de que nos protegerá si las cosas se ponen feas otra vez en el Outworld. Tienen que traerlo. Pero no se sorprendan si Sub-Zero no quiere cooperar.

¿Por qué mencionas el Outworld? – pregunto su hija de repente – Creí que Kotal Kahn respetaba los acuerdos de Reiko.

Y lo hace, pero se enfrenta a una guerra civil – respondió al instante su papá – Si ganan los rebeldes, esos acuerdos serán historia.

Mientras tanto en Outworld.

El emperador Kotal Kahn quien era un hombre corpulento con la piel azulada junto a un sombrero tipo azteca, paseaba tranquilamente en su carruaje y delante de él, sus guerreros Osh-Tekk y más delante de él, 2 de sus guerreros elite, uno era un vaquero con el cabello semi-largo de color café llamado Errón Black y al lado de este el mismo Ermac.

20 millones – comento el emperador.

Emperador… ¿Cómo se dice? Eso no vale ninguna mugre bajo las uñas – pregunto Kano el cual estaba dentro del carruaje también.

Kotal Kahn siempre ha hecho tratos justos contigo, Kano – respondió D'Vorah quien era una mujer con aspecto de insecto.

Claro, claro, lo que digo es… Armas mejoradas, mi información y ¡pum! La eterna guerra civil del Outworld terminada – propuso el mercenario – Estaría bien relajarse un poco ¿no?

Tu sabes donde esta Mileena – recrimino Kotal.

Y todo su ejercito su ejercito rebelde. Eso vale por lo menos… 50 – negocio el Black Dragon.

Tengo que atacarla. Inmediatamente. Finalizar este conflicto. Como dirías, nos está agotando – hablo el Osh-Tekk mientras que Kano miraba disimuladamente a Mileena y a Rain pasando por los techos del pueblo.

Bien ¿Tenemos un trato? – propuso el mercenario.

Kotal no le presto atención y se enfocó en su asesora.

\- ¿Qué ocurre D'Vorah?

\- El emperador no debe angustiarse. Un accidente. Está lo despejara.

Cuando la Kytin bajo del carruaje, vio más adelante como un móvil con recursos obstruía el paso.

¡Abran paso a Kotal Kahn! ¡Muévanse! – exigió ella.

No muy lejos de allí los rebeldes se preparaban para hacer su ataque.

Los tarkatanos están en posición – hablo Tanya a su compañera, una mujer morena adenina con ropas amarillas – Esperamos tu orden.

Ya la tienes querida Tanya – respondió Mileena.

Detener un carro no es nada – hablo Rain, un semi-dios edeniano, con ropas purpuras, con una máscara del mismo color y su pelo largo amarrado – Matar a un emperador…

¡Falso emperador! – refuto enojada la exemperatriz.

…Requiere poder. El poder lo tienes Mileena. Y no lo usas – discrimino Rain a su compañera.

La mujer pensó las palabras del semi-dios un momento hasta que saco el amuleto de Shinnok.

Me duele utilizarlo Rain, necesito más tiempo – comentó la mestiza mirando la reliquia – La visita del usurpador ha llegado demasiado pronto…

La lluvia cae cuando debe – dijo Rain.

No importa… siempre que Kano haga aquello por lo que le pague – hablo confiada Mileena.

Mientras Kotal, esperaba tranquilamente a su asesora, el ruido de una multitud de tarkatanos lo alerto a él y a su ejército que tuvieron que empezar a kombatir contra estos.

Akta… Tok Norei – dijo el emperador.

Muy bien dicho – elogio el mercenario, mientras sacaba un cuchillo de sus espaldas, listo para apuñalar a Kotal.

Sin embargo, el O-T lograría reaccionar a tiempo para bloquear los intentos de asesinato de Kano, mientras que ambos empezaban a pelear en el interior del carruaje.

-Eso me hiere Kano ¿Es que tu oferta de ayuda no era más que aire?

-Guárdate tus millones, Mileena me da el doble por mandarte al otro mundo.

¡Kotal Kahn(Dios del sol) vs Kano(Cibernético)

El mercenario comenzó atacando con su clásica movida de bola de cañón, derribando a Kotal, Kano inmediatamente lo iba apuñalar, pero el emperador lo bloqueo mientras usaba sus poderes del sol para quemar al black dragón.

Kano volvió a ponerse de pie y le arrojo uno de sus cuchillos, aunque el rival sin problemas logro bloquearlo, seguidamente le arrojo un disco del sol, derribando otra vez al mercenario, Kano furioso por ir perdiendo trato de usar nuevamente su bola de cañón, pero una intensa luz lo rodeo, dejándolo vulnerable para que Kotal le apuñalara el cuello con su cuchillo, a continuación agarró la navaja doblándola, para poder quebrarle el cuello y para rematarlo le dio un fuerte rodillazo en la nariz.

¡Kotal Kahn Wins!

-No vales ni para sacarme de la cama.

El emperador se dirigió a Kano que se encontraba en el suelo, le piso la espalda para mantenerlo quieto y lo empalo con su cuchillo, ahora iba a cortarle el cuello, pero una bola de fuego lo derribo.

Eres la edeniana, Tanya – dijo él, luego de levantarse.

Me alegra que me recuerdes Kotal – dijo cordialmente la morena, antes de arrojarle una ráfaga de fuego que, sin problemas, pudo detener con su mano.

Nunca olvidare a los que liberaron a Mileena – confeso el Kahn, regresándole su misma ráfaga.

Prometió crear una Edenia libre, algo a lo que tú te negaste – comento la edeniana sacando sus nanigatas.

Y tu le creíste, un Outworld unido resiste con fuerza a sus enemigos – refuto el O-T, bloqueado los ataques de Tanya con su cuchillo.

Nunca estará unido bajo tu gobierno – dijo la morena, retrocediendo.

-Tu rebelión es lo único que lo impide.

¡Kotal Kahn(Dios del sol) vs Tanya(Nanigata)

La edeniana comenzó atacando furiosa al emperador, que apenas podía bloquear los ataques de esta con su cuchillo. El Kahn la encontró con la guardia baja, así que pateo el estomago de la mujer dejándola vulnerable, para que esté la alzara en el aire quemándola con los poderes del sol y arrojándola lejos.

-Eres una necia por confiar en Mileena.

Antes de que siguieran kombatiendo, un tarkatano lo intento emboscar, pero sin problemas pudo neutralizarlo, cuando noqueo a otro, se dio cuenta que los rebeldes estaban mirándolo en la cima de un edificio.

Me esta fastidiando. Por última vez – comentó disgustado, antes de teletransportarse a donde estaban sus enemigos – Mileena.

¡Kano tenía que matarte, serpiente inmunda! – hablo iracunda la mestiza. ¡Rrgo na-Tay!

Mileena le ordeno a 2 de sus subordinados atacar al emperador, pero este ultimo los elimino sin problemas, al verse acorralada, la semi-edeniana comenzó a atacarlo, lástima que Kotal ya se sabía todos sus movimientos.

¡Hoten mah yah sha leh! – hablo el Kahn, arrojándole un poder a su enemiga, lanzandola a la calle, al derribarla, se fijo en el hombre que estaba enfrente de el – Otro edeniano. El supuesto Semi-dios.

¡Soy el hijo de Argus! – confeso Rain, encerrando a Kotal en una bola de agua - No me declararon dios los plebeyos ignorantes. Bulluc.

El O-T sin problemas pudo liberarse de la burbuja con sus poderes solares.

Seguro que Mileena sospecha tus verdaderas intenciones, hijo de Argus – hablo Kotal, corriendo directo hacia Rain que solo se desvaneció en agua y apareció detrás de él, dándole 2 patadas arrojándolo a la calle.

Mis intenciones… consisten en enseñar la diferencia entre pretensión… y divinidad – confeso Rain, antes de adoptar su postura de lucha.

Y así Kotal y Rain comenzarían a pelear viéndose bastante parejo el combate, pero al final el emperador pudo alzarse con la victoria.

-Eso debería callarte.

Mientras el semi-dios apenas podía levantarse, Kotal le ordeno a uno de sus guerreros ejecutarlo.

No volverás a tocarlo – ordeno Erron, pateándolo lejos y apuntándole con su revolver.

Antes de que pudiera jalar el gatillo de su arma, un si fue arrojado en su mano, logrando desarmarlo.

Claro que si – dijo Mileena, antes de dirigirse al supuesto usurpador – Como heredera de mi parte, Shao Kahn, yo Mileena, Kahnum del Outworld… ¡Ordeno tu ejecución!

¡Kotal Kahn(Dios del sol) vs Mileena(Perforante)

¡FIGHT!

La exemperatriz furiosa comenzó atacando, con su patada teletransporte logrando, acertándosela al Kahn, Kotal se limpio la sangre de sus labios, para comenzar atacándola, agarrándola por el cuello y lanzándola lejos.

Mileena se levantó más iracunda, ahora ataco arrojándole sus Sais, el primero fue normal, pudiendo ser bloqueado por Kotal, pero el segundo fue por debajo lastimando al emperador.

La mestiza confiada de ganar se abalanzo sobre su enemigo intento apuñalarlo, a pesar de que el O-T los bloqueaba con dificultad. Mileena aprovecho esto volviéndose una bola, arrojando a Kotal en el suelo.

Ella movió su sai, rápidamente en su pecho, en un movimiento rápido, Kotal lo bloqueo con su mismo cuchillo, la mestiza estaba tan concentrada en apuñalar el torax de su enemigo, que esto fue aprovechado por el O-T, que le dio un fuerte cabezazo desestabilizándola y dejándola lista para rematarla con su X-Ray.

¡Kotal Kahn Wins!

Este día habrá una ejecución – dijo triunfante, mientras otros O-T rodeaban a la semi-edeniana – Vas a espiar tu disersión. Mileena. Tu sangre será la compensación.

Kotal ahora le arrojo una ráfaga de poder, no obstante, la mestiza bloqueo este ataque con el amuleto de Shinnok dándole tiempo para que Rain la rescatara.

Earthrealm, nave de las SF, acercándose al templo Lin Kuei.

En el punto de lanzamiento, nos separamos – explico Cassie a sus compañeros – Jacqui y yo entraremos desde el sur. Ustedes desde el oeste.

Reunión aquí, en la entrada norte – complemento la hija de Jax.

Y luego ¿qué? ¿Recogerlo y ya está? – pregunto confundido el sobrino de Kung Lao.

Si se resiste lo cazamos – respondió la rubia.

Que se resista es más posible de lo que cree – corrigió el hijo de Kenshi.

No te agobies. Si llega el caso. Sub-Zero ni se enterará – respondió confiada la hija de Johnny.

Mientras tanto en el templo…

Las defensas frontales están en espera. Gran maestro – aseguro un ninja Lin Kuei a su maestro quien era Sub-Zero.

Esta confirmado, 4 intrusos – agrego el compañero del ninja a su superior.

¿Como esta nuestro invitado de honor? – pregunto el cryomancer.

Bien, algo inquieto, resulta ser una buena persona – respondieron los ninjas.

Bien, es hora de entretener a nuestros nuevos invitados – dijo finalmente el gran maestro.

De vuelta con el grupo…

Esta bien, yo voy delante Jin y tu a ese lado – decreto la rubia a sus amigos - ¡Muévanse!

Los 4 esperaron en sus posiciones, viendo como Sub-Zero salía del templo siendo escoltado por más ninjas de su clan hasta llegar a una estatua en medio del patio.

Para su mala suerte, el shaolin no obedeció a Cassie y decidió hacerlo a su manera.

Oye tengo que… - hablo Kung Jin, antes de que la rubia lo detuviera.

No son bienvenidos aquí – hablo sin inmutarse Kuai Liang – Declaren sus intenciones.

Gran maestro, queremos que nos acompañe. Soy la sargento… - declaro Cassie sin perder la calma, pero los demás lin kueis adoptaron posturas hostiles que la interrumpieron.

Exigen mi cooperación. Pero aislados. Rodeados – manifestó Sub-Zero luego de levantarse - ¿Qué van a hacer?

Mi padre siempre te alabo. Sub-Zero – confeso la rubia - Él quiere hablar.

Hablar es lo que siempre elige – remarco el cryomancer.

Esta bien… Probemos con los golpes – propuso, desafiante el shaolin - ¡Ahora!

¡Espera!... – pidió la rubia, antes de que los 4 empezaran a pelear contra los Lin Kuei.

Cassandra Cage, tu diriges este grupo, pero no te hacen caso – opino sarcástico Kuai Liang - ¿Qué haría tu madre?

Dejar de perder el tiempo y derrotarte – respondió la rubia.

¡Sub-Zero(Criomante) vs Cassie Cage(Matona)

¡FIGHT!

La rubia comenzó atacando, disparando con su pistola, aunque Sub-Zero arrojo una bola de hielo, congelando las balas y a ella también, aprovechando esto, el cryomancer creo un crio-martillo golpeando el cuerpo de la joven, que después se levantó algo adolorida.

Ahora Sub-Zero intento golpearla, pero Cassie lo agarro del brazo dándole un fuerte golpe en este y arrojándolo por sobre ella. Rápidamente el maestro se deslizo debajo de ella y la ataco con otra bola de hielo, haciéndole un gran daño.

La chica Cage ahora, esperaría que Sub-Zero hiciera el primer movimiento el cual lo logro, ella se agacho junto sus manos y le dio un batazo en la entrepierna al cryomancer que solo se sobaba del dolor.

La rubia confiada, no se daría cuenta que Sub-Zero a una gran velocidad la atacaría, metiendo una mano en el estomago de ella, apretando un órgano para rematarla con una estalactita de hielo en su ojo.

¡Sub-Zero Wins!

-Te pareces más a tu madre de lo que crees.

Justo después de derrotarla, el Shirai Ryu Takeda comenzó a atacarlo.

Tus poderes debían revelarte mis intenciones Takahashi Takeda – declaro el maestro – Kenshi te enseño bien.

Mi padre me enseño mucho, gran maestro – menciono Takeda.

-Veamos.

¡Sub-Zero(Criomante) vs Takeda(Ronin)!

¡FIGHT!

El Lin Kuei comenzó atacándolo con su crio-espada que tomo por sorpresa al hijo de Kenshi que la recibió de lleno, ahora Sub-Zero iba a cortarle el pecho, sin embargo, Takeda saco uno de sus sables de luz y bloqueo el ataque con la primera y con la otra mano mando lejos al cryomancer.

El shirai ryu se dirigió rápidamente hacia su oponente, lastima que este ultimo se deslizo por debajo de él, dejándolo inmovilizado en el piso gracias al mismo hielo.

¡Ríndete! – pidió Sub-Zero, a Takeda con su crio-espada en la nuca de este, sin otra alternativa, el mismo se dio por vencido.

¡Sub-Zero Wins!

-Tu no eres tu padre. Aun no.

Después de derrotar a Cassie y Takeda, Jacqui y Kung Jin intentaron hacerle frente al gran maestro, no obstante, Sub-Zero los derroto a ambos. Ahora mismo los 4 se encontraban de rodillas listos para ser ejecutados.

Alguna idea – pidió Takeda.

Sub-Zero, vamos a hablar – pidió una vez más Cassie.

Esa oportunidad ya paso – contesto el maestro.

¿Tienes otro plan Cage? – pregunto ahora Kung.

Podías haber seguido el anterior. Jin – menciono Jacqui

Si nos matas te vas a arrepentir – disuadió la rubia.

Sub-Zero lo pensó por un momento antes de decir:

-Si supongo que sí. ¡Chuo! ¡Dangin!

Para la sorpresa del grupo, el gran maestro pidió que los liberaran.

¿Funciono? – pregunto confundida la rubia. Antes de ser llamada por el silbido de su padre que estaba parado en la entrada del templo.

-Todo esto era un…

-Un ejercicio de entrenamiento.

-Diablos debí darme cuenta.

-Tu y tus amigos tienen mucho potencial. Cassandra Cage. Pero mientras no funcionen como uno solo… les faltara algo.

Ya de vuelta en la nave.

Entonces aparte de eso, les gusto la visita… - dijo Johnny.

Los Lin Kuei nos destrozaron – declaro, enojada la hija.

Lo dirás por ti – opino el shaolin.

También tenias muchas huellas de bota helada en el culo – comento la afroamericana.

Vamos… para mi todos son ganadores – dijo el actor intentando animar al grupo, antes de que su celular comenzara a vibrar – Nuevas órdenes, de la general Blade. Prioridad 1. Gente del Outworld. Aquí en el Earthrealm.

¿Una invasión? – intuyo el hijo de Kenshi.

No puede ser – comento Jacqui.

No tienes miedo ¿Verdad, señor Cage? – pregunto riendo Kun Jin.

-Con los del Outworld puedo manejarme…

¡Johnny hasta cuando voy a seguir esperando! – grito una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta.

¿Quién dijo eso? – pregunto Cassie a su papá.

¡UN MOMENTO! – grito él, antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

¿Tenemos visitas? – pregunto Takeda impaciente.

Bueno, ustedes ya lo conocieron anteriormente en la fiesta numero 15 de Cassie – recordó el actor, abriendo el cerrojo.

¡Hola amigos! – dijo la persona que finalmente había entrado en la habitación.

Continuara…

Se que están pensando y pues estaba aburrido hoy y me puso a escribir y pues ya les tengo el cap prros V: bye


	3. Buscando el amuleto

No es aquel tipo con el que Cassie no paraba de hablar en su cumpleaños – murmuro Takeda a su compañero.

Si, pero no lo recuerdo… - susurro Kung Jin – Ay ¿Cuál era su nombre?

Bueno, chicos les presento a Julián, un poderoso aliado que me ayudo en el pasado en contra de Shinnok – explico Johnny señalando al pelimarrón que vestía el mismo atuendo que en el prólogo salvo que ahora su máscara estaba colgando en su cuello– Creo que es el momento en que lo volvieran a ver.

¿Cómo han estado? – pregunto de forma agradable él.

Espera un momento, dices que te ayudo en el pasado, pero no luce nada viejo – dijo confundida Jacqui.

Supongo que lo preguntarían ya que esa vez les dije, pero estaban tan ebrios que ya si se acuerdan, lo que pasa es que Raiden se dio cuenta que me podría pasar lo mismo que a mi maestro, o sea me explico necesitaría de almas para poder mantenerme en buen estado así que Raiden tomó la decisión de alargar mi juventud para poder durar más en las peleas así que tengo 40 pero me veo de 20… además esto atrae a las chicas – explicó Julián dándole un guiño a Cassie que solo rodo los ojos ante esto – En fin, estoy aquí para poder guiarlos y corregir sus errores ya que los vi de lejos como peleaban con los Lin Kuei.

Espero que se lleven muy bien con el – Aseguro el actor, dándole una palmada en el hombro a su amigo.

Claro – dijeron ellos al unisonó.

Luego de aquella presentación, la nave había descendido en los cuarteles de las SF. El grupo salió del vehículo para reunirse con Kenshi.

¿Y cuando aparecieron? – pregunto Johnny al espadachín mientras caminaban.

El portal se abrió en los muelles hace unas horas. En total, unos 5000 refugiados de la guerra civil del Outworld – explico Kenshi.

Todo debe estar mal si se arriesgan a venir al Earthrreal – complemento el shaolin detrás de ellos.

Me sigo preguntando como un ciego pudo tener un hijo – murmuro Julián sin ser escuchado.

Después de ti – propuso el ciego dejando pasar al grupo, para dejarlo con su hijo – No le des más vueltas a tu encuentro con los Lin Kuei, hijo.

Es difícil evitarlo – dijo Takeda telepáticamente con su papá.

Volviendo con todos reunidos…

Gracias Kenshi ¿Pueden venir tú y el señor Cage? – hablo Sonya llamando la atención del actor y su hija – Sargento Cage, tú y tu equipo quédense allí.

¿Y que hay de mi señora? – pregunto Julián.

Cállate – dijo simplemente ella para luego dirigirse hacia donde estaba el dios del trueno.

Ella es Li Mei – señalo Raiden a una mujer de pelo negro sentada como el centro de atención – Solicita asilo en el Earthrealm para su pueblo.

Nuestro pueblo, San Do, fue el epicentro de una feroz batalla – explico ella – A duras penas escapamos con vida.

Así es la guerra – comento la estrella – Es decir no te ofendas, pero… Los del Outworld viven para eso, ¿no?

Esto fue diferente. Los rebeldes, Mileena tenían un arma no conocida… batallones completos, aniquilados – continúo hablando Li Mei – No era honorable. No era Kombate

Hace rato que no se nada de Mileena – comento el pelimarrón.

Háblame más del arma – exigió la deidad.

Un talismán de oro con una joya central. Mileena utiliza su energía carmesí sin precisión – explico la bella mujer.

Bueno eso está bien – opino Cassandra.

No empieces sargento Cage – hablo severa Sonya.

¿Desde cuándo Sonya se volvió tan sería? – murmuro Julián a la rubia.

Te lo diré después – dijo ella simplemente.

Le basta con que lo posea, cambia su marea a favor. El emperador se desespera. Y los que quedan en medio… pagan el precio – termino de explicar Li Mei.

Si ese talismán es lo que imagino, puede que todos paguemos el precio… comento Raiden.

¿Hablamos del amuleto de Shinnok? – intuyo Kung Jin.

No es posible. La base. La cámara, tus guardias – refuto la señora rubia, levantándose de su asiento – SF, Shaolin… es imposible que alguien pueda atravesarlo todo…

Yo me debo asegurar – dijo el dios antes de irse.

Vaya qué agradable – comento Johnny rompiendo el hielo, mientras miraba a su exesposa.

Me recuerdas a un habitante del Earthrealm que cruzó con nosotros. Igual que tu bromeaba a cada rato – confeso Li Mei mirando al actor.

Un tipo guapo ¿verdad? – dijo con arrogancia la estrella.

Era un habitante del Earthrealm. Uno de sus ojos era rojo – termino de decir la mujer, llamando la atención de Sonya ya que sabía a quien se refería.

Kano, quien más – comento Julián.

Kenshi quédate con Li Mei – pidió la señora comenzando a irse – Yo iré al campo de refugiados, tengo que dar con él antes de que se vayan.

Te acompaño – aseguro Johnny siguiéndola.

-Pide un informe de seguridad del campamento a Hagg.

\- ¿Por qué?

-Por qué así no estarás aquí.

Aquella petición dejo algo apenado a Johnny que sin oponerse le hizo caso a su exesposa.

¿Por qué tus padres están tan distanciados desde la ultima vez que los vi? – murmuro el pelimarron a Cassie que estaba al lado de él.

Están divorciados – respondió ella indiferente.

-Oh perdón por si te incomode.

No pasa nada – dijo la rubia, para luego dirigirse a su mamá - ¿Vamos contigo?

No, debo confirmar con Kotal Kahn que la historia de Li Mei es cierta. Tu equipo y tu van al Outworld – ordeno Sonya a su hija.

¿Y yo que voy a hacer Sonya? – pregunto receloso Julián.

Tú te quedas aquí – ordeno ella.

Bueno, déjame decirte que no hare eso, creo que los acompañare, conozco el Outworld y además conozco a Mileena mejor que ustedes – comento el pelimarrón sin hacerle caso a la rubia que a regañadientes acepto.

Outworld

No lo sé, esperaba que el cielo fuera morado – comentó Cassie.

Si que ha cambiado desde la última vez que estuve aquí – comentó también Julián.

No crean todo lo que dicen en internet – disuadió Kung Jin.

¿Y que te hace un experto? – pregunto sarcástica la rubia.

Por los archivos Shaolin – aseguro él – Estudie mucho sobre el Outworld.

Pues tu no eres del Outworld como yo así que cállate – ordeno Julián haciendo reír al grupo – Bien, escuchen, como saben Mileena no es la persona más estable del mundo, así que, si la vemos, déjenme hablar a mí, ¿comprenden?

Comprendemos… – dijeron ellos inseguros.

Dejemos bien en claro a ella no le gustan mucho los extraños – agrego el pelimarrón – Mileena en realidad es una buena tipa, solo la crearon para seguir órdenes.

Entonces porque no te unes a su rebelión si hablas bien de ella solamente – propuso desafiante el shaolin.

Si tu tío estuviese aquí, notaria tu falta de buen juicio – refuto Julián.

¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de él? – pregunto en un tono enojado el shaolin.

Oigan tranquilícense – pidió la afroamericana detrás de ellos.

… Porque lo vi morir frente a mis ojos – confeso Julián, conmocionando a su testarudo compañero.

Flash Back:

¿Lo ven? El Earthrealm es li… - todos los que estaban en la arena, quedaron en shook al ver como Shao Kahn se levanto de su trono, solamente para atacar a traición a Kung Lao rompiéndole el cuello.

Noo – Murmuro el pelimarrón sin salir del shook -Hijo de…

Fin del flash back.

-Lamento mucho lo que le paso…

-No necesito tu lastima…

Chicos mejor concentrémonos – propuso Takeda, ya harto de la situación, logrando que el grupo siguiera su camino.

Li Mei debió haber dicho la verdad – aseguro Jacqui – Una invasión violaría los acuerdos de Reiko.

Como si los del Outworld fueran de fiar – comento Kung Jin, molestando a Julián.

¡Basta no! – dijo él.

Si el Outworld es nuestro aliado ¿Por qué no nos ayudaron en la guerra contra el Netherealm? -pregunto el shiray ryu tratando de calmar a sus compañeros - ¿Contra Quan Chi y su equipo? De… de…

¿Retornados? ¿Cómo el padre de Jacqui? -intuyo el shaolin molestando a la hija de Jax.

Idiota – reclamo ella.

No es una alianza, es un pacto de no agresión, El Outworld no es nuestro aliado – explico Kung Jin, llamando la atención de los O-T y del vaquero Erron Black.

Un punto que deberías afirmar con más sutileza considerando tu entorno – comentó el vaquero.

Te dije que cerraras la boca – recrimino Julián, mientras eran rodeados por los O-T.

¿Ahora digan a que vienen e incluyan una razón para no asesinarlos? – amenazo Erron.

Te percibo, no eres del Outworld – percibió el hijo de Kenshi gracias a sus poderes psíquicos.

Soy del Earthrealm, al igual que ustedes – confeso el hombre enmascarado – Pero mi cliente, Kotal Kahn es del Outworld, así que ahora soy de aquí. ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

Somos emisarios. Tenemos que hablar con Kotal Kahn – respondió la líder del grupo, sacando un artefacto de su bolsillo – Mira es el sello oficial de Raiden.

Puedo comprar uno de esos en aquel puesto de allá – dijo sin inmutarse el mercenario.

Escucha Woody, podemos… - intento decir el pelimarrón pero Jin lo interrumpió.

Mira, puedes arrestarnos e incluso matarnos – hablo él, intentando convencer a Erron – Pero si lo que decimos es verdad, seguro que te rebajan el pago o algo peor. Llévanos a donde el Kahn y diles que nos derrotaste. Tal vez te pague más. No puedes perder.

El mercenario lo pensó por un momento hasta que acepto la oferta que le propusieron.

Síganme – pidió él, comenzando a caminar hasta una plaza con una multitud que esperaba expectantemente la ejecución para los que cometieron delitos.

En estos tiempos de guerra se nos exige que veamos cualquier recurso como un arma que nuestro emperador puede usar a su discreción tomar algo sin su permiso es robar de la misma mano de Kotal Kahn – hablo un O-T, leyendo un pergamino a un habitante, mientras lo preparaban para ejecutarlo – Por tanto, al haber sido culpable de robo serás condenado a muerte.

Tenía hambre – hablo el acusado, intentando salvar su vida, pero los otros guardias lo colocaron en posición de decapitación.

-Tu sentencia se llevará a cabo… ¡Inmediatamente!

¿Muerte? ¿Por hurto? – dijo sorprendido el shaolin.

No olvides donde estas – hablo severo Erron.

Pff, eso no es nada, comparado a lo que Shao Kahn hacía – comento Julián cruzándose de brazos.

Por su parte, Kung Jin se abrió paso entre la multitud, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba el condenado.

¡Jin! – llamo Cassie, antes de ver como el vaquero le apuntaba con su revolver a su amigo, sin otra alternativa, la rubia lo detuvo, comenzando una revuelta.

Y como era de esperarse, el shaolin llego con el condenado y usando una de sus flechas mato al que lo iba a ejecutar, recibiendo los aplausos y abucheos de otros. Los demás guardias intentaron detenerlo, no obstante, Jin los derroto fácilmente.

¡Salgan Vamos! – pidió él, liberando a la persona.

Sabia que no debía escucharlos – dijo Erron, parándose al frente de él.

Una lección sobre confianza… de un mercenario – comentó sarcástico el shaolin.

-Esta es otra oportunidad de aprender

¡Kung Jin(Shaolin) vs Erron Black(Pistolero)

¡FIGHT!

Kung Jin comenzó atacando, con una patada impulsada por su báculo que sorprendió al vaquero logrando derribarlo.

Erron desde el piso le disparo 1 bala que logro darle en el abdomen a Jin que solo se quejó del dolor. El shaolin contrataco lazándole una flecha que logro rozarle el brazo al mercenario que se repuso arrojándole tierra en la cara a su oponente.

Erron pensó que tendría la ventaja ya que había cegado a su oponente, sin embargo, Jin usaría sus conocimientos shaolin para poder bloquear los ataques de su enemigo. En un descuido del mercenario, Jin le barrio las piernas para después usar su báculo golpeando al vaquero en el cráneo, seguido le disparo 2 flechas acertándolas en cada ojo y para rematarlo, el mismo las agarro para azotar fuertemente en el suelo quebrándole las costillas a su enemigo.

¡Kung Jin Wins!

-Aprendo rápido.

Mientras que con el grupo que aún seguía reteniendo a los guardias hasta que un ser grandote y corpulento con una niña encima de este les llamó la atención.

¡Havitamaah! – grito la niña - ¡OtayGah! ¡Juguemos Torr!

¿Desde cuando los niños pueden estar en MK? – pregunto Julián desenfundando su espada.

¿No podías pedir un pony como las demás chicas? – pregunto Cassie adoptando una postura hostil.

Parece que ella es única y diferente – comento el pelimarrón, logrando que la rubia soltara una leve risa.

Los archivos no mencionaban simbiontes – aseguro el shaolin.

Jacquie comenzó atacando al corpulento enemigo, mientras Jin cargaba su flecha, Torr levanto a la afroamericana lastima que fue recibido por la saeta del monje, sin embargo, a Torr no le hizo ni costillas, ahora Takeda y Julián comenzaron a atacarlo, al pelimarrón basto con un potente lazo para dejarlo en el suelo y al telepata una barrida de pierna dejándolo vulnerable para que Torr lo aplastara con sus grandes brazos ,no obstante, Jin volvió atinarle una flecha salvando a su amigo, pero este ni se inmuto ante él dolor.

Ahora Ferra/Torr se dirigió ferozmente hacia Jin, antes de que Cassie lo intentara detener, pero Torr la agarro fuertemente para que Ferra la rematara, pero le atino una flecha a la niña logrando derribarla de encima de su compañero. Sin problemas el dúo simbiótico se preparó para el Kombate.

¿Tu aquí haces problemas? Problemas tener tú – hablo la criatura.

¡Kung Jin(Shaolin) vs Ferra/Torr(Implacable)!

¡FIGHT!

Jin comenzó atacando a su enemigo que golpes que ni cosquillas le hizo, el corpulento ser, agarro con sus fuerte brazos al monje, dejándolo vulnerable para que la niña ke hiciera un corte en el pecho y arrojándolo lejos.

Ahora Torr salto con la intención de aplastar a Jin, pero este ultimo rodo en suelo evitando aquel mortal ataque, ahora aprovecho para darle con su bastón en las piernas a su enemigo que logro derribarlo.

Una vez que se levanto fue recibido por una potenciada patada voladora por parte de Jin, más furioso que nunca, el simbionte se levanto furioso intentando golpear a su oponente, no obstante, el shaolin aprovecho la lentitud de Torr para darle un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago y rematándolo con su X-Ray.

¡Kung Jin Wins!

Me encantaría saber más de ti. Que pena que estés loca – comentó él, antes de dirigirse hacia sus compañeros – Oigan ¿Están bien?

Bien… eso podría haber salido… mejor – respondió Julián mientras se estiraba y veía más adelante a más guardias junto a D'Vorah – Rayos más O-T.

¿Los habitantes del Earthrealm? Esta debe aprender más de sus técnicas diplomáticas – hablo la mujer insecto.

Vinimos a ver a Kotal Kahn. La general Blade… - intento dialogar la rubia, pero la otra mujer la interrumpió.

Se entrometen con los asuntos del Outworld. La muerte es el castigo – dijo ella enojada.

-Esto me suena a como…

Pero, puesto que cumplimos con los acuerdos de Reiko… - continuo D'Vorah – Consultaremos al emperador. Espérenlo aquí ¿Me oyen?

Claro mujer araña – comento sarcástico el pelimarrón dejando que se fueran.

¿Usaras esta oportunidad para decirnos que demonios pensabas? – pregunto enfadada Cassie al shaolin.

¿Por qué arriesgarse a una guerra entre reinos por un ladrón de pan? – pregunto también Takeda.

Son las reglas Jin, te gusten o no, hay que seguirlas por más estúpidas que suenen – reclamo Julián también.

Porque no todos los ladrones son incorregibles – respondió el simplemente mientras empezaba a recordar su primer encuentro con Raiden cuando lo atrapo robando un artefacto de su familia de como lo hizo entrar en razón.

Y como era de esperarse, Kotal Kahn fue a donde el grupo principal en la misma plaza de ejecución.

Sus noticias sobre refugiados me preocupan. No sabía de su éxodo hacia el Earthrealm – confeso el emperador caminando por el lugar – Lo que se es esto, no he invitado a nadie del Earthrealm. Y desde luego, nadie impide ejecutar la justicia. ¿Cómo puedo saber de que no son aliados de Mileena? Quizá su nuevo poder le ha proporcionado nuevos amigos…

Escucha emperador yo soy del Outworld e incluso la conozco, pero solo queremos verificar lo que nos dijo Li Mei es cierto – hablo el pelimarrón intentando convencer a Kotal.

¿Amigos? ¡No, no! Lo que dice Julián es la verdad, solo queremos asegurarnos de que tenga el amuleto de Shinnok – agrego la rubia, intentando ayudar a su amigo.

¿Está usando el amuleto de Shinnok contra mi? ¿El mismo objeto que el Earthrealm aseguro tener seguro y custodiado, sin ofrecer al Outworld participación alguna? – siguió hablando el Kahn sin inmutarse.

Nos atacaban a nosotros no al Out… - dijo Cassie antes de ser interrumpida por Jin.

Kotal Kahn, el fuego que quema el sol… estamos aquí porque compartimos tu preocupación por el objeto perdido – persuadio él, intentando entrar en razón al emperador – No tenemos malas intenciones con tú gobierno.

Y yo pensé que solo hablaba para reclamar – murmuro Julián antes de que Takeda le diera un codazo para que se callara – Perdón.

Al menos hay un habitante del Earthrealm que tiene el don de la palabra – elogio Kotal – Pero recuerdo un dicho del Earthrealm "Hay mas honor entre ladrones que entre diplomáticos''

He tenido la dudosa suerte de ser ambas cosas emperador – confeso Jin – Pero estoy diciendo la verdad.

Eres aliado de Mileena. Se llevará acabo tu sentencia – decreto solemne Kotal.

Kotal Kahn, bajo la ley del Outworld, invoco el derecho de defenderme en… Kombate – reclamo el shaolin antes de que lo sentenciaran.

¿Qué? – dijeron Takeda y Julián.

¿Vas a batirte en duelo? – pregunto sorprendida Jacqui.

Para absolvernos de todas las acusaciones – respondió él solamente – Negarse a esta petición es una deshonra para el acusador.

Sabes mucho del Outworld – comento sorprendido el emperador pasando al frente.

Debes saberlo el duelo termina con la muerte – recordó D'Vorah.

No has ganado nada apenas… unos segundos para tomar aliento – dijo el Kahn antes de empezar el Kombate.

Continuara…


	4. Sonya la ruda

Como era de esperarse, Kung Jin se enfrentó a Kotal para poder librarse de los cargos que acusaban al grupo, saliendo victorioso por muy poco ante el emperador.

¿Y ahora emperador? – pregunto él.

Los cargos contra ustedes se han retirado. Proclamo que el Earthrealm no desea ningún daño al Outworld – decreto Kotal desde el piso logrando tranquilizar al grupo – Y ahora mátame. Acaba con esto.

Jin… - llamo Julián mientras negaba con la cabeza.

En lugar de tu vida, reclamare tus servicios – anuncio Jin – Si Mileena tiene el amuleto podremos quitárselo con más facilidad juntos.

Emperador… no podemos confiar en ellos – dijo la asesora, oponiéndose claramente a los defensores del Earthrealm.

D'Vorah. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que estoy en deuda con ellos? – refuto el Kahn, mientras le estrechaba la mano a Jin.

Nos haces un honor. Kotal Kahn – alago el shaolin luego de darle la mano – Nuestra gratitud es extensa como el océano.

Hablare con la general Blade sobre nuestro nuevo… arreglo – hablo Cassie algo incomoda.

Mientras tanto el Earthrealm…

Gracias por el aviso sargento. Quédate con Kotal Kahn y asegúrate que Julián no haga nada estúpido estando con ustedes– respondió por teléfono Sonya – Pensaremos los siguientes pasos cuando tenga a Kano encerrado.

Si señora, Cage fuera – dijo la hija desde el otro lado de la línea.

Sonya siguió caminando hasta detenerse en el campo de refugiados buscando al mercenario del ojo biónico.

Sigue aquí. Puedo sentirlo – murmuro ella, dirigiéndose a los soldados que cargaban una camilla con una persona envuelta en un saco – Informa.

Una refugiada. Estaba en el perímetro norte – respondió guerrillero.

La milf abrió el saco, viendo a una mujer con el cuello cortado.

Es una de las corbatas de Kano – comentó la rubia cerrando el saco – Informa a Li Mei. Dile que estamos investigando.

Luego de eso, Sonya hizo aparecer un holograma de Raiden en su mano.

-Raiden ¿Qué encontraste?

-Robaron el amuleto de Shinnok y lo sustituyeron por un duplicado exquisito.

-Demonios…

Algo anda mal. Hablare contigo cuando… - antes de que el dios siguiera hablando, el holograma desapareció dejando a Sonya algo molesta.

¿Raiden? ¡Raiden! – llamo ella, pero fue inútil, rápidamente volteo hacia sus compañeros para darles instrucciones – Teniente necesito que lleves un equipo a Fort Charles. Habla con Raiden e infórmame.

Sin más inconvenientes, los tipos obedecieron a su superior.

¿Qué pasa aquí? – pregunto Johnny apareciendo de repente.

¿Qué noticias traes de general Flagg? – pregunto Sonya.

Me dijo, ¿por qué me molestas? Y comente "Porque mi exmujer es como un grano en el… - respondió el actor antes de que la rubia le diera la espalda – ¿Adonde vas? No puedes marcharte sin más. Yo también participo.

No lo decidí yo, sino tu amigo, el secretario Blake – decreto Sonya delante de él.

-Esto es lo que nos separo en su momento. Desapareces por el trabajo. Nunca tenias tiempo para mí ni para Cassie.

-Tenia responsabilidades. Siento que no pudieras ser el centro de atención.

Hubo un tiempo en el que te preocupabas más por tu familia que por el trabajo general – declaro Johnny antes de irse, por su parte la rubia no le tomo atención.

De vuelta al pasado. Hace 20 años: Fortaleza de Quan Chi.

No, aquí no hay hechiceros malvados – comentó Johnny – Tenemos suerte que tenemos 1 de nuestro lado.

Ahora no Johnny – pidió Julián el cual estaba detrás de él.

Él tiene razón ¿Puedes tomártelo enserio? – agrego Sonya apoyando al pelimarrón.

Quan Chi debería limpiar su cueva – opinó el actor una vez que llegaron a la fortaleza.

¿Con que derecho lo dices tú? – pregunto sarcástico Julián, incomodando a Johnny.

Con cuerdo con el – agrego la rubia.

¿Me están comparando con Quan Chi? - reclamo el actor a sus compañeros.

Solo en cuanto a la limpieza – respondieron al unisonó.

Sin más inconvenientes el trio comenzó a registrar la morada del hechicero.

¡Oh que asco! – comento Julián mientras se acercaba a un contendor con algo desagradable en su interior.

Julián aléjate de eso – pidió la rubia.

¿Que? No voy a tocarlo, solo lo estoy viendo de cerca – se excuso él ya al reunirse con sus compañeros.

Ahora su atención fue llamada por un pozo de color negro y redondo en medio de la sala.

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Johnny, mirando de cerca el agujero.

Yo no lo haría – aconsejo Sonya sin inmutarse.

Oh vamos… ¿Y tu sentido de…? – dijo Johnny tocando el hoyo que una vez que lo tanteo este cambio su color a un rojo escarlata - ¿…La aventura?

¿Buscas aventuras? – pregunto de repente una voz, que resultaría ser Quan Chi junto a sus retornados, Scorpion, Sub-Zero y Jax – Las tendrás.

¡Fuego! – ordeno la general a sus soldados que comenzaron a disparar, pero el nigromante detuvo sus disparos gracias a una barrera que el creo con su magia.

El Lin Kuei arrojo una bola de hielo hacia los soldados, sin embargo, el pelimarrón se colocó rápidamente delante de ellos desenfundando su espada para cortar la esfera.

¡Atrás! – pidió él.

No necesito a tus soldados. Pero el señor Cage, el lacayo de Shang Tsung y tú me serán muy útiles… una vez muertos - comentó malvado Quan Chi, antes de dirigirse a atacar al trio.

Jax y Sub-Zero fueron a donde estaban los hombres, mientras que Quan Chi y Scorpion comenzaban atacando a la rubia.

¿No sabes cuando retirarte? – pregunto Sonya a su enemigo.

¡Sonya Blade(SF) vs Scorpion(Llamas del infierno)!

La rubia comenzó atacando, disparándole un proyectil rosado hacia su oponente que sin problemas pudo bloquear, ahora Scorpion se teletransporto detrás de Sonya, esta solamente lo recibió agarrándole el cuello con sus piernas arrojándolo lejos.

Ahora el espectro invoco unas llamas debajo de Sonya logrando dañarla momentáneamente para poder arrojarle su arpón que lo recibió de lleno, acercándolo a él y dándole una potente patada mandando lejos a la rubia.

Sin embargo, Sonya desde el suelo arrojo una patada potenciada que sorprendió al espectro que la recibió de lleno, más enojado ahora, Scorpion volvió a Teletransportarse detrás de la general, no obstante, Sonya separo sus manos dejando una estela de perfume que sin querer el espectro cayo en la trampa de la rubia ya que esta envolvería con un cable el cuello de su oponente pasando por encima de él quebrándole la espalda a continuación le dio un fuerte cabezazo con la parte de atrás de la cabeza rompiéndole el cráneo y para finalizarlo lo estrello de cabeza contra el suelo.

¡Sonya Blade Wins!

No tan duro como pareces – comentó ella.

Ahora Sub-Zero comenzaba atacando a la rubia, por su parte sus compañeros ya habían terminado con Jax o era lo que ellos pensaban.

¡Quan Chi perdiste! – decreto Sonya dirigiéndose al hechicero.

Un retraso señora Blade. Lo inevitable aún aguarda – dijo él solemnemente.

¡Johnny cuidado! – advirtió Julián, pero fue demasiado tarde, Jax había empalado al actor con una cuchilla en el pecho – Es inútil, después de haberlos derrotado se vuelven a poner de pie.

Cuando el retornado dejo caer el cuerpo del actor, el pozo comenzaba a formarse una figura mas bien igual a él.

¡No, no, no! ¡Johnny no te rindas, quédate con nosotros! – dijo el pelimarrón sosteniendo el cuerpo de su amigo antes de enfocarse en el que lo lastimo – Pagaras por esto maldito.

Por su parte Sonya estaba castigando severamente a Quan Chi antes de dirigirse a su antiguo comandante.

¡Sonya déjamelo a mí! Tu ve por nuestro amigo pálido – pidió Julián sacándose la mascara y la espada dejándolas en el suelo.

Sin oponerse la rubia acepto su petición.

¡Julián(Imitador) vs Jax(Inflado)!

El pelimarrón comenzó atacando, intentando golpear al retornado, aunque este sin problemas los bloqueaba con sus brazos metálicos, ahora era el turno de Jax de atacar así que intento acertarle un golpe a su enemigo, en un movimiento Julián detuvo con su brazo una extremidad de su oponente y con el otro brazo lo golpeo en el estómago mandándolo lejos.

El retornado se puso de pie, dándole una sonrisa a su adversario mientras daba un potente golpe al suelo derribando a Julián.

Desde el suelo, el defensor desapareció en una estela morada y surgiendo del aire, no obstante, Jax lo agarraría y lo lanzaria lejos.

¡Es hora de que te unas a nosotros! – declaro el retornado tomando a Julián de los brazos.

¿Qué te parece esto carajo? – pregunto él. Mientras adoptaba los brazos metálicos de su oponente que solo intentaba ejercer más fuerza, pero fue inútil ya que Julián se liberó y le dio 2 severos golpes mandándolo lejos - ¿Te gusta eso cierto?

Jax iba a volver a golpear el suelo, sin embargo, el pelimarrón puso a prueba su nueva técnica.

Puso una palma en el piso, mandando una corriente de hielo logrando congelar los pies del retornado, una vez que lo vio de esa manera, él se acercó dándole una potente patada de fuego rompiéndole la quijada y derribándolo al suelo, a continuación, salto encima de él, mientras sacaba los dientes de Mileena mordiéndole el lóbulo frontal y para rematarlo se levantó de él, lo agarro del pie levantándolo por encima de él y lo azoto fuertemente en el piso rompiéndole las costillas.

¡Julián Wins!

-Y eso es por golpearme la otra vez.

Justo en ese momento el dios del trueno hizo su aparición.

¡Raiden! – llamaron ellos – ¡Ayúdanos, no dejes que se lo lleven!

Debo contrarrestar su hechizo – declaro la deidad, mientras hacia un movimiento con sus manos directo al pozo.

¡Funciona! – dijo Sonya feliz.

¡No pueden salvarlo! – dijo Quan Chi arrojándoles una calavera que Julián se puso en medio para no desconcentrar a Raiden.

¡Maldito seas lacayo de Tsung! Pero Johnny Cage me pertenece – comentó el nigromante.

No. Es mío – hablo Sonya poniéndose delante de él – Asegúrate que a Raiden no le pase nada. Yo misma me encargo de este hijo de puta.

Claro señora… pobre de Johnny cuando se la este cogiendo sin tener que hablarle bonito – murmuro esto último Julián recuperando su máscara y espada.

¡Sonya Blade(SF) vs Quan Chi(Brujo)!

¡FIGHT!

El brujo se teletransporto apareciendo arriba de la rubia que sin problemas pudo hacerse para atrás esquivándolo y contratacándolo con una patada.

Ahora el brujo le arrojo una calavera mágica, y Sonya arrojo un proyectil haciendo una pequeña explosión.

La rubia aprovecho esto para agarrar al brujo con ambos pies y arrojándolo lejos hacia la pared, sin duda la rabia de la militar le jugaba mucho en contra a Quan Chi.

Ahora el hechicero, se volvió a desparecer en un portal, para su mala suerte Sonya lo estaba esperando para realizarle su X-Ray y acabando el Kombate.

¡Sonya Blade Wins!

No es ni una parte de lo que te mereces – comentó ella, viendo a Quan Chi de rodillas.

¡Sonya Blade! ¡El vinculo con Quan Chi no se ha roto por completo! – hablo el dios, sin desenfocarse del pozo de los retornados.

Tu sigue dándole nomas señora – apoyo el pelimarrón.

No hay problema – acepto ella.

Primero Sonya le dio 5 golpes dejándolo en el suelo, a continuación, le comenzó a aplastar la cabeza con sus botas varias veces y por último le aplasto fuertemente los genitales al brujo.

¿Eso era necesario? – pregunto irónico Julián.

Si lo era – refuto ella.

Y como era de esperarse, Raiden logro liberar los cuerpos del hechizo de Quan Chi, Scorpion volvió a ser Hanzo, Sub-Zero volvió a ser Kuai Liang y Jax volvió a ser el mismo.

Por su parte, Raiden se dirigió al debilitado actor comenzando a curarlo.

Los demás han vuelto a la vida. Al unir la magia oscura de Quan Chi con la mía, sus almas quedaron reestablecidas – hablo el dios.

¿Lo conseguirá? – pregunto Sonya a Raiden al ver a Johnny aun quejándose de la herida.

Tu pareja estará bien Sonya, con unas horas de reposo ya estará como nuevo – comento Julián tranquilizando a la rubia.

Él tiene razón – agrego Johnny levantándose levemente.

Tenemos que llevarlos a ti y a los demás de vuelta al Earthrealm – sugirió la soldado.

Bien creo que ya tengo que irme – dijo Julián, mientras un aura zafiro lo cubría.

Espera, chico – pidió Raiden.

¿Qué pasa Raiden? – pregunto él.

Necesito que vengas conmigo de vuelta al templo del cielo– decreto la deidad – Los detalles te los daré en ese lugar.

No hay problema – asintió el agachando la cabeza – Ah y ustedes espero que tengan o tienen un bebe sano. (Nose si Cassie aún no existe o ya la tuvieron aiuda :'v)

De vuelta con el Jinsei...

Entonces ¿Para que volvimos aquí Raiden? - pregunto curioso Julián, viendo el resplandor del Jinsei.

Como habrás oído antes, este esta es la energía y la fuerza vital del nuestro reino - explico el dios - Te traje aquí, por que no quiero que te pase lo mismo que a Shang Tsung de que empieces a vivir de otro.

¿Y que tengo que hacer? - cuestiono el no muy seguro.

Solo mete tu cabeza dentro de el, supongo que eres alguien de buenas intenciones si no, cambiara a otro color y contaminaras todo - agrego Raiden.

Bien... aquí vamos... ojala no sea una trampa - susurro el antes de meter su cabeza dentro del brillo celeste, espero unos momentos hasta que salio de el - ¡OH... es la... mejor sensación del mundo!

Me lo agradecerás después - aseguro la deidad.

Pero Raiden, estas seguro que algo paso - dijo el pelimarrón mirándose las manos - Porque no veo ningún cambio.

Lo notaras dentro de 20 años al no envejecer - respondió Raiden.

Luego que... ¿tendré que volver aquí para seguir viviendo? - pregunto un tanto inseguro el.

-No creo que lo quieras.

-¿Porque no? Vivir para siempre debe ser genial.

-Eso no es lo que dirás cuando veas a tus seres queridos... morir.

¡Oh... es cierto!

Continuara…


	5. El fantasma de los reinos

De vuelta en el presente, Sonya volvió a encontrarse con su archienemigo Kano quien intentaba infiltrarse en medio de la población de refugiados, saliendo como vencedor la rubia.

La militar tenia pensado matar al mercenario, pero su exesposo la convenció de que no lo hiciera puesto que Kano tenía información valiosa de como hallar el amuleto de Shinnok.

De vuelta al Outworld…

El grupo ahora se encontraba a las afueras del palacio del emperador

¿La selva de Kuatan? – pregunto dudosa Cassie por su comunicador.

Con al menos 2 divisiones de tarkatanos – respondió la madre desde el otro lado de la línea - Se desplazan para evitar que los detecten.

No esta lejos. Unos 200 kilometros – agrego Jacqui.

¿A eso llamas lejos? – pregunto sarcástico Julián.

Y sin nada mas que decir Sonya colgó la llamada.

¿Tienes más información… del Earthrealm? – pregunto Kotal acercándose a ellos junto a su asesora.

Kano hablo. Nos dio los detalles de la ubicación de Mileena – hablo la rubia – Tiene el amuleto, pero mucha protección.

Atacaremos inmediatamente – decreto el emperador.

Probemos un enfoque doble. El ejercito atacará a Mileena, la distraerá… mientras que Esta recupera el amuleto – propuso D'Vorah-

Sola no. Esta también va – interrumpió la hija de Sonya.

El sigilo es crucial – refuto la mujer insecto.

¿No me oíste bien? – pregunto confundida Cassie.

Déjala Cassie, tenemos otras cosas más importantes que hacer – pidió el pelimarrón agarrándole el hombro.

Mejor, les concederemos lo que piden… y me veré finalmente libre de Mileena – hablo Kotal antes de enfocarse en la máscara que tiene puesta Julián llamándole la atención como de haberla visto antes - ¿De donde sacaste esa mascara?

Julián se alarmo inmediatamente así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Oh… eh… venia en una caja de cereal – respondió el muy nervioso quitándosela - ¿Quiere que le consiga una, emperador?

No, no hace falta – aclaro el – Ese tipo se me hace muy familiar, como que lo he visto, pero el color de su cabello me confunde. No creo que sea el – pensó esto último.

De vuelta al pasado hace 5 años.

En medio de una sala bien decorada se encontraban reunidos, Reptile, Kotal y D'Vorah.

Esta entiende tu lógica, pero no llega a la misma conclusión – comentó la Kytin mientras jugueteaba con un insecto – Al igual que otros a Esta no le agrada Mileena como Kahnum. Pero no está claro que tu golpe vaya a tener éxito.

Es por eso qué invite a nuestro amigo de Zaterra – señalo el futuro emperador a Reptile quien estaba sentado al lado de él.

Escucha y únete a nosotros. Se cosas sobre Mileena. Su inestable gobierno caerá al contarlas, allanando el camino para Kotal – hablo el zaterrano con su típica voz de reptiliano.

¿Qué sabes tu que pueda causar…? – pregunto D'Vorah antes de ser interrumpida por un fuerte ruido acercándose hacia ellos.

De repente una oleada de tarkatanos rodeo al trio sin darles la oportunidad de escapar.

Ah, míralos… - dijo Mileena entrando en la sala, junto a Ermac y Baraka – 3 de tus consejeros, murmurando como sirvientes. Me pregunto de que hablan…

Si al menos oyeras nuestros consejos. Ante la guerra con el Netherrealm, suspendí el conflicto con el Earthrealm. – contestó Kotal ante las palabras de la emperatriz.

Y yo te dije que prefiero morir a tener tratos con los asesinos de mi padre – refuto iracunda la mestiza – Y además nunca lograron atrapar al traidor que les pedí que trajeran ante mí.

Rechazas soluciones practicas para amenazas reales – respondió el O-T – Pones en peligro el reino…

¿Y la sedición no? Habla por ultima vez antes de que te arranque la lengua – exclamo Mileena

Tu no eres la verdadera heredera de Shao Kahn – Interrumpió el zaterrano – Ella es un constructo. La crearon en los fosos de carne de Shang Tsung. Yo lo vi y no fui el único en ver eso, otro ser que también lo sabe. Tu derecho al trono es discutible.

¿Cómo te atreves? – exclamo furiosa la emperatriz - ¡Soy heredera de Shao Kahn por decreto suyo!

Eres su sucesora. Pero el Outworld necesita un nuevo liderazgo – contradijo Kotal las palabras de Mileena.

¿El tuyo? – dijo riendo la mujer - ¡Estúpido Osh-Tekk! ¡Mátalo!

Baraka obedeció las ordenes de ella, pero D'Vorah se interpuso justo cuando este se disponía a matar a Kotal.

Esta ya no es de utilidad a Mileena – exclamo la Kytin, antes de golpear al tarkatano.

¡Defenderás a tu emperatriz! – ordeno Mileena a Ermac.

Nuestro creador Shao Kahn, está muerto – contesto el ente de almas – Serviremos a quien queramos.

Y como era de esperarse en medio del salón comenzó una batalla entre los que derrocarían a Mileena y sus seguidores.

Los tarkatanos eran demasiados para el grupo hasta que una figura desconocida entro por la ventana decapitando un buen número de ellos, los que estaban presentes quedaron confundidos de quien era, además su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara con dientes dibujados en esta y tenía una melena de color blanco amarrada, el forastero solo les indico que siguieran en lo suyo

El desconocido rápidamente se dirigió a Mileena dispuesto a atacarla.

La emperatriz sin verse intimidada comenzó a intentar agredirlos con sus armas.

Quién quiera que seas, no tienes el derecho ni de besar mis pies – dijo enojada ella, comenzando a tratar de perforarlo.

Por su parte el extraño solo evadió sus ataques antes de arrojarle un destello de poder mandándola directamente hacia la pared.

Me lo agradecerás después – murmuro él.

Y antes que los demás lo pudieran identificar, este inmediatamente se esfumo en una estela color zafiro.

¿Quién fue ese? – pregunto Kotal.

No lo sé, no le vi la cara estaba cubierta – contesto Reptile confundido – Se tratará del que hacen llamar el fantasma de los reinos.

He oído sobre él, un ser que va erráticamente por los reinos, tratando de apaciguar el mal por donde pasa – comento Ermac – Solo es un sin vergüenza, nada más.

Mientras esos seguían charlando, por otro lado, D'Vorah ya había derrotado a Baraka e incluso acabo con la vida de este de una manera brutal.

De vuelta a la habitación ya tenia arrestada a la emperatriz entre Reptile y Ermac.

Baraka está muerto – confirmo la mujer insecto – Tu ultimo aliado te ha dejado.

Llévensela – ordeno el O-T, dejando que se trasportaran a la exemperatriz a las mazmorras.

Serviremos al nuevo gobernante del Outworld – se auto subordino Ermac.

Entonces, sirves a Kotal Kahn – complemento D'Vorah, señalando al O-T.

Y entre los 2 le hicieron una reverencia al nuevo emperador del Outworld.

De vuelta al presente: Selva de Kuatan.

Ahora la Cassie y D'vorah se encontraban espiando el campamento de los rebeldes. Viendo de cerca como Rain dialogaba con un tarkatano en un idioma extraño. Las mujeres esperaron que el edeniano quedara solo para poder intervenir. Al ver la oportunidad, Cassie le apunto con su pistola mientras se acercaba junto a la Kytin.

¿Vienes a rendirte traidora? – pregunto el semi-dios, señalando a la mujer insecto.

¿Tú hablas de traición? Esta sabe que deseabas el trono ¿Por qué sirves a Mileena? – contradijo D'Vorah.

Yo la aconsejo. El robo del amuleto fue idea mía – respondió Rain – La mata cada vez que lo utiliza.

Mientras los 2 lados se debilitan, tú llenas el vacío – intuyo la Kytin.

Ese es mi plan – contesto el hombre.

Mientras Rain conversaba con ellas, Tanya apareció por detrás de la chica Cage intentando ahorcarla.

Lastima que no veas su realización – comento el semi-dios empezando a pelear con D'Vorah.

¡D'Vorah(Venenosa) vs Rain!

¡FIGHT!

El semi-dios le arrojo una esfera de agua hacia la mujer que sin problemas pudo reventarla con sus fuertes aguijones, con estos mismos comenzó a apuñalar el cuerpo de Rain.

Ahora el dios se repuso dándole una fuerte patada a su enemiga, haciendo que apareciera por el otro lado de él.

Rápidamente la Kytin se levantó, arrojándole una ráfaga de veneno a su adversario que solo tuvo que bloquearla con una esfera de agua, lástima que, para él, eso solo fue una distracción ya que esta se había levantado en el aire impactándole con sus terribles aguijones para posteriormente suspenderla en el aire con sus insectos.

Al verlo en esa posición al instante D'Vorah voló detrás el, mientras enterraba una espina en su espalda y otra en su cabeza haciendo que esta le saliera por la boca y para liquidarlo le dio con ambos pies en la espalda quebrándosela.

¡D'Vorah Wins!

Tus planes terminan aquí – comento ella dirigiéndose a Tanya quien estaba golpeando fuertemente a Cassie.

¿No te llevas a tu amiga D'Vorah? – pregunto ella alejándose de la joven – Tu gente cree que evitamos su isla por respeto a su carácter solitario. Pero es que no nos gustaban.

Los Kytinn prefieren la soledad – aclaro la otra mujer – Lo que conseguiré en un momento.

Y como era de esperarse las 2 mujeres comenzaron a kombatir, lástima que Tanya recibiría la misma derrota de su compatriota.

Ahora morirán 2 edenianos – comentó D'Vorah dispuesta a acabar con las vidas de los que venció.

Ya se que no eran amigos – dijo Cassie deteniéndola – Pero no los vas a matar. Mi cabeza bien, por cierto.

Muy bien – dijo la mujer insecto guardando sus aguijones - Hay que irnos.

Las 2 entraron en la tienda principal hasta hallar un cofre.

Hazte a un lado – pidió la kytin, apartando a Cassie del baúl, comenzando a abrilo.

Esto… es perturbador – comento la chica Cage al ver a su compañera desbloqueando la caja con sus insectos.

¡D'Vorah! – llamo una voz detrás de ellas quien resultaría ser Mileena.

Antes que la exemperatriz pudiera lastimarlos, la kytin le arrojo sus insectos aturdiéndola momentáneamente, dándole tiempo a la rubia de abrir el arca.

Esta sabia que no te alejarías mucho del amuleto – dijo ella saliendo de la tienda.

Me quitaste el trono – reclamo la semi-edeniana - ¿Ahora quieres quitarme el medio para recuperarlo?

Ninguno de los 2 es tuyo – contradijo la otra mujer.

¿Quién eres para decirlo? – pregunto de vuelta Mileena – Me llevare algo tuyo… ¡Tu vida!

¡D'Vorah(Venenosa) vs Mileena(Perforante)

¡FIGHT!

La kytin le dio con sus aguijones a Mileena mandándola lejos, pero ella agarraría las lianas dándole con ambos pies a su enemiga.

D'Vorah se reincorporo lanzándole veneno, pero la otra mujer lo bloqueo lanzándole un sai.

Ahora Mileena desapareció en una estela rosada, surgiendo por los aires, no obstante, la kytin daría un giro hacia atrás haciendo que la mestiza se lastimara el pie en el suelo.

D'Vorah arremetió contra su adversaria intentando clavar sus aguijones en esta, aunque Mileena los bloqueaba con sus armas con mucha dificultad.

La pelea se extendió por un rato, la mujer insecto espero pacientemente a que Mileena agotara todas sus energías para rematarla con su X-Ray.

¡D'Vorah Wins!

Esta disfrutara con tu muerte – comento la ganadora.

Ahora todos se encontraban reunidos ante el trono de Kotal Kahn, con la exemperatriz arrodillada en medio del salón esperando su destino, ante la mirada expectante de todos.

Deja de parlotear – pidió la condenada – Mátame ya para que me reúna con mi padre.

No mereces morir por la mano de un emperador – contesto el Kahn mientras señalaba a su asesora – Le traspaso el honor a mi digna consejera.

Mientras D'Vorah se acercaba lentamente hacia Mileena, por la mente de Julián se debatía si debía hacer algo:

-A) Salvar a Mileena.

-B) Dejar morir a Mileena.

Lo pensó angustiado por un momento hasta que…

\- ¡ALTO!

Continuara…


	6. Toma de desiciones

Flash Back:

Meses después de la derrota de Shinnok.

Julián se encontraba caminando anónimamente por las calles del Outworld viendo la miseria que estaba en aquel lugar.

Su serenidad se vio interrumpida cuando un guardia lo detuvo para preguntar algo.

Disculpe. ¿Ha visto a este hombre? – pregunto el gendarme mostrándole un cartel.

(la estuve haciendo media hora para ustedes prros V:)

Mierda, soy yo – pensó él, angustiado – ¿Es de este tamaño? – se señaló a sí mismo.

Si – respondió el otro.

-Cabello marrón rojizo.

\- ¡SI!

\- Y unos ojos rojos.

SI – dijo emocionado el tipo.

No lo conozco – mintió cómicamente mientras seguía caminando lejos de él, logrando que el guardia cayera de espaldas.

Cuando consiguió alejarse lo suficiente, el peliblanco por ahora, se acerco a un puesto en el que vendían carne cocida.

Me da una brocheta de carne ¿Por favor? – pidió amablemente él, dándole dinero al mercader.

Tomé, vaya no pensé que traías dinero – confeso el vendedor al ver la vestimenta de Julián que era la misma del prologo solo que ahora estaba encapuchado y con su máscara.

Gracias – agradeció él antes de irse del puesto de comida, verifico que nadie lo estuviera viendo para poder subir a un edificio.

La brisa era fresca dándole la oportunidad a Julián de sacarse la capucha y dejar que el viento flamee su cabello, sin más inconvenientes busco un lugar para poder sentarse y poder comer a gusto.

Ñom, ñom… en verdad Mileena tiene un precio por mi cabeza si en realidad era una buena tipa – pensó preocupado el pelimarrón mientras comía su anticucho – Me gustaría que algún día, ella tuviera la oportunidad de dejar todas las cosas que la obligaron a hacer en el pasado y pueda decidir que hacer a su futuro.

El siguió mirando el cielo del Outworld, mientras recordaba como cuido a su amiga en el pasado, las veces que la entrenaba, la vez que le pidió ayuda con su oso para dárselo a Scorpion y por último cuando tuvo que pelear contra estos 2 mencionados para poder salvar su vida.

Ay, Mileena, tu solo eras una niña en el cuerpo de una adulta. Sin la conciencia para razonar en lo que era bueno y lo malo, pero mientras tu estés en el gobierno no puedo estar mucho tiempo aquí – comentó Julián terminando de comer antes de ser interrumpido por un ruido de su bolsillo el cual era su celular – Oh verdad, Johnny me pidió si podía cuidar a Cassie mientras el salía con su grupo de borrachos.

Y sin nada más que hacer, volvió a colocarse su máscara, saco su espada dando un corte al aire abriendo un portal al Earthrealm y entro en él.

Fin del Flash Back.

Todos en especial Mileena se sorprendieron ante las palabras de Julián que procedía a pasar adelante colocándose al lado de la mestiza.

Julián, esta mujer… - hablo Kotal antes de ser interrumpido.

Se lo que ha hecho, pero matar a los demás nunca ha sido la mejor manera de erradicar el mal, lo único que hace es fomentarlo a un más – dijo Julián – Como habitante puro del Outworld, pido el derecho de pelear por la custodia o vida de otro.

¿Julián que estas haciendo? – pregunto alarmada Cassie.

Solo queríamos el amuleto, creen que quiero que vean algo así – respondió algo molesto - ¿Qué dices Kotal? Si gano ella se va de aquí, si pierdo ambos moriremos.

… Bien, acepto, D'Vorah acaba con el – ordeno el emperador a su asesora.

Julián no lo hagas – pidió la rubia.

Déjalo Cassie si el quiere morir, que así sea – comentó indiferente a la situación Kung Jin.

Obsérvame y quizás aprendas algo – contesto el pelimarrón dándoles la espalda.

La general Blade me pidió que no hicieras tonterías – recordó la chica Cage.

Pues dile entonces, que algunas veces hay que hacer sacrificios por aquellos que quieres – respondió Julián mirándola de reojo antes de ponerse listo para kombatir.

Esta no entiende como arriesga tu vida por una aberración como ella – opino la Kytin.

¿Qué acaso no te has mirado en un espejo? Oh espera se rompe – pregunto sarcásticamente él, logrando que la mujer se enojara aún más.

¡D'Vorah(Venenosa) vs Julián(Hostil)

¡FIGHT!

El pelimarrón desenfundo su hoja intentando cortar a su adversaria que solo lo esquivaba sin dificultades, harta de esto uso sus aguijones para mandar lejos a Julián.

Luego de levantarse el enmascarado le arrojo su espada a D'Vorah que la esperaba pacientemente, sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de bloquearla con sus apéndices, esta desapareció en una estela rosada y surgiendo desde atrás haciéndole un gran tajo a la Kytin.

La mujer furiosa por esto comenzó a atacar salvajemente con sus aguijones, los cuales Julián gracias a sus reflejos podía bloquear.

Ahora la Kytin se alejó de él, para arrojarle una ráfaga de veneno. El pelimarrón envolvió su arma en un aura verde logrando cortar aquella ponzoña.

Debajo de ti – señalo la mujer.

¿Qué? – pregunto el, siendo derribado por una burbuja de veneno la que hizo que cayera al suelo y que también alejo la espada de él.

D'Vorah dispuesta a terminar la pelea se elevo en el aire, a punto de realizar su X-Ray, no obstante, Julián lograría rodar en el piso, haciendo que la kytin se estrellara fuertemente en el suelo, sin pensarlo 2 veces, fue a buscar su espada, jugando su última técnica.

La espada se envolvió en hielo antes de ser clavada en el terreno, dejando una ráfaga que se dirigió rápidamente a la mujer congelándole los pies.

Viendo la vulnerabilidad de su oponente, Julián le dio una fuerte patada de fuego en la mandíbula quebrándosela y además de derribarla.

A continuación, se quitó la máscara, haciendo aparecer los dientes de Mileena mordiéndole el lóbulo frontal y para finalizar él la alzo sobre el estrellándola en el piso, quebrándole las costillas.

¡Julián Wins!

Ya está, ella vive – comento él antes de dirigirse a sus compañeros – Escuchen, la dejare en un lugar seguro, en cuanto lo haga volveré con ustedes.

¿Cómo estas tan seguro? – pregunto dudosa Cassie.

Porque la conozco y es más la dejare con alguien que puede cambiarla – respondió antes de dirigirse hacia la mestiza y la liberaba de sus brazos– Arriba, nos vamos.

Sin objeción, la mujer se levanto sin decir ninguna palabra.

Bien, emperador, me retiro – se despidió el pelimarrón.

Lo único que pido es que no quiero volver a verla – exigió Kotal ganándose un bufido de la mestiza – Sal de mi vista.

Con su permiso – dijo el antes de salir.

Mientras veían como Julián se iba, el grupo no vio razón para seguir ahí.

Bien, entonces… Con tu permiso volveremos al Earthrealm – exclamo Cassie - Devolveremos a su lugar el amuleto.

Sin embargo, Kotal tenía otros planes, con su magia hizo aparecer unas cadenas místicas que apresaron al grupo.

¡¿Qué diablos haces?! – pregunto molesta la chica Cage. Por su parte el Kahn se levanto de su trono hacia la agrupación.

No se puede confiar la protección del amuleto en el Earthrealm. Se quedará conmigo – declaro con solvencia, quitándoselo a la rubia.

Los acuerdos de Reiko te obligan… - intento decir el shaolin, pero Kotal lo interrumpió.

Los acuerdos ya no me atañen – declaro él – Ustedes me serán útiles… cuando Raiden venga a buscarlo.

¿O sea a nosotros nos arrestas, pero a Julián lo dejas ir libre con Mileena así nada más? – pregunto Jin antes de que se lo llevaran.

Quien dijo que le será así de fácil salir de aquí con esa aberración junto a el – respondió el O-T antes de dirigirse a sus subordinados – Ustedes 5, tráiganme a Mileena y si el otro se resiste mátenlo también.

Si emperador – aceptaron ellos antes de irse.

Mientras tanto, luego de caminar por unos minutos Mileena decidió finalmente abrir la boca.

Desapareces por años, traicionas a nuestro reino y tienes el descaro de salvarme la vida – reclamo la exemperatriz enojada.

A mí también me alegra verte – dijo riendo Julián, logrando que su compañera se enojara aún más – La verdad lo hice porque aun puedes cambiar.

No voy a cambiar, ese trono por derecho es mío, el usurpador me lo quito – protesto ella.

¿Tu trono? Por si no lo sabes, ese trono no le pertenece ni a ti, ni a Shao Kahn – confeso Julián en un tono serio.

¿De que estas hablando? Soy su hija y por dere… - dijo la semi-edeniana antes de ser interrumpida.

Shao Kahn se lo usurpo a Onaga anteriormente por si no lo sabias, lo que lo hace a él y a ti un usurpador – declaro Julián.

-Entonces ¿Por qué dejas a ese estúpido O-T en el trono? Es más ¿Por qué no fuiste un consejero en mi gobierno si es que tanto te preocupo?

Jeje, ¿un consejero en tu gobierno dices? – pregunto riendo el pelimarrón – "Se busca vivo o muerto. 500000 de oro. Por orden de la emperatriz''

Pues entonces regrésame al campamento y vete de aquí – exigió la exemperatriz.

¡Basta Mileena! ¿Qué te hace pensar que ellos te ayudaran? ¿Dónde están aquellos a los que llamas aliados? – pregunto Julián tratando de meterse en la cabeza de ella – Seguramente Rain y Tanya se encuentran haciendo el 69 mientras te dejan morir.

… ¿A qué te refieres con 69? – pregunto inocentemente ella.

Es… más bien… ah… no cambies el tema, te salve porque quiero que entres en razón y dejes esos delirios de grandeza de una vez por todas – contestó Julián algo enfadado.

Si tuviera mis sais ahora… – aseguro molesta Mileena poniéndose de frente al pelimarrón.

Pero no los tienes Mileena – refuto fastidiado el enmascarado – Estas demasiado débil y apenas puedes permanecer de pie gracias a la poca energía que te queda.

Antes de que siguieran discutiendo, el grupo de O-T que mando Kotal se acercó a ellos con malas intenciones.

¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto Julián al grupo.

Por orden del emperador, ella viene con nosotros – respondió el líder del equipo.

No tengo asuntos con ustedes, solo déjenme llevarla lejos de aquí – dijo el pelimarrón indicándole a Mileena que esté detrás de él.

Da la vuelta y marchate ahora – exigió más furioso el encargado.

No me iré a ninguna parte sin ella – aseguro con disgusto él.

Imbécil, te cortare la cabeza a menos que te marches y dejes a esta perra aquí – grito el líder.

No me obliguen a hacer esto – pidió por último Julián tratando de hacer entrar en razón a los O-T.

¿A si? Y ¿A qué llamas "Esto''? – pregunto desafiante el paladín.

Lo digo… por esto – contesto él, mientras se quitaba la espada y la mascara y de sus brazos surgían unas afiladas cuchillas y de su boca se formaban unos puntiagudos dientes.

Sin darles la oportunidad de escapar, Julián dio un giro taladro hacia esos habitantes. Al primero lo empalo con su mano derecha, al segundo sin darle chance de reaccionar le corto el cuello. Rápidamente tomo al tercero usándolo como escudo humando, siendo balaceado por 2 flechas de sus compañeros.

Al penúltimo le salto encima cortándole la cabeza y al ultimo le dio una patada en el pie derribándolo, dejándolo a merced del salvaje pelimarron que solo lo amenazaba con su cuchilla:

-A) Asesinarlo.

-B) Mostrar misericordia.

Recuperando el raciocinio, Julián decidido dejarlo con vida, sin nada más que hacer volvió a ponerse su máscara. Ahora saco su espada abriendo un portal, Mileena lo iba a travesar primero pero el enmascarado la detuvo.

Un momento Mileena, yo voy a cruzar primero, si tú también lo haces me estas diciendo que empezaras todo de nuevo y querrás vivir en paz en el Earthrealm, en cambio si no lo haces, me estarás diciendo que volverás a hacer tu rebelión, pero en ese caso no volveré a encubrirte ni mucho menos salvarte la vida otra vez – persuadió el pelimarrón intentando entrar en razón a su amiga – Desde ahora en adelante será tu decisión – Antes de desaparecer en el portal.

Mileena miro por un momento el portal para luego ver detrás de ella, debatiéndose en qué hacer.

-A) Volver a intentar recuperar el trono.

-B) Empezar todo de nuevo.

¿Ay que me pasa? – suspiro ella sobándose la cabeza, antes de tomar una decisión – Creo que Julián tiene razón, quizás pueda formar una nueva vida, encuentre a un hombre que me ame tal y como soy, no como ese imbécil de Reiko… tal vez él todavía me recuerde.

Cuando Mileena salto el portal, el mismo O-T que Julián dejo vivir, impacto una flecha en la pierna derecha de la semi-edeniana.

Por el otro lado a Julián se le formo una sonrisa bajo su mascara al ver como Mileena atravesaba el portal, pero su expresión fue cambiada al verla desplomarse en el piso.

¡Ey! ¡Mileena! ¡Arriba! – pidió él acercándose, dándose cuenta de la flecha que había en su pierna, al parecer el impacto contra el pavimento hizo que ella perdiera el conocimiento - ¡Mierda! ¿Ahora qué hago?

Julián la cargo sobre sus hombros mientras pensaba en qué hacer.

-Haber, ¿el lin kuei? No, no, está muy lejos y hace demasiado frio, ¿las SF?, no, creerían que estoy loco o querrán hacer experimentos con ella… recuerdo que hay un tipo que me debe un favor por haberlo derrotado, buena oportunidad para que la ayude.

Julián se paro en medio de la carretera esperando que pasara algo con lo que puede irse, hasta que vio un auto acercándose.

¡ALTO! – Pidió él, logrando que el vehículo se detuviera, en este había un hombre y una mujer - Buenas noches amigos, ¡Salgan del auto!

La pareja se miro confusa ante la petición del pelimarrón, pero obedecieron de inmediato cuando Julián se quito la mascara para formar los dientes tarkatanos, logrando que esas personas huyeran despavoridas. Sin más inconvenientes, él puso a Mileena en la parte de atrás mientras el de piloto.

¡Hicieron lo correcto! – comentó el triunfante, ahora viendo preocupado ante los controles del auto – bien, Johnny sabe andar en una de estas cosas, así que ¿Por qué yo no?

Torpemente encendió el auto y poniendo reversa pensando que era primera dio marcha atrás chocando con un árbol.

¡Ay estos humanos y sus complicados inventos! – se quejo él, ahora si poniendo primera para poder conducir.

Al conducir por unos momentos, Julián se alarmo al sentir un ruido de su bolsillo, más bien su celular.

Haber esta cosa del diablo como se contesta – murmuro él, desbloqueando el móvil al darse cuenta de que tenía un mensaje - ¿Cassie?

Cuando vio el mensaje de texto se preocupó, ya que solían hablar de esa manera, pero nunca lo hacían en presencia de los demás. Desde hacía tiempo que tenían una buena amistad, la primera vez que se conocieron personalmente en el cumpleaños de la rubia, entre los 2 se tenían mucha confianza.

\- ¿Hey cómo va todo? ¿Pudiste escapar?

-Si, ¿Paso algo con ustedes?

-Pues sí, Kotal Kahn nos encerró y además nos quitó el amuleto.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Quiere que Raiden lo venga a buscar? ¿Y cómo esta Mileena?

-Estoy con ella ¿Quieres saludarla?

\- No, no hace falta, bien ahí vienen los guardias, creo que es una buena oportunidad para que "El fantasma de los reinos haga su regreso 😉''

Ahora que lo recuerda, Cassie era la única que sabia su identidad secreta, desde aquella vez que lo vio en el techo de su escuela sin querer cuando salvo a un estudiante de caer por lo alto, esa vez no traía su máscara pero si el pelo blanco, pero ella no lo delato.

-Jaja. No te preocupes, en cuando deje a Mileena en un lugar seguro, iré por ustedes… cuídense y no hagan nada estúpido.

Y sin nada más guardo el celular.

Espero que a Takeda no le moleste que haya sacado su mapa sin querer – murmuro Julián sacando aquel artefacto – Bingo, aquí es, será mejor seguir a pie en este bosque.

De camino al lugar, la herida de Mileena se había abierto comenzando a empaparle la espalda al pelimarrón, al no tener otra alternativa, el enmascarado corto un trapo de su ropa para colocarle alrededor de la flecha para detener el sangrado antes de que varios tipos los observaran desde las sombras.

Mientras tanto en el destino al cual se dirigía el pelimarrón:

¡Luchen! – dijo un hombre de pelo largo amarrado, con ropas amarillas, cruzándose de brazos, viendo como sus aprendices luchaban entre ellos - ¡Suficiente!

¿Qué tal estuvo? – pregunto el discípulo.

Lo mismo de siempre – respondió el maestro sin alterarse, antes de ver a 2 ninjas acercarse.

¡Gran maestro! Un forastero se esta acercando al templo – anuncio uno de ellos haciendo una reverencia.

¿Un forastero? – pregunto el confundido - ¿Y no lo alejaron de aquí?

Es que parece que necesita ayuda – respondió el segundo.

\- ¿Ayuda con qué?

Tal parece trae una mujer herida, maestro – respondieron ambos.

Qué raro… Está bien, yo me hare cargo de eso, ustedes váyanse – exclamo el hombre antes de salir del templo, contemplando a una figura que no recordaba mucho - ¿Qué se te ofrece extraño?

Tiempo sin verte Scorpion – dijo solamente Julián.

Continuara…

Mientras tanto en el Outworld con el grupo encarcelado:


	7. Cuidando a Mileena

¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – pregunto en tono alto Hanzo.

Perdón, Soy yo señor Hanzo. Necesito tu ayuda – respondió Julián quitándose la máscara para revelar su rostro – Vengo a cobrar el favor por haberte derrotado en el pasado.

No te debo nada- dijo Scorpion sin inmutarse.

No recuerdas, hace años – recordó el pelimarrón.

Flash Back:

¡ELIMINENLO! – ordeno el soberano sin levantarse de su trono.

El espectro y la mestiza se pusieron de pie, para atacar entre los 2 hacia el pelimarrón que apenas podía bloquear con su nueva arma los espadazos de Scorpion y los sais de Mileena.

Aprovechando una ocasión, Julián pateo la rodilla de la semi-edeniana dejándola agobiada por el dolor por un breve momento, de inmediato dio un giro dándole una magueri en la mandíbula a Scorpion con su pierna derecha y con su pierna izquierda lo alejo de el con la habilidad de Jade.

Mileena ya se había recuperado y siguió atacando a su examigo, pero este se defendía sin problemas ya que él mismo le enseño todo eso, en un movimiento rápido, Julián se agacho esquivando sus estocadas y se colocó detrás de ella haciéndole un suplex alemán como a su hermana meses atrás.

Con sutileza se colocó de pie y corrió hacia el portal, antes de que pudiera atravesarlo, Julián se volteo e hizo una seña levantando el dedo del medio con la mano que no sostenía la espada.

¡Para ti emperador! – se burlo el, atravesando el portal.

Fin del Flash Back:

No se dé que hablas – volvió a responder el shiray ryu.

¿Qué no acabas de ver el Flash Back? – pregunto confundido Julián.

\- ¿El que?

-El pequeño cortometraje de hace un momento.

Oh, bien ¿Qué es lo quieres? – pregunto impaciente Scorpion - ¿Tiene que ver con la mujer que estas cargando? Se me hace familiar…

Es Mileena, esta muy mal, espero que no te importe que me puedas ayudar en esto – Julián dice, señalándola – Supongo que no te importaría hacerme este favor.

¿Qué tipo de favor? – dice Hanzo con una cara severa.

Bueno, tengo que rescatar a mi equipo del Outworld incluyendo a tu aprendiz Takeda y no puedo curarla y protegerla yo ahora, después de todo ustedes ya se conocieron en el pasado – explico el acercándose.

Necesitas que la cuide ¿eh?… ella puede valerse por si misma y no tengo razón para protegerla y como dije esa derrota en el pasado no vale nada – refuto el maestro cruzándose de brazos.

Por favor, ella es diferente, estaría agradecido si lo haces, solo cúrala nada más – Julián dice persuadiendo al shiray ryu.

-A) Ayudarla.

-B) Seguir negandose.

…Bien lo hare – respondió soltando un suspiro - Llévala adentro.

A Julián se le formo una sonrisa ante la aceptación del hombre, el se adelanta para llevar a la exemperatriz adentro, la recostó sobre un sofá para poder atender la herida.

Bien, atenderé su herida y estará bien – aseguro Hanzo.

Gracias por esto señor Hasashi – agradeció el pelimarrón, antes de irse, pero se detuvo por un momento - ¡Hanzo!

¿Qué paso? – pregunto él mientras traía una venda.

Creo que esta espada la tome sin tu permiso al parecer te pertenece – dijo Julián desenfundando su espada, ofreciéndosela a su antiguo dueño – Creo que deberías tenerla.

Scorpion lo miro dudosamente por unos momentos:

-A) Aceptar la espada.

-B) Rechazar la espada.

Finalmente agito su cabeza en forma de negación.

Perteneció a Scorpion en el pasado. Ese ya no es mi nombre – rechazo el líder del clan.

¿Entonces puedo quedármela? – pregunto ansioso el enmascarado.

Te la quedaste ya hace mucho tiempo, no veo porque me la tengas que devolver – respondió Hanzo comenzando a atender la herida de Mileena – Bien, puedes irte.

Con su permiso – dijo él yendo a la salida, antes de detenerse justo delante de la puerta - ¿Señor Hasashi?

¿Qué? – pregunto el severo.

-A) Hablarle sobre quien mato a su familia.

-B) No decir nada.

… No nada... era solo una tontería, adiós y gracias – contestó el antes de salir.

De vuelta con Scopion luego de quitarle la flecha a Mileena y de atender la lesión, la llevo hacia una cama para que pudiera recuperarse mejor, mientras el se iba a meditar.

En otro lado del Earthrealm, Sonya junto a Johnny convencieron a Jax de volver a luchar con ellos, con este aceptando a regañadientes.

Mientras tanto con Julián:

Bien, hora de que el fantasma de los reinos aparezca – comentó el cambiando su cabello a blanco y sus ojos a azules.

Cuando abrió el portal con su espada, recordó el arma que le dio Cassie en el pasado, un brazalete que cuando se lo coloco en la muñeca este rápidamente se convirtió en un guantelete.

Gracias Cassie – dijo él admirando su brazo izquierdo, y sin nada más atravesó el portal al Outworld.

Mientras con el grupo encarcelado:

Los 4 se encontraban sin ánimos debido a su situación a excepto Jacquie que buscaba alguna forma de salir.

¡Cassie! Deja de hablar con tu novio y piensa en cómo podemos salir – pidió la afroamericana en un tono severo.

Es igual jamás saldremos de aquí – contesto ella guardando su celular y levantándose del suelo.

¿Qué están pensando? ¿Nos van a matar? – pregunto la hija de Jax.

Ya lo habrían hecho – respondió Takeda meditando.

A no ser que Kotal Kahn planee "invitarnos al Koliseo''- aseguro Kung Jin desde su celda.

Bueno si no nos mata, lo hará mi madre. Al menos a mi – comentó la rubia en un intento de forzar la cerradura de su celda.

¿Es duro ser la hija de la general? – pregunto curioso el hijo de Kenshi.

No tienes ni idea – suspiro ella.

Yo sí. Mi tátara no se cuanto derroto a Shang Tsung Y salvo el Earthrealm – confeso el shaolin levantándose - ¿Cuánto crees que mencionan eso en las reuniones familiares?

Eso fue hace 600 años – refuto la hija de Sonya.

Aun así, se diría que paso justo ayer – contradijo el descendiente del gran Kung Lao.

Sin presiones – dijo Jacquie.

He entrenado toda mi vida… me las puedo arreglar casi en todo… Pero sigo sintiéndome una Cage de segunda – expreso la rubia.

Je. Al menos creciste entre gente que esperaba cosas de ti – contradijo el telepata levantándose.

¿Creí que tú y tu padre se llevaban bien? – pregunto confundida la afroamericana.

Je. Ahora. Desapareció por mucho tiempo – respondió sin ganas Takeda.

Lo entiendo – dijo ella solamente.

¿Cómo fue crecer con un padre exretornado? – pregunto indiscreto el shaolin.

Jin – dijo molesto el shiray ryu.

Solo pregunto – se excusó Jin – No habrá sido fácil.

Era un poco sobreprotector – declaro ella – Cuando entre en las SF, el señor Cage insistió en decírselo a mi padre. Pensaba que sería más fácil.

No olvidare ese día – revelo la chica Cage – Papá volvió con la mandíbula rota.

Antes de que siguieran hablando un ruido desde la parte de la trampilla en la cual los tienen encerrados los alerto.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de que eran 2 guardias los cuales el primero se quedó vigilando desde arriba, y el segundo entro en las carceles, para su sorpresa vieron que el primer guardia ya no estaba ahí y una figura desconocida para el grupo a excepción de la rubia siguió a hurtadillas al segundo guardia.

¡Apártense de ahí? Exigió el gendarme a los demás.

¿Por qué no te apartas esta? – pregunto el extraño, volteando al O-T, dándole un fuerte golpe con su guantelete, dejándolo aparentemente inconsciente.

¡Julián! – llamo aliviada Cassi.

Ya me delataste – comentó el peliblanco.

Ups perdón – se disculpó.

Si, si muy heroico fantasma de los reinos – dijo Jacquie - Ahora sácanos de aquí.

Julián busco al guardia que noqueo quitándole la llame para poder liberar a sus compañeros.

¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – interrogo la rubia antes de que abrieran su celda.

Tuve un contratiempo con Mileena, pero ella ya está bien – respondió él abriendo la jaula.

Cuando fue a liberar a Takeda, este empezó a concentrar sus poderes hacia el peliblanco.

¿Qué haces?... ¡Para!... me estás dando jaqueca – se quejó él agarrándose la cabeza - ¿Quieres salir o no?

Perdón quería ver si podía sobrecargar tus sentidos, si hubieras sido uno de los guardias lo más probable estarías inconsciente ahora – explico el telepata saliendo de la celda.

Si, pero yo no soy tu conejillo de indias – reclamo Julián aun sobándose la cabeza - ¿Y a donde vamos ahora?

De vuelta con Hanzo:

De repente Mileena se desperto pesadamente y sudando sin duda había tenido una pesadilla, el repentino movimiento hizo que se resintiera del dolor de su pierna, logrando recordar todo lo que paso.

Ahora su atención fue enfocada cuando sintió el ruido de la puerta abriéndose, viendo a un humano que reconoció de inmediato.

¿Tu? – pregunto ella - ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

Hola Mileena – saludo el, llevando otra venda – Déjame cambiar tu vendaje.

La semi-edeniana entrecerró los ojos, sentándose en la cama. Después de que Hanzo vio que ella se había tranquilizado, se dirigió hacia ella y comenzaba a aplicarle un desinfectante. Esto la hizo silbar del dolor por el ardor del alcohol.

Bien, ¿cómo te sientes? – pregunto él al terminar.

Supongo que bien gracias a ti, ¿Qué hago aquí? – pregunto ella curiosa.

Tu amigo Julián te trajo aquí, tenia cosas que hacer – respondió el shirai ryu - ¿Qué paso antes?

Ese idiota, si tan solo hubiera matado a ese O-T aún podría caminar, pues me secuestro luego de salvarme la vida a manos del usurpador, me dio una elección si vivir en paz o volver a por el trono – respondió ella en un intento de levantarse, pero fue inútil ya que se tambaleo, pero Hanzo la tomo a tiempo antes de caer.

No puedes caminar en esas condiciones – reclamo Scorpion dejándola que volviera a sentarse y dirigiéndose a su armario, sacando un bastón, dándoselo a Mileena.

¿Por qué tienes un bastón en tu armario? – pregunto ella recelosa, tomando la muleta.

Por si acaso. Nunca sabría si lo tendría que utilizar, te ayudara a caminar – respondió el saliendo de la habitación.

¿A dónde vas? – pregunto ella, antes de que su estomago soltara un gruñido indicando que se estaba muriendo de hambre.

Ah eso, voy a cocinarte algo – señalo el antes de dirigirse a la cocina – Estuviste inconsciente mucho tiempo.

Al escuchar el sonido chismorreaste de la sartén, Mileena se dirige a la cocina sintiendo un aroma increíble.

¿Qué es ese olor, es mejor de lo que suelo comer? – dijo ella a punto de babear.

Es solo un bistec – respondió el confundido – tenía la intención de cocinarlo hace rato.

Pese a que apenas podía caminar, la mestiza comenzó a acerca cele moviendo sus caderas. Esta acción hizo que Scorpion volteara por un momento, pero en seguida recordó como era ella en el pasado en especial con él.

Mileena envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su pecho, sintiendo lo musculoso que era.

Mileena, no te sobrepases conmigo ¿sí? No me dejas cocinar tranquilo – él dijo serio, haciendo que ella lo suelte

Siempre me gusto tu seriedad, sabias – confeso ella risueña.

Mejor siéntate y espera – exigió Hanzo severo.

Ok… cielos… solo era una broma – declaro ella sentándose, esperando su comida.

El maestro puso la carne en un plato frente a Mileena que bajo su velo y empezó a comer como si no lo hubiera hecho en años.

¡Ey! Para algo es el tenedor, no solo te lo tragues – reclamo Hanzo.

¿Por qué debería hacerlo? – demando ella con la boca llena.

Por que este es mi lugar y hay reglas – respondió el hombre.

Mileena lo dudó por un momento, antes de levantar el tenedor y el cuchillo. Utilizándolos, cortó el bistec en pedazos más pequeños, gruñéndole a su acompañante.

Mucho mejor – dijo Scorpion aliviado - ¿Y cómo va todo?

Más de lo mismo, deje de lado esas ideas de grandeza que nublaban mi juicio – respondió la mestiza una vez que termino de comer – De no ser por Julián yo ya estaría muerta en este momento.

¿A que te refieres? – pregunto el shirai ryu curioso.

Bueno, me atraparon y me llevaron ante Kotal, el estaba listo para matarte, entonces el pidió el derecho de salvarme la vida – explico ella con añoranza – Después me dijo que lo hizo para poder cambiar, que podía empezar de nuevo, o podía volver a la rebelión, aunque en ese caso no volvería a encubrirme y aquí estoy comiendo a tu lado – dijo esto último seductoramente.

Interesante – dijo él solamente retirando su plato para lavarlo.

La mestiza solo le tiro un bufido antes de levantarse con ayuda del bastón para poder caminar al cuarto de estar, dirigiéndose al sofá, quedándose en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta cerro sus ojos quedándose profundamente dormida.

Continuara…

Datos extras, variantes de Julián:

-A) Imitador: Aquí no trae ni su mascara ni espada, tiene su apariencia natural y se enfoca en usar los poderes o semejanzas de los que enfrento en el pasado.

-B) Hostil: Aquí si trae su mascara y espada junto a su apariencia normal y se enfoca en usar los poderes de los demás concentrado los en la hoja.

-C) Guardian: Aquí trae su máscara y el guantelete que le dio Cassie, tiene el pelo blanco y los ojos azules y se enfoca en concentrar su poder y en absorber o reflejar energía o proyectiles arrojados a él, aunque no podrá adoptar las semejanzas de otros salvo en el X-Ray.

X-Ray: Si esta en imitador y guardián coloca su mano en el suelo, pero si esta en hostil clava la hoja en el piso y usa la habilidad de Sub-Zero para congelar los pies del enemigo, después les da una patada de fuego en la mandíbula gracias a los poderes de Liu Kang, al derribarlo por esta le salta encima haciendo aparecer los dientes de Mileena desgarrándole el lóbulo frontal y al ultimo lo levanta sobre él azotándolo fuertemente en el piso rompiéndole las costillas.

Y eso es todo amigos hasta el miércoles 😉


	8. El nuevo paradero del amuleto

De vuelta con el grupo, luego de escapar de las celdas ahora se encontraban cerca del paradero del amuleto en los muelles. Al ver a los esbirros del emperador ahí mismo, se ocultaron tras una barrera de concreto.

Esto es obra de D'Vorah – aseguro Reptile al ver los cadáveres de los O-T.

Es incuestionable – complemento Erron, viendo el rostro desfigurado del muerto - Solo ella provoca esas heridas.

Parece que también se desquito con ellos luego de perder – comento Julián cerca de ahí.

Esa D'Vorah es una caja de sorpresa – dijo Takeda mirándolo.

La pregunta es: ¿Esta trabajando con alguien más? – se cuestionó el vaquero.

De repente el zaterrano comenzó a oler en el aire dándose cuenta de que no estaban solos.

Mierda nos descubrieron – declaro resignado el telepata.

Olvide decirles eso de Reptile – confeso el pelimarrón apretando los dientes.

Muy bien, chicos. Formación normal en rombo, Takeda vas adelante, Jacqui a la retaguardia, Kung Jin desde el aire y Julián tu conmigo – explico el plan Cassie.

Todos asientes ante las ordenes de la rubia.

¡Los habitantes del Earthrealm! – exclamo Reptile - ¡D´Vorah los ha liberado!

Kung Jin arrojo una flecha cegadora, para darle la oportunidad al grupo para poder avanzar comenzando a batallar contra ellos.

Por su parte Reptile intento emboscar a Takeda usando su invisibilidad, pero fue inútil para él.

¡Takeda(Lacerador) vs Reptile(Ágil)

¡FIGHT!

El telepata dio un giro en el aire con sus látigos, golpeando a su adversario, Reptile se repuso rápidamente deslizándose por debajo de él logrando derribarlo.

Takeda se levantó dándole con sus látigos al zaterrano que los bloqueaba con dificultad, aprovechando la situación, Reptile le arrojo un escupe de ácido que sin querer el hijo de Kenshi logro esquivar al agacharse.

Cuando vio al frente de él, se dio cuenta que Reptile ya no estaba, lo más probable es que se haya vuelto invisible, sin otra alternativa, Takeda rodo con sus látigos en el suelo, logrando abatir a su enemigo, dándole la oportunidad de saltar en el aire, golpeándolo con ambas correas dejándolo aturdido, aprovechando esto, arrojo 1 de ellos en su boca agarrándola fuerte gracias al arpón de esta misma, seguido se colocó detrás de él dándole una patada en la espalda quebrándosela y por ultimo ya en el suelo con el taco del pie le rompió la nariz.

¡Takeda Wins!

¡Uno menos! Quedan 2 – comento el, dirigiéndose hacia Erron que tenia contra las cuerdas a Kung Jin, con sus correas lo arrojo lejos de él.

Cuando volvamos, me enseñas a hacer eso – pidió el shaolin mientras su amigo lo levantaba.

Hecho, ve ayudar contra Ermac, ya lo tengo – sugirió el telepata, dirigiéndose al forajido.

¿Crees que puedes conmigo solo? – pregunto Erron – O eres valiente o tonto.

¡Takeda(Lacerador) vs Erron Black(Forajido)!

El vaquero sorprendió al shirai ryu barriéndolo con ambos pies desplomándolo en él suelo, Takeda se repondría agarrándolo para darle una serie de rodillazos hasta dar una voltereta encima de el para romperle el brazo y alejarlo de él.

Erron desde el piso le dispararía con su revolver dándole en la costilla al telepata, ahora el vaquero se levantó intentándolo cortar con el brazo tarkatano que tenia en su espalda, Takeda lo enrollaría con sus correas para poder arrojarlo lejos con una seria de patadas y sin darle la oportunidad de levantarse, se abalanzo sobre el con su X-Ray.

Valiente o tonto, sigo vivo – comento el antes de dirigirse a sus compañeros.

Ermac por su parte estaba barriendo el piso con los 4, a Jin lo había arrojado al piso con sus poderes, a Jacqui la aventó lejos con estos mismos, a Julián solo le echo el agua del mar dejándolo aturdido para después poder tirarlo a los escombros del lugar y por ultimo a Cassie la desarmo con sus telequinesis y estaba lista para rematarla antes de que el hijo de Kenshi lograra intervenir en favor de ellos.

Veamos lo que se puede aprender aquí – dijo el, mientras seguía agarrando al ente de las almas, logrando únicamente que Ermac se zafara de él, debido a la presión que ejercía su mente– Tantas mentes… encerradas dentro…

Existimos para servir – confeso la momia – Unidos por la magia de Shao Kahn.

Ese caos… esas voces – dijo el telepata alterado.

Somos muchos, tu eres 1 – declaro Ermac listo para el combate – Tus habilidades palidecen ante nosotros.

¡Takeda(Lacerador? Vs Ermac(Mistico)

¡FIGHT!

El telepata intento acertarle un golpe a la momia que sin problemas los esquivaba, ya harto de eso, Ermac lo atrapo con su telequinesis mandándolo lejos.

Takeda se repuso rápido arrojándole una caja de madera que estaba al lado de él, derribando a su adversario, una vez más Ermac intento atrapar nuevamente al shirai ryu con sus poderes, pero este ultimo tomo un impulso gracias a los troncos que sostenían el puente del muelle y aterrizándole con sus látigos dañándolo severamente.

Sin darle oportunidad y agregando que el ente estaba cansado debido a la lucha anterior, pese a que tenía la ventaja, Takeda pudo rematarlo con varios rodillazos en el estomago y al final con su X-Ray.

¡Takeda Wins!

Ya esta bien de tanto Outworld – comentó él, antes de dirigirse a sus amigos.

Mierda y justo me había bañado antes de venir aquí – confeso Julián debido a como lo dejo Ermac, empapado – Nunca me gusto el mar del Outworld.

¿Por qué? ¿Casi te ahogas? – pregunto la rubia riendo.

Voy a omitir tu pregunta – respondió avergonzado él – Malas experiencias solamente.

Entiendo mejor por qué se retiró mi padre – dijo Jacquie.

Hay que encontrar a D'Vorah y ese amuleto – propuso la chica Cage despues.

Entre todos solo asintieron y se marcharon, mientras tanto con Kotal Kahn reunido con sus derrotados consejeros.

¿D'Vorah con los del Earthrealm? – pregunto el O-T caminando alrededor de la mesa.

Ella robo el amuleto y los ayudo a escapar – aseguro Erron.

Nos traiciono por el dios del trueno – agrego Reptile.

… Eso me hiere D'Vorah – confeso el emperador. Antes de dirigirse a sus subordinados – Preparen las legiones. Vamos al Earthrealm. Le arrancaremos el amuleto a ese demonio Raiden.

De vuelta con el grupo en la selva de Kuatan:

Estamos bien – afirmo el telepata por su comunicador – No parece que nos sigan.

Averiguaste hacia donde se dirigía D'Vorah – consulto Kenshi desde el otro lado de la línea.

Creemos que al mar de sangre – aseguro Takeda.

Maldición – dijo Jax desde el Eartrealm.

¡Padre! – llamo la afroamericana.

Hola Jax – saludo amable el pelimarrón.

Hola Julián… bueno, ella viene hacia aquí por Quan Chi – declaro el papá de ella – Hay un portal secreto cerca de allí. Quan Chi lo hizo construir cuando íbamos a invadir el Outworld.

Genial – comentó la rubia.

Padre ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué estas en el Netherealm? – pregunto preocupada su hija.

¿Y quien es el sobreprotector ahora? – cuestiono el hombre, caminando junto al ciego.

-Se que piensas que tienes que compensar algunas cosas, pero…

-Lo hago por Sonya. Es familia.

-Por eso me preocupa.

-Estaré bien. Cuídate ¿De acuerdo?

Cuídate tú también. Te quiero. Briggs, cambio – se despidió ella cortando la llamada.

¿Estas mejor o peor? – pregunto el espadachín curioso.

Las 2 cosas. No se – confeso Jax.

Les ira bien – aseguro Kenshi sobándole el hombro.

Veremos si a mí también – expreso riendo el mayor, mientras continuaban su camino.

Tenemos posición de tiro. Pero ¿Por qué viaja Quan Chi por medios convencionales? – se preguntó el ciego.

Parece incapaz de usar toda su magia – dijo Sareena, una demonio que logro escapar a la magia del brujo convirtiéndose en una aliada del Earthrealm – Esta más débil que cuando… le servía…

Tiene razón. No tiene a Shinnok como fuente de poder – complemento el afroamericano – Pero sigue siendo Quan Chi.

Se que aceptaste guiarnos y observar – dijo Kenshi a su compañero – Pero puedes asumir cualquier papel que desees.

Estoy oxidado – reconoció el exretornado – No comprometeré la misión.

Se acerca – confirmo la demonio viendo a lo lejos como el hechicero galopaba junto a su grupo de retornados con caballos sacados desde el mismo Netherealm. Todos los soldados que acompañaban al dúo le apuntaron con sus armas esperando instrucciones.

¡YA! – exclamo el espadachín, haciendo que los soldados abrieran fuego contra los retornados, logrando detenerlos, sin embargo, los que antes fueron buenos no se quedaron atrás y comenzaron a atacar a los quienes los agredieron.

Maldición – murmuro Jax al ver como mataban a su milicia. Kenshi por su parte se armo de valor para comenzar a agredirlos también.

Ahora los malos comenzaron a retirarse antes de que Kung Lao se diera cuenta de que Jax se dirigiera hacia ellos.

No interfieras Jackson Briggs – propuso el ensombrerado guerrero – Vuelve a esconderte.

Esconderme – dijo él – Supongo que eso hice.

Continuara…


	9. Batalla en el Netherealm

¡Jax(Luchador) vs Kung Lao(Tempestad)!

¡FIGHT!

El afroamericano asumió su posición cuando el asombrerado retornado se adelantaba, Kung Lao solo sonrió mientras desparecía en el suelo, sorprendiendo a Jax, cuando el shaolin apareció detrás de él, lo agarro por los hombros lanzándolo lejos haciendo que se estrellara contra una roca.

El mayor se levantó tambaleándose por unos momentos, escupiendo la sangre que había brotado de su labio. El shaolin salto en el aire intentando acertar una patada en picada que fue bloqueada sin problemas por Jax, que una vez que el retornado piso el suelo, el afroamericano dio un golpe en la tierra logrando desequilibrar a su enemigo,

Luego de eso, Kung Lao se quitó el sombrero, arrojándoselo a Jax, quien lo rechazo con sus brazos metálicos, logrando sacar chispas debido al impacto de ambos metales.

¿Cómo es que tus brazos todavía están en buen estado? – pregunto el retornado alzando una ceja – Mi sombrero es capaz de cortar el acero como si fuera papel.

No has visto nada entonces amigo – respondió el exretornado, abalanzándose sobre su oponente dándole un fuerte golpe mandadolo lejos – ¿Te gusta eso cierto?

Una vez que Kung Lao se repuso de aquel golpe, volvió a teletransportarse, solo para ser recibido con un rodillazo en el estómago, produciéndole que escupiera sangre.

Ahora Jax lo agarro por el cuello dándole una serie de puñetazos hasta mandarlo lejos, sin darle chances de levantarse, lo alzo en el aire, como le llaman en el wrestling le dio un bombazo en el suelo quebrándole las costillas y a continuación lo agarro por las partes del femur, dejandose caer de espalda para poder estrellar el torso de Kung Lao en el suelo rompiéndole la columna.

¡Jax Wins!

Eso me quito algo de oxido… - comentó el, antes de dirigirse hacia Quan Chi, solo para ser detenido por aquella que lo mato en el pasado.

Con un desgarrador grito, Sindel por poco lo hace caer a la lava del Netherealm, de no ser por una roca que Jax logro agarrarse para evitar caer del puente.

JAJAJA – se rio la señora, pisándole la mano al padre de Jacquie.

Sindel con la intención de ya acabar con él, levanto mucho su pie solo para que el mayor la sujetara para que ambos cayeran, sin embargo, la retornada fue más lista y uso su cabello aferrándolo a una roca para evitar hundirse en el abismo.

Sin tener otra opción, la que fue reina de Edenia comenzó a ascender junto a Jax que la tenia arraigada de su extremidad.

Bienvenido a casa Briggs – saludo ella.

El Netherealm no es mi casa – refuto el hombre.

¿Y por qué haces la tontería de regresar? – pregunto la señora.

-Tengo una familia que proteger.

-A mi Quan Chi me reunió con mi familia. Él hará lo mismo por ti.

Y entre los 2 comenzaron a pelear a muerte, fue un combate bastante reñido, pero Jax gracias a la experiencia que fue adquiriendo pudo alzarse con la victoria.

Quan Chi no te va a ayudar – comento él.

Por otro lado, Sareena se encontraba luchando con la retornada Kitana.

Es posible huir de Quan Chi – trato de razonar la demonio – Yo puedo ayudarte como Bi Han me ayudó.

Te acercaste demasiado a Bi Han – contradijo la edeniana – Las emociones te corrompieron.

¡Las emociones me liberaron! – refuto Sareena antes de seguir dándose a madrazos con Kitana.

Ahora mismo la princesa estaba lista para matar a la diablesa hasta que fue interrumpida:

No lo entiendo Kitana – dijo una voz detrás de ella que resultaría ser Jax -Yo odio las cosas que hice aquí, pero tú disfrutas con esto.

Eso de ser mala… me hace muy feliz – confesó la dama antes de abalanzarse sobre el exretornado.

Se a lo que refieres – comentó el hombre – Pero uno no se revindica así.

¡Jax(Luchador) vs Kitana(Asesina)!

La edeniana sonrió bajo su velo despareciendo en una estela azul, y apareciendo desde arriba del mayor produciéndole un tajo con sus abanicos.

Jax se repuso intentando asestarle un golpe a la asesina que gracias a su velocidad lograba evadir, salvo el ultimo ya que el humano dio un golpe al piso desestabilizándola y arrojandole una ráfaga purpura de sus brazos.

Enojada ante esto, Kitana arrojo sus abanicos a su enemigo, quien lo bloqueo con sus brazos metálicos produciendo un chirriante sonido.

¿Aun tienes ambos brazos? – pregunto la retornada alzando una ceja – Mis abanicos son capaces de cortar metal como si fuera mantequilla.

Alguien ya me dijo eso antes ¿y sabes que le dije? – pregunto Jax sorprendiendo a la edeniana con un fuerte puñetazo en la cara – Eso le dije.

Más iracunda que antes la asesina volvió a desparecer en una estela azul, solo para ser agarrada en el aire y estrellada en el suelo fuertemente. Sin querer complicar el asunto, el mayor la remato con su X-Ray.

¡Jax Wins!

Debo creer que hay esperanza para ti – comento él con melancolía previo a dirigirse con sus compañeros – Madre mía.

Muchas bajas, bastantes heridos – explico Kenshi algo extenuado.

¿Y nuestros amigos? – pregunto Jax agrupándose con el ciego y Sareena.

No tuvieron suerte – respondió la diablesa atendiendo a un herido – Huyeron.

¿Cómo les va? – consulto el afroamericano.

Estoy bien… - alego el espadachín adolorido.

Es lo que creí – contesto Jax antes de darse la vuelta.

¿A dónde vas? – interrogo algo molesta Sareena.

Voy a cazar un brujo – respondió el solamente.

¿Tu solo? – cuestiono Kenshi.

Te mataran – opino la demonio.

…No seria la primera vez – contesto solemne el mayor antes de irse.

Ya en la fortaleza de Quan Chi:

En tu estado actual ¿Sera posible que liberes a Shinnok? – consulto el retornado Liu Kang al brujo.

Soy más que capaz – respondió Quan Chi.

\- ¿Y D'Vorah? ¿Estás seguro de que va a poder?

-Ella me traerá el amuleto.

Y yo estaré esperándola – interrumpió Jax, irrumpiendo en el lugar.

Jackson Briggs – llamo el hechicero – Que agradable sorpresa.

No es un placer – contesto el hombre simplemente acercándose a ellos.

Así que volviste con Raiden, los necios siguen a los locos – comentó Liu Kang arrojándole una bola de fuego que sin problemas Jax pudo rechazar.

Raiden hizo lo mejor salvo el Earthrealm – aclaro el afroamericano sin inmutarse.

¡El me mato! – dijo el shaolin furioso lanzándole otra esfera de fuego que Jax esquivo agachándose.

No es verdad – contradijo él sin detenerse.

Tu no estabas ahí, ¡El me lo quito todo! – confeso iracundo volviendo a aventar otra bola – No mereces regresar con nosotros.

Jax solamente soltó una riza irónica.

Ahora aprenderás que hay peores cosas que la muerte – dijo Liu Kang.

¡Jax(Luchador) vs Liu Kang(Puño de fuego)

El shaolin se abalanzo con su clásica patada voladora causando que el mayor bloqueara con sus brazos metálicos provocando una onda expansiva debido al choque de fuerza de ambos.

Jax tomo represalias dándole con su puño, pero Liu Kang también chocaría sus nudillos contra este generando otra onda por la magnitud del golpe.

El mayor con el otro brazo golpearía al retornado logrando que retrocediera, el shaolin lo miro por unos segundos antes de envolver sus puños con fuego y con una rápida sucesión golpeo a Jax en el estómago mandándolo lejos.

El defensor se reincorporo abalanzándose con una potente lanza derribando al retornado y alzándolo en el aire dándole un fuerte gancho al mentón, Liu Kang se levantó rápidamente intentando acertar nuevamente su patada voladora, no obstante, Jax le arrojo una ráfaga de poder, para posteriormente terminar el combate con su X-Ray.

¡Jax Wins!

Ojalá pudiera ayudarte – comentó el con lastima dirigiéndose a Quan Chi.

Jax… No hay por qué ser tan hostil… - pidió el hechicero, sin inmutar a Jax.

¡DEJA DE HABLAR! – dijo el mayor dándole un fuerte gancho al brujo – Que bueno es estar de vuelta. Kenshi lo tengo.

Buen trabajo – dijo el espadachín desde el comunicador.

Yo me quedo aquí, D'Vorah esta en camino. Tienes que llevar a Quan Chi a Sonya: ella hará que cante – explico el exretornado.

Mientras que, en otro lugar, de vuelta al templo Shirai Ryu, Hanzo siguió cuidando a Mileena y le enseño algunas cosas sobre el combate, tal parece que la exemperatriz no le dio problemas, por su parte la semi-edeniana fingió seguir estando lastimada porque quizás Scorpion la correría de templo si se llegara a enterar de que ya puede caminar bien.

¿Por qué están todos reunidos aquí? – pregunto Mileena al maestro.

Es momento de saldar una cuenta pendiente del pasado – respondió el solamente – Esta en custodia ahora mismo.

¿Tiene que ver con Quan Chi? – intuyo ella.

… ¿Cómo sabes que tiene que ver con ese hijo de perra? – respondía con otra pregunta Scorpion.

…Porque siempre he sabido sobre la muerte de tu clan y familia, en ese entonces no le tome importancia, salvo que también le dije a Julián sobre eso – confeso incomoda la mestiza.

…Ya veo… recuerdo que, en el pasado, el me comento sobre eso aquella vez – recordó el exespectro.

Flash Back:

Hace mas de 2 decadas en el Outworld cuando encarcelaron a Julián debido a su traición:

Shao Kahn quiere verte – dijo Scorpion abriendo la celda.

Llévame entonces – acepto finalmente Julián, mientras el espectro le ataba sus manos de frente con su lanza.

Caminaron por los pasillos, próximos a la sala de trono.

-Piénsalo bien, el verdadero asesino se regocija ahora mismo mientras tu pierdes el tiempo.

\- ¡Cállate!

Fin del Flash Back:

Es hora de que ese sujeto pague por lo que hizo – hablo Hanzo.

Puedo ir contigo – pidió amablemente ella.

…No puedes ir – se negó el solamente.

Por favor – cuestiono ella molesta ante la negación.

A) Dejar que venga contigo.

B) Seguir negándose.

No…Aun no puedes caminar bien, además que crees que te harán una vez que te vean allí – dijo Scorpion intentando entrarla en razón – Ya nos tenemos que ir, no perdamos más tiempo.

¿Qué se supone que hare entonces? – se preguntó ella cruzándose de brazos.

Pues te quedaras aquí en el templo por si no te importa – informo el hombre llevando adentro a Mileena.

Bien… me quedare aquí sin hacer nada – comentó ella desanimada.

…Lo siento, y otra cosa más no distraigas a mis alumnos que se quedaran aquí ¿Entendido? – ordeno Scorpion severo.

Ah que te refieres con…Oh ya entiendo… me quieres solamente para ti verdad – comentó picara la mestiza.

JE. Mileena eres una… ¡Esto es enserio! – hablo más enojado el hombre.

Bien, solo decía – dijo ella riendo bajo su velo.

Volveré después, recuerda si tienes hambre solo abre el refrigerador y como te enseñé a cocinar y por lo que más quieras no entres a la habitación que te dije que esta prohibida. Eso es todo, adiós Mileena – dijo Hanzo antes de cerrar la puerta e irse con su clan.

Claro Scorpy – dijo ella mientras cruzaba sus dedos en la espalda – Me quedare aquí sin hacer nada.

De vuelta con las SF, ya estaban llevando al hechicero con ellos:

Siéntate – ordeno Kenshi al nigromante.

Diría que no es tu primera vez con esposas ¿Te gusta verdad? – pregunto riendo Jonnhy Cage.

Quan Chi solo les dio una mirada de desagrado antes que lo dejaran solo y encarcelado.

Informen a Blade. Quan Chi está bajo custodia – ordeno la rubia a un soldado mientras a ella se acercaban Kenshi y Johnny – En una hora lo llevaremos a las instalaciones de alta seguridad de Fort Charles.

Si señora – respondió el militar antes de irse.

Quédense de guardias – sugirió la soldado a sus compañeros – El trasporte llegará en 20 minutos.

Dahh. Ahora quiere que sea la niñera – dijo Johhny sarcásticamente, Sonya por su lado solo le lanzo una mirada indiferente.

Cage, informa – llamo la bella señora por su comunicador.

No tenemos a D'Vorah. Seguimos su pista hasta el barranco Makeda, pero luego la perdimos – informo la hija.

Demonios – murmuro la madre.

Julián nos dijo que la fisiología de D'Vorah podría localizarla. Ajustando su comunicador detectaremos sus feromonas – explico la chica Cage.

Mientras que los shirai ryu ya habían llegado, logrando escabullirse.

Solo a mi orden – pidió Hanzo a su grupo – Herir no matar.

Volviendo con las SF:

Sargento no tenemos 2 horas – dijo Sonya alterada – Debemos encontrarla ahora.

Tu madre si que esta alterada – comento Julián desde el otro lado de la línea.

Shhh cállate– pidió Cassie a su amigo.

¡Sonya! – grito su exmarido ahora, logrando calmarla.

Cassie, comprendo lo que estas intentando, pero no hay tiempo – dijo más tranquila la señora – Trae a tu equipo. Tenemos que reagruparnos y desplegarnos.

Si, señora – dijo la hija antes de cortar la llamada.

Se están esforzando – intento animar el actor.

Lo sé – respondió su exmujer.

General tenemos visita – señalo Kenshi detrás de ella.

Continuara…


	10. La venganza de Scorpion

Son amigos ¿no? Te dijo que venía – Pregunto Sonya a Kenshi refiriéndose a Hanzo que se acercaba a ellos.

No lo hizo – respondió simplemente.

General – saludo Scorpion haciendo una reverencia.

Maestro Hasashi, no estaba enterada de que vendrías – dijo la rubia.

Quiero a Quan Chi – pidió el hombre cordialmente.

Está todo bajo control. Puede… - dijo la mujer, pero fue interrumpida.

Debe morir – decreto el maestro.

Raiden lo necesita. Sin Quan Chi, no podremos recuperar a Liu Kang y a los demás – explico la bella soldado – Están como estuviste. Atrapados.

Solo me preocupa Quan Chi – dijo sin alterase Scorpion.

Todos los presentes rodearon al shirai ryu debido a las intenciones que tenía.

Déjalo Hanzo – ordeno Sonya severa – Acabare contigo.

Entonces no queda otra – dijo el hombre - ¡Semeru!

Luego de ese llamado, un grupo de shirai ryu irrumpió en el lugar comenzando a armar una revuelta contra los soldados de las SF.

Quan Chi es mío – declaro Scorpion antes de comenzar a darse a madrazos con la rubia.

¡Scorpion(Ninjutsu) vs Sonya(Demolición)!

¡FIGHT!

La soldado empezó atacando, disparándole un proyectil rosado hacia su adversario que con sus espadas pudo bloquear, ahora Scorpion se teletransporto detrás de Sonya, esta solamente lo recibió agarrándole el torso con ambas piernas arrojándolo lejos.

Ahora el exespectro le arrojo su lanza que la recibió de lleno, acercándolo a él y dándole una potente patada de fuego mandándola lejos, sin embargo, Sonya desde el suelo arrojo una patada potenciada que Scorpion logro bloquear generando una potente onda debido al impacto.

Hanzo se teletransporto detrás de la general, por su parte Sonya creyó que su táctica volvería a funcionar de usar la estela de perfume para rematar al maestro, sin embargo, Scorpion ya sabía eso así que se detuvo justo en ese momento para que la rubia terminara de hacer eso y se lanzo hacia ella envuelto en fuego sorprendiéndola y dándole un fuerte rodillazo en la quijada mandándola al aire, antes de que pudiera caer, Scorpion arrojo 2 arpones uno impactando en el estomago y otro en la frente de Sonya y por ultimo la dejo caer de cabeza quebrándole el cuello.

¡Scorpion wins!

No quiero lastimarte general Blade – confeso el, antes que 2 shirai ryus se llevaran a la rubia, mientras el hombre se dirigía hacia donde tenían encarcelado al nigromante, sin embargo, cuando estaba por llegar a su destino, la telequinesis de Kenshi lo detuvo.

¡Retira a tus hombres Hanzo! – ordeno molesto el espadachín elevándolo con sus poderes.

Si valoras nuestra amistad, me entregaras a Quan Chi – intento persuadir Scorpion antes de ser arrojado lejos estrellándose en un vehículo de las SF.

Hanzo al reponerse le arrojo su garrocha que sin problemas el ciego puedo evadir, aunque Scorpion lo recibiría con una lanza conocido mejor en el wrestling dejándolo desarmado.

Retírate. Sin Sento, eres vulnerable – pidió el maestro a su amigo, antes de que Johnny se abalanzara sobre él, comenzando con los madrazos, pero al final el actor, seria derrotado por Scorpion – Solo la muerte de Quan Chi calmara mi ira.

¡No Hanzo! Te ganaste la confianza del shirai ryu – razono Kenshi - ¡No la arruines matando a un brujo en decadencia!

Ese brujo marchito el artífice de mi sufrimiento – contradijo Scorpion sin detenerse hacia su objetivo.

Hace 5 años: Templo Lin Kuei.

Hanzo acepto la propuesta de Kuai Liang de explicarle algunas cosas, ahora se encontraba al frente de una mesa con 2 tasas y una tetera al lado de estas.

Maestro Hasashi, agradezco su tiempo – dijo Sub-Zero saliendo del templo acercándose a Scorpion.

Habla ahora, no quiero demorar – declaro Hanzo severo.

Por su parte el lin kuei le pidió que tomara asiento.

Tu restableces el Shirai Ryu, mientras yo reorganizo el Lin Kuei – comento el criomante comenzando a preparar el té que estaba en la mesa – Ambos queremos limpiar el pasado de nuestro clan y dedicarlo a proteger el Earthrealm. Este objetivo en común puede poner fin a viejas rivalidades, cambiar las cosas.

¿Confesaras lo que tanto has negado? – cuestiono Hanzo sonando molesto - ¿Qué las manos de tu clan están empapadas en sangre de Shirai Ryu, en la sangre de mi familia?

Nuestro honor ha sido manchado, siéntate por favor – pidió amablemente el Gran maestro, Scorpion recelosamente le hizo caso – Después de que nos liberaron a ambos del control de Quan Chi, busque a mi clan. Creía que una rebelión habría desbaratado los planes del gran maestro. Pero Sektor había hecho realidad el sueño de su padre, los Lin Kuei eran todos cibernéticos. Juré matar a Sektor y a sus seguidores, reformar a los Lin Kuei y restaurar nuestro honor.

No me interesa la política de los Lin Kuei Sub-Zero – comentó enojado Hanzo.

Cuando por fin maté a Sektor, descubrí que los Lin Kuei no habían sacrificado su honor con la iniciativa Cyber – continuo Kuai ofreciéndole la taza a su eterno rival – Lo habían perdido todo.

Justo cuando Scorpion iba aceptar el té, una bola de hielo lo sorprendió.

¡No habrá paz, Scorpion! – dijo Frost quien resulto ser quien lo ataco.

¡Frost! ¡Los Lin Kuei no han recuperado su honor! – dijo el Shirai Ryu,

Maestro Hasashi, ¡Espera! – llamo Sub-Zero.

¿Para qué? ¿Otra traición? – intuyo enfadado Hanzo - ¡Tendré tu cabeza!

¡Basta Scorpion! – grito alguien detrás de ellos

El exespectro se volteó viendo que en la cima del templo, una figura que apenas podían distinguir, ya que tenía el pelo blanco con la cara cubierta con una máscara los habían interrumpido por su parte Sub-Zero ni se inmuto ante la presencia de aquel individuo ya que solía pasarse por ahí de vez en cuando para tomar té, esto le dio la oportunidad para que Frost se levantara intentando apuñalar a Hanzo, pero una esfera de hielo desde detrás de él congelo a la criomante.

¿Qué es esto? – pregunto Scorpion empuñando su espada.

No te traje aquí por traición – explico el Lin Kuei antes de hacerle una señal al desconocido de que ya todo estaba bien, el extraño simplemente se esfumo en un aura zafiro – Frost es fuerte, pero no sensata. No ve la sabiduría de la paz. Me ocupare de ella.

¿Y de tu amigo haya arriba también? – cuestión aun molesto el shirai ryu.

Él no es uno de los míos– respondió el lin kuei tranquilizando a su rival - Sígueme.

Y entre los 2 se abrieron camino hacia los aposentos del Gran Maestro.

Hablaste del honor perdido de los Lin Kuei – recordó Hanzo.

Durante años, pensé que culpabas injustamente a los Lin Kuei de la muerte de tu familia y tu clan – recapitulo Sub-Zero, acercándose a una mesa que encima de esta estaba la cabeza y restos de Cyber Lin Kuei Sektor – Pero los recuerdos conservados de Sektor me revelaron la verdad.

Y de la testa apareció un holograma del mismo Quan Chi dialogando con el cyber ninja:

-Los Lin Kuei deben hacer honor a sus acuerdos Sektor. El gran maestro dio a Shinnok su palabra.

-La moneda de Shinnok es la mentira. Igual que la tuya.

-Hay deudas. Exterminé al Shirai Ryu, como prometí.

-Hanzo Hasashi vive. Él es tu espectro Scorpion.

-Creé a Scorpion con el alma de Hasashi después de que este muriera. Respetamos el acuerdo.

-La letra no el espíritu. No se te debe nada.

Y con esa ultimas palabras el holograma del brujo desapareció, dejando a Hanzo bastante angustiado él no lo podía creer, durante años estuvo sirviendo al mismo perpetrador del crimen de su clan.

Harumi… Satoshi – suspiro el melancólicamente.

Si hubieras conocido la complicidad de mi clan en la extinción de los Shiri Ryu, nuestra historia sería diferente – comento Kuai Liang a su rival.

Mate a tu hermano porque creía que… - dijo todavía afligido Scorpion.

Quan Chi es responsable de la muerte de Bi Han – refuto el criomante.

Sektor se equivoca. Hay una deuda pendiente… y Quan Chi la saldara – aseguro Hanzo ya al reponerse y antes de irse ambos guerreros hicieron una reverencia de forma de despedida.

Volviendo al presente:

Los ninjas de Scorpion ya habían encontrado al nigromante entre 2 se lo llevaron a su maestro mientras Johnny, Sonya y Kenshi eran espectadores debido a que fueron capturados y tomados como rehén gracias a los Shirai Ryu.

Desátenlo – ordeno Hanzo a sus subordinados.

Scorpion podemos… - intento decir el brujo, pero Hasashi lo interrumpió con un golpe.

¡Me llamo Hanzo Hasashi! – exclamo él, para después agarrarlo por el torso de armadura que llevaba – ¡Mataste a mi mujer! ¡A mi hijo! Y luego lograste colarte en mi cerebro. Manipulaste mi venganza ¡Perdí la única oportunidad de recuperarlos!

Tu familia… yo – dijo antes de que Scorpion lo levantara.

\- ¡Cállate brujo! Ya nada puede ayudarte.

¡Scorpion(Ninjutsu) vs Quan Chi(Invocador)!

¡FIGHT!

En un arranque de ira, Hanzo se abalanzo sobre el asesino de su familia dándole un corte en el pecho con su espada al hechicero, Quan Chi contrataco con un destello verde hacia Hasashi que tubo que saltar hacia atrás para poder evitarlo.

El nigromante desapareció en un portal desde el suelo, emergiendo desde arriba de Scorpion quien lo recibió, pero en menor escala, después de eso arrojo una calavera verdosa lastimando a su enemigo.

Cuando el shirai ryu retrocedió debido al ataque, sin querer sintió el mango de un garrote con púas, sin pensarlo, lo agarro blandiéndolo contra la cara de su némesis dañándolo severamente mandándolo lejos.

Inmediatamente apareció detrás de él dándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago logrando que escupiera sangre debido al dolor y una patada de fuego mandándolo lejos.

Una vez que se levantó recibió de lleno a Scorpion que le dio un fuerte rodillazo en la mandíbula quebrándosela y mandándolo a volar antes de que las lanzas de Hanzo le atravesasen el estómago y el cráneo y por último dejándolo caer de cabeza al suelo.

¡Scorpion wins!

Al fin sientes mi dolor – comentó el ganador antes de dirigirse al brujo y seguir castigándolo a golpes.

Scorpion detente – pidió Sonya antes de que un portal se abriera revelando a D'Vorah.

¡Quan Chi! – llamo ella antes de que Hanzo la atacara fracasando en ello y dirigiéndose hacia el nigromante.

Amuleto – pidió débilmente él antes de ser atravesado por el arpón de Scorpion.

¡Get over here! – exclamo su dicho tan característico, arrastrando al hechicero que empezó a murmurar unas palabras que al parecer era un hechizo para liberar a su amo mientras la Kytin le arrojaba el amuleto.

Cuando termino de decir el conjuro, Scorpion justo lo había decapitado.

Sangre por sangre. Tu deuda esta saldada – dijo él, dejando el cadáver en el piso.

Sin embargo, una vez que el talismán toco el suelo, un destello de color morado y naranja surgió de este mismo.

¡Ay mierda! – dijo Johhny.

¡Libérenos! ¡Ya! – demando la rubia a los ninjas de Hanzo.

Cuando el resplandor termino el mismo Shinnok había regresado de su encarcelamiento. El dios caído recogió su artilugio mirándolo por unos momentos.

Shinnok – llamo D'Vorah.

Hanzo intento atacarlo, pero fue rechazado gracias a los poderes del dios, los demás presentes iban a hacer lo mismo, aunque también serían apartados por Shinnok.

Que pequeños son – dijo el solamente.

Está saluda a Lord Shinnok – dijo la kytin haciendo una reverencia.

Quan Chi elegía bien a sus seguidores – elogio el dios – Tuvo la inteligencia de llevarme al Earthrealm, tras sus defensas.

Quan Chi los engaño. Permitió que lo capturaran – confeso la mujer – Sabia que lo traerían aquí.

Es una pena que no haya vivido para ver su obra – dijo sin mucha gana Shinnok mirando el cadáver de su ciervo, después al sentir los quejidos de Johnny, se enfocó en el – No nos dará más sorpresas, señor Cage. Tráiganlo.

Sin oponerse la Kytin obedeció, justo en ese momento otro portal se abrió revelando al grupo de retornados.

Alabado sea, Lord Shinnok – dijeron ellos haciendo una reverencia.

Pongámonos en camino – pidió el.

Hay una fuerza del Earthrealm – advirtió Liu Kang.

Estoy advertido. Sera neutralizada – contesto Shinnok antes de irse con sus esbirros.

Luego de eso el grupo principal por fin apareció de un portal.

Oh no – murmuro Julián viendo a todos los defensores en el suelo.

Ay diablos… – difamo Cassie antes de correr hacia su madre – ¡Mamá! ¿Y papá?

Shinnok – musito ella solamente.

¿Shinnok ha vuelto? – pregunto el pelimarrón a la rubia quien solo asintió con la cabeza.

Mamá, mamá… ¿A dónde se fueron? – pregunto la hija alterada, pero su progenitora solo cayo inconsciente - ¿Mamá?

Tu padre… prisionero de Shinnok… en el templo del cielo – revelo débilmente Hanzo quien era ayudado por Kung Jin.

Hanzo… si tu estas aquí… ¿Entonces con quien la dejaste? – pregunto confundido Julián.

Eso no importa ahora – murmuro él – Tienen que detenerlo.

¿A quién dejaste con mi maestro Julián? – pregunto Takeda.

-A Mileena.

Continuara…


	11. Los reinos corren peligro

Mientras tanto en el templo del cielo, Bo'Rai'Cho quien es un hombre gordo con el pelo amarrado a una cola de caballo y con barba, se encontraba tranquilamente descansando y bebiendo algo de su licor hasta que Raiden apareció al lado de él.

¡Raiden! ¡Raiden! ¡Mi viejo amigo! – dijo el maestro levantándose para dirigirse hacia el dios.

Maestro Bo'Ra'Cho, me complace mucho verte. Han pasado años – saludo Raiden dándole la mano.

Demasiados, sí, sí. Los viejos guerreros debemos estar unidos ¿Eh? – agrego el mentor.

-Desde luego. Supongo que los sucesos recientes han precipitado tu llegada, maestro.

-Si, sí. Me preocupa que Shinnok pueda volver. He intentado hablar contigo. Me temía lo peor.

-Cuando Kano se apropió del amuleto de Shinnok, dejo una trampa. Para desactivarla he tenido que viajar a muchos reinos extraños. Debo retirarme a la cámara del Jinsei. Recuperarme.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el interior del templo.

-Entonces ¿estás a punto de recuperarlo? ¿El amuleto de Shinnok?

-Eso no lo sé. Desactivar la trampa de Kano requirió toda mi atención. Cuando me rejuvenezca, tal y como lo hice hace años con un aliado pero en menor escala ya que esa vez tome un poco de poder del Jinsei y se la di a él para que pudiera ayudarnos en su mejor estado, consultare a la general Blade.

-Ojalá hubiéramos podido destruir a Shinnok en la última guerra. Ojalá fuera mortal.

Los 2 llegaron hacia las puertas del Jinsei, Raiden con sus poderes abrió el paso para que ambos pudieran pasar hacia el centro del Jinsei.

Cuanta belleza. Es como mirar a los mismos Elder Gods – comentó Bo'Rai'Cho al ver la luz de la energía del Earthrealm.

Tengo la esperanza de que podamos usar a nuestro favor esta crisis – opino Raiden también admirando el fulgor del Jinsei.

¿Y cómo? – pregunto el barbón.

La magia de Quan Chi ata las almas de muchos seres queridos – respondió el dios del trueno – Captúralo y podremos obligarlo a liberarlos.

Liu Kang y Kung Lao ¿Recuperados? Supongo que es posible – dijo el maestro.

Siempre que viva Quan Chi – aclaro la deidad con melancolía – He lamentado mucho la perdida de nuestros compañeros en la maldad del Netherealm. Kung Lao y Liu Kang… eran como mis hijos. Removería cielo y tierra para devolverlos a la luz.

Racconto Hace 25 años: Outworld.

Raiden junto a sus 2 protegidos se encontraban observando y a la vez escondidos como a varios monjes eran arrestados y llevados a los barcos por los secuaces de aquel reino.

Como dijo el maestro Bo'Rai'Cho, los maestros Shaolin van en ese barco – señalo el shaolin ensombrerado.

El hablo de 2 barcos – aclaro el chino.

Uno a desembarcado. Debemos averiguar su destino – dijo Raiden.

Hablaran. Yo me ocupare – aseguro Kung Lao seriamente.

Sin medidas extraordinarias – pidió Liu Kang a su amigo.

Asaltaron la academia Wu Shi hace poco ¡Y mataron al maestro Wen! – refuto el guerrero con sombrero.

Aun con tarkatanos, hay limites que no se cruzan – recordó la deidad hacia Lao.

Si, Lord Raiden – dijo recelosamente él.

¿Por qué ha ordenado Shao Kahn un ataque tan descarado? – pregunto el shaolin de fuego.

Expuso la vulnerabilidad del Earthrealm. Shao Kahn sabía que no nos quedaría más remedio que aceptar un nuevo torneo – contesto el dios del trueno.

Liu Kang derroto a Shang Tsung y a su aprendiz. Y vencerá a Shao Kahn – manifestó Kung Lao

Es su momento, Kung Lao. Liberemos a los Shaolin – declaro Raiden, junto a sus discípulos dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban llevando a sus compañeros.

Mientras con los tarkatanos:

¿Todos a bordo? Esta zarpara con la marea – dijo D'Vorah a Baraka.

Estamos listos – confirmo el líder tarkatano.

Shao Kahn exige que los rehenes no sean lastimados – pidió la kytin.

Sus heridas no son mortales – reclamo Baraka.

Por tu bien Baraka, eso deseo – ratifico la mujer.

Y por el tuyo – dijo Raiden alarmando a los 2 que estaban dialogando – Hazles daño y responderás ante mí.

Baraka ordeno a sus compañeros tarkatanos atacarlo, pero los defensores sin problemas pudieron neutralizar a la amenaza que presentaban aquellos nómades.

¿Tan fácil es vencer a los tarkatano? – cuestiono irónica D'Vorah molestando a su compañero que furioso para demostrarle que estaba equivocada se abalanzo contra el dios, sin embargo, seria fácilmente derrotado (No pongo estos kombates porque los rellenos no tienen variantes y ni salen en el menú de personajes salvo a los que quiera poner yo así que se aguantan prros :v)

Regresarás a los Paramos sin ningún premio – comentó Raiden dirigiéndose hacia la embarcación – Hazte a un lado.

La Kytin no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados así que comenzó a atacar a la deidad, la mujer llego a usar a su enjambre con la intención de acabar de una vez con Raiden, no obstante, el dios uso sus poderes del trueno y achicharro a todos los insectos de D'Vorah.

Cuanto poder… - dijo sorprendida la mujer - ¿Qué eres Raiden?

Estoy hecho de verdad y luz, protejo el Earthrealm – respondió con solemnidad la deidad.

A Esta no le importa el Earthrealm – confeso la kytin – Y no le reza a ningún dios.

¡Raiden(Desplazador) vs D'Vorah(Reina del enjambre)

¡FIGHT!

La mujer arremetió contra su enemigo que sin alterarse desapareció del frente de ella, al darse cuenta de que el dios ya no estaba, D'Vorah se dio cuenta que estaba detrás de él que simplemente la agarro electrocutándola y mandándola lejos.

Rápidamente la kytin se levantó, arrojándole una ráfaga de insectos a su adversario que solo tuvo que bloquearla con una esfera eléctrica, al verse sin la posibilidad de dañar al dios, D'Vorah comenzó a tratar de agredirlo con sus apéndices, logro dañarlo, pero poco efecto resulto en la deidad.

Raiden, tomo esto como ventaja, con ambas manos con su ataque de vuelo eléctrico empujo a la mujer hacia el otro extremo del escenario. Sin darle oportunidad de atacar, el dios la elevo hacia el cielo mientras el también ascendía con solo una mano electrocuto todo su cuerpo para después bajarla hacia donde estaban peleando y con un potente rodillazo en la columna termino el kombate.

¡Raiden wins!

Cuando un dios habla se le escucha – declaro la deidad.

No eran tan molestos. Solo insultos y gruñidos – hablo Kung Lao una vez de haber terminado con los tarkatanos.

Liberemos a los que están en este barco – propuso Raiden a sus discípulos – Encontrarán el otro barco después.

¿A dónde iras Lord Raiden? – pregunto curioso el shaolin con sombrero.

El torneo no tarda en iniciar – respondió solamente el dios – Únanse a mí en cuanto puedan.

Los 3 se dirigieron al barco.

Tendremos éxito Lord Raiden – garantizo el shaolin de fuego.

De eso estoy muy seguro – confirmo Raiden.

De vuelta al presente:

El dios se encontraba dentro del Jinsei rejuveneciéndose hasta que fue interrumpido por los temblores que afectaban al templo el cual empezaba a desmoronarse, cuando Raiden se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, vio en lo alto como su amigo Bo'Rai'Cho era secuestrado por alguien.

Cuando el dios del trueno salió hacia las afueras, vio como Shinnok con el poder de su amuleto estaba torturando al barbón, antes de que pudiera ayudarlo, el grupo de retornados lo rodearon los cuales eran, Kung Lao, Liu Kang, Smoke, Kitana y Sindel.

Otro más de tus aliados cae ante mi – comento el dios caído refiriéndose a Johnny el cual estaba capturado por D'Vorah – Cuando muera, reclamare su alma.

No conoces su poder. Su alma no se doblegará – refuto Raiden.

¿Lo matamos, Lord Shinnok? – propuso el retornado Liu Kang.

Aun no. Será testigo de su reino – aseguro Shinnok – Después lo encarcelare como él hizo conmigo.

Yo no cantaría victoria antes de tiempo – reclamo el dios del trueno.

Sabrás que ya gané. Raiden – declaro sin molestarse el dios caído dejando solo a su enemigo con sus esbirros.

Los seguidores de Shinnok comenzaron a burlarse de Raiden antes de que este los atacara sorpresivamente a cada uno de ellos hasta que Liu Kang lo golpeo con su patada bicicleta alejándolo, luego de eso Kung Lao lo comenzó a golpear dejándolo en el suelo y entre todos empezaron a patearlo como si de un niño al cual le hacían bullying se tratase.

Raiden se harto del trato que estaba recibiendo y con sus poderes electrocuto el piso en el cual estaban parado los retornados los aturdió, sin embargo, Kung Lao pudo evitarlo ya que no se encontraba en el suelo.

Kung Lao… ¡Detente! – ordeno el dios a su exdiscípulo.

Sirvo a Shinnok y al Netherealm – declaro el retornado.

¡Porque Shao Kahn te mato! – respondió Raiden.

Y tu permitiste que ocurriera – contradijo el shaolin con sombrero – No seré tan pasivo con tu muerte.

¡Raiden(Dios del trueno) vs Kung Lao(Truco en el sombrero)!

El dios miro por unos segundos a su adversario cuando este se adelantaba a kombatir, Kung Lao sonrió mientras desaparecía por su parte Raiden también hizo lo mismo ya que conocía aquella técnica lastima que cuando reapareció, el retornado no lo hacia hasta ser recibido por un par de patadas mandándolo lejos.

El dios se levantó tambaleándose por unos segundos, Ahora el shaolin salto en el aire dando una patada en picada lastima que Raiden lo sujeto por esa extremidad electrocutándolo por un momento y azotándolo contra el piso.

Luego de eso, Kung Lao se quitó el sombrero, arrojándoselo a su antiguo maestro, Raiden se hizo a un lado creyendo que lo había esquivado hasta que se dio cuenta que lo comenzaba a perseguir intentando cortarlo hasta a punto de cometer su propósito, la deidad le arrojo una bola eléctrica a Lao logrando que el sombrero volviera a su dueño.

Mas furioso que antes, el retornado empezó a tratar de golpear a Raiden quien bloqueaba con mucha dificultad hasta detenerlo con su vuelo eléctrico y con su X-Ray terminaba la pelea.

¡Raiden Wins!

Merecías un destino mejor – comentó el antes de ser atacado por Liu Kang – Este no es tu destino Liu Kang.

¿Visiones Raiden? ¿Sigues viendo el futuro? – pregunto el retornado.

Las visiones se han ido. Pero se lo que debe pasar – aclaro Raiden.

Tu mano fue la que me puso aquí – recordó enfurecido el shaolin.

Un accidente. Que me atormenta hasta hoy – refuto el dios.

Ambos siguieron con los madrazos.

Te lo agradezco. Me liberaste – reconoció Liu Kang – ¿Los Elder Gods a los que te sometes? ¡Ayudare a Shinnok a derrotarlos!

¡Raiden(Dios del trueno) vs Liu Kang(Puño de fuego)!

El shaolin se abalanzo con su ya conocida patada voladora la cual Raiden bloqueo con ambos brazos produciendo una onda eléctrica debido al impacto.

El dios viendo esta oportunidad lo agarro electrocutándolo en el aire y seguidamente con su vuelo eléctrico lo estrello contra el otro costado.

El retornado enojado por eso, envolvió sus puños con su poderoso fuego, Raiden por su parte de la misma manera que su exdiscípulo cubrió sus manos con más electricidad y entre ambos comenzaban un épico encuentro entre golpes, bloqueos, agarres y lanzamientos, hasta que el poder que recibió del Jinsei empezó a hacerse presente ayudando a obtener la victoria para el dios.

Lamento que nuestros caminos nos hayan traído hasta aquí – opino el dios antes de dirigirse al interior del templo.

Mientras tanto dentro de este mismo, D'Vorah había envuelto en un capullo a Johnny y por su parte Shinnok se encontraba admirando la luz del Jinsei hasta iniciar a contaminarla con su energía negativa.

¡No deshonrarás al Jinsei Shinnok! – declaro Raiden una vez que llego.

El dios caído lo miro por unos segundos, haciendo aparecer una gigante mano esquelética atrapando a su némesis.

Hemos luchado durante eones, Raiden. Ahora se acaba por fin – reconoció Shinnok antes de adentrarse en el resplandor el cual estaba infectando

Aquel acto hizo que el cielo comenzó a tornarse de un color escarlata por todo el Earthrealm llamando la atención de todos alrededor del mundo.

Creí que el cielo del Earthrealm era azul – dijo Mileena mirando por la ventana del templo – Algo está pasando… podrá ser eso de lo que me hablaron aquella vez…Mierda, Hanzo ya se tardó demasiado.

Volviendo al templo del cielo, Shinnok con todo ese poder que absorbió, su cuerpo empezaba a cambiar dándole una apariencia más monstruosa e imponente

JAJAJA, si… tiemblen ante mí, Elder Gods, mientras absorbo el poder del Earthrealm – hablo el monstruo bastante confiado.

No Shinnok… incluso ahora, el que también te derroto en el pasado ahora viene acompañado con otros para acabar contigo – comentó el aprisionando dios.

Continuara…

Pd: watch?v=saEM5kNHLaA&t=13s

Ahí me estoy dándome madrazos con mi hermano en el MKX para que lo vean y escuchen mi sensual voz también prros :V y pueden ver los demás videos también, me despido y hasta el domingo y les deseo un feliz halloween.


	12. La determinación de Jacqui

De vuelta con el grupo principal quienes se encontraban en una nave en dirección hacia el templo en el cielo.

Nos quedan 15 minutos – anuncio Cassandra – Accederemos al templo por la entrada terrestre.

¿No vamos directos? – pregunto Takeda.

Existe en un estado cuántico, desfasado de nuestra realidad. No se entra convencionalmente – respondió Kung Jin molesto.

El telepata soltó un suspiro.

¿Qué? – pregunto Jacqui.

Estamos solos. Nadie vendrá. O lo conseguiremos o… - comento desanimado el hijo de Kenshi.

Vamos Takeda, arriba esos ánimos, derrote a Shinnok en el pasado junto a Johnny, ahora lo derrotaremos… Juntos – declaro Julián intentando animar al grupo.

Lo que dijo él, lo conseguiremos – agrego la rubia antes de que la alarma de la nave comenzara a sonar.

Pero por las… ¿Qué es eso? -pregunto el shaolin preocupado al ver una niebla roja delante de ellos.

No sé, pero viene hacia aquí – respondió Takeda.

Que los dioses se apiaden – dijo Jin.

¡Cálmate! – pidió el peliblanco.

¡Los cinturones! Voy a aterrizar – anuncio la hija de Jax.

Ya al descender con dificultades ya que el trasporte dejo de funcionar, aterrizaron en los bosques:

La entrada al templo está a 15 kilómetros hacia allá – señalo la afroamericana.

Un paseo por el bosque, en otro caso sería relajante – aseguro Takeda acercándose a ella.

No sabia que te gustaba el campo – comento ella.

Mi madre y yo vivíamos cerca de un bosque. Me trae recuerdos – confeso él.

Cuando esto acabe iremos – aseguro ella.

Pónganse serios, coqueteen después – pidió severo Julián sonrojando a la pareja.

Varados. Destruyo los cables – declaro la rubia una vez que revisó la nave.

Pues en marcha, se acaba el tiempo – dijo Jacquie.

Luego de eso, un portal delante de ellos se abrió, revelando a Kotal, Erron, Ermac, Reptile, Ferra/Torr y los O-S del emperador.

¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? – pregunto Kung Jin confundido.

Al verlos caminar se nota que no vienen con intensiones amistosas – manifestó el peliblanco – No le basto con no cumplir su palabra y ahora viene como si nada.

Tenemos que hablarle sobre Shinnok – dijo Takeda – Pide una tregua.

No creo que la acepten – ratifico Julián algo asustado.

¡Tráiganmelos! – ordeno Kotal a sus subordinados.

¡Al bosque! ¡Vamos! – propuso la hija de Jax alejándose junto con los demas.

El grupo del emperador comenzó a intentar rastrear a los defensores quienes se escondían detrás de los árboles en completo silencio.

Ellos callados. Hábiles – elogio la niña Ferra.

Ermac – llamo el Kahn.

Los percibimos. Pero el bosque está repleto de almas – expreso la momia.

Si… muy cerca… - dijo Reptile antes de percibir un olor conocido para el – Creo que se quien está por aquí.

Antes de que el zaterrano estuviera a punto de descubrir a Julián ya que fue con quien más convivio en el tiempo que el peliblanco servía al Outworld, el derrumbe de los arboles no lo dejo cumplir con su cometido.

Entre los 5 empezaron a armar alto desmadre con tal que no los descubrieran y reducir el numero de enemigos que tenían por todos lados.

¡Fuego y tierra divinos! – aviso el emperador.

Reptile logro escabullirse de la multitud subiéndose a los arboles visualizando a los que buscaban.

Te veo – advirtió el zaterrano.

¡Jacquie cuidado! – informo alarmado el telepata.

Reptile salto encima de la hija de Jax, Takeda intento intervenir, pero solo fue recibido con un escupe acido por parte del zaterrano dejándolo por un momento ciego.

Jacquie aprovecho esto para poder quitárselo.

Hazle daño y… - dijo ella antes que una mano le tocara el hombro.

Jacquie de esta escoria reptiliana me encargo yo, tengo asuntos con él, tu atiende a Takeda – pidió Julián pasando al frente.

-Pero…

\- ¡Hazlo!

Muy valiente fantasma de los reinos o debería llamarte Julián – dijo Reptile adoptando su pose de lucha.

Como… es que… sabes… ah la mierda – dijo el harto de que ya supieran que era el, tornando su cabello a su color natural – Soy el fantasma de los reinos y quiero presumirlo.

¡Julián(Guardian! vs Reptile(Nocivo)!

El zaterrano ataco con un escupitajo de ácido, el pelimarrón uso el guantelete para absorber el proyectil con sus poderes, Reptile lo miro confundido por un momento, pero ahora arrojo una bola de ácido, no obstante, ahora Julian con el guantelete le devolvió aquella esfera impactando en su adversario.

Reptile ahora enfurecido, se rodio con una capa de acido que cuando se acerco hacia su enemigo, este comenzó a debilitarse por el hedor tan fuerte que emanaba, comenzado a golpearlo.

Al no tener otra opción, Julián aguanto la respiración comenzado a leer todos los movimientos de su antiguo amigo hasta darle un fuerte golpe en el estómago alejándolo de él.

La capa de hedor se había esfumado para su suerte, ahora Reptile uso su habilidad para volverse invisible creyendo que tendría la ventaja.

Jaja apuesto a que no podrás verme – comentó el triunfante.

No. no puedo verte, pero… - confeso Julián antes de comenzar a darle una paliza a Reptile quien no tuvo otra opción que volverse visible otra vez – Por algo pedí pelear contra ti ya que conozco todos tus trucos.

Hipócrita – dijo el antes de que sus pies fueran congelados y ser recibido por una patada en la quijada derribándolo y como Julián le desgarraba la frente con los dientes de Mileena y por último fue estrellado en el piso rompiéndose las costillas.

¡Julián Wins!

Como en los viejos tiempos – comentó el antes de dirigirse con Takeda el cual estaba siendo atendido por Jacquie – ¿Como estas?

A su vez el hijo de Kenshi ya había recuperado la vista quedándose, viendo a la afroamericana por unos momentos.

-Hermoso

A continuación, detrás de ellos el árbol en el cual estaban apoyados fue arrancado de la tierra por la telekinesis de Ermac quien los miraba con intenciones mortiferas.

¡Corran! – pidió desesperado Julián.

Los 3 corrieron desesperadamente evadiendo los ataques del ente de las almas hasta que se vieron rodeados por los soldados del emperador.

¿Y ahora qué? – pregunto el pelimarrón.

Elijan – propuso el telepata.

Yo pido a Ermac – decreto la afroamericana.

Ambos asintieron, dejando que Jacquie arremetiera contra el que discapacito a su padre en el pasado, sin embargo, Ermac la tomaría de la misma forma que lo hizo con su progenitor años atrás.

Tendrás el mismo destino que el – aseguro determinado la momia, no obstante, la fuerza de ella logro ser más fuerte, dificultando sus poderes.

¡Jamás… voy a ser… DERROTADA! – dijo determinada ella liberándose de la telekinesis.

Ni si quiera Jax uno de los mejores guerreros del Earthrealm pudo con mi poder – confeso sorprendido Ermac – No importa, te lo quitaremos todo.

¡Jacqui Briggs(Alta Tecnología) vs Ermac(Místico)!

¡Fight!

Ermac tomo la iniciativa, intentando atrapara a la chica con sus poderes, pero está salto sobre el usando las ramas de los arboles dándole con ambas piernas derribándolo.

La momia desapareció del suelo y emergió por detrás de ella dándole un fuerte golpe mandándola lejos. Jacquie tomaría represalias arrojándole un destello de luz de sus guantes dañando a Ermac.

Ahora ella se abalanzo sobre el golpeándolo de un lado y del otro lanzándole un destello alejando a la momia.

Antes de que la afroamericana lo volviera a atacar, Ermac la levanto en el aire mandándola lejos dándole tiempo para reponerse. Sin que se diera cuenta la hija de Jax le dio un fuerte upercut elevándolo y dejándolo vulnerable para que Jacqui con una seria se puñetazos le rompiera todos los huesos del pecho, seguido de un golpe al mentón quebrándoselo y elevándolo en el aire y antes de que pudiera caer, ella salto dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la columna rompiendosela.

¡Jacqui Briggs wins!

Por ti papá – comentó feliz antes de intentar volver con su grupo, pero se vio interrumpida por Ferra/Torr quien se opuso en su camino.

Jaja – se rio la niña al no dejar pasar a la hija de Jax, Jacquie intento hacer algo, pero el mastodonte la atrapo dejándola a merced de la pequeña - ¡Aplasta, aplasta, Torr!... tus ojos que brillantes. Los quiero en un plato…

Antes de que Ferra pudiera pinchar la vista. Jacqui logro liberarse gracias a sus guantes potenciados.

¡Trucos! ¡Trampa! – reclamo la niña enojada, intentando golpear a su adversaria.

Basta de trucos. Una paliza como se debe – comentó ruda ella.

¡Jacqui Briggs(Alta Tecnología) vs Ferra/Torr(Desplazador)!

La hija de Jax comenzó atacando al corpulenta ser, pero esos golpes no le hacían nada, Ferra/Torr con su brazo mando a lejos a su adversaria.

Al darse cuenta de que sus golpes no le hacían nada, los guantes de Jacqui se iluminaron con energía, sin pensarlo 2 veces arremetió contra el simbionte dándole un fuerte puñetazo al costado de la mandíbula volándole uno que otro diente, seguido con la otra mano golpeo su estomago tan fuerte que hizo que el grandote escupiera sangre, al verlo vulnerable, la afroamericana junto sus brazos en el pecho del mastodonte y con un destello mando lejos al ser.

Torr desde el suelo arrojo a la niña hacia Jacqui quien intento rebanarla con sus cuchillas, pero la hija de Jax fue más lista en agarrar a la pequeña regresándosela a quien la lanzo.

Jacqui creyendo que sus guantes seguían iluminados volvió a golpear a Torr sin recibir daño alguno, sin embargo, la afroamericana aprovecho la lentitud con la cual atacaba solo el grandote, para hacerle un barrido de piernas y por último su X-Ray.

2 contra 1. Muy bien – comentó ella

Por su parte los demás del grupo estaban reteniendo a los subordinados del emperador, a algunos Takeda y Cassie solo los noqueaban, por su parte Jin los mataba con sus flechas y Julián los rebana con su espada al volver a su variante hostil.

Sabemos que D'Vorah está aquí ¿Dónde está el amuleto? – interrogo Kotal.

Eso deberíamos preguntártelo a ti desgraciado – reclamo el pelimarrón.

Veo que sigues vivo ¿y Mileena? – pregunto él defendiéndose de los ataques del otro.

No es asunto tuyo – respondió él siguiendo con los ataques.

Entre los 2 comenzaron un pequeño duelo hasta que el emperador derribo a Julián con su mano iba arrojar su macuahuitl pero fue detenido gracias a las correas de Takeda. Kotal con su fuerza arrastro al telepata en la dirección que venía Jacqui.

¿Se lo dices? – propuso ella.

¡Aun no! – respondió el.

-Tiene que saber…

\- ¡Luego!

Los matare a los 3 – decreto Kotal.

Shinnok esta libre. Esta en el templo del cielo. Ya ha infectado la fuerza vital del Earthrealm – explico la hija de Jax intentando hacer entrar en razón al emperador.

Piénsalo bien, puedes hacer algo más útil – agrego Julián una vez que pudo levantarse.

Los cielos hierven… ¡El Earthrealm está perdido! – declaro sin alterarse el O-T al mirar el firmamento.

¡No si actuamos unidos! – dijo la afroamericana.

Aplacare a Shinnok. Con sus cabezas. Ganare tiempo para las defensas del Outworld – aseguro el emperador desenfundando su macuahuitl.

Mmm… al diablo – suspiro Julián desenfundando también su espada, volviendo a luchar contra el emperador.

Los demás no se quedaron a atrás e intentaron ayudar a su compañero, Kotal con dificultad podía retener a los 3, los súbditos del Kahn al darse cuenta de que su señor era superado en número, Ferra fue a por Takeda y Reptile a por Julián, dejando a Jacqui sola contra el emperador.

¡Tienes que ayudarnos Kotal Kahn! – exigió ella.

Es tarde para el Earthrealm – refuto el O-T – El es ahora su señor.

¡Jacquie(Alta Tecnología) vs Kotal Kahn(Dios de la Guerra)!

Ambos kombatientes probarían la fuerza del otro dando golpes leves, al darse cuenta de la fuerza del otro, Kotal sacaría su macuahuitl y por su parte Jacqui iluminaria sus guantes, ahora si el verdadero enfrentamiento comenzó.

Pese a los golpes de la hija de Jax, el Kahn parecía inmune a esos ataques, pero en realidad si le afectaban solo que Kotal no quería aparentar dolor alguno.

Jacqui también se encontraría dañada por los ataques del O-T, la ventaja que tenia ella sobre el otro era la velocidad lo que jugo un papel importante para que la mujer se llevara la victoria.

¡Jacqui Briggs wins!

Debiste estar con nosotros – comentó ella antes de que los guerreros del Outworld los rodeara.

Suficiente – demando Erron apuntándole con su revolver.

Es inútil, por más que los derrotemos, ellos siguen apareciendo – dijo Julián volviendo a sacar su espada.

Esclavos. Morirán esta noche – aseguro Kotal mientras ordenaba a sus subordinados acabar con ellos.

Pero antes que pudieran cometer su propósito, Sub-Zero junto a su clan apareció justo en el momento para salvarlos.

¡Sub-Zero! – llamo feliz el pelimarrón.

Hola amigo – saludo él, acercándose al grupo – Permanecieron unidos contra todos los pronósticos. Guerreros inferiores no lo habrían conseguido.

¿Qué me habrá querido decir? – murmuro el enmascarado debido a ese comentario del Lin Kuei.

Gracias, Gran Maestro – agradeció Cassandra.

Me quedare aquí para enviar a Kotal Kahn al Outworld – declaro el criomancer – Pasen al templo del cielo. El Earthrealm depende de ustedes.

Todos asintieron y sin inconvenientes se fueron. En otro lado, de vuelta al templo Shirai Ryu, Hanzo ya había regresado de su cacería por Quan Chi

Hey Fox – llamo el a uno de sus alumnos y compañero de Takeda que vigilaba el templo - ¿Cómo va todo?

Nada raro, a decir verdad – respondió el ninja.

¿Cómo esta nuestra invitada? – pregunto Scorpion.

No ha salido, si quiere puede verificarlo usted mismo – propuso Fox.

Hasashi se paró enfrente de la puerta del templo, después de ese agotador viaje que casi le cuesta la vida, el maestro agarro el pomo de la puerta lentamente, oyendo el crujido de esta misma.

Lo primero que hizo fue inspeccionar la cocina, dándose cuenta de que solo habían unas latas de comida vacías acompañadas con refrescos, al darse cuenta que no la mestiza no estaba allí. El decidió subir las escaleras.

¡Mileena! – llamo el sin obtener respuestas.

Acercándose a la habitación en la cual ella estaba hospedando, abrió el cerrojo, llevandose una sorpresa que lo único que había en la cama era un oso de peluche y lo que más le sorprendió era que la ventana estaba abierta.

¡NO!...¡no,no,no! – comentó el incrédulo al pensar que ella no se escaparía y al asomarse por la ventana - ¡Tengo que detenerla antes que le pase algo!

Decidido a buscarla, tomo un respiro y al cambiarse la venda de la herida que le provoco D'Vorah, se paro enfrente de la salida sin la intención de recriminarle algo a su guardia.

¿Hay porque estoy haciendo esto? – se preguntaba Scorpion al no saber porque tendría que buscarla, no era como si le importar – Bien, ¿Si fuera Mileena y estuviera libre que es lo que haría?... Alardear ante los demás – se respondió irónico así mismo.

Continuara…

Próximamente: "Final Malo''


	13. Final malo

De vuelta en el templo del cielo con el grupo de retornados quienes eran escuchados por el grupo principal a escondidas.

Lord Shinnok casi ha terminado. Pronto, la corrupción del Jinsei será irreversible – explico D'Vorah a los esbirros del dios caído.

La invasión puede empezar. Raiden y sus aliados no podrán ofrecer resistencia – comentó Kitana.

Mientras el grupo caminaba por los bordes del lugar, Jin casi cae cuando el piso de roca se rompió debido a su peso, de no ser por sus compañeros que lograron afirmarlo.

Mas cuidado, Jin – susurro Julián quien iba delante de ellos para asegurar el camino – Hora de reencontrarnos con viejos amigos.

Cuando el reino caiga, el camino a la victoria será nuestro – comento Liu Kang una vez que se enfocaron en el – Informa a Lord Shinnok que los oni y los oroshi están listos. A su orden, los soltaremos al Earthrealm.

La Kytin solo asintió para después irse a donde su señor, en eso Smoke y Kung Lao se reunieron con sus demás compañeros.

¿Encontraste el portal de Raiden a los cielos? – pregunto el chino.

Si, pero esta protegido. No podemos pasar – Respondió el asombrerado.

Es inaceptable. Cuando el Earthrealm esté destruido, debemos completar la venganza de Lord Shinnok – se quejo la princesa -Invadir los cielos y destruir a los Elder Gods.

Ven – pidió Liu Kang a Smoke y Lao quienes lo siguieron sin oponerse.

¿Una guerra en los cielos? – se preguntó confundido Takeda – Si derrotara a los Elder Gods.

Se acabo todo. Entiendo – respondió por instinto Jacqui.

Kung Lao… verlo así… - comentó Jin avergonzado de la actitud de su tío.

O acabamos con esto o nos reuniremos en la máquina de café del infierno. Vamos – propuso Cassie ya harta de la actitud de sus amigos – Julián avanza.

Claro jefa – acepto el antes de que Takeda resbalara a punto de caer de no ser de que logro agarrarse de una roca a tiempo.

Aquel ruido logro alertar a los seguidores del dios caído, sin tener otra opción el pelimarrón les lanzo una mirada indicándoles que pelearan.

Jin atacó a Kitana y Julián junto con Cassandra fueron a por Sindel.

Jaja te recuerdo, te derrote en el pasado fácilmente – comento riendo la emperatriz.

No creas que sigo siendo el mismo de aquel entonces, mis poderes se han duplicado desde aquella vez – confeso determinado Julián.

Bien, mientras más soberbia más fuerte la caída – dijo segura de sí misma la madre de Kitana.

Ella fue la que mato a la mayoría de ustedes ¿no? – pregunto Cassie un poco temerosa.

Así es, la enfrentaremos juntos – declaro el pelimarrón.

A) Variante guardián.

B) Variante Hostil.

Julián tomo la opción A.

¡Cassie Cage(Matona)/Julián(Guardian) vs Sindel!

¡Fight!

Entre los 2 comenzaron a atacar a la reina de Edenia quien bloqueaba el ataque de ambos bastante bien.

Ahora Julián ataco de frente y la rubia por detrás, Sindel intento golpear a la hija de Johnny pero no tuvo éxito solo para ser recibida por un rodillazo del pelimarrón y una patada en el rostro de parte de la chica.

Antes de que pudieran seguir con los ataques, la retornada se elevo en el aire dejando casi de frente a ambos defensores, lo que mas les sorprendió era de como Sindel agarro la cabeza de la hija de Sonya para estrellarla contra la de Julián.

¡Ayayay! – se quejó el pelimarrón agarrándose la cabeza.

…tienes la cabeza muy dura – refunfuño la rubia también agarrándose la cien.

En realidad, era un ataque tonto, pero veo que resulto bien – confeso riendo la emperatriz.

Se esta burlando de nosotros – dijo enojado el enmascarado.

Mas enojados que antes, entre los 2 comenzaron a acorralar a la señora quien no tuvo otra opción que alejar a Julián con su voz y en cuanto a Cassie la tomo del cuello pensando que hacer con ella, lo pensó por un momento antes de arrojarla hacia el borde del templo, la rubia caería unos metros, pero con su bastón metálico logro enterrarlo en las rocas para evitar caer.

¡CASSIE! – llamo preocupado el antes de levantarse e ir donde Sindel.

Es inútil, tu nunca podrás ganarme ni en tus sueños lo lograras – comentó feliz Sindel intentando bajarle la moral a su oponente.

Ahora si me vas a conocer – dijo el antes de cerrarle la boca de un putazo con la mano del guantelete.

Sindel desde el suelo le arrojaría un proyectil de su boca, pero seria absorbido por la habilidad de su enemigo, después de eso ambos comenzaron a golpearse entre hasta quedar tomados de la mano frente a frente sin darles chance de retroceder al otro.

Tienes miedo verdad, de como mate a tus amigos y tu no pudiste hacer nada – recordó sádicamente la mamá de Kitana.

¡CALLATE! – Ordeno el pelimarrón ganando el duelo de fuerza gracias a una aura roja que lo rodeo en ese momento antes de comenzar a golpear indefinidamente a su adversaria – esto es por Kabal, esto es por Stryker, por Sub-Zero, Jax, Smoke(por nombre que iba diciendo le iba dando un fuerte golpe a Sindel)

Sindel ya agotada por eso quedo mareado por tanto daño recibido antes de sentir como el puño con el guantelete le atravesaba el estómago.

Y esto es por Kitana y Jade – dijo el apenado al recordar a sus amigas.

Si me matas estas matando a la verdadera Sindel – recordó ella en un intento por salvar su vida.

No me importa gusano – refuto el, arrastrándola hacia el borde del templo – Querías que aprendía a despedirme…Sayonara.

Y con esa última palabra Julián dejo caer el cuerpo de la reina al vacío para nunca más verla dejándole solamente el brazo ensangrentado.

¡FATALITY!

Luego de eso Cassie logro trepar hacia la cima para solo ver a su amigo siendo el centro de miradas e incluso Kitana se le quedo viendo.

¿Julián que hiciste? – pregunto incrédulo Takeda.

Mataste a Sindel – dijo la afroamericana – Eso no era necesario.

¡Si lo era! – respondió molesto el pelimarrón aun siendo rodeado por el aura escarlata.

Pero ella ya no podrá volver a la luz – agrego Cassandra al escucharlos.

¡Escúchenme bien, Quan Chi está muerto, ellos ya no pueden regresar, son ellos o nosotros, ninguno de ellos se detendrá si pedimos piedad! – refuto el al ya calmarse y desvanecer el brillo.

Entre todos con duda solo asintieron levemente, dándole la oportunidad a Kitana de poder noquear a Jin quien se encontraba distraído por aquella conversación aparte del shaolin con sus abanicos intento alejar a Jacqui, Takeda y Julián, sin, embargo, el pelimarrón al ya conocerla pudo evadir el ataque lástima que los demás no corrieron con la misma suerte.

¿Quieres encargarte de ella sola? – pregunto Julián a la rubia, pero en realidad estaba bastante agotado al haber usado todo su poder en contra de la emperatriz.

Obsérvame – respondió ella guiñándole un ojo, dirigiéndose a hacia la princesa - ¡Atrás princesa!

¿Crees que me detendrás con simples palabras? – pregunto enojada la edeniana – O ¿Acaso quieres morir primero? Que así sea.

¡Cassie Cage(Matona) vs Kitana(Asesina)!

¡Fight!

La princesa empezó arrojando sus abanicos hacia la rubia que solo tuvo que dar una voltereta en el piso para evitarlo, a continuación, ella se dirigió hacia adelante con la patada sombra de su progenitor, solo para ser bloqueada y contratacada por la retornada.

Cassandra tomaría represalias con un disparo a los pies, seguido de un golpe con su bastón y una voltereta con el aura verde mandándola a volar.

Antes de que la edeniana pudiera caer al piso, ella desapareció en un destello azul.

¡Muy lenta! – dijo ella apareciendo detrás de ella haciéndole un tajo a la rubia.

Kitana seguiría atacando antes de que Cassie le agarrara el brazo quebrándoselo y arrojándola sobre ella.

La princesa volvió a desaparecer, la rubia al intuir el siguiente movimiento de la mujer apenas apareció detrás de ella, le dio con su bastón en 2 veces, seguido de 2 patadas antes de cegarla con una pequeña llama y darle un fuerte puñetazo en la entrepierna, seguido con las culatas de sus armas la golpeo el costado de la cabeza y para finalizar le dio con ambas 2 disparos en las cuencas de sus ojos.

¡Cassie Cage wins!

No mataras a nadie – aseguro ella.

Me impresionas Cassie – elogio Julián a su amiga.

Gracias aprendí del mejor – confeso ella antes de que ambos se dirigieran con los demás.

¿Cómo están ustedes? – pregunto el pelimarrón al ver como estaban sus compañeros.

Fiuu, puedo luchar – aseguro el telepata antes de ser ayudado por la rubia.

¿Y tu Jacqui? – pregunto la chica Cage a su mejor amiga.

No es nada – suspiro ella – Como en Iraq.

No obstante, ese momento de paz seria interrumpido por el grupo de retornados que escucharon todo el alboroto.

Lárguense, nosotros nos ocupamos – demando el hijo de Kenshi.

¿Qué? – pregunto incrédula la hija de Johnny.

Solo estorbaríamos – afirmo la hija de Jax.

¡Ni pensarlo! – se opuso el shaolin.

Demonios… tengan cuidado. Nos veremos después – asintió la rubia – Vamos Julián.

¡Andando! – dijo el solamente siguiendo a su amiga – Cassie, hace años derrote a Shinnok junto con tu padre, ahora es el turno de que lo haga contigo.

¡Concéntrate ahora! – pidió Jin siguiendo a ambos.

De vuelta al interior del templo, Shinnok seguía en el interior del Jinsei, Raiden seguía atrapado y Johnny estaba lleno de insectos gracias a D'Vorah.

Saborean tu carne. Escarban – explico ella – Crecerán en tu interior. Roerán tus entrañas.

¡Por los dioses! – hablo el shaolin al ver el color rojo del Jinsei.

¡Papá! – llamo la hija.

La Kytin se volteo hacia sus ataquen e inmediatamente se abalanzo sobre ellos.

¡Esperen! – pidió el enmascarado sin ser escuchado.

D'Vorah lograría dejar fuera de combate a Jin, Julián al ver esto decidió ayudar a su amiga que tenia serios problemas contra la mujer.

¡Primero el padre y ahora su hija y yerno! – comento la kytin.

¿Por qué insisten tanto con destruir este mundo? – pregunto Julián ignorando aquel comentario que lo hizo sonrojarse por un momento.

Todo es por Lord Shinnok, su magnifica utopía que quiere crear y mataremos a quien sea que intente oponerse – respondió determinada a mujer adoptando su pose de lucha.

¡Que interesante! – dijo una voz de mujer acercándose – Ahora es mi turno.

Los 3 voltearon en dirección de esas palabras de las sombras se fue revelando a una mujer, tenia el pelo negro, usaba un velo rosado combinado con amarillo y lo más llamativo de ella eran esos exóticos ojos de gato que tenía.

¡Ninguno de ustedes tendrá el derecho de enfrentar a esa kytin! – decreto la mujer quien resultaría ser…

¡Mileena! – llamo sorprendida Cassandra.

¿Mileena porque no te quedaste en la casa de Scorpion? – pregunto Julián igual sorprendido.

Crees que solo los iba a estar esperando – respondió ella enfadada – Ella es mía.

Pero… - dijo la rubia antes de que el enmascarado le agarrara el hombro y le negaba con la cabeza,

Esto es entre ellas – explico el pelimarrón tranquilizando a su amiga.

Hablas enserio que quieres enfrentarme – dijo D'Vorah riendo – Esta vez, Está te matara sin que nadie se oponga.

Esta vez será diferente, asquerosa kytin – aseguro Mileena desenfundando sus sais.

¡Mileena(Perforante) vs D'Vorah(Reina Del Enjambre!

¡Fight!

Una de las larvas de la mujer salió de su brazo y disparó hacia la mestiza que rápidamente esquivó y se hizo una bola pasando por debajo de los pies de su enemiga. La Kytin tomó vuelo y evito ese ataque, luego envió un enjambre hacia la semi-edeniana.

Está no puede creer lo fácil que será esto, harás un buen nido para mis hijos – declaro riendo la mujer.

Mileena lucho y se zafó de aquel conjunto de insectos. Saltando para arrojar sus sais, que uno logro golpear a la kytin. D'Vorah grito de dolor mientras Mileena pateaba el sai más adentro. La mujer saco sus aguijones hacia la cabeza de la mestiza que pudo esquivar uno, sin embargo, el otro pudo cortarle la mejilla, haciendo que gimiera de dolor.

Mileena saltó hacia atrás tocando su mejilla dándose cuenta de la sangre que emanaba de ella, con fortaleza decidido ignorar la herida y seguir peleando.

D'Vorah viendo la oportunidad salto en el aire dispuesta a hacer su X-Ray, no obstante, la semi-edeniana desaparecería y reaparecería varias veces encima de ella antes de clavarle sus sais al costado de su cabeza a continuación con sus mortales dientes desgarro el lóbulo frontal de ella y para terminar con sus armas picho ambos ojos de la kytin,

¡Mileena wins!

Ni, aunque estuviera muerta de hambre, comería tu sucia carne – comento ella, mirando a la rubia y al pelimarrón levantando su pulgar antes de caer de rodillas, sin duda esa batalla la agoto demasiado.

¡Gracias Mileena! – agradeció Julián también levantando su pulgar hacia su voraz amiga.

Vayan con Johnny, yo estaré bien – señalo con la mirada ella.

Ambos se dirigieron donde estaba el actor

Hola amigo y… hola primor – dijo débilmente Johnny.

Ya soy mayor para eso – refuto la chica desesperada por romper el capullo en el que estaba su papá.

Te sacaremos de aquí – aseguro sonriéndole Julián.

No… vayan… con Shinnok – pidió decaído el papá.

Johhny no podemos dejarte así – aclaro él enmascarado.

¡Cuídense! – dijo el actor antes de caer inconsciente.

¡PAPÁ! – llamo angustiada la hija antes de que Shinnok saliera del Jinsei.

Así que eres la cachorra de Cage – comentó el dios antes de fijarse en el pelimarrón - ¿Y tú, te me haces conocido?

Hola Shinnok – saludo el quitándose la máscara - ¿Me extrañaste?

¡TU! ¿Cómo es que sigues igual que antes? – se preguntó iracundo el –… No importa. Los exterminare a ambos por igual.

Es que me hice un tratamiento bastante bueno– declaro el pelimarrón riendo y dirigiéndose junto a la rubia para atacar al monstruo – Lo que importa ahora es que esto termina aqui.

Ambos con los golpes que le daban no le hacían ni cosquillas tanto fue así que Shinnok se harto de los 2 agarrándolos por el cuello y arrojándolos hacia el final de la sala.

Cassandra seria la primera en levantarse, solo para ser atrapada por una mano esquelética desde el suelo.

¡Las damas primero! – dijo sádicamente el dios mientras hacia aparecer una lanza en su palma con la intención de empalar a la rubia.

Al ver como Shinnok salto con la intención ya mencionada, Julián lo único que tenia en mente era salvar aquella rubia quien le hizo brotar sentimientos que aun no conocía, sin embargo, cuando decidio pelear con Sindel y usar todo su poder y además el guantelete limitaba mucho su poder y velocidad, lo único que logro era ponerse de frente a la rubia como un escudo humano.

El recibiría la lanza que atravesaría su estómago ante la mirada de temor de Mileena que nada pudo hacer.

¡No! – dijo incrédula Cassandra de lo que acaba de pasar - ¡JULIÁN!

El dios lo levantaría y lo arrojaría hacia el otro extremo de la sala quedando boca abajo, la rubia desesperada al ver aquel atroz acto, gracias a la furia que sentía en ese momento un aura verde comenzó a rodearla dándole la fuerza suficiente para poder romper los huesos de aquella trampa.

JAJAJAJA – se reía maniáticamente el monstruo – Esa fue su última oportunidad de detenerme. Lo que le paso a tu novio, es lo que les espera a los que me desafían, una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

¡Hijo de puta! ¡Ahora si estoy muy enojada por lo que hiciste y nunca te lo perdonare! – hablo la rubia bastante furiosa y con algunas lagrimas en los ojos siendo envuelta por el halo verde de su padre.

Tu enojo, tu dolor y tristeza no te salvaran – aseguro el dios caído - ¡Morirás igual que el!

¡Cassie Cage(Matona) vs Corrupted Shinnok!

¡Fight!

En un arranque de furia, la rubia le lanzo un puñetazo tan fuerte que lograría romperle unos dientes al monstruo y seguido le daría una poderosa patada sombra haciéndolo retroceder.

Ese golpe me dolió… ¡ESE GOLPE ME DOLIÓ! – grito iracundo el dios arrojándole una potente flama desde el pecho.

La chica Cage juntaría sus brazos intentando bloquear aquel ataque, pero fue inútil ya que esa ráfaga sería más fuerte mandándola a que se estrellara contra el muro.

Shinnok no perdería tiempo y le daría un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago a la chica quien escupiría sangre debido al impacto, seguido el monstruo la agarraría por la cabeza riéndose en el acto.

La hija de Sonya aprovecharía ese momento para enrollarse en la extremidad de su enemigo logrando liberarse del agarre y tomaria del cuello a Shinnok haciéndole una hurracarrana con toda su fuerza.

Shinnok furioso volvería arrojar su ráfaga de fuego hacia su contrincante, pero la rubia lograría agacharse a tiempo para evadirlo y con ambos puños juntos golpeo la entrepierna del dios caído.

Al verse adolorido Shinnok intento agarrar a su enemiga quien paso por debajo de él y sorprendiendolo con la guardia baja le aplico su X-Ray.

¡Cassie Cage wins!

Te mereces eso y mucho más – comentó ella antes de seguir agrediendo sin piedad alguna hasta que Jin la tranquilizo cuando lo logro el shaolin fue a donde estaba Raiden, por su parte ella se dio cuenta que tenia que ir por alguien - ¡Julián!

Ella inmediatamente se dirigió a donde estaba tirado su amigo, al llegar con él lo volteo dándose cuenta de que ya había perdido mucha sangre.

Julián aquí estoy, quédate conmigo – pidió ella angustiada tomándole de la cabeza.

No te preocupes…Ve con Raiden – dijo el solamente mirándola a los ojos.

No, te vas a poner bien, te vas a poner bien – aseguro ella sonriéndole -Te sacare de aquí – dijo ella intentando levantarlo.

No, ya no tiene caso – murmuro el pelimarrón.

¿De qué hablas? – pregunto ella incrédula ante las palabras que le decía el otro.

Todo lo que he querido era pasar mi tiempo contigo y créeme que fueron los momentos más felices de mi vida, no sé si tú me entiendas – confeso Julián sonriendo bajo su mascara mientras de sus ojos comenzaban a brotar unas lágrimas.

¿Por qué me dices esto justo ahora? – demando muy apenada la chica.

Recuerdas, algunas veces hay que hacer sacrificios por aquellos que queremos. Y porque no hallaba mejor momento para hacerlo – respondió el procediendo a quitarse lentamente la máscara - Quiero que tengas esto.

¿Porque me la das? - cuestiono ella tomándola.

Para que me recuerdes a donde quiera que vallas – respondió el mientras su cabello volvía al color desde que nació – Para que siempre tengas en mente que estaré protegiendote

-Julián no…

Te… amo – y con esa última palabra Julián cerro los ojos para no volver a abrirlos nunca más y con una sonrisa en su rostro murió tranquilo, dejando un gran vacío en la rubia quien abrazaba la cabeza de su amigo mientras seguía sollozando, Mileena por su parte también se acerco a donde su amigo y recordó los buenos momentos que paso con, ella tampoco pudo contener las lagrimas

Volviendo a lo principal, Raiden había absorbido todo el poder maligno que había infectado el Jinsei.

Entre Jin y Cassie sacaron al dios de allí llevándolo hacia el cadáver del pelinegro entre los 3 lo apreciaron por unos momentos.

Lamento que tú también cayeras – se disculpó Raiden.

Pese a que no nos llevábamos bien, el no merecía esto – comento apenado el shaolin antes de enfocarse en su compañera– Ve con tu padre yo lo ayudare con su poder.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza y se acerco a su padre para intentar liberarlo del capullo. Después de varios intentos, no pudo separarlo, lo que hizo que Mileena se acercara a ella y le entregara uno de sus sais. Cassie sin mucho animo lo tomó y libero a su padre

En ese momento Sonya junto a un pelotón de soldados dándole ordenes que se llevaran a Shinnok y a D'Vorah, iba hacer lo mismo con Mileena antes de que Hanzo apareciera tomándole del hombro y negándole con la cabeza.

La señora sin oponerse dejo que el shirai ryu se fuera con la mestiza mientras ella se dirigía con su familia.

Tranquilo. Te curaremos – aseguro la general a su exmarido - ¿Dónde está Julián?

La hija la llevo con el cadáver del guerrero, Sonya de la impresión de lo que vio no evito sentir una gran pena por él, además su hija volvió a romperse en llanto abrazando a su madre, Johnny pese a que estaba lastimado también abrazo a su familia desconsolado.

Días después…

Después de eso, entre todos decidieron darle un entierro digno para Julián, todos se encontraban reunidos, tanto sus compañeros del viaje como también Sub-Zero, Scorpion y Mileena junto a todas las SF.

Hace poco… sufrimos una terrible perdida… Julián era como ustedes saben, un trabajador incansable, e infinitamente honesto. Y lo más importante, un fiel, fiel amigo. Creo que tienen derecho a saber cómo murió – hablo Johnny en un tono autoritario viendo a los demás especial a su hija que sostenía su llamativa mascara mientras era consolada por Kung Jin - Si ¡A Julián lo mato Lord Shinnok! Al no ser proveniente de nuestro reino, el Outworld no quería que se los dijera, pero en no hacerlo representa un insulto a su memoria. Esta terrible pérdida me recuerda aquella vez en la cual perdí a la mayoría de mis amigos protegiendo el Earthrealm y nos recuerda, aunque venimos de distintos lugares, nuestros corazones laten como si fueran uno solo. Los lazos de amistad que hemos formado serán más importantes que nunca. Recuerden esto y Julián no habrá muerto en vano y honrémoslo quien fue justo y honesto y le agradezco, le agradezco de todo mi corazón de que al dar su vida… mi hija aun esta conmigo, muchas gracias – y con esas palabras antes de quebrarse debido al dolor que sentía ante la pérdida de su amigo, todos los presentes le dejaron una que otra flor a la tumba del pelimarrón.

Luego de que todos ya habían abandonado el lugar Johnny junto con su hija se quedaron por un momento apreciando la lapida de Julián.

Si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte, el todavía estaría con nosotros – se culpo así misma la rubia.

Esto no fue tu culpa, fue Shinnok y te aseguro de que él se sintió muy satisfecho de que hayas vengado su muerte – comento el actor intentado animarla.

Adiós… Julián – se despidió ella dejando una flor encima de la tumba mientras ella se iba bajo la lluvia triste que caía sobre el lugar - Yo tambien te amo...

Nos divertimos mucho en compañía de Julián, un poco despreocupado y carismático muchos adoraban eso de el, sin duda una mala decisión acompañada con deseos de venganza que costaron muy caro, la historia del pelimarrón ha llegado a su fin.

Esta historia ha llegado a su fin.


	14. El final

De vuelta en el templo del cielo con el grupo de retornados quienes eran escuchados por el grupo principal a escondidas.

Lord Shinnok casi ha terminado. Pronto, la corrupción del Jinsei será irreversible – explico D'Vorah a los esbirros del dios caído.

La invasión puede empezar. Raiden y sus aliados no podrán ofrecer resistencia – comentó Kitana.

Mientras el grupo caminaba por los bordes del lugar, Jin casi cae cuando el piso de roca colapso debido a su peso, de no ser por sus compañeros que lograron afirmarlo.

Mas cuidado, Jin – susurro Julián quien iba delante de ellos para asegurar el camino – Hora de reencontrarnos con viejos amigos.

Cuando el reino caiga, el camino a la victoria será nuestro – comento Liu Kang una vez que se enfocaron en el – Informa a Lord Shinnok que los oni y los oroshi están listos. A su orden, los soltaremos al Earthrealm.

La Kytin solo asintió para después irse a donde su señor, en eso Smoke y Kung Lao se reunieron con sus demás compañeros.

¿Encontraste el portal de Raiden a los cielos? – pregunto el chino.

Si, pero está protegido. No podemos pasar – Respondió el asombrerado.

Es inaceptable. Cuando el Earthrealm esté destruido, debemos completar la venganza de Lord Shinnok – se quejó la princesa -Invadir los cielos y destruir a los Elder Gods.

Ven – pidió Liu Kang a Smoke y Lao quienes lo siguieron sin oponerse.

¿Una guerra en los cielos? – se preguntó confundido Takeda – Si derrotara a los Elder Gods.

Se acabo todo. Entiendo – respondió por instinto Jacqui.

Kung Lao… verlo así… - comentó Jin avergonzado de la actitud de su tío.

O acabamos con esto o nos reuniremos en la máquina de café del infierno. Vamos – propuso Cassie ya harta de la actitud de sus amigos – Julián avanza.

Claro jefa – acepto el antes de que Takeda resbalara a punto de caer de no ser de que logro agarrarse de una roca a tiempo.

Aquel ruido logro alertar a los seguidores del dios caído, sin tener otra opción el pelimarrón les lanzo una mirada indicándoles que pelearan.

Jin atacó a Kitana y Julián junto con Cassandra fueron a por Sindel.

Jaja te recuerdo, te derrote en el pasado fácilmente – comento riendo la emperatriz.

No creas que sigo siendo el mismo de aquel entonces, mis poderes se han duplicado desde aquella vez – confeso determinado Julián.

Bien, mientras más soberbia más fuerte la caída – dijo segura de sí misma la madre de Kitana.

Ella fue la que mato a la mayoría de ustedes ¿no? – pregunto Cassie un poco temerosa.

Así es, la enfrentaremos juntos – declaro el pelimarrón.

A) Variante guardián.

B) Variante Hostil.

Esta vez Julián tomo la opción B.

¡Cassie Cage(Matona)/Julián(Hostil) vs Sindel!

¡Fight!

Entre los 2 comenzaron a atacar a la reina de Edenia quien bloqueaba el ataque de ambos bastante bien.

Ahora Julián ataco de frente y la rubia por detrás, Sindel intento golpear a la hija de Johnny pero no tuvo éxito solo para ser recibida por un rodillazo del pelimarrón y una patada en el rostro de parte de la chica.

Antes de que pudieran seguir con los ataques, la retornada se elevó en el aire dejando casi de frente a ambos defensores, lo que más les sorprendió era de como Sindel agarro la cabeza de la hija de Sonya para estrellarla contra la de Julián.

¡Ayayay! – se quejó el pelimarrón agarrándose la cabeza.

…tienes la cabeza muy dura – refunfuño la rubia también agarrándose la cien.

En realidad, era un ataque tonto, pero veo que resulto bien – confeso riendo la emperatriz.

Se está burlando de nosotros – dijo enojado el enmascarado.

Más enojados que antes, entre los 2 acorralaron a la señora quien no tuvo otra opción que alejar a Cassie con su potente voz y en cuanto a Julián quien era el más peligroso debido a los intentos de estocarla con su hoja, lo tomo por el cuello con su melena pensando que hacer con él, lo reflexiono por un momento antes de arrojarlo hacia el borde del templo. El pelimarrón caería unos metros, pero gracias a su espada logro clavarla en las rocas para evitar caer.

¡JULIÁN! – llamo preocupada ella antes de levantarse e ir donde Sindel.

Tienes las agallas para enfrentarme niña – comentó feliz la reina.

Trágate esto entonces – dijo ella antes de callarla con una patada sombra.

Sindel desde el suelo enrollaría su cabello en la rodilla de la chica derribándola, seguidamente estaba lista para enterrarle su taco en el pecho, pero la rubia sería más rápida en rodar hacia atrás evitando el ataque.

Veo que batiste el récord de tu padre ya que lo derrote en tan solo unos segundos, jajaja – recordó la mamá de Kitana.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Cassie pudo ver a Julián lograr llegar a la cima.

Pues tengo otros trucos bajo la manga anciana – se burló la chica.

Su sonrisa fue borrada cuando de la nada, el pelimarrón apareció delante de la rubia abalanzándose rápidamente hacia la enemiga, uno se puso delante de ella y el otro detrás.

Sindel intentaría darle una patada a quien estaba detrás de ella, pero fue evadida fácilmente y entre los 2 le dieron un codazo en la nuca y otro en el estómago, seguido la rubia con una patada pirueta la elevaría en los aires y para finalizar, Julián junto sus manos para darle impulso a su amiga que salto hacia la emperatriz dándole otro fuerte codazo estrellándola en el suelo acabando el combate.

Antes de que la chica cayera, el pelimarrón la atrapo al estilo nupcial dejadola al lado de él.

¡Cassie wins!

Bien hecho – comentó el enmascarado chocando sus puños con ella.

Por su parte Jacqui aun no lograba subir a Takeda de las rocas y Kitana había derrotado a Kung Jin sin problemas.

Hola Kitana – saludo amablemente él.

¡TÚ! – hablo ella enojada desenfundando sus abanicos.

¿Aun sigues molesta por lo de aquella vez? – recordó el pelimarrón cuando sin querer entro a su cuarto en él pasado.

¡Ahora te hare pagar por eso! - decreto la princesa lista para el kombate.

A no quiero ofenderte, pero somos 2 – informo Cassie.

Creen que no sé qué los demás retornados vienen en camino – refuto la edeniana –Solo debo ganar un poco más de tiempo… Eso si no los liquido yo misma.

¡Al diablo! – murmuro Julián desenfundando su espada.

¡Julián(Hostil)/Cassie(Matona) vs Kitana(Asesina)!

El pelimarrón ataco con su hoja a la princesa quien bloqueo con sus mortíferos abanicos, la edeniana haría retroceder a su examigo arrojándole uno de sus ventiladores.

La rubia tomaría su lugar atacando con una patada sombra derribando a la retornada.

Desde el piso la mujer desaparecería en un destello azul, apareciendo por detrás de la chica Cage haciéndole un tajo en la espalda.

Esta vez ella daría el relevo, dejando que Julián volviera a intercambiar golpes con ella, hasta que en un momento el pelimarrón le arrojaría su espada a su adversaria quien pensaba que sería fácil evadirla, sin embargo, esta cuando la esquivo desapareció en una estela rosada y emergió por arriba de ella haciéndole un corte en la espalda.

Julián al verla como ella se preocupaba por el dolor, le barrio las piernas dejándola de rodillas y le dio el relevo a su amiga para terminarla con una fuerte magueri a la cara todo eso en una sucesión rápida.

¡Cassie wins!

No mataras a nadie – aseguro ella.

Buena patada Cassie – elogio el a su amiga.

Gracias la aprendí del mejor – confeso ella antes de que ambos se dirigieran con los demás.

¿Cómo están ustedes? – pregunto el pelimarrón al ver como estaban sus compañeros.

Fiuu, puedo luchar – aseguro el telepata antes de ser ayudado por la rubia.

¿Y tú Jacqui? – pregunto la chica Cage a su mejor amiga.

No es nada – suspiro ella – Como en Iraq.

No obstante, ese momento de paz seria interrumpido por el grupo de retornados que escucharon todo el alboroto.

Lárguense, nosotros nos ocupamos – demando el hijo de Kenshi.

¿Qué? – pregunto incrédula la hija de Johnny.

Solo estorbaríamos – afirmo la hija de Jax.

¡Ni pensarlo! – se opuso el shaolin.

Demonios… tengan cuidado. Nos veremos después – asintió la rubia – Vamos Julián.

¡Andando! – dijo el solamente siguiendo a su amiga – Cassie, hace años derrote a Shinnok junto con tu padre, ahora es el turno de que lo haga contigo.

¡Concéntrate ahora! – pidió Jin siguiendo a ambos.

De vuelta al interior del templo, Shinnok seguía en el interior del Jinsei, Raiden seguía atrapado y Johnny estaba lleno de insectos gracias a D'Vorah.

Saborean tu carne. Escarban – explico ella – Crecerán en tu interior. Roerán tus entrañas.

¡Por los dioses! – hablo el shaolin al ver el color rojo del Jinsei.

¡Papá! – llamo la hija.

La Kytin se volteó hacia sus ataquen e inmediatamente se abalanzo sobre ellos.

¡Esperen! – pidió el enmascarado sin ser escuchado.

D'Vorah lograría dejar fuera de combate a Jin, Julián al ver esto decidió ayudar a su amiga que tenía serios problemas contra la mujer.

¡Primero el padre y ahora su hija y yerno! – comento la kytin.

¿Por qué insisten tanto con destruir este mundo? – pregunto Julián ignorando aquel comentario que lo hizo sonrojarse por un momento.

Todo es por Lord Shinnok, su magnífica utopía que quiere crear y mataremos a quien sea que intente oponerse – respondió determinada a mujer adoptando su pose de lucha.

¡Que interesante! – dijo una voz de mujer acercándose – Ahora es mi turno.

Los 3 voltearon en dirección de esas palabras de las sombras se fue revelando a una mujer, tenía el pelo negro, usaba un velo rosado combinado con amarillo y lo más llamativo de ella eran esos exóticos ojos de gato que tenía.

¡Ninguno de ustedes tendrá el derecho de enfrentar a esa kytin! – decreto la mujer quien resultaría ser…

¡Mileena! – llamo sorprendida Cassandra.

¿Mileena porque no te quedaste en la casa de Scorpion? – pregunto Julián igual sorprendido.

Crees que solo los iba a estar esperando – respondió ella enfadada – Ella es mía.

Pero… - dijo la rubia antes de que el enmascarado le agarrara el hombro y le negaba con la cabeza,

Esto es entre ellas – explico el pelimarrón tranquilizando a su amiga.

Hablas enserio que quieres enfrentarme – dijo D'Vorah riendo – Esta vez, Está te matara sin que nadie se oponga.

Esta vez será diferente, asquerosa kytin – aseguro Mileena desenfundando sus sais.

¡Mileena(Perforante) vs D'Vorah(Reina Del Enjambre)!

¡Fight!

Una de las larvas de la mujer salió de su brazo y disparó hacia la mestiza que rápidamente esquivó y se hizo una bola pasando por debajo de los pies de su enemiga. La Kytin tomó vuelo y evito ese ataque, luego envió un enjambre hacia la semi-edeniana.

Está no puede creer lo fácil que será esto, harás un buen nido para mis hijos – declaro riendo la mujer.

Mileena lucho y se zafó de aquel conjunto de insectos. Saltando para arrojar sus sais, que uno logro golpear a la kytin. D'Vorah grito de dolor mientras Mileena pateaba el sai más adentro. La mujer saco sus aguijones hacia la cabeza de la mestiza que pudo esquivar uno, sin embargo, el otro pudo cortarle la mejilla, haciendo que gimiera de dolor.

Mileena saltó hacia atrás tocando su mejilla dándose cuenta de la sangre que emanaba de ella, con fortaleza decidido ignorar la herida y seguir peleando.

D'Vorah viendo la oportunidad salto en el aire dispuesta a hacer su X-Ray, no obstante, la semi-edeniana desaparecería y reaparecería varias veces encima de ella antes de clavarle sus sais al costado de su cabeza a continuación con sus mortales dientes desgarro el lóbulo frontal de ella y para terminar con sus armas pincho ambos ojos de la kytin,

¡Mileena wins!

Ni, aunque estuviera muerta de hambre, comería tu sucia carne – comento ella, mirando a la rubia y al pelimarrón levantando su pulgar antes de caer de rodillas, sin duda esa batalla la agoto demasiado.

¡Gracias Mileena! – agradeció Julián también levantando su pulgar hacia su voraz amiga.

Vayan con Johnny, yo estaré bien – señalo con la mirada ella.

Ambos se dirigieron a dónde estaba el actor.

Hola amigo y… hola primor – dijo débilmente Johnny.

Ya soy mayor para eso – refuto la chica desesperada por romper el capullo en el que estaba su papá.

Te sacaremos de aquí – aseguro sonriéndole Julián.

No… vayan… con Shinnok – pidió decaído el papá.

Johhny no podemos dejarte así – aclaro él enmascarado.

¡Cuídense! – dijo el actor antes de caer inconsciente.

¡PAPÁ! – llamo angustiada la hija antes de que Shinnok saliera del Jinsei.

Así que eres la cachorra de Cage – comentó el dios antes de fijarse en el pelimarrón - ¿Y tú, te me haces conocido?

Hola Shinnok – saludo el quitándose la máscara - ¿Me extrañaste?

¡TU! ¿Cómo es que sigues igual que antes? – se preguntó iracundo el –… No importa. Los exterminare a ambos por igual.

Es que me hice un tratamiento bastante bueno– declaro el pelimarrón riendo y dirigiéndose junto a la rubia para atacar al monstruo – Lo que importa ahora es que esto termina aquí.

Ambos con los golpes que le daban no le hacían ni cosquillas tanto fue así que Shinnok se hartó de los 2 agarrándolos por el cuello y arrojándolos hacia el final de la sala.

Cassandra sería la primera en levantarse, solo para ser atrapada por una mano esquelética desde el suelo.

¡Las damas primero! – dijo sádicamente el dios mientras hacia aparecer una lanza en su palma con la intención de empalar a la rubia.

Al ver como Shinnok salto con la intención ya mencionada, Julián lo único que tenia en mente era salvar aquella rubia quien le hizo brotar sentimientos que aún no conocía, para su fortuna cuando decidió pelear con Sindel y usar su variante hostil, logro ponerse enfrente de la rubia deteniendo con ambas manos la lanza del dios caído con todas sus fuerzas mientras era rodeado por su aura característica.

Si quieres llegar a ella vas a tener que matarme primero – declaro el hablándole en un tono furioso mientras quebraba la lanza con su fuerza.

Impresionante para venir de tu parte – dijo el monstruo – Lo que mejor puedes hacer ahora es rendirte y te prometo que tu muerte será rápida.

No me rendí ante ti en el pasado ni mucho menos lo hare ahora – recordó furioso siendo envuelto por su aura zafiro - ¡El Earthrealm es mi hogar ahora y no voy a dejar que tú lo destruyas!

¡Julián(Hostil) vs Corrupted Shinnok!

En un arranque de furia, el pelimarrón le lanzo un puñetazo tan fuerte que lograría romperle unos dientes al monstruo y seguido le daría una fuerte estocada haciéndolo retroceder.

Ese ataque me dolió… ¡ESE ATAQUE ME DOLIO! – grito iracundo el dios arrojándole una potente flama desde su pecho.

El enmascarado juntaría sus brazos intentando bloquear aquel ataque, pero fue inútil ya que esa ráfaga seria mucho más fuerte mandándolo a que se estrellara contra el muro.

Shinnok no perdería tiempo y le daría un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago a su enemigo quien escupiría sangre debajo de su mascara debido al impacto, seguido el monstruo lo tomaría por el rostro y lo estrellaría en el suelo.

Julián con su espada le haría un corte leve en los pies a su enemigo con la intención de que lo soltara, pero ese ataque no fue tan indoloro para él, quien ahora le haría un abrazo de oso logrando que su contrincante sufriera más y más.

Pese al dolor, el pelimarrón aprovecharía ese momento para también abrazar a Shinnok haciéndole un suplex de estomago contra estomago con toda su fuerza.

El dios furioso arrojaría de nuevo una ráfaga de fuego hacia su contrincante, pero el otro lograría agacharse a tiempo para evadirlo e intentaría pasar por debajo de él, no obstante, Shinnok lograría atraparlo del cuello alzándolo en el aire.

¡Suficiente! ¡Yo gano! – exclamo el, empezando a apretarle la garganta - ¿algún ultimo deseo que quieras antes de morir?

Desesperado al no tener salida de esa situación, por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver a Mileena caminando lentamente hacia el indicándole que guardara silencio.

Si… tú ganas… lo único que quiero ahora es – mintió el, logrando que Shinnok bajara la guardia – Una puñalada.

Si eso es lo que deseas… - dijo el monstruo antes de que la mestiza saltara encima de él, comenzando a apuñalarle el pecho en reiteradas oportunidades.

Shinnok soltaría a Julián quien se daría cuenta de que Cassie ya se había liberado de los huesos.

¿Por qué no me ayudaste? – pregunto el mirándola desde el suelo.

Lo estabas haciendo bien – confeso ella levantándolo.

¿Rematémoslo? – sugirió el enmascarado.

Con todo gusto – acepto feliz la chica.

En cuanto al dios logro quitarse de encima a la semi-edeniana, solo para ser cegado por la rubia por unas llamas y dándole un fuerte golpe en la entrepierna, seguido de 2 culatazos al costado de su cabeza y por 2 disparos en las cuencas de sus ojos, sin embargo, esto no lograría derribarlo, dejando a Julián le realizara su X-Ray también.

¡Julián wins!

Se acabo – comentó el seriamente antes de que Kung Jin se uniera a ellos.

¿Fuiste tu? – pregunto el Shaolin.

Fuimos todos – respondió el, señalando a Cassie y a Mileena quien apenas se podía levantar.

Oigan… llamo débilmente Raiden – Pónganme… en el Jinsei.

Pero es… ¡Te matara! – razono Jin.

Debo purificarme ahora – refuto el dios antes de ser llevado al centro del Jinsei y empezaba a absorber toda la energía negativa de este mismo.

Luego de eso los demás amigos entraron en la sala.

¿Se termino? – pregunto Takeda mirando a su alrededor.

La rubia solo asintió con la cabeza antes de dirigirse a su padre para liberarlo del capullo sin obtener resultado, lo que hizo que Mileena se acercara a ella entregándole uno de sus sais, la hija de Cage no sabia si aceptarlo o no hasta que Julián le indico que lo haga, así que lo tomo y logro liberar a su progenitor.

Johnny se desplomó en el piso antes de levantar la cabeza y ver a su hija y desde esa posición le levanto el pulgar indicándole que había hecho un buen trabajo.

Tengo que decir que estoy impresionado ya que nunca vería a Mileena ayudándonos en una situación como esta – dijo el dios una vez que lo sacaron del Jinsei.

Que los haya ayudado ahora no quiere decir que siempre lo vaya a hacer – se rio entre dientes y fruncía enseño la mestiza – Bueno tengo que volver antes de que Hanzo se de cuenta que me escape.

Eso no va a hacer necesario – dijo una voz adentrándose en el templo.

¡Maestro! – exclamo el telepata al ver a Scorpion parado de brazos ahí mismo.

Jeje ¿Estoy en problemas? – pregunto ella asustada.

Pese a que dejaste un chiquero en mi casa, entraste a mi habitación prohibida y además te escapaste – recordó el en tono severo – Sin embargo, gracias a esto puedes quedarte.

Aquella declaración hizo que Mileena sonriera bajo su velo y se lanzara abrazar a Scorpion, ante la mirada picara de Takeda y Julián, Hanzo los miraría sin mucha gana antes de irse con ella.

Ya cuando se animaron en levantar a Johnny quien nadie se había percatado que seguía tirado en el piso, en ese momento Sonya junto a un pelotón de las SF entro en el lugar. La general les dio unas indicaciones a sus subordinados antes de dirigirse con su exmarido.

Tranquilo. Te curaremos – aseguro la señora.

Los hubieras visto, entre los 2 se la partieron a Shinnok – comentó débilmente el actor.

Lo creo – dijo ella -Y tú… lo hiciste bien con tu equipo, Johnny.

Logro desbloqueado – comento riendo Julián quien tenia agarrado a Johnny de un hombro.

Tal como pensé – hablo también Cassie quien sostenía a su padre por el otro hombro.

Después de eso, mientras tanto en el Netherealm:

He permitido durante mucho que el Earthrealm sufriera los horrores de la guerra, una y otra vez derrotamos a los enemigos, pero no exigimos compensación, ni pago de ninguna – Hablo Raiden quien lucia un atuendo más implacable con el amuleto de Shinnok en el pecho de este, acompañado que ahora sus ojos eran naranjas – Que hemos ganado con nuestra piedad, más intrigas, más agresión inútil.

Nuevos gobernantes del Netherealm escúchenme, ya no me limitare a defender el Earthrealm, perseguiré y destruiré cualquier amenaza, no mostrare piedad ni cuartel alguno – continuo hablando el dios mientras del bolso que traía sacaba la cabeza cercenada de Shinnok y la arrojaba al suelo en frente de quienes estaba hablando al ser un dios, la cabeza aún se movía - Shinnok era un Elder God imposible de matar… hay destinos peores que la muerte – sin nada mas que agregar, Raiden desapareció de ahí con sus poderes.

Dejando a Liu Kang y Kitana como los nuevos amos y señores del Netherealm apreciando la cabeza del dios caído.

Días después…

El Earthrealm al celebrar su victoria, decidieron hacer una celebración, el lugar ahora estaba lleno de emoción, banquetes, bebidas y música.

Todos los que lucharon en contra del dios caído habían sido invitados en especial Mileena quien le encantaba bailar, ella arrastro a Hanzo con ella para que la acompañara mientras todos los demás presentes disfrutaban y compartían entre sí.

Fiu – suspiro Julián apartándose del lugar, hiendo hacia una puesta en la cual se podía apreciar el mar.

¡Ey! Ha sido un largo viaje – dijo alguien detrás de el quien resultaría ser Cassandra.

Si, deberías ser la heroína más seguido – aconsejo el, dejando que su amiga se colocara al lado de el para mirar el océano - ¿Por qué no estas con los demás?

Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti – refuto la chica.

Mucho ruido, además me siento feliz con ustedes – respondió el – ¿Y los demás?

Jacqui y Takeda están juntos comiendo y bebiendo y lo más probable es que estén besuqueándose también y Jin esta charlando con los demás. – señalo la rubia a sus compañeros.

Dime una cosa... ¿Lo quieres verdad? – pregunto sincero el pelimarrón.

Ah Jin, si obvio – respondió la chica.

Bueno, cuando el venga… no me interpondré – aseguro algo incomodo Julián.

No se trata de eso. Pues no lo creo, pues al parecer él es gay – declaro la chica – Batea para el otro lado.

Ambos rieron a la vez ante aquel comentario mientras ambos se miraban fijamente.

Olvide agradecerte por salvarme la vida cuando nos enfrentamos a Shinnok – confeso la rubia mientras un pequeño rubor cubría sus mejillas.

Recuerdas, algunas veces hay que hacer sacrificios por los que queremos – decía el enmascarado.

La joven se acercó a él, quitándole la máscara, lentamente su rostro se fue acercando al de él, en el último instante en que sus labios estaban por hacer contacto Cassie se desvió y termino besándole la mejilla.

¿Qué se supone que esperabas? ¿Eh? – decía risueña la rubia – Si quieres un beso en otra parte tendrás que ganártelo.

Que graciosa… ¿Hay algo más que salvarte la vida acaso? – pregunto irónicamente Julián.

Jeje, no importa. Bueno, ahora quiero saber ¿Por qué te uniste a las SF después de eso? – pregunto Cassie sorprendiendo a su amigo – Creí que tu no ingresabas a clanes u organizaciones.

-Bueno, no tengo a nadie quien me lo prohíba y pues yo quería hacerlo.

-Pensé que querías regresar a tu reino de origen.

-Si, pero hay algo que el Outworld no tiene.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

-A ti.

La rubia no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa ante tal confesión.

-Jaja y pues ahora me tengo que sorprender y decir ¡Ay que romántico! Y besarnos con música de fondo ¿Verdad?

-Si lo dices de esa manera…

Pues no creo que tengas el valor de besarme ni, aunque te obligara – bromeo la sargento desafiando a su amigo.

\- ¿Me estas retando?

La mujer siguió riéndose y provocando al pelimarrón hasta que este la tomo descuidada, sus ojos se abrieron cuando sus labios hicieron contacto por primera vez, pero pronto los cerró disfrutando aquel momento hasta que una música de fondo los interrumpió.

¿Les consigo una habitación? – sugirió Johnny mientras reproducía en su celular "Careless Whisper''

Ambos se separaron dándose vuelta para encontrarse con los padres de la chica.

¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto alarmado Julián.

Pues nos dirigimos aquí sin querer – dijo Sonya.

Lo siento mamá – se disculpó la hija.

No pasa nada, debo admitir que me hicieron acordar a nosotros de jóvenes – confeso la rubia mayor.

Ustedes si me daban diabetes – expreso el pelimarrón haciendo reír a todos.

Si, excepto que una vez estábamos tan ebrios – le decía el actor riendo.

¡Johnny! – acuso la señora.

-Tranquila nena era solo una broma, además Julián no bebe y eso me deja más tranquilo.

-Cuantas veces debemos ir sobre lo mismo de que no me digas nena.

Mientras ellos discutían, Cassie y Julián volvieron a la fiesta para reunirse con los demás y disfrutar de aquella celebración.

Fue divertida la historia del pelimarrón, tantas cosas que sucedieron, empezar como aprendiz de Shang Tsung, escapar de la muerte a manos de Shao Kahn, lograr que Mileena dejara sus delirios de grandeza para que fuera feliz con Scorpion y además de terminar con la venganza de Shinnok, pues ahora sería un nuevo comienzo para el al tener un nuevo hogar acompañado con una bella mujer, sin duda fue una larga travesía que ha llegado a su fin, gracias por acompañarlo por todo esto.

Esta historia a llegado a su fin.

O tal vez…


	15. Buscando al Xenomorfo

Han pasado 5 meses desde la derrota de Shinnok, tanto el Earthrealm como el Outworld han alcanzado un tratado de paz, pese a la corrupción de Raiden, tomo la decisión que lo más seguro era mantener ese pacto de no agresión.

Julián junto a Cassie han comenzado una vida juntos, al igual que sus amigos Jacqui y Takeda y además su amiga Mileena comenzó una relación con Hanzo que decidío dejar su pasado atrás y empezar una nueva etapa en su vida, viviendo en paz pese algunos inconvenientes que pasaron en este tiempo, por otro lado, el Netherealm se ha mantenido a raya, debido a la amenaza de una guerra con los demás reinos, sin embargo, la paz no duraría mucho debido a otra amenaza.

En las selvas del Amazonas.

Un grupo de exploradores quitaban la vegetación de su camino mientras iban en dirección de su guía nativa. Este conjunto había escuchado leyendas de pirámides que precedieron a cualquier monumento conocido de hoy en día y gracias al líder, estuvieron cerca de encontrarla.

La jefa por su parte estaba muy nerviosa, las pirámides sagradas nunca debieron ser descubiertas por un simple mortal, a menos que fueran decretados por las mismas divinidades.

Los dioses vinieron cada tercer siglo, y el tiempo de su llegada se acercaba nuevamente. La exploradora principal rebano algo de follaje de su camino y entro en un claro donde hayo la enorme estructura de pies frente a ellos.

¡Señores, lo encontramos! – hablo la líder sacando una botella de licor.

El conjunto de excursionistas vitoreó mientras llenaban sus vasos con aquella bebida y bebían en honor a su logro. Los buscadores luego de eso establecieron un campamento e hicieron planes para después ingresar en el monumento, no obstante, ellos no se darían cuenta de que serian rodeados por unas criaturas color negro de apariencia terrorífica para quien tuviera la mala suerte de toparse con uno de ellos, hasta que fue demasiado tarde, esas cosas atacarían sin remordimiento alguno al grupo de viajeros.

Lo único que se podía apreciar eran los gritos desgarradores de los desafortunados al ser brutalmente asesinados por esas cosas.

Templo de Kotal Kahn:

El emperador suspiraba mientras trataba de entender qué había pasado con sus, investigadores que fueron a explorar un antiguo templo en su mismo reino. El único sobreviviente de esa masacre que también hubo, habló diciendo que era una extraña criatura color azabache que también era tarkatano.

El Kahn al escuchar esa anécdota, se levanto de su trono y fue a la biblioteca para encontrar algo acerca de esa cosa. Después de buscar por horas, finalmente encontró algo similar a la descripción que le dio su subordinado.

Por lo que leyó se dio cuenta que esa criatura venia de un mundo diferente, y que también se consideraba un trofeo bastante valioso en todos los reinos, sin embargo, lo que más le llamo la atención a Kotal fue que el libro decía que el monstruo tomaría la forma de su huésped después de que el huevo que implantan en este eclosiona.

La cría mejor llamada como revienta-pecho saldría brutalmente del torax del anfitrión matándolo en el acto, la criatura crecerá rápidamente y se convertirá en una maquina asesina. Lo último que leería el soberano antes de cerrar el tomo sería el nombre de esa cosa llamada "El Xenomorfo¨

Earthrealm: Casa de Cassandra.

¡Cassandra! ¡Te comiste el helado que deje en la nevera! ¡Era para mí! – Julián gritó, tirando el envase de helado vacío al basurero.

La rubia soltaría una risa cómica y se estiro mientras estaba en el sofá.

Ese helado no tenia tu nombre para no comérmelo – se defendió ella.

El pelimarrón se acerco a ella quedando de frente a su pareja mientras la veía con una mirada acusadora.

Bien, lo siento, no pude evitarlo – se disculpó ella sonriéndole a su conjugue.

Julián suspiró, sabía que no había forma de ganarle, la chica había encontrado todos sus puntos débiles es esos meses en especial ahora ya que estaban de descanso, no obstante, el también conocía algunos de Cassie más específicamente a esconderle el cargador de celular. El pelimarrón se pondría al lado de ella y acostaría su cabeza en su regazo.

Aww ¿Ya no estas enojado? – pregunto ella acariciándole la melena.

No ahora, porque sé lo que va a pasar. Te burlaras todo el rato hasta que termine con nosotros teniendo sexo, y pues también merezco descansar – reclamo el en un tono severo.

Boo, no eres divertido – comentó ella sacando su cámara para tomarse una selfie – Esta es buena.

Siempre dices lo mismo cuando sacas fotos – dijo Julián rodando los ojos – Sabes estoy feliz de poder disfrutar de la paz por fin.

Ya no hay más misiones, quiero patearle el culo a algo – confeso ella cansada de no hacer nada.

No te basta con pelear conmigo de vez en cuando – refuto su pareja.

Si me entretengo contigo, pero quiero algo sin contenerme – declaro ella.

Opino lo mismo, pero no podemos hacer nada mientras los reinos están en paz – manifestó el.

Cassandra suspiró mientras miraba la TV que parecía empezar a perder señal, la rubia miro a su consorte confundido al igual que ella, quien luego se levanto y fue a donde el televisor.

Cielos. Maldita cosa – murmuro el dándole pequeños golpes a la parte de arriba – Debe ser el satélite o se descompuso.

Luego apareció un portal en el medio de la sala, causando que Cassie tomara su pistola por si se presentaba alguna amenaza desconocida. Del portal aparecerían Raiden y Johnny Cage. La rubia se tranquilizaría al darse cuenta de que eran ellos.

Lo siento mucho por irrumpir en su hogar – Dijo el dios mirando a su alrededor y a la pareja enfrente de ellos – Bueno iré al grano, vengo a solicitar su ayuda.

¿Paso algo grave Raiden? – interrogo intrigado Julián.

Pues sí, recibimos noticias de una invasión en Outworld – respondió el actor.

Pensé que había una especia de tratado de paz papá – dijo la rubia confundida.

Todavía los hay, pero la invasión es de una horrible criatura – dijo una voz desde el portal aun abierto.

De repente, Julián miro recelosamente cuando un hombre alto con armadura y casco azteca cruzo el portal el mismo Kotal Kahn. Después de que todos tomaran asiento para poder dialogar mejor, el emperador saco el libro que estudio anteriormente y se lo entrego a él.

No se ve tan temible – comento el viendo el tomo.

Eh Julián tienes el libro al revés – corrigió la rubia poniendo su mano en su frente debido a esa estupidez.

Oh… esto si es un problema – comentó el al ver completamente la imagen del xenomorfo.

Me llegaron informes de esa cosa después de la derrota de Shinnok, pero estaba muy ocupado reconstruyendo mi reino debido a la fallida rebelión de Mileena – explico Kotal mientras tomaba un vaso de agua que le habían ofrecido - Hace poco envié un grupo de excursionistas a uno de los antiguos templos que una vez le pertenecieron a Onaga, El Rey Dragon, solo volvió 1, el me dio su descripción y lo único compatible con lo que me hablo pues es eso, "El Xenomorfo¨

Xenomorfo eh – manifestó Cassie cuando Julián le paso el libro para que ella lo viera – Si, muy bonito y todo, pero basado en la imagen no se ve tan temible.

Bueno, sabemos que al menos una de estas criaturas nació de Baraka después de que murió, por lo tanto, tiene sus rasgos tarkatanos – agrego el O-T mirando a Raiden.

Bien, estamos interesados en ayudar – aseguro la rubia cerrando el libro – Pero cómo podemos sacar esta invasión.

Bueno, en realidad estamos lidiando con 2, uno de ellos está en el Outworld y el otro está en la selva amazónica – el dios se inquieto ante eso - ¿Y a donde quieren ir ustedes?

A) El Outworld.

B) La selva.

La selva – exclamo la rubia sin la opinión de su pareja.

¿Espera que? – pregunto el sin que ella le hiciera caso.

Muy bien, ustedes irán haya, mientras que los demás irán al Outworld – decreto Raiden comenzando a irse con los demás – No les quitamos más de su tiempo.

Y sin nada más los visitantes se fueron.

¡WUJU! – exclamo feliz ella – Vamos a la selva.

… ya que se le va a hacer, preparémonos – ordeno el pelimarrón.

Luego de equiparse con sus respectivas armas y una mochila para los suministros ya que no sabrían cuánto se tardarían y sin más inconvenientes fueron hacia la selva.

Ya en la jungla, Julián mato a un insecto que intento picarlo, no estaba acostumbrado a las selvas tropicales, la mayoría de las veces prefería el bosque viviente a que la selva de Kuatan, la jungla era húmeda y bastante calurosa para la ropa que llevaba naturalmente, por su parte más adelante Cassie quien parecía disfrutar de esto, ya que se encontraba saltando con las lianas de los árboles.

Sabes si quieres puedo ir más lento por si quieres – sugirió la rubia bajándose de los árboles.

No pasa nada, no me agrada mucho la jungla – el negó con la cabeza – Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Bueno de acuerdo con el mapa de Raiden estamos cerca – aseguro la chica Cage.

Aparte de comelona, hiperactiva – murmuro el, siendo escuchado por su pareja.

Eso es lo que te gusta de mi – comentó ella guiñándole un ojo – Desde pequeña fui a si que no lo recuerdas.

Julián se percato que el Sol estaba bajando.

Creo que tenemos que descansar aquí, o nos perderemos en la oscuridad – propuso el.

Estoy de acuerdo contigo, además estamos muy cerca de todos modos – agrego ella deteniéndose en un lugar bastante acogedor para acampar.

El dúo armo el campamento, asegurándose de vigilar de cerca todo el alojamiento. En otro lugar, una pequeño nave aterrizó y de el salieron 3 cazadores tenían un aspecto bastante imponente, median aproximadamente 2 metros o más y en su cabeza tenían algo parecido a las rastas.

Cada uno de ellos asintió con la cabeza y se adentraron en los árboles, cada uno en direcciones diferentes. El más joven miro a sus camaradas indicándoles que ya sabían que tenían que hacer.

Una hora y media después…

Cassandra giró su cabeza hacia los árboles mirando con desconfianza, haciendo que su pareja mirara también.

¿Viste algo linda? – pregunto él.

¿Probablemente Xenomorfos no? – cuestiono ella insegura.

No, los xenomorfos atacan directo, creo que iré a ver – decreto el pelimarrón alterando a su conyugue.

No, no vayas – pidió ella intentando detenerlo.

Cuando Julián se acerco a la roca la cual observaba la rubia, de ella apareció un gato bastante bonito para ser silvestre.

Oh es solo un gatito – comento aliviado el, empezando a acariciarlo – Hola amigo.

¡Julián! – llamo ella poniendo una mano en su cintura.

Oh vamos Cassie es solo un gato, ven a saludarlo – pidió el amablemente.

¡Julián! – llamo ella más fuerte.

Oh bien, adiós pequeño – se despidió el, acercándose a la rubia.

¡Miau! – dijo el animalito antes de irse.

No era para tanto, Cassie – reclamo desilusionado el enmascarado – Deberíamos conseguirnos una mascota.

Bien, si salimos vivos de esto, te comprare un maldito gato – aseguro la joven intentando animar a su consorte.

Si es hembra puedo llamarla "Cassandra¨ - pidió riendo él.

Si, puedes – acepto ella también riendo.

Ambos se prepararían para ir a la cama, instalándose en la tienda para pasar la noche, no obstante, la rubia no se sentiría segura y mantuvo sus ojos abiertos, mirando las siluetas de los árboles de afuera, manteniendo todos sus sentidos alertas.

¿No puedes dormir linda? – preguntó Julián quien estaba junto a ella.

No, solo estoy tratando de que no nos maten – respondió ella acurrucándose con su pareja.

No te preocupes, nos reiremos de esto mañana – aseguro el rodeándola con sus brazos.

Ante ese comentario logro reconformar a la rubia quien le daría un beso a su pareja que terminaría en otra cosa (Ustedes saben a lo que me refiero :v) la noche trascurriría lentamente para la pareja que aun así se sintieron observados.

El cazador que había estado observando que, si representaban alguna amenaza, pero no fue así, el sin problemas se fue de ahí en dirección en su objetivo. El montero se acercó a los limites exteriores del templo y lo escaneó, había evidencia de que algo paso ahí, más bien una masacre ya que la sangre aun estaba manchada en los suelos.

El cazador levantaría la computadora de su muñeca, verificando la ubicación de las armas santas, al tener los datos, se dirigió al templo sin que nadie lo viera.

El tercer cazador se encontraba empalando con sus guanteletes el cuello de un felino grande como calentamiento. Después de llegar a la cima del templo a lo lejos, sin duda Fox quien era uno de sus compañeros ya había llegado hasta allí.

El predator dio varios saltos, aterrizando cerca del templo. Cambio su máscara para encontrar serpientes y notó a un xenomorfo que deambulaba por ahí. Con un salto aterrizo detrás de la criatura y hundió sus cuchillas en su cuello, quito el arma del cuerpo, se quitó la máscara, y quemo la marca de su clan en esta misma, orgulloso de su cacería.

Continuara…


	16. El predalien y ¿Donde esta Cassie?

Ya a la mañana siguiente:

Julián y Cassandra luego de levantarse llegaron a la pirámide que anteriormente fue descubierta por los difuntos exploradores. El enmascarado sacó el comunicador que recibió de Raiden.

Hey, Raiden, hallamos la pirámide, pero aun no tenemos señales de nada, salvo un campamento destruido – hablo él.

Muy bien, tengan cuidado, nadie sabe que es lo que hay en su interior – advirtió el dios a sus excursionistas.

Parece que algo nos estuvo asechando en la noche – confeso la rubia – Esto no me gusta nada, algo más anda por aquí.

Tu tuviste la idea de venir aquí, ahora te aguantas – reclamo el pelimarrón a su pareja que solo le levanto el dedo del medio.

Basta ustedes 2 y cuídense allí afuera – pidió el dios del trueno antes de que su holograma desapareciera.

Julián soltando un suspiro, apagó el comunicador, volviendo a mirar a su alrededor teniendo la sensación de que lo estuvieran observando nuevamente.

Dando la impresión de quien los observa estuviera inseguro de mostrarse ante ellos, sin embargo, el dúo no le tomo importancia y se dirigieron al monumento.

Sabes esto es muy romántico – comento el pelimarrón a su pareja mientras recorrían los pasillos.

¿A sí? Y los chocolates y las rosas – recordó Cassandra riendo.

Nunca te gustaron los chocolates y las rosas recrimino él.

Jaja me conoces tan bien - dijo ella

La entrada era un largo pasillo que los llevaba a una habitación que tenia alrededor de 10 plataformas de piedra que tenían un cadáver esqueletico con un agujero circular cada una.

Bueno… ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto Julián mirando los alrededores – Sin salida.

Tal vez estemos en el centro, he visto pirámides, mas bien he escuchado y algunas de estas solían hacer sacrificios humanos – explico Cassie examinando un soporte de estas.

¿Por qué los humanos hacían estas cosas? – pregunto confundido el enmascarado.

Según tengo entendido para satisfacer a los dioses con sangre, lo más seguro es que fue hace siglos atrás, quienes construyeron esta estructura fue para lo que te dije antes – aclaro la chica mirando todas las camas de piedra – no obstante, la verdadera pregunta es porque hacer justamente 10 sacrificios a la vez, cada cultura que estudie solo hacia uno solamente.

Tal vez eran demasiado paranoicos y decidieron hacerlo con 10 a la vez para sus dioses – intuyo el pelimarrón.

-Quizás tengas razón, pero porque los esqueletos están perforados, esto es muy raro.

-Ahora respecto al tema, ¿Dónde están los xenomorfos, es raro que aún no hayamos visto a uno, aunque sea?

-Nadie lo sabe, lo único que tenemos que hacer es encontrar la manera de seguir adelante, porque estamos en un callejón sin salida.

Julián observo la pared tallada, pasando los dedos por encima de esta hasta que sin querer presiono un botón escondido en la muralla. De repente la entrada se cerro bruscamente, sin embargo 3 puertas se revelaron luego de eso.

Ambos se miraron confundidos antes de dirigirse hacia el camino del medio, sin saber que alguien los estaba siguiendo.

Rouge quien era una Yautja hembra cazadora también al ver como ellos iban en una dirección que la confundió ya que al ser 2 se le dificultaría la cacería que estaba llevando a cabo.

La predator decidió seguirlos para poder seguir todos sus movimientos, recordó que el líder de su clan hablo sobre los humanos algunos eran normales y otros tenían un buen método para defenderse lo que le llamo la atención de ir en busca de estos como trofeos, además como el dúo no temía al entrar en un lugar tan peligroso como esta pirámide les llamó la atención.

De vuelta con la pareja, Julián se detuvo de repente, logrando que la rubia también lo hiciera. La cazadora también hizo lo mismo al percatarse que lo más probable es que la hayan descubierto.

El pelimarrón al percibir que no estaban solos saco su espada de forma amenazadora.

¿Quién es y que es lo que quieres? – exigió el – ¡Muéstrate quien quiera que seas!

Sin otra alternativa, Rouge lentamente se fue haciendo visible, retrocediendo un paso y analizando a la pareja.

¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo? -interrogo Cassie pasando al frente – Lo más seguro es que querías emboscarnos.

No lo creo, si no ya lo hubiera hecho mientras dormíamos – razono el enmascarado bajando su hoja.

La rubia miro a la predator que tenían al frente de ellos, examinándola por unos momentos hasta que bajo su pistola.

No pareces ser a quien buscamos – comentó Julián - ¿Quién eres?

Puedes llamarme Rouge – dijo ella, hablando por su computadora para adaptarse al idioma de ellos.

¿Puedes comunicarte con nosotros? – interrogo sorprendida la chica Cage.

Así es – continuo la predator – Soy de Yaudja Prime, somos una raza de cazadores.?

¿Cazadores? – exclamo la rubia - ¿Acaso fuiste tu la que no nos espió mientras dormíamos?

Ese fue uno de mis hermanos cazadores – dijo Rouge negando con la cabeza – Quizás fueron ambos.

Sabía que no estábamos solos – murmuro Cassie – Te lo dije y no me hiciste caso.

Si… pero siempre no lo vi necesario – dijo él.

Para que lo sepan, mis hermanos ya han entrado en el templo – informo la Yaudja.

Cambiando el tema – hablo ya harta la rubia - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Estoy aquí para reclamar el título de elite y demostrar de lo que soy capaz a mi clan, matando al alien – exclamo Rouge a los demás – Mejor conocida como Xenomorfo.

Para serte sincero estamos en lo mismo, así que eres más que bienvenida para ayudarnos – dijo Julián.

¿Qué estas diciendo? Aun no sabemos si es confiable – refuto la rubia.

Cassandra, no nos vendría nada mal un poco de ayuda – agrego el enmascarado antes de darse cuenta de que la predator se había ido - ¿Y a donde se fue?

Ambos miraron por todo el sector al darse cuenta de que Rouge se fue de ahí, sin darle más importancia, el dúo se adentró más en la pirámide.

A su alrededor, vieron estatuas de los mismos Yaudjas, al ver por un momento las esfinges, Julián sin querer movió una logrando que se destruyera por completo.

Mira se rompió – señalo cómicamente él.

¡Que descuidado eres idiota! – reclamo la rubia cuando se percató de que algo de las sombras comenzó a moverse.

El pelimarrón de inmediato saco su espada girando por toda el área, aquel silencio que rodeaba el sector era bastante perturbador, de las sombras una pequeña criatura de aspecto arácnido con una cola bastante larga.

Esa cosa salto con la intención de aferrarse a la cara de alguno de ellos, pero los reflejos de estos mismos lograron evitarla.

Cassandra rápidamente con su pistola empezó a dispararle al que se conoce como abraza-caras, sin embargo, esa cosa evadió fácilmente los disparos, nuevamente se dirigió con la intención de cumplir su cometido.

Pero esta vez, la rubia conseguiría patearlo lejos de ella, el abraza-caras quedaría de espaldas en el piso por un momento, cuando logro reponerse, Julián aprovecho para pisarlo en la espalda dejando inmóvil y con ambas manos arranco la cola de este, haciendo que la criatura chillara del dolor.

¿¡Que rayos esto!? – dijo atemorizado al ver como la sangre del abraza-caras consumía el suelo, y además tuvo que arrojar lejos el rabo para evitar quemarse con el ácido.

¿Esto es el xenomorfo? – pregunto Cassie manteniendo distancia con el cadáver.

Parece que sí, sin embargo, esto parece más complicado de lo que esperaba – respondió Julián una vez que se tranquilizó.

Su sangre es similar al acido y más corrosivo que el de Reptile, donde lo mataste el piso comenzó a consumirse – explico la rubia verificando que el abraza-caras estuviera completamente muerto – Bastante aterrador.

¿Eso es lo que tu crees? – cuestiono inseguro él.

Parece que busca un huésped para sobrevivir, debemos encontrar a Rouge para obtener más respuestas – declaro la chica, alejándose del cadáver – Y si no las quiere dar por las buenas, nos las dará por las malas.

El dúo sin tener más inconvenientes se retiró de ahí, mientras tanto con Rouge quien estaba luchando contra un alíen del tipo fuerte dándole serios problemas, la predator pudo mantenerlo a raya por unos momentos, pero todo esto cambio cuando 2 xenomorfos más entraron para su suerte estos eran más torpes de lo que creía. El primero se abalanzo contra la Yaudja, que tuvo que agacharse evitando las mortíferas garras de este, no obstante, la cola del Alíen rasgo su máscara, dejando un claro corte en ella.

Rouge de inmediato saco un disco arrojándolo contra quien rasguño su máscara, decapitándolo, luego el xenomorfo que le iba atacar fue capturado por una red que esta misma arrojo, y también cercenándole la cabeza, pero sin problemas pudo acabar con el ultimo que quedaba.

Ya más tranquila, hizo lo que tuvo que hacer marcando su mascara por su clan, y también tenia en mente que sus hermanos habrán conseguido su objetivo, seguido abrió su computadora dándose cuenta de que sus hermanos estaban juntos sin moverse dándose cuenta de que estaban abrumados, decepcionada cerro su computadora, y se dirigió hacia las armas que buscan.

Volviendo con la pareja, Julián analizo las paredes que estaban cubiertas con un material bastante pegajoso. Ambos fueron encontrando varios huevos de Alien que tuvieron que quemar para evitar que siguieran saliendo abraza-caras quienes les estorbaban, de las sombras un xenomorfo salto encima del pelimarrón con la intención de morderlo, el enmascarado con todas sus fuerzas retenía la mandíbula para evitar que le desgarrara la garganta.

¡Aléjate de él! – grito la rubia pateándole la cara con la fuerza sombra a la criatura que se apartó bruscamente.

El alien los miraría por unos momentos como si estuviera planeando algo, el xenomorfo levantaría su cola arrojándole su corrosivo acido. Julián creyendo que podría detenerlo con el guantelete usando los poderes de Reptile, sin embargo, no obtuvo resultado.

¡Demonios! – exclamo el, sacándose el guantelete rápidamente al ver como empezaba a derretirse - ¡Oh por poco y me derrito!

Antes de que el xenomorfo lograra escapar, la rubia le disparo en los pies logrando detenerlo, Julián aprovecho esto para envolver si hoja con fuego partiendo al alíen a la mitad.

¡Oh! Me gustaba ese guantelete – confeso apenado el pelimarrón al ver su arma derretida en el piso.

Te conseguiré uno mejor, no te preocupes – aseguro la rubia, tomando aire.

Cuando ambos se relajaron, ninguno de ellos se percató que otra criatura más temible los miraba. No era igual a un xenomorfo común, esta tenia rastas en la cabeza y la misma mandíbula de un predator era claramente un predalien, como un cazador espera a su presa, arremetió contra el enmascarado estrellándolo contra la pared que además de aturdirlo.

Luego el predalien al ver a la rubia quien intento atacarlo, la tomo por el rostro estrellándola contra el suelo, seguidamente se la llevo a otro lado con la intención de expandir el nido.

Cuando la rubia despertó se dio cuenta que sus brazos estaban aprisionados por algo bastante desagradable, pero lo que más la aterro fue que cerca de ella había un huevo de alien, desesperada por no querer que esa cosa la atrapara, volvió a usar sus poderes para poder liberarse, cuando lo logro rápidamente le prendió fuego al huevo para que no saliera de él.

Cassie luego de limpiarse la baba de alien que tenia en los brazos, repaso apresuradamente con los ojos lo que había a su alrededor, al sentir como el ruido de algo se acercaba, al ver como un armario negro estaba ahí, sin pensarlo se metió en el conteniendo la respiración, dejando una pequeña rendija para ver lo que estaba afuera y efectivamente el predalien camino por los alrededores sin encontrar nada.

La rubia aguardo un minuto por si volvía, y luego tan sigilosamente como pudo, salió del ropero, pasando por el lúgubre lugar.

Demasiado para eso debo encontrar a Julián - murmuro ella buscando una salida - Espero que no lo hayan capturado.

De vuelta con Julián:

Rouge llego a donde estaba el al percatarse gracias a su visión térmica quien estaba aun tirado en el suelo inconsciente debido al golpe que recibió en la cabeza.

La predator no pudo no evitar sentir lastima por alguien así, decidiendo en levantarlo.

¡Ey tú! ¡No es momento para dormir! – dijo ella dándole una cachetada logrando despertarlo.

¿Rouge? – murmuro el, una vez que su vista se aclaró.

Una vez que se recuperó, Julián le hablo sobre la cosa que los ataco hasta que recordó que Cassie no estaba.

¿Dónde esta Cassandra? – pregunto el alarmado.

Tu pareja probablemente se la hayan llevado – comentó ella sin mucha gana – En fin, debo encontrar a mis hermanos.

Y te vas a ir como si nada ¿No? – dijo el, tomándole el brazo – Deja de pensar solamente en ti.

Mira, no quise matarte por honor a mi clan, pero si me atacas no dudare en hacerlo también – dijo Rouge sacando sus espadas.

Ambos se miraron fijamente mientras asumían una pose de lucha.

¡Julián(Hostil) vs Rouge(Hish-Qu-Ten)!

¡Fight!

El enmascarado saco su hoja en dirección a la cabeza de su oponente, solo para ser esquivado y darle una patada en el estómago.

Julián se tambaleo por el dolor, cuando se dio cuenta de que Rouge le arrojo un disco, este se agacho esquivándolo, seguido se acerco a su adversaria tomándola por la pierna derribándola.

El enmascarado con la intención de terminar esto, con su espada intento enterrarla en el pecho de la Yaudja, solo para ser bloqueado por las hojas del guantelete de ella.

Una vez que logro ponerse de pie, el temperamento de la predator comenzó a desmoronarse cuando encendió su cañón de plasma, disparando 3 disparos que fueron cortados gracias a la hoja del otro.

No tiene caso seguir – dijo ella quitándose la máscara – Te dejare vivir por 2 razones.

¿A si? ¿Por qué? – pregunto el desafiando, con la espada aun en su mano.

1, mataste a un alien, y 2 puedes igualarme sin usar todo tu poder – explico ella tranquilizando al enmascarado – Según los cazadores más experimentados, los humanos que puedan vencernos deben ser tratados con igualdad.

Para que lo sepas, no soy un humano de este reino, vengo del Outworld – refuto el, escondiendo su hoja - ¿Qué quieres?

Tu ayuda, según los datos aun hay 5 xenomorfos más aquí, así como la reina – explico ella, abriendo el panel de su guantelete – Matamos a la reina y exterminamos al enjambre.

-Hecho.

Sin más inconvenientes, Rouge volvió a ponerse la máscara, llevandolo a la colmena. Ambos permanecieron en silencio ya que cada momento parecía una eternidad con esas cosas por ahí.

¡Maldición! – exclamo Julián al ver más huevos de alien.

De repente un huevo de esos se abrió, saliendo un abraza-caras hacia el enmascarado, solo para que la Yaudja lo despedazara.

Ah gracias – dijo el agradecido de que esa cosa no lo haya atrapado.

Mas cuidado para la otra, si te atrapan, cortan el suministro de aire, dejándote inconsciente – explico Rouge a su acompañante.

Julián asintió con la cabeza antes de que acabaran con otros xenomorfos que intentaron detenerlos. Los 2 siguieron en la misma dirección viendo a un xenomorfo masivo con una cresta en la cabeza y un par de brazos extras, lo más llamativo de la reina era el saco de huevos adjunto a ella estaba cortado.

Rouge, ¿Es esta la reina? – pregunto el curioso.

Si, pero hay algo raro, porque esta muerta, ni siquiera mis hermanos atacarían a una reina – respondió dubitativamente ella.

El pelimarrón caminó hacia adelante hasta que piso el cadáver de un predator, luego miro más haya viendo a 2 cadaveres más con un agujero en el pecho con rastros de sangre que conducían al túnel.

Rouge, ¿Qué pasaba cuando un abraza-caras implanta su embrión en el huésped? – pregunto el temeroso.

El huevo eclosionara, saliendo del pecho de la víctima con sus características – explico al Yaudja confundida ya que aún seguía mirando a la reina - ¿Por qué?

Veló tu misma – señalo Julián los cadáveres de los predatores.

Rouge se arrodillo para ver a sus hermanos, diciendo unas palabras en su idioma, seguido los registro sacando las armas que tenían ellos, colocándolas en su cinturón.

Eh…Rouge – llamo alarmado el enmascarado – tenemos compañía.

Cuando la predator volteo en dirección en la que estaba mirando su compañero, allí estaban 2 Predalien.

¿Qué diablos es eso? – pregunto el pelimarrón sacando su hoja.

Son las abominaciones que salieron de mis hermanos – respondió ella sacando sus armas – Esas cosas no merecen vivir.

Julián asintió moviéndose rápidamente evitando los arañazos del predalien, la abominación intento usar su cola para empalarlo, pero el enmascarado fue más listo, en envolver su espada con fuego cortándole la cola que además pudo cauterizarla para que no soltara él acido.

La monstruosidad grito de dolor al desangrarse, mientras volvía a usar sus garras en contra de su presa, dándole la oportunidad de que Julián lo levantara con todas sus fuerzas dejándolo en el piso y sin darle una oportunidad le corto la cabeza.

Que incivilizado – comentó el mirando el cadáver antes de fijarse en su compañera que aun tenia problemas con el predalien.

Iba ayudarla, pero decidió no hacerlo ya que tenia confianza en que podría derrotarlo así que determino buscar a Cassie, corrió por el camino de dónde venían las criaturas.

Dentro de la cámara vio en las paredes a varios humanos que probablemente fueron los excursionistas con obviamente un agujero en el pecho para su fortuna no estaba la rubia en ellas, más bien estaba adelante de el kombatiendo con otro predalien.

¡Cassandra! – llamo él.

La rubia no le prestó atención ya que se encontraba muy ocupada contra su oponente quien salto hacia el techo esperando su siguiente movimiento.

Julián lo pensó por un momento, envolviendo su espada con fuego pasándosela a su pareja quien espero que la abominación saltara en contra ella y así fue, lastima para el que fue partido a la mitad del torso.

Estas bien – dijo ella aliviada abrazando a su pareja.

Justo en ese momento Rouge apareció indicándoles que una explosión seria lo suficientemente fuerte para acabar con la pirámide, pero se vieron interrumpidos cuando un grupo de aliens aparecieron.

Hagan lo que yo – indico el enmacarado - ¡CORRAN!

Los 3 se apresuraron en regresar a la entrada del templo, sin embargo, cuando creyeron que todo seria fácil, 2 caminos los dividieron.

Cassie miro por un momento a Julián empujándolo por el primer camino.

¿¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!? – pregunto el alarmado.

Les daré tiempo para que escapen – dijo ella sacando su bastón metálico – Confía en mí.

-No me digas que…

Ella simplemente no le respondió y se fue por el segundo camino haciendo la mayor cantidad de ruido para atraer la atención de los aliens.

¡CASSIE! – dijo el antes de ser arrastrado por la predator.

Julián y Rouge se apresuraron en salir de la pirámide, al llegar rápidamente saltaron antes de que la entrada se cerrara.

Cuando el pelimarrón se detuvo al escuchar la explosión, pronto dio un golpe con su puño al piso de impotencia al dejar que la rubia supuestamente se sacrificara para que ellos pudieran escapar.

Lo siento por tu compañera, fue muy valiente de su parte – dijo Rouge sobándole la espalda.

¡Maldición… Maldición! – dijo el, golpeando una y otra vez al suelo, mientras de sus ojos comenzaban a brotar lágrimas – Por más que trato de hacer algo bien, nunca resulta… he vuelto a estar solo.

Sabes, mi padre fue conocido por ser uno de los más feroces Yaudjas. Mi madre les dio a mis 3 hermanos y cuando yo nací se sintió bastante decepcionado – confeso ella intentando subirle el ánimo – Pese a eso no me rendí y quise demostrarle que estaba equivocado y pues lo logré ahora.

Julián soltó un suspiro mientras que de los cielos descendió una nave de la cual salieron en dirección en donde estaba Rouge, quien levanto la cabeza del predalien que mato, haciendo que los de su especie rugieran en forma de victoria.

El pelimarrón intuyo que el mayor era el padre de Rouge, quien le dio un agradecimiento por su ayuda.

¿Así que parece que este es un adiós? – adivino el enmascarado.

Tal vez si o tal vez no, depende si hay algo para cazar aquí – aclaro Rouge subiendo a la nave – Hasta luego.

El solamente asintió al ver como el trasporte se elevaba al cielo para irse a su planeta antes de que detrás de el se abriera un portal del cual saldrían Raiden, y Kotal.

El dios miraría a su alrededor, antes de enfocarse en él.

\- ¿Dónde está Cassandra Cage?

Se fue por otro camino adentro de la pirámide dándonos tiempo para que pudiéramos escapar – contó el sin mucha gana – Según ella dijo que confiara en ella que nada le pasara.

Creo que deberías volver – reconforto el dios – Tal vez ella pudo haber escapado por algo.

Si creo que sea lo mejor – dijo el antes de atravesar un portal de vuelta a su casa – Y gracias Raiden por tu comprensión.

Cuando se sentó en el sofá meditando todo lo que paso, su celular empezó a vibrar dando señal de una llamada, cuando fue a contestar, estaba tan deprimido que ni se dio cuenta de quien lo estaba llamando.

Continuara…


	17. Viaje temporal

Hola – contestó el.

Has buscado alguna vez un hotel en internet, has visto la cantidad de precios diferentes que… - dijo desde el otro lado de la línea antes que Julián cortara la llamada.

Mierda, que le diré a los demás – dijo el agarrándose la cabeza.

Encogiéndose de hombros, fue al baño para poder remojarse la cara e intentar tranquilizarte.

Eres un debilucho e hijo de puta – se dijo así mismo mirándose en el espejo – La dejaste morir allí y no hiciste nada… hablando solo eso es la primera señal de… locura.

Al no tener otra cosa que hacer, pensó que lo mejor seria tomar una ducha, se quito la parte de arriba admirándose que estaba un poco sucio, tenia sangre seca en una parte de los hombros además de tierra y lo más llamativo era que tenia marcada la cicatriz que le hizo Sindel en el pasado por su propia espada.

Cuando estaba listo para bañarse, vio como su reflejo comenzaba a distorsionarse, lo que veía ya no era su reflejo si no más bien a quien supuestamente perdió.

\- ¡Julián!

¡CASSIE! Oh perfecto ahora estoy alucinando – dijo el alarmado haciéndose para atrás hasta chocar contra la pared – Si eres real, dime que no estoy loco.

-No, no lo estas, bien iré al grano estoy atrapada.

\- ¿Atrapada con qué?

-No lo sé, pero a mi alrededor lo único que veo es dolor y sufrimiento.

\- ¡¿Dime donde estas para ir a buscarte?!

-No lo sé, lo único que se es que Shao Kahn está vivo aquí, lo vi por hace unos momentos.

\- ¿Shao Kahn? De que hablas, acabamos con él en el pasado.

-Lo sé, no tengo mucho tiempo, ve con Raiden el sabrá que hacer.

-Oye espera no te vayas aun…

Cuídate mucho y ponte algo que te vas a resfriar – dijo ella antes que su imagen desapareciera del cristal.

El pelimarrón apartó la mirada del espejo, entrando en la ducha para posteriormente quitarse toda la suciedad del cuerpo, una vez que termino decidido comunicarse con Raiden quien fue con el de inmediato para explicarle todo lo que aconteció en el baño.

¿A que te refieres que esta en otra línea de tiempo? – pregunto confundido él.

Es lo más probable, mi yo del futuro trasporto su mente hacia mí del mañana – explico el dios bebiendo una taza de té – Quizás haya entrado en un agujero de gusano o algo así.

¿Hay alguna probabilidad de que yo pueda ir? – cuestiono Julián también tomando té.

No se sabe mucho al respecto, puedo hacer un conjuro para eso, pero necesitamos un tótem bastante raro, lo que sé es que el más cercano se encuentra en la isla de Shang Tsung – aclaro Raiden – Un barco sale más tarde en dirección a ese lugar.

Por favor Raiden, déjame ir haya para traerla – pidió el angustiado.

No es tan sencillo, ya que lo único que hare será trasportar tu mente a tu yo de esa línea temporal, pero si no existes en esa época tú mismo iras – declaro el dios – Nadie debe sacarte de ese estado, si no las consecuencias serian terribles, ¿Estas seguro de correr el riego?

-Completamente.

Bien – dijo el sacando un pergamino comenzando a conjurarlo – Lo colocas encima del tótem y tu mente viajara más allá o tú mismo.

Gracias Raiden… oh y otra cosa, diles a los demás que aún no volvemos – rogo Julián.

Claro – dijo el solamente antes de esfumarse.

Una vez que termino de prepararse, no estaba seguro si ir solo o que alguien lo acompañara, saco su teléfono con la intención de llamar a alguien.

A) Takeda.

B) Jacqui.

C) Kung Jin.

\- ¿Hola?

\- ¿Eh? Jin, ¿estás solo?

-Pues si… ¿paso algo?

-Es complicado, pero necesito tu ayuda.

\- ¿Tu pidiendo ayuda? ¿Por qué no se la pides a Cassie, está contigo o no?

-Ese es el problema, ven a mi casa, te explicare todo en detalle.

-De acuerdo.

Posteriormente Jin llegaría al hogar de su compañero quien le hablaría todo lo que acontecía llevándose una gran sorpresa, sin embargo, bajo su honor de shaolin decidió ayudarlo en esto.

Ya al llegar al muelle, el pelimarrón mostraría un medallón de Raiden dejándolos pasar, ambos fueron a una cabaña a esperar que este zarpara, pronto más personas empezaron a abordar, la mayoría era gente de más edad, recorrieron la zona, viendo a una joven de entre los 20 años, tenia el cabello rubio, corto y unos ojos azules, con un traje bastante similar al de Black Widow.

El barco comenzó a moverse mientras el dúo miraba por la ventana hasta escuchar la voz tranquila de la joven.

¿Alguien más esta sentado aquí? – pregunto ella, señalando los asientos.

Adelante – dijo Kung Jin dejando que se sentara al lado de ellos.

Cuando se sentaron trascurrió un silencio incomodo que fue interrumpido por la rubia.

…Pues… normalmente la gente se presenta ante otras – comentó ella incómodamente – No lo creen.

Oh perdón, bien, Soy Kung Jin y el de al lado es Julián – se presentó amigablemente el shaolin.

Hola – saludo el con una sonrisa.

Oh mucho gusto, yo me llamo Luna – se presentó ella.

No pareces de aquí, ¿Qué eres? – pregunto curioso Jin.

Pues estoy buscando a quien acabo con mi familia– respondió ella.

Raiden me dijo que podría conocer a gente peculiar en esta embarcación – confeso el enmascarado.

Raiden, ¿el dios del trueno? – exclamo ella sorprendida.

El mismo – aclaro el shaolin.

-Si, estamos en busca de una amiga la cual esta en otra parte.

Durante una hora que esperaron, Julián le explico todo lo que debía saber Luna, después de lo que le hablo, la rubia pudo sentir la tristeza en los ojos del pelimarrón.

Uff, ya estamos cerca – señalo Jin.

Y ¿Qué esperan encontrar en la isla? – fisgoneo la joven.

No lo sé, espero que sea rápido todo este asunto – dijo Julián – y ¿Cuál es tu historia?

Bueno, no es una historia feliz, creo que se podría decir que estoy tratando de vengarme de algo – expreso Luna.

¿Algo así como un animal? – intuyo el shaolin.

No, más bien un demonio no muerto – revelo la chica.

¿Un retornado? Pues kombatimos contra esos en el pasado – manifestó el enmascarado.

Bueno, a quien busco habita en un lago y ha sido conocido por asesinar a muchas personas, mi familia tenia la tarea de erradicar el mal, sin embargo, todos murieron – relato la rubia con algunas lagrimas en los ojos – Lo abatían una y otra vez, pero el simplemente se levantaba como si nada.

¿Y sabes su nombre? – interrogo Jin interesado en lo que acababa de escuchar.

Se llama Jason Voorhees – contó ella.

A Julián solo le dio un escalofrió debido la historia que relato Luna, sin nada más que decir, los 3 se sentaron en silencio hasta que la isla apareció más adelante. El trio se levantó agarrando sus cosas, Jin por un momento miro a la rubia ya que su ropa ajustada no dejaba para la imaginación, sacudiendo la cabeza con la intención de enfocarse en su objetivo.

Cuando el barco llego, todas las personas mayores se fueron de acuerdo con su guía turístico, los 3 se dirigieron al templo de Shang Tsung, el cual estaba oculto entre la selva ya que la naturaleza hizo de las suyas al pasar mucho tiempo.

Bueno, este lugar me trae recuerdos – comentó con añoranza el enmascarado.

¿Qué recuerdas? – pregunto curioso Jin que a la vez apartaba unas cuantas hojas.

Fue justo en el torneo de MK, me toco pelear contra Liu Kang lastimosamente me venció en batalla – confeso el con nostalgia.

¡Peleaste con Liu Kang! – Exclamo sorprendido su acompañante.

Pues, si, perdí la primera vez, pero la segunda pude derrotarlo gracias a que estaba cegado con sus mismas intenciones – relato el antes de llegar a un acantilado – Luna no te quedes atrás.

Sabes, no te lo he dicho, pero cuando sucedió el torneo del Outworld yo iba a pelear contra tu tío Kung Lao – expreso apenado Julián.

¿Por qué no pudiste? – pregunto Jin confuso – Es más ¿por qué peleaste contra tus mismos aliados en el pasado, no que siempre tenías buenas intenciones?

Porque no quiero que piensen los demás que me deje ganar, tengo honor en exigir a mis contrincantes da igual si era para el Outworld, yo pelearía con todo – respondió el – y en cuanto a Kung Lao, Shao Kahn no me lo permitió ya que lo mato justo en ese momento.

Oh – exclamo el shaolin solamente.

Luego de escalar a la cima, los 3 miraron a su alrededor notando figuras fantasmales deambulando por el lugar. Sin notarlo, cruzaron un gran patio, hasta llegar al centro, los espíritus se espantaron debido a su presencia.

Y de repente del suelo un líquido rojo empezó a tomar forma de una mujer, tenia el cabello rojo, acompañado de un velo y con una bella figura vestida con ropa bastante provocativa.

¡SKARLET! -exclamo Julián.

Ustedes no son bienvenidos aquí, lárguense ahora o me veré obligada a acabar con ustedes – decreto ella, sacando sus armas.

Déjanosla, ve por Cassie – aseguro Jin, pasando adelante.

Julián se apresuró en correr por el pasillo cuando Luna y Jin adoptaron sus respectivas posiciones. Mirando los alrededores llegando a lo que anteriormente fue el lugar donde se ejecutaban los kombates, ahí mismo repleto de musgo se encontraba el tótem del cual Raiden le hablo.

Cuando Julián se acercó al ídolo, le saco un poco de la maleza para poder poner el pergamino que le dio Raiden.

Bien aquí vamos – dijo el, recitando las palabras que le dijo él dios.

Cuando puso su mano encima de la lámina, un destello bastante fuerte hizo que de la nada, apareciera de repente en un desierto.

Funciono – dijo el anonadado levantándose del suelo mirando a sus alrededores que resultaría ser un ambiente bastante lúgubre.

Un par de cuervos pasaban por ahí, buscando alimento. A lo lejos se podía ver una gran pirámide con varios cuerpos en estado de descomposición a su alrededor.

No puede ser – exclamo el angustiado al ver los cadáveres de sus compañeros – ¡Que mierda paso aquí!

El fuerte viento golpeo su piel, sacudiendo su cabello que además el polvo del lugar molestaba bastante.

Johnny… Sonya… Scorpion… Kung Lao… Mileena… maestro Tsung – dijo el incrédulo al ver la carnicería a su alrededor, mientras seguía recorriendo el deshabitado yermo hasta la pirámide - ¡Esto es un infierno! ¿¡Dónde diablos estoy!?

Su desesperación se vio interrumpida al ver como un portal cerca de él, se abría, al no saber quién saldría se ocultó detrás de una roca. Del mismo portal salió Shao Kahn riéndose maléficamente.

JAJAJA, no me canso de venir aquí – dijo el feliz, al ver los cadáveres de sus enemigos.

¡Shao Kahn! – murmuro el - ¿¡Que hace el aquí!?

Todos fingían ser dragones, pero solo son gusanos sin colmillos – alago feliz el Kahn -Lastima que ya no haya nadie para hacerme frente.

¿Quieres probar suerte eh?... ¿Y también Mileena? – se preguntó el también al ver a la mujer – Ah es cierto, puede ser un clon de esta.

Bueno, suficiente por hoy – decreto el devolviéndose en el portal – Es hora de mi descanso.

Ellos sin inconvenientes se adentrarían en el portal, quienes no se darían cuenta que Julián los seguiría, una vez adentro se dio cuenta que estaba en el castillo del emperador.

Al ver a los guardias montar guardia, se escondió detrás de una pared que para su suerte estaba allí, una vez que vio que se alejaron, salió tranquilo de su cobertura.

No sé, pero algo me dice que Cassie debe estar por aquí – difamo el, aventurándose en el palacio hasta que sin querer bajo las escaleras hacia los fosos de carne – Que diablos hago aquí.

A Julián no le dio tiempo de reaccionar ya que alguien salto sobre el con la intención de apuñalarle el pecho, por un reflejo el pelimarrón lo detuvo con ambas manos con lo que intentaban apuñalarlo pese al dolor intenso de la cortadura, con todas sus fuerzas a su atacante se lo quitó de encima arrojándolo hacia atrás con ambas piernas.

No se quien seas, pero no eres más que un intruso – dijo quien resultaría ser Mileena.

Ya veo, tú no eres la verdadera Mileena – exclamo el, vendándose las manos – Te daré tu merecido.

¡Julián(Imitador) vs Mileena(Voraz)!

¡Fight!

Ella lanzo un puñetazo derecho golpeándole la costilla, ya que el pelimarrón aun no estaba listo. Ella continuo con una patada intentando barrerlo con la izquierda, por instinto salto evitándola, con la otra pierna intento pincharlo con su bota, pero logro evitarlo.

Te mueves bastante rápido – elogio ella.

Sin responderle, de su mano formo una crio-navaja, sosteniéndola con firmeza.

Aún no has visto nada de lo que soy capaz – dijo el con confianza.

En respuesta, la dama saca su sai girándolo como una experta. El pelimarrón le arroja la navaja de hielo que sin problema pudo bloquear. Sin demora ella le lanza un putazo hacia su rostro, logrando que retrocediera, la mestiza prosiguió con un puntapié que evito sin problemas.

Seguido Mileena desapareció del piso emergiendo por encima de él, dejándolo en la misma posición que al inicio, con su sai intentando clavárselo en el cuello, sin embargo, esta vez la semi-edeniana no se esperaba lo que iba hacer su enemigo ya que Julián hizo aparecer los dientes de ella misma para desgarrarle la mano dejándolo libre.

Oh, lo siento – dijo el en tono burlón escupiendo la piel que arranco – Tu mano esta herida.

¡No necesito una mano para matarte! – respondió Mileena en un tono agresivo.

Rápidamente el viajero cargo otro cuchillo que el género contra su estómago, pero ella rápidamente lo detiene con sus armas, golpeándolo con el codo y luego le apuñala el hombro izquierdo.

Sabes me da pena matar a un hombre como tu – dijo ella con su tono seductor – O puedes jurarme lealtad… es la única salida que tienes querido.

¡Perdón, pero tengo pareja! – dijo el dándole un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago.

Seguido puso una mano en el suelo, creando un camino de hielo congelándole las piernas, seguido le dio una fuerte patada en la mandíbula, ya en el suelo le mordió el lóbulo frontal y para finalizar la estrello contra el piso.

Después del ataque, ella se quedó tendida intentando levantarse.

¡Espera! – suplico ella débilmente – Déjame ir… por favor.

A) Acabar con ella.

B) Dejarla vivir.

Irías con Shao Kahn – dijo el y sin nada más con su mismo sai se lo enterró en la cabeza matándola.

¡Ey que fue eso! – dijo una voz lejos de ahí.

¡En los fosos de carne! – señalo un guardia acercándose.

Al verse en una situación así, busco rápidamente un lugar para esconderse hallando un armario de metal, no querer probar su suerte, se metió en él.

¡Oh mierda! ¡Alguien mato a Mileena! – dijo un centinela acercándose al cadáver.

¿Qué? El emperador va a estar furioso – dijo el otro examinando la herida de la mujer – Su mismo sai acabo con ella.

Mientras tanto el pelimarrón veía todo esto, por unos orificios que dejaban ver lo que estaba afuera, lo que mas le aterro fue cuando una mano le tapó la boca desde atrás de él.

Continuara…


	18. Nekropolis

Shhhh – dijo aquella voz en la oscuridad.

Julián no tuvo otra opción más que guardar silencio, esperando que los centinelas se fueran, ya más tranquilo, quien lo tenía en esa situación lo libero, cuando salió del armario espero unos segundos hasta que el misterioso del ropero también salió.

¡Cassandra! – llamo el feliz antes de que la rubia se abalanzara sobre él.

Realmente estas aquí – dijo ella abrazándolo.

Claro, pero lo más importante es que hay que salir de aquí – aseguro el mirando a su alrededor, disgustado por el lugar.

Raiden – hablo el pelimarrón por un amuleto – La encontré.

Perfecto, vuelvan al traslador, en el cual, Cassandra llego a esa época – informo el dios antes de desvanecerse.

La pareja subió por las escaleras, mientras la jovén le explicaba todo lo que paso, de como llego allí, de como pudo comunicarse con el mediante a un talismán que el mismo le dio para casos de emergencia.

Ambos se asomaron por el pasillo, viendo a los mismos guardias que entraron en los fosos, sin que ellos se dieran cuanta el dúo los estrangulo a los 2 hasta matarlos.

¿Dónde dijiste que esta el traslador que te trajo acá? – pregunto Julián escabulléndose por todo el castillo que parecía un laberinto pese a que ya lo conocía.

Aquí es – señalo la chica a una llamativa copa de colores platinos y azulados – Es bellísima.

Si lo es – agrego el otro, acercándose – Ahora vamos, a irnos de aquí cuanto antes.

Cassie y él, agarraron las asas de la copa y al instante, Julián sintió una sacudida en el estómago, sus pies despegaron del suelo. No podía aflojar la mano que sostenía el vaso que lo llevaba hacia adelante, en un torbellino de viento y colores.

Cuando los 2 notaron que sus pies ya tocaban el piso, el pelimarrón cayo pesadamente lastimándose un poco la pierna cayendo y soltando la copa.

¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto.

Cassie sacudió la cabeza, se levanto primero, ayudando a Julián a ponerse de pie y los 2 miraron en torno.

Se hallaban en un cementerio oscuro y descuidado y a lo lejos se podía apreciar lo que podría ser un templo, al verse confundíos la rubia volvió a mirar el cáliz y luego al pelimarrón.

¿Qué te dijo Raiden sobre como volver? – pregunto ella.

Solo me dijo tóquenla y volverán – respondió Julián mirando la necrópolis – Sera que hay que hacerlo de nuevo.

No lo sé – dijo Cassie pareciendo nerviosa – No deberíamos bajar la guardia.

Si – asintió el, contento de que la rubia se hubiera anticipado a sugerirlo.

Cassandra saco sus pistolas, por su parte Julián hizo aparecer su espada mientras seguían mirando a los alrededores teniendo la extraña sensación de que los vigilaban.

¡Bienvenidos a necropolis! – dijo una voz acercándose.

Desde la oscuridad, vislumbraron una figura que se acercaba con imponentes pasos hacia ellos por entre las tumbas, Julián inmediatamente pudo identificarlo quedando confundido.

El pelimarrón palmo su hoja y echo una ojeada a su pareja quien solo le devolvió la mirada de desconcierto, sin previo aviso, a Julián comenzó a darle un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Al llevarse las manos a la testa su espada se resbaló de él. Se le doblaron las rodillas cayendo al suelo y se quedo sin poder ver nada.

La rubia al ver a Julián de esa forma no tuvo más remedio que dispararle a diestra y siniestra al desconocido, disparos que no le hicieron ni cosquillas.

¡Siente el poder de Shao Kahn! – dijo el emperador, arrojándole un destello de luz verde combinado con naranjo impactándole a la rubia quien se estrellaría en una lápida.

Durante un segundo que contuvo toda una eternidad, Julián miró la cara de Cassie quejándose por el dolor del impacto, antes que fuera levantado fuertemente del suelo.

El emperador arrastro al pelimarrón hacia una lápida de mármol bastante alta y con sus poderes hizo aparecer unas cuerdas que lo sujetaron firmemente, atándolo a ella desde el cuello a los tobillos.

¡Nunca debiste venir aquí! – dijo el Kahn decepcionado, desconcertando a Julián ya que no sabia de lo que hablaba – Ahora estas sobre los restos del difunto Raiden.

¿Ves el templo de más allá Julián? En ella están todas las almas de los guerreros, ahora mismo estas en las "Tierras Marchistas" más allá está el pantano sangriento, por allá la pradera de la desesperación y por último la hondorada de la infestación – contó el soberano apartándose de el y yendo a donde estaba tirada Cassie.

Oh es una chica apuesta – comentó el pisándole la cabeza cruelmente.

¡No la toques! – demando el furioso intentando liberarse.

Ante esa falta de respeto Shao Kahn volvió a acercase a Julián con desgana.

Sabes, normalmente hacer viajes en el tiempo tiene un precio muy caro, yo quería que tu mismo vinieras, pero la rubia se me adelanto – dijo el Kahn suavemente, clavando sus ojos en el pelimarrón –Supuse que ella intentaría robar el traslador para volver y pues lo manipule para aparecer antes aquí. Cambiando el tema… Quieres que revele de donde vienes… si creo que debes saberlo.

El soberano levanto una de sus manos colocándola en la cabeza de Julián comenzando a apretarla de tanto dolor parecía que estaba a punto de chillar debido a la tortura.

-Fueron tus padres, la vez que estaba limpiando mi reino de aquellos que no sirven a mí, les pedía que los exterminara, tu madre era una poderosa hechicera que un ultimo momento en querer salvarte te mando hacia el pasado… aunque le pedí que tu vinieras conmigo para volverte en el guerrero perfecto y aun así lo rechazo. Los intente matar ambos, pero el amor de ella al dar su vida por ti, bloqueo mi ataque que además pudo otorgarte poderes y mandándote al pasado…por lo tanto ahora que revele tu historia mereces la muerte – declaro el Kahn levantando, haciendo aparecer su martillo de guerra.

Pero al ser emperador, te daré el derecho de defenderte en kombate – decreto Shao Kahn riendo confiado

El soberano le libero de las cuerdas que lo aprisionaban, por un segundo Julián se le paso por la mente correr hacia el traslador junto a Cassie quien apenas podía moverse.

¿Te han enseñado las reglas cierto? – pregunto Shao Kahn con voz melosa. Sus ojos brillaban a través de la oscuridad.

Aquellas palabras le hicieron recordar las batallas que anteriormente disputo.

Saludémonos con una inclinación – dijo el, agachándose un poco – A Raiden no le gustara que tengas malos modales. ¡Dije reverencia!

Con una de sus manos usando sus poderes, Julián sintió como su columna vertebral se curvaba a la fuerza.

Muy bien – dijo el emperador riendo maléficamente – Ahora da la cara, y después seguirá tu amiga.

Antes de que el pelimarrón pudiera hacer algo, recibió de lleno una embestida devastadora mandándolo lejos, luego de eso. Julián se dio la vuelta y, con dificultad, se puso de pies.

Oh, ¿te duele? – cuestiono el sádicamente – Suplica piedad.

Julián no respondió. Moriría si no hacia algo. Aquellos ojos despiadados se lo estaban diciendo todo: iba a morir, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, este Shao Kahn era mucho más fuerte que el que conoció, pero no estaba dispuesto a darle el gusto al emperador, no iba a implorarse.

\- ¡Te dije que me supliques piedad!

\- ¡NO LO HARE!

Shao Kahn debido al grito de su adversario, le arrojo la misma ráfaga que le arrojo a Cassie, para su suerte Julián logro evitarlo, rodando hasta quedar cubierto detrás de una lápida de mármol.

¡NO VUELVAS A DARME LA ESPALDA! ¡QUIERO QUE ME MIRES CUANDO TE MATE Y QUIERO VER CUANDO LA LUZ ESCAPE DE TUS OJOS! – grito totalmente iracundo el emperador.

Julián permaneció agachado tras la tumba, comprendiendo que había llegado su fin. No había esperanza… nadie iba ayudarlo. Y al oír los pasos fuertes de Shao Kahn acercarse aun más, sólo supo una cosa que escapaba al miedo y a la razón.

No iba a morir como un cobarde ni mucho menos a los pies de él. Moriría o viviría para contarlo. Antes de que el emperador asomara su cabeza por encima de la lápida. El pelimarrón se había levantado; agarrando fuertemente su espada.

\- ¡Como usted quiera emperador!

Shao Kahn ya estaba listo, y de su mano brotó un destello de luz verde en el preciso momento en que Julián bloqueaba este ataque gracias a su espada combinada con los poderes que había adquirido durante toda su vida.

El pelimarrón vio que tenia los ojos completamente abiertos de sorpresa ante lo que estaba ocurriendo, y que forcejeaba en un intento de desviar el ataque, Julián agarró su hoja con más fuerza, más encima Cassie ya se había recuperado y empezó a molestar a Shao Kahn con sus disparos pese a que tenia poco efecto en él.

¡Maldita, sal de acá! – grito el, mientras con su mano le arrojaba una ráfaga de poder que sin problema pudo esquivarla.

Y, entonces, un sonido hermoso y sobrenatural llenó el aire… procedía del bloqueo entre el poder de Shao Kahn y la espada de Julián, una melodía bastante tranquilizadora.

Como si de un milagro se tratase, 2 fantasmas aparecieron de la nada, la primera era una mujer de cabello largo, mientras otra figura eteria aparecía también, un hombre alto de pelo semi largo, ambos se pusieron del lado de Julián, mirándolo y hablándole en voz baja para que Shao Kahn no escuchara ni mucho menos ver ya que el choque de poderes iluminaba el lugar.

Cuando la conexión se rompa, desapareceremos al cabo de unos segundos… pero les daremos tiempo… tienen que alcanzar el traslador, que los llevara directo a su época – hablo el hombre - ¿Comprendes hijo?

Si – contesto éste jadeando, pensando que estaba alucinando al ver a esos espíritus que lo más probable que eran sus padres y haciendo un enorme esfuerzo en no ceder terreno al soberano.

Julián hijo mío– cuchicheó la mujer – váyanse lejos de aquí, apenas la sueltes ve donde tu pareja y toquen juntos el traslador.

Lo hare – contesto el pelimarrón con el rostro tenso por el esfuerzo.

Prepárate – susurró la voz del padre – 1,2,3 ¡AHORA!

Julián una vez que soltó el choque de poderes al rodar hacia un lado, una vez que se puso de pie corrió como nunca en la vida, corrió a donde estaba Cassie quien lo miraba atónita por lo que había pasado, entre los 2 corrieron hacia la copa, tocándola a la vez, teletransportándolos hacia el más allá.

Lo único que oyeron después fue el grito furioso de Shao Kahn de frustración por no haberlo acabado de una vez por todas, al sentir la sacudida en el estomago se dieron cuenta que estaban volviendo a su tiempo, ambos se miraron sonriendo y a la vez se tomaban de la mano tiernamente mientras esperaban su destino.

Julián cayo pesadamente cuando el tótem los expulsaba ambos, primero a él, y segundo a ella.

¡Ay! Perdóname – se disculpo la rubia al caer encima de él.

No te preocupes – se quejó el apartándola.

Una vez que se levantaron miraron a su alrededor sin tener señales de Jin o Luna, lo único que había era un charco de sangre.

No puedo creer que vi a mis padres por primera vez – comento incrédulo él.

¿Qué más viste ahí? – pregunto la chica.

A) Dar detalles.

B) Evadir el tema.

Veras… donde estábamos – dijo el – Esa era otra línea de tiempo, un mundo donde se desarrolló una batalla que aparentemente determinaba el destino de los reinos, llamado "Armageddon"

¿Armageddon? – repitió la rubia.

-Si… lo que vi fue que todos murieron, incluyendo tus padres Cassie.

Eso quiere decir que yo… - decía ella.

-Así es, ni Takeda, ni Jacquie existieron allí… en cambio yo nací ahí.

¿Cómo dices? – pregunto más sorprendida la chica

Mejor vámonos, te lo explicare en casa con más detalle – respondió evasivamente Julián, sacando el amuleto de Raiden – Raiden ya estamos a salvo.

¡Excelente! – exclamo la deidad – Todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, vuelvan a casa ahora.

Claro – dijo el apagando el comunicador - ¿Nos vamos?

Vas a tener que atenderme bien, después de lo que paso – aseguró Cassie agarrándole la mano.

Claro jefa – dijo él solamente, mientras ambos se retiraban.

Los 2 caminaron hacia el barco que aún no había zarpado encontrándose con Jin y Luna a quienes le contarían todo lo que había pasado, sin embargo, en otro lugar 2 adolescentes estaban tranquilamente disfrutando del agua de un lago, cuando no se dieron cuenta que habían despertado a una fuerza malvada que descansaba ahí.

Mientras ellos bromeaban entre sí, ambos fueron sumergidos en el agua dejando que la sangre tiñera las aguas. Una figura enmascarada salió de esta, dirigiéndose a la vivienda más cerca.

La noche se lleno de gritos, que pronto fueron remplazados por el silencio lúgubre.

Continuara…


	19. Desafiando a Jason

Han pasado unas semanas desde que Julián escapo del futuro alterno junto a Cassandra. Los 2 habían vuelto a casa que en realidad era un departamento, la pareja cuando habían llegado de un día de trabajo, ambos se relajaron en el sillón por un momento, cuando de repente un golpe violento desde el otro lado de la puerta los tomo por sorpresa.

¡YA VOY! – grito Julián levantándose y yendo hacia el cerrojo abriéndolo - ¿¡Quien es y que es lo que quieres!?

Cuando el pelimarrón se dio cuenta de que era una mujer, que empezó a desplomarse antes de que Julián la atrapara.

Julián ¿Quién es? – pregunto Cassie levantándose.

Es luna – respondió el al verle la cara.

Esa chica que no se separaba de Jin – cuestiono la rubia.

Está muy mal – asintió el levantándola – Esta herida, preparaba algo para poder atenderla.

Cassandra solo asintió para después ir a buscar los suministros médicos mientras que Julián llevaba a la otra rubia hacia la sala de estar. El la coloco sobre el sofá viéndola como se estremecía debido a sus lesiones, lo que pudo ver era que ella tenía múltiples heridas y hematomas en su cuerpo ya que su ropa también estaba dañada.

¿Qué pudo hacerle esto? – se preguntó el pelimarrón.

¿Julián? – dijo ella haciendo una mueca de dolor – Apenas pude llegar aquí.

Pero ¿Quién te hizo esto? - interrogo preocupado Julián.

Jason… ese maldito… Voorhees – confeso la chica antes desmayarse debido al agotamiento.

¿Sabes que te dijo ella? – pregunto la chica Cage llegando con el botiquín.

Si… pero necesitamos preguntarle a Raiden sobre el tema – contesto el - ¿Crees que puedas curarla?

Bueno, la enfermera Cage ha vuelto – dijo ella guiñándole un ojo.

Julián solo rodo los ojos antes de activar el medallón de Raiden, un pequeño portal apareció de él salió el dios del trueno quien lo miro confundido debido a su llamada.

Julián, ¿en que puedo ayudarte? – pregunto el cordialmente.

-Hola Raiden, disculpa por interrumpirte, pero quiero saber si tu sabes algo acerca de un tal Jason… Voorhees

-Como que he oído sobre eso, pero no estoy seguro.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

\- Lo que conozco es que había una vez un niño llamado por el mismo nombre que me acabas de decir, el pequeño nació con deformidades físicas y fue marginado por eso…

-Continua…

-Un día su progenitora lo llevo a un campamento donde ella misma trabajaba, sin embargo, un accidente causo que el pobre cayera al agua y muriese ahogado. Su madre estaba muy afligida por el… uso un antiguo libro llamado Necromicon para intentar que volviese con ella.

\- ¿Tuvo éxito?

Pues no… al principio cuando reabrió el campamento, comenzaron una gran ola de asesinatos, así fue como Jason volvió, se convirtió en un monstruo no muerto. Es casi imposible matarlo, e incluso si su cuerpo es destruido… su espíritu vivirá y conseguirá otro huésped para seguir cometiendo sus terribles actos.

-Ósea que no existe alguna manera de matarlo…

-No, necesariamente, aun así, el puede ser detenido con suficiente daño físico, luego caerá en un profundo sueño, lamentablemente desconozco el tiempo que dura su sueño.

-Olvídalo, gracias de todos modos.

Julián dejo que Raiden se esfumara en un trueno, antes de dirigirse a la sala de estar en la cual estaban las 2 damas, cuando llego vio como su pareja le estaba apuntando con su pistola a Luna.

¿Qué sucede aquí? – pregunto el pelimarrón cruzándose de brazos.

La estaba cuidando, pero ella se despertó de repente y formo una espada con su energía y pues yo solo me defendí – respondió la rubia Cage sin bajar su arma.

Oh lo siento Cassie, es que al despertar repentinamente me hizo reaccionar de esa manera – razono la otra rubia desapareciendo la hoja de energía de su extremidad – No importa… gracias por curarme, ya me siento mejor.

De nada… - dijo solamente Cassie antes de irse a la cocina para buscarle un alimento a Luna que resultaría ser un refresco y un emparedado de jamón y queso – Deberías descansar un poco, aunque cure tus heridas se que debes estar cansada.

Muchas gracias – dijo ella recibiendo la merienda – Se lo pagare, lo prometo.

No te preocupes por eso, en el trabajo pagan muy bien – declaro sonriendo el pelimarrón.

Y, aun así, no se porque aun no compramos un auto, o un mejor departamento – recrimino la chica Cage haciendo un puchero.

Julián solo rio entre dientes antes de abrazar a su pareja acariciándole la caballera.

Después te comprare 1 ¿sí? – aseguro él – Además tenemos la motocicleta para cualquier cosa.

Espero que así sea, si no te golpeare donde más te duele – afirmo la rubia riendo también.

¡COF, COF! Sigo aquí saben – llamo Luna incómodamente – Bueno, iré al grano, necesito su ayuda.

¿No que estabas totalmente agotada? – cuestiono Julián separándose de su pareja.

Los shiromancer pueden recuperarse del cansancio algunas veces – confeso la rubia.

Shiro… ¿qué?... entonces puedes recuperarte por si sola, pero no puedes sanar, entiendo – comentó confusa Cassie.

¿Jason tiene que ver con tu familia? – intuyo el pelimarrón.

Así es, tomen asiento se las contare – pidió amablemente Luna al dúo quienes se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina para hablar.

Cassandra y Julián se miraron mientras se acomodaban en las sillas. Luna parecía tener problemas para recordar un poco, hasta que al final logro hacerlo.

Cuando tenia 10 años, me fui de campamento con mis padres y mi hermano, todo seria miel y hojuelas aquellos días, una noche paso lo inesperado, ahí mismo se escucharon los gritos, al ir a investigar, mi a mis padres muertos – contó Luna, intentando no quebrarse – Sin saber que hacer fui con mi hermano, ambos nos escondimos, pero el… el… se quedo allí para que yo pueda escapar.

¿Y no que hiciste? ¿pediste ayuda? – pregunto sorprendido el pelimarrón.

Pues no, solo pensarían que estoy loca o querrían matarme – aclaro la rubia.

¿Algo más que quieras agregar? – aconsejo Cassie.

Bueno, cuando era un bebe y el Outworld invadió nuestro mundo… mi madre me hablo de como fue salvada de un tipo quien mato a sus perseguidores los cuales eran tarkatanos, ella le iba a dar las gracias, pero al verle la cara vio que tenía dientes filósofos también… y pues… se espantó y salió corriendo – expreso ella riendo por lo último – Sabrán quien habrá sido.

Ese sujeto… ¿Tenía el pelo como el mío? – pregunto curioso Julián.

-Si.

\- ¿Un torso de armadura plateada?

-Si.

\- ¿Y en su cabeza una diadema?

\- ¡Si!

No lo conozco – admitió el pelimarrón haciendo que ambas rubias cayeran de forma cómica.

Bueno, no importa – comentó Luna levantándose del suelo – Me adoptaron mis tíos y crecí controlando mis poderes de shiromancer los cuales son usar mi energía para crear armas, pese a distintos acontecimientos en el colegio.

Espera, ¿Y que paso con el campamento en el que ocurrieron los hechos? – pregunto Cassandra la cual escuchaba atentamente.

-… No estoy segura, un día volví a ese lugar y no encontré nada pese a informes policiales.

Pese a tus poderes ¿Por qué necesitas nuestra ayuda contra el pelado Jason? - cuestiono el pelimarrón recelosamente.

Por qué no quiero que se pierdan más vidas inocentes por su culpa – razono Luna con petulancia – Entre más mejor.

Hasta podría funcionar – hablo Julián.

El trio se encamino hacia el lago del cual emergió Jason, nada perturbaba al agua ni a la vida silvestre de los alrededores sin señales de un asesino implacable cerca, los 3 se quedaron ahí para ver si había alguna señal del enmascarado.

¿Dijiste que Jason aparece a los que se acercan justo donde estamos ahora? – pregunto Julián prendiendo una fogata.

Creo que si… - respondió la rubia insegura.

¿No lo sabes cierto? – se burló la otra rubia.

Pues no… - dijo Luna agachando la cabeza en señal de disculpa hasta levantarla y juntar sus dedos de forma curiosa – Entonces… ¿Cómo terminaron juntos?

Es una larga historia, éramos buenos amigos antes de que a Cassie la enviaran a buscar el amuleto de Shinnok junto a su equipo – contó el enmascarado.

Y pues el se coló en mi grupo, la verdad ya que mi madre no quería que fuera – agrego la chica Cage riendo – Pero al no formar parte de ningún clan u organización podía hacer lo que se le daba la regalada gana.

Me parecio buena idea pasar más tiempo con ella y pues fuimos al Outworld, peleamos con los lacayos de Kotal ya que no confiaba nada en nosotros y ademas capturamos a Mileena – continuo Julián – Pese a que ella era mi amiga, Cassie no quería que arriesgara mi vida para poder salvarle la vida de ese cruel destino, pero acabe ganando la lucha y liberando a Mileena.

¿Y ella donde esta ahora? – consulto la rubia.

Ahora ella está feliz viviendo con Hanzo en su clan, Takeda me ha hablo sobre que ahora también es su compañera de combate – alego el pelimarrón poniendo sus brazos en su espalda.

Pero yo hablo como acabaron siendo pareja – refuto incomoda Luna.

… No lo se solo se dio – dijo Julián rascándose la cabeza.

Y así el grupo continúo conversando entre ellos, sin darse cuenta de que el homicida empezara a moverse, los ojos de Jason se abrieron de repente. Dirigiéndose a la orilla al percibir la presencia de 3 individuos arrojo su cuchilla interrumpiendo el feliz momento que estaban pasando nuestros héroes, el cuchillo se estrellaría en un árbol alertando al trio.

Finalmente, el enmascarado salió del agua quedándose por un momento en pie mirando al grupo, todos tomaron sus armas con la intención de terminar este cuanto antes.

¿Listo? – pregunto Cassandra a su pareja.

Como siempre – respondió Julián pasando sus dedos por su espada.

Continuara…


	20. El Black Dragon volvera

Julián comenzó con el primer ataque, dándole un puñetazo en la cara a Jason.

¿¡Que!? – dijo el pelimarrón al ver como su golpe no le hizo ni cosquillas al asesino quien solo se le quedo mirando estáticamente por un momento.

El homicida por su parte tomo el brazo de su atacante levantándolo por encima de el dejándolo en el piso listo para cortarlo con su machete, pero los reflejos de Julián lograron salvarlo ya que logro desenfundar su espada a tiempo para bloquearlo.

Luna por su parte genero una hoja con su poder atravesando el torso de Jason, sin inmutarse volteo a donde estaba la rubia blandiendo una vez mas su cuchilla antes de que Cassie comenzara a disparar varias veces y como era de esperarse no le hacían nada.

Es inútil, no podemos pelear contra alguien así – comento la chica Cage frustrada al ver como sus ataques eran ineficaces contra el ser no muerto.

¡Hay un método! – dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Cuando los 3 voltearon, vieron a un hombre con ropas azules, con capucha acompañado con una máscara y con un medallón en su pecho.

¡Sub-Zero! – llamo feliz, pero a la vez confundo Julián - ¡Kuai Lian! ¿¡Que haces tan lejos de tu clan!?

Raiden me envió, para ayudarlos con este ser – dijo el acercándose.

Da lo mismo, después de haberlo dañado el sigue como si nada – recordó Cassie apuntando a Jason que seguía sin moverse mirándolos siniestramente.

No lo dañaremos – aclaro el Lin Kuei confundiendo aun más a los demás.

¿Qué insinúas? – interrogo el enmascarado.

Tengo un método que no se realmente si funcionara… Lo encerraremos en el lago, para siempre – respondió Kuai Lian, comenzando a cargar sus poderes de hielo en su reliquia – Necesitare la ayuda de todos.

Sin esperarse, Jason había arrojado su machete al Lin Kuei que de no ser por Luna que logro desviarlo gracias a sus poderes.

Julián, usa las habilidades que adquiriste de mi también, en cuanto a ustedes señoritas, hagan todo lo posible para tirarlo al lago – pidió Sub-Zero volviendo a cargar sus poderes.

Pfff, pan comido – dijo Cassie confiada yendo hacia el homicida – No pierdan el tiempo y prepárense.

La chica Cage con una patada sombra impacto al asesino que apenas lo movió, el por su parte la tomo por el cuello levantadola del suelo intentando estrangularla.

¡Déjala! – exigió la otra rubia, empalándolo con su energía, logrando que Jason la soltara, pero sin antes darle un fuerte golpe a Luna en la cara mandándola lejos.

¡Maldición! – se quejo Julián al verlas que no podían hacerle nada - ¡Sub-Zero hay que hacer algo!

Ya estoy listo para acabar con esto – confeso el criomancer – láncenlo al agua.

Volviendo con el combate Jason estaba absolutamente intacto luego de los ataques, salvo que, en un momento, cuando arrojo su cuchilla, Cassandra logro evadirlo acrobáticamente y devolviéndosela, logrando que el homicida recibiera un gran daño que además logro aturdirlo momentáneamente.

¡AHORA! – dijo Kuai Lian.

Luna y Julián comenzaron a arrástralo hacia el agua mientras aun estaba aturdido, cuando logro recuperar la conciencia, se quito sin problemas a sus agresores antes de que la chica Cage por medio de estos, con todas sus fuerzas le propino una fuerte patada sombra que logro arrojarlo al agua.

Sub-Zero no perdió tiempo y lanzo una gran ráfaga de sus poderes al lago que comenzó a congelarse, Kuai Lian le indico a Julián que terminara con esto y sin darle chance a Jason de escapar, enterró su espada que contenía los poderes para crionizar terminando por congelar absolutamente todo el lago, luego de un momento ambos hombres cayeron agotados debido al gran poder que utilizaron.

Uff… se acabó – se quejó el Lin Kuei – nada podrá descongelar este lago, ni siquiera el calor más intenso o el mismísimo impacto de los Elder Gods podrá romperlo.

No exageres – recrimino Julián también agotado.

Hey …¿Cómo estás? – pregunto Cassie acercándose a su pareja.

Bien… pero ya se me va a pasar y con un poco de hambre – respondió el sonriéndole.

Por su parte Luna corrió hacia ambos dándoles un abrazo en forma de agradecimiento.

Gracias, gracias, gracias – dijo ella feliz – Ahora todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, ya no se perderán más vidas en vano.

No nos des todo el crédito a nosotros solamente – refuto el pelimarrón apartándose y dirigiéndose hacia su amigo– Gracias Sub-Zero, sin ti no lo habríamos logrado.

No hay de que Julián. Todo sea por el bien del Earthrealm – recordó el ya poniéndose de pie – Bien, tengo que volver al clan.

Invítame a tomar té amigo, uno de estos días – dijo feliz Julián despidiéndose de Sub-Zero quien desapareció entre las sombras – Entonces ¿Luna a donde iras ahora?

No lo sé… siempre quise que Jason pagara por las atrocidades que cometió – confeso la rubia mirando al cielo y luego al congelado lago – Descasar estaría bien.

Por que no te unes a las SF – sugirió la chica Cage – Nos vendría bien alguien como tú.

Seguro, porque no quiero provocar molestias – dijo Luna con molestia.

No pasa nada – aclaro Julián mirando a su pareja – Sonya la aceptara.

Yo creo que si – dijo Cassie.

Bueno, vámonos de este espantoso lugar – sugirió el enmascarado ya harto de estar en el sitio donde sucedieron muchos asesinatos.

Ambas damas solo asintieron y se fueron del ahí, dejando el lago inderretible, creyendo que todo había acabado.

En otro lugar mucho antes de todo, una noche había un joven en un almacén, el depósito estaba bastante opaco solamente iluminado por una única lampara en la parte de la loza.

El muchacho se encontraba sin camisa, únicamente vestido con unos jeans y botas, el pobre estaba jadeando fuertemente ya que estaba muy agotado, el joven era alto, moreno y con el pelo corto.

En este momento se encontraba bastante apaleado, sus brazos estaban amarrados detrás de la silla, también tenia cortes y hematomas alrededor de su cuerpo.

¡Jajaja! ¿Cómo estas colegas? – dijo aquel quien lo estaba torturando - ¿Estas cómodo? ¿Quieres que te cambie la silla por una más cómoda?

El tipo, levanto la cabeza, viendo a su verdugo, quien era un hombre con barba, tenía un ojo biónico color rojo junto a un generador en su pecho del mismo color, antes de que pudiera decirle algo al hombre, el individuo le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago.

¡Ahhh! – grito el pobre al quedarse sin aire.

El joven cayo al suelo, intentando recuperar la respiración, el martirizador inmediatamente lo tomo por el cuello.

¡Eres patético! – grito furioso el hombre - ¿Te vas a quedar ahí simplemente suplicando por piedad verdad?

El hombre quien resultaría ser Kano le dio una bofetada al chico, logrando enfurecerlo más.

¿Qué vas a hacer eh? – pregunto sarcástico el mercenario volviendo a abofetearlo una y otra vez – Debí haberle dicho a la perra de tu madre que te abortara.

¡AHHHH! – grito iracundo el hijo rompiendo las ataduras y golpeando a su padre tan fuerte que logro derribarlo, más furioso que antes, el chico comenzó a patear a su progenitor una y otra vez descargando toda la rabia que sentía en ese momento.

No metas a mi madre en esto – dijo el joven comenzando a tranquilizándose – Hijo de perra.

Kano sonrió, levantándose del suelo.

Ese es mi hijo – alago el líder del Black Dragon – Drake.

Continuara…

Pd: No sé el nombre del hijo de Kano y pues le puse Drake, en caso de que sepan como se llame yo mismo le editare el nombre después. Hasta la próxima :D.


	21. La indiferencia de Sonya

6 meses después de haber encerrado a Jason.

Eran alrededor de las 8 de la mañana, en un departamento, en el cual se encontraba una rubia quien aún seguía profundamente dormida. Ella estaba en la cama en posición de costado. En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente.

Quien irrumpía en la pieza, era el mismo Julián quien miro detrás de él indicándole a quien estaba detrás de él, esperara un momento, el pelimarron camino de puntillas hasta el lecho sin despertar a la bella durmiente, hasta que llego donde ella y la despertó de un mordisco en el cuello.

¡Ahhh! – grito la chica Cage, al despertarse de repente y ver a Julián en el piso ya que lo había golpeado sin querer por haber abierto los ojos de esa manera.

¡Auch! – se quejo el.

¡Cumpleaños feliz! – dijo otra voz quien resultaría ser Jacquie, su mejor amiga, entrando en la habitación.

¡Feliz cumpleaños linda! – dijo ahora Julián, incorporándose.

¡Ohhhh! – Cassie dijo restregándose los ojos – Malditos me despertaron.

Lo siento – dijo la morena, quien le dio un abrazo a su amiga por un momento hasta separarse – Tengo un regalo para ti.

¿¡Enserio!? – Exclamo feliz la rubia – ¿Tu si me darás un auto, no como mi novio que aun no me consigue 1?

Jeje, que graciosa – refunfuño el pelimarrón algo molesto – Tu primero Jacqui.

La afroamericana le dio un regalo envuelto en papel, Cassie lo rompió sin importarle la calidad del envoltorio, de el salió un cuadro con una foto de ella y el grupo una vez que terminaron con Shinnok y al lado un desodorante.

¡Ohh! ¿Un Lady Speed Stick? – exclamo la rubia mirando a su amiga – Entonces ¿huelo mal?

No lo sé, tu dime – dijo Jacquie sonriendo.

Perra – dijo ella sarcásticamente a su amiga antes de enfocarse en Julián - ¿Y tu que me vas a regalar?

Cierra los ojos – exigió el, Cassandra le hizo caso, pero igual intentaba ver entre ellos - ¡Sin trampas!

Están cerrados – admitió la rubia, cerrándolos por completo.

Julián se colocó detrás de ella mientras sacaba un collar el cual era un Yin Yang, pero en blanco y amarillo (Kamidogu Edenia), el pelimarrón procedió a colocárselo en el cuello.

Ábrelos – pidió ahora Julián sonriéndole.

La rubia obedeció, encontrándose con el collar que para ella resulto ser bastante llamativo.

Es… es un regalo increíble. Me encanta, Gracias Julián – confeso ella tocando el presente.

Lo hice con Au y Pt – declaro el, confundiendo a las chicas ya que no sabían a que se refería.

¿Con que cosa? – pregunto Jacquie confundida.

Con Oro y Platino genia ¡Química hija! – respondió el, algo molesto – Oh eso no es todo, ábrelo.

De acuerdo… - dijo Cassie, girándolo para que se abriera en 2 partes.

De la cadena salió una carta lo suficientemente como para poder caber en él.

Feliz cumpleaños Cassie:

Como empezar, bueno la verdad es que estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido, se que no suelo ser muy expresivo, pero mis acciones dicen mas que mis palabras, te conocí desde que naciste, cuide de ti cuando tus padres estaban ocupados, creciste y no pude mirarte como te miraba antes y pues nos hicimos buenos amigos, hasta que pudimos viajar y déjame decirte que esos fueron los momentos más felices de mi vida, la vez cuando te vi que ibas a ser atravesaba por la lanza de Shinnok lo único que quise fue salvarte y pues aquí estamos viviendo felizmente. No cambies por nada del mundo, me gusta tu rudeza y lo divertida que eres, salvo que todo el tiempo te digo que no me ofrezcas alcohol ya que sabes que no le hago a eso. Te amo de aquí hasta el infinito.

Atte: Julián

Pd: Aun no tengo el auto que me pediste :v

Cassie estaba tan conmovida por la tierna nota de su pareja en forma de agradecimiento le dio un abrazo y un beso.

¡Ay! ¡Que romántico! – dijo Jacquie.

Es una bonita tarjeta, ojalá mamá fuera más expresiva conmigo – dijo la rubia algo apenada por lo de su madre – Yo también te amo.

Bien, hora de irnos – dijo Jacquie viendo la hora – Debemos ir a trabajar.

¿Y Takeda? – pregunto Cassie curiosa.

Durmiendo, no creo que se hubiera levantado para venir – respondió sin mucha gana la morena.

Y no usaste tus encantos para traerlo aquí – dijo picara la rubia.

Jmm, idiota – dijo ella solamente – En fin, vamos a celebrarlo esta noche.

Si, vamos a celebrarlo Cass – agrego entusiasmado Julián.

Chicos, saben que ya no suelo celebrar mucho mi cumpleaños – confeso con lastima la chica Cage.

Vamos no seas aguafiestas, puedes disfrutar toda la noche es más tienes que estar agradecida de tener un novio que no bebé, en cambio Takeda si lo hace – admitió la hija de Jax haciendo reír a su amiga.

Bien, ustedes ganan – declaro Cassie ya harta de ellos.

Ya los 3 se prepararon para ir a los cuarteles de las SF, vieron a Takeda y a Jin, quienes le dieron un feliz cumpleaños a la rubia, dándole cada uno un respectivo regalo, también varios que la conocían allí le desearon un feliz cumpleaños e incluyendo una que otra llamada telefónica de Jax y su esposa.

Justo después de la llamada del sargento, su celular volvió a sonar, al ver quien llamaba, vio que era su padre Johnny.

¡Hola papá! – dijo Cassie.

¡Hola suegro! – dijo riendo Julián.

-Shh cállate.

-Hola primor ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

\- ¡Gracias papá!

-Voy para allá, más tarde.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje? ¿Te divertiste?

\- ¡Fue asombroso! No estuve aquí en años. Me divertí yendo a la playa, con mujeres, salir de cacería, y cielos las mujeres de aquí son muy coquetas.

-Cálmate papá.

-Conocí a una super modelo de aquí, tenia unas curvas que ni te imaginas, lo único que recuerdo es que desperté con ella en un hotel.

-Eh… voy a ignorar eso…

\- ¿Hable de más cierto?

-Mmm si…

-Oh ¿Cómo esta Julián? ¿Qué te regalo?

-Pues está aquí conmigo, me dio un collar precioso acompañado de una carta muy cursi.

¡Hey! – reclamo algo molesto el pelimarrón.

\- ¿Qué tal si cuando este haya te doy un buen almuerzo de cumpleaños? ¿Qué te parece?

\- ¡Oh me parece excelente!

-Te recogeré en la tarde ¿Puedes?

\- ¿Julián tú que dices?

Adelante, por mi no hay problema – admitió sonriendo él.

-Muy bien, hasta pronto Cass.

-Adiós papá.

Después de eso, el dúo fue hacia la sala de Sonya, esperando que ella le deseara un feliz cumpleaños, lástima que no sería así.

La señora se encontraba sentada en su escritorio, analizando algunos archivos, sin prestarle atención a quienes entraron en su oficina.

¡Sonya! – llamo con solemnidad el enmascarado.

Oh, son ustedes – dijo ella dejando de mirar sus cosas - Quería informales que las SF esta reclutando a más gente. Les pido que tomen a un grupo para que estén a cargo de su entrenamiento

Pff, pan comido – comentó la rubia.

Los instruirán en combate y armas de 6 am a 10 am – agrego la madre, haciendo que la sonrisa de su hija se borrara.

¿Tan temprano? – pensó disgustada Cassie – No creo poder aguantarlo.

Además, quiero que los evalúen por escrito también, aquellos que no aprueben ni su desempeño en combate ni el examen escrito no se unirán a nosotros ¿De acuerdo? – continuo la rubia mayor.

¿Y yo porque pude unirme sin pasar esas 2 pruebas eh? – pregunto desafiante Julián, logrando cabrear a su suegra.

No voy a responder eso ahora – respondió ella solamente.

Ok, señora – dijo incomoda la chica Cage.

Pueden irse – demando la general.

Julián estaba a punto de hacerle caso, antes de ver como su pareja se quedo por unos momentos mirando a Sonya.

¿Pasa algo sargento Cage? – pregunto Blade levantando una ceja.

¿Se te olvida algo cierto? – pregunto su hija sonriéndole.

Sonya miro a su hija confundida e incluso Julián comenzó a hacerle señas y muecas como queriendo decirle algo, lastima que resulto ser inútil.

¿Qué? – dijo insegura la señora, haciendo que su yerno colocara una mano en su frente decepcionado.

No te hagas, sabes que día es hoy – dijo Cassie creyendo que su progenitora estaba fingiendo.

¿Es viernes cierto? – cuestiono la rubia mayor.

Ya no es gracioso mamá – reclamo ella.

Sonya siguió confusa, hasta que se levanto de su asiento mirando fijamente a su hija por unos momentos.

Esto va mal – pensó Julián, queriendo que la señora recuerde el cumpleaños de ella.

Sargento… ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Has estado tomando drogas o que mierda? – interrogo severa ella.

¿¡Que!? ¿¡De que estas hablando!? – exclamo confundida ella, al darse cuenta de que solo empeoraría las cosas decidió dejar de insistirle a su madre – No importa y además no estoy drogada según tú.

¿Segura? – cuestiono ella.

¡SI! – respondió la otra alterada – Solo quería pedirte si nos das el día libre eso es todo.

Y para eso hiciste todo este alboroto – dijo ella pensándolo por unos momentos – y la respuesta es no, tienen varias cosas que hacer.

Ok señora – dijo Cassie deprimida.

Váyanse entonces – ordeno la general volviendo a sentarse.

La chica Cage salió furiosa de la oficina dando un fuerte portazo en la puerta, llegando a temblar toda la sala.

¿Dije algo malo? – pregunto más confusa Sonya.

…Lo lograste – le dijo solamente Julián antes de abandonar la sala.

Ya a unos metros lejos de la oficina de la general.

¡Cassie! – llamo el pelimarrón.

Todo está perfectamente bien – murmuro la rubia sin prestarle atención a quien la estaba llamando – ¿Nunca te interese no es así mamá? ¿Olvidas el cumpleaños de tu única hija? ¡Eres una mierda de persona! Con razón papá se separó de ti.

Aun después de la derrota de Shinnok, la chica Cage creyó que finalmente había ganado el cariño de su madre, ella y su grupo pudieron acabar con el dios caído y sus esbirros, aun así, Sonya le mostro todo su agradecimiento por eso e incluso la dejo estar en una relación con Julián, sin embargo, al empezar a vivir juntos, la general dejo de preocuparse por ella ya que lo más probable es que ahora tenía a alguien quien pudiera protegerla y viceversa.

¡Ey! – llamo de nuevo Julián tocándole el hombro.

¡Oh eres tú! – dijo ella un poco calmada.

¿Cómo estás? – pregunto el, antes de que su pareja le diera un abrazo, mientras le caían unas lágrimas de rabia.

No puedo creer que lo haya olvidado – refunfuño ella en el hombro de su pareja.

Vamos, no te angusties Cassie, se fuerte – le dijo al oído mientras le acariciaba la espalda – Se que ella tarde o temprano admitirá su error.

La rubia se separó del abrazo secándose las lágrimas.

Creo que tienes razón – admitió ella – Espero que no te moleste, pero quiero estar sola ahora.

Claro… si me necesitas estaré por aquí – dijo Julián alejándose de apoco – Te quiero.

Cassie siguió molesta, ahora lo único que quería era distraerse con algo, así fue al gimnasio de las SF para descargar toda su ira con los maniquís de entrenamiento que servían para medir la fuerza de quienes practicaban ahí.

Continuara…

Pd del autor: Como se confirmo el MK11 pues cuando salga y lo juegue escribiré ¨Una Historia del MK11'' y yo que quería terminarlo ahora :u, pero lo hago por ustedes prros \:v/


	22. Una noche loca

¿¡POR QUE… TIENES… QUE… SER… ASI!? – exclamo furiosa Cassandra mientras golpeaba a un maniquí partiéndolo a la mitad.

Aquel ruido que hacían los golpes llamo la atención de Jacqui quien pasaba por ahí, al ver a su amiga desquitándose con un objeto inmediatamente intento calmarla, pero fue inútil.

Vamos Cassie, solo dile que es tu cumpleaños y listo – pidió la morena intentando tranquilizarla.

¡NO! – dijo ella, sentándose en el suelo del lugar, mientras se quitaba el sudor de la frente - ¡Ella tiene que recordarlo por si sola! ¿Qué madre se olvida del cumpleaños de su hija? ¡Ninguna!

Cass, solamente llámala por teléfono y dile que es tu cumpleaños y de que estas muy molesta con ella por haberlo olvidado – aconsejo la hija de Jax – Dialoga con ella.

¿Dialogar dices? – pregunto burlesca la rubia – Como si ella le importara hablar con los demás.

-Además, ella es una señora muy ocupada, debió estar pendiente de muchas cosas que llego a dejar de lado las fechas importantes.

-Gracias… pero prefiero que ella se de cuenta… que se joda esa vieja.

-Cassie…

Antes de que las chicas siguieran discutiendo en quien tiene la razón, amabas se dieron cuenta de que Takeda y Jin las estaban observando desde la salida.

Les han dicho que es de mala educación meterse en conversaciones ajenas – recordó Julián quien también pasaba por allí.

¡Oh son ustedes! – dijo Cassie caminando hacia la puerta.

¡Feliz cumpleaños, otra vez! – dijo el hijo de Kenshi.

¡Gracias! – dijo ella sonriéndole.

¿Ya estas mejor? – pregunto aliviado el pelimarrón.

Si solo… necesitaba desquitarme con algo, eso es todo – respondió la rubia sonriendole.

¿Listos para la fiesta? – cuestiono Jin.

Si se van a emborrachar yo no los voy a cuidar se los aviso ahora – refuto el enmascarado antes de señalar a su pareja – Solamente la cuido a ella.

¿Por qué no tomas como nosotros? – pregunto el telepata curioso.

Porque no me gusta y se dé sus efectos y no van conmigo – admitió Julián severo – Cambiando el tema ¿Cómo esta Mileena?

Bien… supongo…Come como si no hubiese un mañana, al menos Hanzo le ha puesto reglas de no comerse a quien se le antoje – respondió Takeda.

Bien, suficiente por ahora – interrumpió Jacqui – Podemos irnos.

El grupo, fueron hacia un club nocturno en el cual rondaban las drogas y alcohol, por el lugar, para la ocasión nuestros protagonistas fueron con sus ropas de calle.

¡Que comience la fiesta! – aseguro alegre Cassie entrando con sus amigos. (Introduzca Whiskey in the Jar de Metallica en esta parte)

Ya adentro buscaron un lado en el cual, estuviera alejado de gente que podían empezar una pelea debido a los efectos nocivos del alcohol y drogas.

Me da una Pepsi por favor – solicito amablemente Julián al que atendía.

¿Pepsi dices? – exclamo riendo el cantinero, mientras sacaba una botella de licor y comenzaba a servirle en un vaso pequeño a su cliente - ¡Aquí servimos whiskey!

…Mierda – comentó el pelimarrón tocando el vaso con ambos dedos - ¿No tiene otra cosa?

¿Que se supone que beben los jóvenes eh? – pregunto el vendedor desafiante – Hazte hombre entonces y bébelo.

Julián lo miro por unos momentos, pero decidió no perder la calma.

Perdóneme por ser único y diferente señor – dijo el mirándolo fijamente antes de irse – Y para que sepa, tengo otra cosa que me hace ser hombre.

Cuando volvió con sus amigos, comenzaron a hablar de la vida, a veces a bailar y a jugar juegos de azar como el poker, la maquina traga monedas, la ruleta, etc.

Sin embargo, ya los demás cuando el alcohol hizo su presencia, para la suerte Takeda, Jacqui y Jin solo bebieron unas 2 copas y Julián no tuvo problemas ya que no bebe, salvo Cassie quien no paraba de seguir tomando pese a la insistencia de su pareja por detenerse.

¡Cassie basta! – exigió el pelimarrón quitándole el vaso de pisco.

¡Hey devuélveme eso! – dijo la chica torpemente, mientras se tambaleaba intentando recuperar su trago ¿Quién eres tu para decirme que hacer?

¡Oh no! – dijo alarmada Jacqui - ¿Estas bien?

Enserio preguntas eso, ¡Mírala! – refuto algo molesto Julián.

Pues, tu vienes con ella, debiste cuidarla – recordó la morena.

Pues, no pensé que se emborrachara tan rápido – respondió incomodo él.

Guapo, ¿no quieres bailar? – pregunto la rubia totalmente en mal estado.

Oh cielos, si que está mal – dijo Julián tomándola por los hombros – Soy yo.

Te pareces a mi novio, es igualito a ti – admitió la rubia, desconcertando más a su pareja.

Te llevare a casa mejor – aseguro el, tomándola por el brazo, pero esta ultima se resistió - ¡Cass!

¡ES MI PUTO CUMPLEAÑOS! – grito la chica Cage, arrebatándole el trago que tenía Julián y tomándoselo al seco.

Takeda y Jin ya más alarmado se unieron a donde estaban ellos.

¡Cassie, vámonos! – exigió Jacqui.

¿Por qué son tan aburridos ustedes? – Cassie dijo, soltando el vaso.

¿Qué esta pasando aquí? – pregunto Jin, acercándose a ellos.

Eres ciego o que – dijo Takeda – Está muy mal.

Suficiente, nos vamos a casa – dijo Julián envolviendo su brazo alrededor de Cassie para ayudarla a caminar debido a que apenas podía permanecer de pie.

¡DEJAME EN PAZ! – exclamo la rubia intentado zafarse del agarre de su pareja, pero fue inútil ya que lentamente empezó a cerrar los ojos.

Uff, por fin se calló – hablo Jin más tranquilo yendo a la salida – Vamos, salgamos de aquí antes de que esto se ponga feo.

¿A quién le dijiste feo? – dijo un matón acercándose con su grupo.

Déjenos pasar – pidió Jacqui.

Ustedes saben las condiciones de venir a este lugar – dijo el líder de ellos.

No tenemos asuntos con ustedes, solo queremos irnos – hablo Julián intentando razonar con ellos – No queremos hacer esto.

Ustedes váyanse, pero las señoritas se quedan aquí – volvió a decir más enojado el encargado.

¡No les hables así! – grito Takeda dirigiéndose al bandido.

Pendejo, te partiré el cráneo a menos que des la vuelta y saques tu trasero de aquí – dijo el otro, mientras el y sus camaradas sacaban armas de fuego.

Al ver como los 4 delincuentes levantaron sus pistolas sin remordimiento, Julián rápidamente se apartó de Cassie y se puso delante de sus amigos interceptando los disparos con la habilidad de Jax de sus brazos metálicos, dándole la oportunidad que sus compañeros pudieran atacarlos, empezando una pelea callejera, que además los otros tipos sacaron cuchillos y otras cosas para lastimar.

Para mala suerte de ellos los guardias y otros testigos se dieron cuenta del alboroto e inmediatamente llamaron a la policía quienes a arrestaron a todos.

Ya a la mañana siguiente…

Prefiero las celdas de Shao Kahn – confeso Julián quien estaba encerrado en una celda de la cárcel – Esas son más higiénicas.

Cállate quieres – pidió Jin quien también estaba con él.

Es igual, mas tarde saldremos de aquí – aseguro Takeda quien también estaba en la misma celda que ellos.

Al frente de ellos, estaban Jacqui y Cassandra quien se encontraba durmiendo debido a la resaca, además la morena se encontraba bastante disgustada ya que su amiga vomito ahí mismo antes de caer dormida.

Como era de esperarse, los policías dieron una llamada a los padres de cada uno, Kenshi no estaba disponible, Jax estaba lejos de casa, Johnny estaba volando de regreso.

¡Que suerte que yo no tengo papás! ¡Así que no tengo que pasar por todo eso! – comentó aliviado el pelimarrón ya que el no recibiría ningún castigo por alguien - ¡Que suertudo soy!

¡Habla por ti si! – dijo Takeda.

¿A quien llamaste Jacqui? – pregunto curioso Jin.

Ah Sonya – respondió ella incomoda – Ya valimos.

Y como era de esperarse, la rubia mayor recibió la llamada quien la tomo bastante mal cuando le dijeron que estaban en la cárcel y de cómo llegaron allí.

Sonya llego inmediatamente a la sucia cárcel, recorrió los pasillos de esta misma, recibiendo uno que otro piropo por los presos, sin embargo, ella solo los ignoro ya que estaba acostumbrada a eso.

¡Señora Sonya por aquí! – llamo la morena.

La general, fue a donde ellos.

¿Cómo están? – le pregunto ella a Jacqui.

-Nosotros estamos bien, pero ella se desmayó.

Sonya enojada miro a su hija, y después se dirigió hacia su yerno.

Hola… - saludo el de manera irónica.

¿Por qué no la cuidaste eh? – pregunto molesta la señora.

Lo hice, esos tipos nos emboscaron y pues estamos aquí, jeje – respondió el rascándose la cabeza – Me olvidé de ella verdad…

Bien, iré a liberarlos, esperen aquí – asegura Sonya yéndose.

Cass, despierta… se acabó la siesta – dijo Jacqui moviéndola.

¡Ay mi cabeza! – dijo la rubia tomándose la cabeza - ¡Creo que me excedí ayer!

¿Te excediste? – pregunto Julián irónico – Hubieras acabado peor.

¿Qué?... fue solo un sueño y aun seguimos encerrado en el Outworld – comentó la chica Cage mirando a su alrededor – Espera, Julián no estaba con nosotros.

¡ESTAMOS EN LA CARCEL IDIOTA! – gritó molesta Jacqui debido a la torpeza de su amiga.

¿Y que hacemos aquí? – pregunto ella restregándose los ojos.

\- ¿Te digo la verdad o seguimos siendo amigas?

-Dímelo.

-Estabamos de lo más bien disfrutando de tu cumpleaños hasta que te pasaste de copas y Julián te había quitado el vaso y tu te pusiste bastante histérica, luego se lo quitaste y lo bebiste solo empeorando tu estado ya que apenas podías mantenerte de pie, cediste a su pedido y cuando salimos, unos tipos querían asaltaron y algo más.

-Ah ya recuerdo, que le dije a Julián que se parecía a mi novio, y era el mismo… ¡Ay! Solo eso me da más dolor de cabeza.

Merezco una disculpa no lo crees – recordó el pelimarrón.

Lo siento por lo de ayer – dijo ella antes de fijarse en el vomito de al lado de ella - ¿No me digan que eso salió de mí?

-Si amiga.

-Genial.

Odio interrumpirlos, pero podemos irnos de aquí, por favor – pidió el shaolin impaciente.

¿Y como se supone que lo haremos eh? – pregunto burlesca Cassandra.

Oh, bueno, saldremos gracias a… - dijo la morena algo nerviosa.

¿Gracias a quién? – pregunto la rubia.

Gracias a Sonya – respondió Julián debido a que Jacqui se veía muy alterada para poder decírselo.

No… dime que no es cierto – dijo ella desilusionada - ¿Por qué llamaron a la única persona que no quiero ver ahora?

Lo siento Cass, nadie más estaba disponible, me comunique con todos y nadie estaba disponible salvo ella

… saben, como que me está comenzando a gustar la celda – comentó sarcásticamente, agarrando los barrotes – Mira estos, barrotes bien pulidos y bien hecho.

Ya mas tarde, los 5 fueron liberados al pagar la fianza, lo que les esperaba seria la ira de Sonya quien los llevo a todos a su oficina.

¡Los vieron no menos de 7 civiles! – hablo la rubia bastante furiosa mientras regañaba al grupo – Han dado una mala imagen a las SF.

Señora Sonya, fue mi culpa no debí alterarme… – intento decir Takeda antes de que la superior lo silenciera.

¡Silencio! ¿Qué mierda estaban pensando– dijo ella con frialdad – merodeando por ese lugar tan peligroso, ya los vieron ahí pensando que están en malos pasos

Cassie trago saliva. No era la primera vez que su madre la regañaba de esa forma y en especial no a todos juntos, por su parte la general desenrollo un diario de papel.

Lo han visto – dijo entre dientes, pasándole el periódico a Julián.

"Testigos afirman que un grupo de las SF involucrados con traficantes''

Por la noche 3 personas vieron a los héroes del mundo, convencidos de haber estado comprando en uno de los clubs más peligrosos del país y peor aun cuando vieron que el asunto llego a los golpes, tuvieron que llamar a la policía.

(imágenes del grupo luego de haber pasado por la cárcel)

(resto de la noticia que no pondré porque me da flojera :v)

Fin…

Creo Sonya, que esto es más falso que la lógica de este juego – refuto el pelimarrón devolviéndole el diario.

¡SILENCIO! – interrumpió Sonya – Les aseguro, que, si no fueran relevantes aquí, ustedes 5, partirían de aquí con sus cosas… a casa… se los juro.

Ahora ella, se dirigió a su hija quien solo tenía la cabeza agachada.

-Y tú, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no te excedas con el alcohol.

La chica Cage levanto la cabeza lentamente.

-Eres la líder de este grupo. Se supone que debes dar una buena imagen, pero no, gracias a ti acabaron todos en la cárcel debido a tu falta de buen juicio.

¡Ya se que la cague si! – grito harta Cassie - ¿Quieres saber por qué salimos ayer? ¡Por tu culpa!

¿Qué?... ¿Yo? – pregunto incrédula la rubia mayor.

\- ¡OLVIDASTE MI PUTO CUMPLEAÑOS!

¡Ay no! – murmuro Sonya con sorpresa - ¡Lo olvide no puedo creerlo!

¡Felicidades Sonya! – comentó Julián, sorprendiéndola aún más - ¿Qué madre olvida el cumpleaños de su hija pues?

Cassie… es que…yo… - intento convencer ella, pero fue inútil.

Podrías haberlo anotado en un calendario, pero no, estas tan metida en tu caga de trabajo, que se te olvida todo relacionado a tu familia – dijo la rubia iracunda – Te importa más tu puto trabajo que tu familia no es así… mandaste a la mierda a papá por esto ¿cierto?

Cassie se dio la vuelta dándole un empujón a Jin quien estaba obstruyendo su camino.

¡Ey! ¡Vuelve aquí ahora! – pidió furiosa la madre - ¡ES UNA ORDEN!

Lo único que la rubia le respondería, seria levantándole el dedo del medio a su madre antes de dejar la sala e irse lejos.

Cass, lo siento… - murmuro la rubia totalmente arrepentida.

¡Iré con ella! – aseguro Julián antes de dirigirse a sus amigos – Un gusto verlos amigos y tu Sonya más vale que sepas enmendar tu error.

Y así todos se fueron, la general se sentía verdaderamente mal por las verdades que le dijo su hija y más aun la falta de respeto que hizo ella al levantarle el dedo del medio, lo único que quería ahora fuera que la tragara la tierra.

Continuara…


	23. La fuga de Kano

¡TOC, TOC, TOC!

¿Quién es? – pregunto Cassie quien se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta leyendo una revista.

¡El repartidor de pizza! – respondió del otro lado Julián burlesco - ¿Cómo que quien es?

La rubia se dirigió a la entrada abriéndola levemente.

¿Por qué te fuiste? – pregunto preocupado el, entrando.

Ya no importa, no quiero saber nada sobre esa vieja – declaro la chica Cage cerrando la puerta – Me llamo papá y quiere que pase el día con él.

Adelante, ve con él, yo estaré aquí si es que no pasa nada malo en la ciudad – aseguro el pelimarrón echándose en el sillón.

Bien, entonces empezare a arreglarme, debo quitarme todo lo relacionado de ayer – confeso la rubia entrando al baño para arreglarse.

Esto será divertido – dijo Julián.

Ya mas tarde, con el padre e hija…

Así que unos malhechores intentaron atacarlos esa noche – comentó Johnny sorprendido ante la declaración de ella – Sabes, Sonya ya me hablo sobre eso y que todo salió mal después de eso.

¿Qué mas te dijo la vieja? – pregunto Cassandra mientras bebía del vaso que estaba al lado de su comida.

Que te enfadaste mucho por que olvido esta fecha – respondía incomodo el actor – ¿Debido a eso te emborrachaste? Aunque Julián estaba contigo.

Me excedí mucho y le pedí disculpas también – dijo ella.

Primor, sabes que el alcohol no es la mejor forma de olvidar los problemas así de fácil, solo le haces daño a quienes te rodean ya que les duele verte en ese estado – declaro Cage intentando animarla – Me tienes a mí, a tus amigos, a tus tíos e incluso a tu pareja para resolver los problemas.

Gracias papá – dijo ella sonriéndole.

Se que Sonya no tuvo intención en olvidar la fecha de su hija – hablo Johnny terminando su comida – E incluso también lo hizo con nuestro aniversario porque seguía metida con su trabajo.

-Cielos, no quiero ni imaginarlo o sea que tu ya estas acostumbrado… menuda mierda de persona que es.

-No es que lo sea, ella es una buena tipa, solo necesita tiempo para los demás eso es todo… pero de lo que estoy seguro es que ella haría cualquier cosa por aquellos a quienes ama.

Uy si como no – dijo indiferente la rubia.

¡Cass es la verdad! – razono el progenitor.

Sabes, mejor hablemos de otra cosa quieres – aconsejo Cassie ya harta de hablar de su mamá.

-Aquí vamos…

Después de aquella comida, Johnny llevo a su hija al Mall de la ciudad, pasando a jugar a las maquinitas y luego al cine y por último se despidió de su hija, dejándola que se fuera en un autobús, llego a su departamento, subiendo las escaleras ya que para su mala suerte el ascensor estaba en mantenimiento, llego hasta la puerta abriéndola despacio.

Cuando entro vio que Julián estaba echado en el sillón con una revista tapándole la cara, al acercarse y quitársela de encima se dio cuenta que estaba profundamente dormido.

¡EY, EY! – dijo ella moviéndole la cabeza hasta que una macabra idea se le vino a la mente, fue a la cocina para llenar un vaso de agua y cuando regreso le tiro todo el líquido encima de la cara - ¡Despierta!

¡No, no, no, no oficial le juro…! – dijo el pelimarrón al despertarse y ver a su pareja quien no paraba de reír - ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Perdón… no pude evitarlo – refunfuño ella.

Bueno, no importa – aseguro el, secándose la cara - ¿Cómo estuvo tu reunión fraternal?

Guatita llena, corazón contento dicen – respondió ella.

Genial – dijo Julián antes de dirigirse a la cocina donde en la mesa se encontraba un regalo con una tarjeta la cual agarro – Cassie, yo… encontré esto en la caja de correo y… creo que deberías tenerlo.

¿Qué se supone que es? – cuestiono ella tomándolo – No parece que viniera de ti.

Claro que no… - refuto el – Antes de que te fueras, Sonya vino aquí.

¡Oh que bueno que no me la encontré por ahí! – dijo aliviada la chica.

-Intente hacer como que no había nadie, pero no me gusta dejar a la gente de esa manera, no te han llegado sus mensajes.

-No, la bloqueé porque no quiero saber nada de ella… aun.

Y sin importarle, Cassie arrojo el paquete a la basura.

¿Es enserio? – cuestiono el, levantando una ceja.

Me da igual – dijo ella caminando hacia su habitación – Si no te apresuras dormirás en el sillón.

¡Ay esta señorita! – murmuro Julián recogiendo el regalo y escondiéndolo, antes de seguir a su pareja.

Ya al comienzo de la semana en los cuarteles de las SF, más específicos donde tienen a los rezagados aprisionados debido a un delito grave que cometieron anteriormente, pero nos enfocaremos en el líder del Black Dragon Kano.

Quien fue encarcelado anteriormente por Sonya cuando lo descubrió intentando infiltrarse en el campamento, su encarcelamiento provoco que fuera el mayor vigilado de ahí, su celda se encontraba en la parte más alta del lugar, con una única ventana de plástico donde podía ver el exterior.

Ahora mismo el mercenario se encontraba haciendo abdominales en el suelo como una forma de distraerse hasta que fue interrumpido cuando la puerta de su celda se abrió, de ella entraron 2 guardias, uno masculino y otro femenino quien resultaría ser Luna a quien se le asigno este trabajo.

Hora de almorzar – dijo la rubia entregándole una bandeja con comida y al lado un vaso de jugo.

La comida de esta pocilga sabe horrible – confeso el hombre sin inmutarse – No hayo la hora de salir de este basurero.

Sigue soñando amigo, sigue soñando – murmuro la guardia.

¿Y tu amigo quien eres no te he visto de algún lado? – interrogo Kano con una sonrisa siniestra.

El centinela solo le devolvió la sonrisa antes de que Luna se diera cuenta de que algo andaba mal, antes de que ella pudiera sonar la alarma, fue derribada por una bala de cañón por parte de quien creía que era su compañero.

Inmediatamente, el gendarme se quitaría el casco que cubría en parte su rostro y la chaqueta de guardia, revelando quien resultaría ser Drake el hijo de Kano, más atrás de el lo siguieron 2 miembros más del clan quienes se encargaron de eliminar a la seguridad para que no fueran interrumpidos.

Aquí esta Drake – dijo el compañero – Lo hemos encontrado.

Bien hecho colega – dijo el hijo de Kano sonriendo – Lo tomamos y nos largamos de aquí.

Claro cielo – dijo una miembro femenina.

Aquellos 2 eran los mejores cómplices de Drake la chica tenia el pelo largo café con un mechón rubio llamada Elena y el otro era Victor un joven de pelo plateado quien media 7 pies de altura.

Hola papá – saludo el hijo a su progenitor.

Maldición ya era hora - dijo Kano - ¿Por qué tan tarde eh?

No podíamos venir así nada más, tuvimos que secuestrar a un guardia para poder infiltrarme como el y gracias a esta rubia logramos entrar – explico Drake señalando a Luna quien ya se había puesto de pie.

No dejare que se salgan con la suya – aseguro ella.

Pff, piénsalo mejor señorita, somos más – dijo riendo Victor.

Crees que no avise a la seguridad, solo debo ganar un poco de tiempo – decreto ella adoptando su pose de lucha – Eso si no los liquido yo misma.

Y como era de esperarse, la rubia hizo todo lo que pudo para intentar distraerlo, quedando en muy malas condiciones hasta que Kano la tomo por el cuello dándole un fuerte cabezazo estrellándola contra la ventana la cual apenas lograría resistir el impacto y sin darle chances de escapar de una sola patada rompió el vidrio dejando a la rubia caer al vacío.

Estúpida – dijo el líder escupiéndole al exterior – Debiste haber escapado.

Jefe mejor vayámonos – sugirió la pelicastaña.

Kano solamente asintió antes de que el grupo comenzara a correr y a ir por otro lado, pero para empeorar la situación decidió abrir las celdas de todos los reos armando una revuelta y un caos en la SF, en ese momento llego la seguridad del lugar, lo único que paso después fue dolor y sufrimiento.

Mientras tanto con el grupo principal.

Cassie estaba entrenando con Jin, mientras que Julián lo hacía con Takeda mientras Jacqui los veía de cerca.

Wow, ¿Cómo es que puedes tener tantos poderes juntos? – pregunto curioso el telepata.

Tuve un buen maestro – respondió el orgulloso.

Eh Cassie – llamo la afroamericana – La señora Sonya quiere verte.

Gracias Jacqui – agradeció la rubia apartándose de su oponente – Los veré después.

La rubia fue a donde su madre quien se encontraba como siempre en su oficina.

¿Paso algo señora? – pregunto ella sin mucha gana, mientras masticaba un chicle.

… bien iré al grano – dijo la señora levantándose de su asiento – Te llame, te mande mensajes… hasta fui a tu casa para hablarte, pero solamente estaba Julián en ella.

¿Ya y? – pregunto aun indiferente ella.

\- ¿Qué más quieres de mí?... ya te dije que lo sentía… deja esa actitud de niña malcriada y madura de una vez

-Que lo hayas olvidado significa que no te importo.

-Cassie…

En ese momento antes de que siguieran discutiendo la alarma de lugar sonó estruendosamente.

¡ATENCIÓN! ¡ATENCIÓN! – la alarma dijo - ¡ALERTA DE PRISIONEROS! ¡ALERTA DE PRISIONEROS! ¡ESTO NO ES UN SIMULACRO! ¡REPITO! ¡ESTO NO ES UN SIMULACRO!

¡Oh no! – dijo Sonya – Hablaremos después.

Ambas rubias salieron corriendo de la sala hasta encontrarse con Johnny, Kenshi y el grupo principal.

¿Qué mierda esta pasando? – pregunto Jin.

Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto – murmuro Julián igual de preocupado.

Atentos, nos prepararon para esto – informo la general.

Todos corrieron hasta ver el caos total, viendo disparos, puñaladas y sangre alrededor.

¡El Black Dragon! – exclamo Cassie.

¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto el ciego.

Espera… si son del Black Dragon… - mascullo la Blade – Eso quiere decir… ¡KANO! Tengo que atraparlo.

¡Sonya aguarda! – pidió el actor al ver a su ex corriendo hacia el tumulto - ¡No dejare que vayas sola!

¡Quiero ir contigo! – sugirió Cassandra.

-No, quédate con tu grupo y vigila que nadie sospechoso salga o entre

-Pero…

Anda Johnny, nos encargaremos de lo que venga por aquí – aseguro el pelimarrón tomándole del hombro a su pareja.

Bien… pero tengan cuidado – pidió ella.

-Por supuesto.

Y así, Johnny fue tras la rubia, mientras que los demás retuvieron a los que trataban de fugarse y a los Black Dragon también. Cuando Sonya llego donde Kano estaba.

\- ¡KANO!

Hola nena… Te extrañe – dijo el mercenario sonriendo – Ni si quiera me vienes a ver, que mala eres.

-No sé cómo saliste de aquí, pero lo que se es que ahora no me contendré

¡Sonya! – llamo Johnny alcanzándola.

-No necesito tu ayuda Cage.

-Te vendría bien algo de ayuda.

2 contra 1 no es justo – reclamo el líder.

No tienes derecho a hablar de justo idiota – refuto la rubia.

-Adelante.

Mientras tanto con los demás…

Elena se encontraba luchando contra Takeda la cual se veía una contienda muy reñida, pero durante más trascurría la batalla, el telepata más se aprendía su patrón de ataque hasta que decidió abandonar el kombate.

Mientras que Jacqui estaba peleando contra Drake el cual la estaba metiendo en serios problemas, la única opción que tenía era acabar con su vida, claramente la morena no quería matarlo debido a su código de honor, pero no le quedaba otra opción ya que era un enemigo muy peligroso

De una patada barrio los pies del hijo de Kano dejándolo en el suelo a merced de ella que con sus brazos apunto a su cabeza, el otro rápidamente gira en el suelo esquivando los disparos de la hija de Jax hasta que el de una bala de cañón logro derribarla.

Rápidamente le piso el pecho haciendo que ella gimiera de dolor.

Hasta nunca – dijo el empuñando un cuchillo.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba dispuesto a degollar a la morena, una ráfaga de hielo detrás de él hizo que su mano con la cual sostenía la navaja se congelara, cuando volteo vio que Julián lo estaba mirando seriamente.

No lo harás – dijo él.

Vas a pagar eso – dijo Drake descongelado su extremidad.

Éntrale idiota – invito Julián al pelicastaño.

Drake se abalanzo sobre el con una bala de cañón, el enmascarado con todas sus fuerzas lo retuvo con ambos brazos sin darle la oportunidad de ceder, hasta que Victor quien se había librado de Jin le disparo en una costilla a Julián logrando que le llegara el impacto chocando con un pilar el cual se destruyo y dejo que todos los escombros le cayeran encima.

Te lo merecías – exclamo el feliz antes de fijarse en Cassandra quien lo miraba confiadamente- ¡Mejor vete si sabes lo que te conviene!

La rubia solo se abrió de piernas dándole un fuerte golpe en la entrepierna y una patada sombra en la quijada derribándolo al suelo.

A mi novio no idiota – dijo ella severa hasta comenzar a burlarse de su enemigo - ¿Te dolió?

Drake solo se levanto más enojado, nunca nadie lo había tratado de esa manera antes, ni su padre lo habría golpeado en esa parte para que sintiera de verdad el dolor

Sin avisar, Drake de su brazalete expulso un laser hacia la chica dándole en el pecho, al verla vulnerable con sus fuerzas agarro un escombro del piso y se lo arrojo estrellándola en la pared.

¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? – cuestiono burlesca la rubia escupiendo su chicle y masticando otro.

¡Te vas a arrepentir! – respondió el pelicastaño, mientras su brazalete se convertía en un vellocino alrededor de todo el brazo que en un movimiento rápido logro desarmar a la chica y tomarla del cuello – Te lo dije.

A continuación, le dio un fuerte cabezazo rompiéndole los lentes que traía puestos, dejando a relucir su bello rostro, logrando que Drake se le quedara viendo por un momento sin saber porque lástima que eso sería su error.

¡Suéltala idiota! – grito Julián saliendo de los escombros y dándole con ambos puñoz en la cara mandándolo lejos logrando que soltara a su pareja - ¿Estas bien?

Si, gracias – agradeció ella feliz.

Maldición - reclamo el pelicastaño limpiándose la sangre de los labios y activando una bomba de humo– hora de correr.

Volviendo con Kano, quien se encontraba en el suelo debido a una patada que le dio Johnny, el mercenario rápidamente le dio una patada siendo bloqueada por otro puntapié del actor, dejándolo vulnerable para que el criminal le diera un gancho al mentón derribándolo.

Ahora Sonya le disparo un anillo rosado que fácilmente el pudo esquivarlo, pero el segundo no pudo eludirlo derribándolo, la rubia salto sobre su enemigo que solo tuvo que rodar hacia un lado para evadirla y tomarla del pie logrando que cayera.

Cuando vio a la estrella dirigirse hacia él, rápidamente tomo a Sonya como escudo humano amenazando con degollarla.

Alto ahí, guaperas – dijo el mercenario poniendo su daga contra el cuello de la señora– O de lo contrario el líder de esta pocilga morirá.

A) Intentar salvarla.

B) Esperar una oportunidad.

Johhny opto por la primera opción salvo que cuando se acerco fue derribado por un escombro que le impacto de lleno.

¡JOHNNY! – grito preocupada la rubia intentando zafarse.

¡Arranquemos papá! – grito Drake quien fue el que ataco a traición al actor.

Nos vemos querida, después podremos seguir jugando – aseguro riendo el criminal.

¡No! – grito ella con enojo - ¡No iras a ninguna parte…!

¡Cállate perra! – exigió Kano pisándole el pie y dándole un fuerte codazo en la cara dejándola que cayera al piso – Vámonos muchacho antes que llamemos más la atención.

Drake solo asintió antes de que el y su grupo salieran de arranque de ahí junto a unos pocos reos que también lograron fugarse, dejando a las SF en un completo caos.

Continuara…


	24. El ataque del Dragon

Luego del desastre causado por los criminales del Black Dragons junto a algunos prisioneros, nuestros protagonistas estaban ayudando a los heridos, y sacando los escombros del lugar.

Tranquilo, esto puede ser un poco doloroso – advirtió Takeda sacándole la bala a Julián de su costilla logrando que chillara de dolor por un momento – Y… como nuevo.

Pero lo más raro fue que cuando el telepata retiro el proyectil, el cabello del pelimarrón cambio a su tono natural negro es decir cuando nació y sus ojos también hicieron lo mismo.

Bonito tinte de cabello – se burló Cassie.

A que te refieres… - comento el agarrándose la cabellera dándose cuenta de que era de otro color - ¡Pero que…!

A continuación, el pelinegro intento usar sus poderes, pero fue inútil, no podía hacer nada por más que lo intentara e incluso su espada se volvió totalmente banal.

No… dime que esto no está pasando – dijo totalmente alterado Julián – Soy un inútil de esta forma… ¡NO!

Ey, tómalo con calma si – interrumpió Johnny, agarrando el perdigón que sostenía Takeda y analizándolo por un momento – Por lo que puedo inferir… parece ser un inhibidor.

¿Un qué? – pregunto Jacqui.

Reprime los poderes de alguien dejándolo indefenso en este caso, contrabando entre ladrones – agrego Jin – Los Black Dragon se escapan y ahora tenemos a alguien totalmente acomplejado.

Si a ti te hubiera dado , sabrías que esto es complicado – refuto Julián enojado.

Oigan cálmense, ya está hecho, Kano escapo, Julián perdió sus poderes, pero estoy seguro de que los recuperara tarde o temprano – aseguro el actor sin inmutar a su yerno – Sin embargo, seguimos vivos, pudo haber sido peor saben.

En eso estoy de acuerdo – complemento Sonya.

Atraparemos a ese bastardo y todo volverá a la normalidad – dijo alentando el shaolin.

Con todo esto, vamos a tener que contratar a más gente e instalar varias cosas para la seguridad – hablo la general – Esos mercenarios han robado nuestra tecnología mejorándola aun más... Eso es todo pueden retirarse.

Con su permiso – dijeron todos antes de abandonar la instalación.

Ya lejos de ahí…

Julián, ya deja de acomplejarte solo, papá dijo que los recuperaras tarde o temprano -reclamo la rubia a su pareja quien seguía sentado con la cabeza agachada – No puedes estar todo el día ahí.

Ese no es el problema Cass – refuto el, levantando levemente la cabeza – El verdadero problema es que, si ellos vuelven, soy vulnerable en este estado.

Sabes pelear y con eso basta – dijo la chica Cage sentándose a su lado.

Es que, si ellos vienen… no podre protegerte – murmuro el pelinegro aun desanimado.

En ese caso, yo te voy a proteger – reconforto ella logrando ahora si subirle el ánimo – Estamos juntos en esto recuerdas.

…siempre sabes como subirme el ánimo – comento Julián sonriéndola a la rubia.

-Oye.

\- ¿Qué?

Tienes una herida muy fea en la frente – señalo Cassie la cien de él.

Si… - respondió en un susurro – Con todo este asunto, se me olvido limpiarme las heridas.

Oh… lo olvide – se disculpo la rubia yendo a por unos vendajes y una botella de alcohol y otra con agua – Se que esto dolerá…

Eh… gracias – dijo Julián a punto de agarrar el botiquín.

Será mucho mejor que me dejes hacerlo – aconsejo ella.

Claro enfermera – se burló el pelinegro.

Julián volvió a sentarse en el sofá esperándola. Cassie dejo la botella de alcohol en la mesita que estaba cerca de ellos y humedeció el primer paño con agua del otro embace.

Luego se acerco a su consorte, sosteniéndole la cabeza con una mano y con la otra comenzaba a limpiar algo de sangre seca de la lesión.

Tu cabello es tan delgado – comento la rubia tras unos segundos de limpieza – Y es bastante suave.

\- ¿Gracias?... me lo dices seguido no lo recuerdas.

\- Pero me quedo con el marrón de tu cabello.

Cuando finalizo la limpieza inicial, la venda ya se había teñido de un color carmesí, luego lo dejo en la mesita, previamente a agarrar otro vendaje, pero esta vez bañándolo con el alcohol.

Ahora lo que más te gusta en este mundo… el alcohol – dijo, medio en broma – Al menos no te cayo ningún trozo de metal si no esto sería peor.

¡AY! – se quejo el pelinegro al sentir como su piel ardía por el contacto del líquido.

Deja de llorar… ya casi lo tengo… - agrego la rubia terminando de desinfectar la herida – Y woala.

Luego de lo que pareció ser una eternidad para él. Cass terminó de limpiar la herida y parte del rostro.

Gracias linda, ya estoy mejor – comentó el.

No es nada – dijo ella mirándolo antes de poner su cabeza en su hombro – Ahora yo te cuidare.

Jeje, entonces ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? – pregunto curioso Julián rodeándola con su brazo.

-Mmmm… Cuando estaba peleando contra ese Black Dragon, cuyo nombre no recuerdo, el cuándo me atrapo en vez de acabar conmigo, solo se quedo mirándome, como si nunca haya visto a una chica antes.

-Tu belleza te salvo esta vez… lo que si aun sigo cabreado por que me quitaron mis habilidades.

-Oh aquí vamos de nuevo…

Mientras tanto, más tarde en la guarida del Black Dragon.

¡Hogar dulce hogar! – exclamo Kano admirando su tan preciada sede para su clan.

Es bueno verlo de nuevo jefe – dijo Tremor, un ninja del clan quien podía manejar perfectamente las rocas y el metal, quien los esperaba.

El mercenario echo un vistazo a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que su sede había cambiado para mejor durante su estancia encarcelado, armas, ropas, tecnologías, etc.

Parece que tenemos nuevos juguetes – dijo el líder.

Claro que sí, las SF fueron bastante útiles para nosotros – dijo su hijo sonriéndole.

Vamos, Drake no seas tan modesto… tu fuiste responsable de gran parte por supuesto – agrego Elena.

Bien hecho chico – comento Kano poniendo una mano sobre el pelicastaño – Pudiste arreglártelas sin mi… sabía que mis métodos rendirían fruto algún día.

Eh… gracias – tartamudeo Drake ya que no estaba acostumbrado a que su papá lo tratara de esa forma – Ve las nuevas armas que tenemos.

Probamos una nueva arma con un proyectil con un inhibidor en uno de ellos – complemento Victor.

¡Una nueva arma! – exclamo feliz el criminal - ¿Y sobre quien lo hicieron?

Contra un tipo con el cabello largo color marrón, en cuanto se lo quite surtirá el efecto – respondió el peliblanco.

Oh, conozco a ese tipo, anteriormente robe sus datos para Mileena quien pondría una buena paga por su cabeza – confeso Kano – Pero ese maldito se me escapaba una y otra vez… pero esta vez es solo un simple insecto contra un dragón... y con respecto a esa arma la hubieran utilizado con todos, pero ya no importa… así será más divertido.

Los subordinados siguieron a su líder hacia una puerta electrónica la cual abrieron. La habitación era bastante amplia con todo lo que un criminal desearía salvo mujeres.

Ahora conocerán al Black Dragon por todo el mundo – comento el mercenario agarrando un RPG mejorado – Sin remordimiento y sin piedad hacia aquellos que no les guste nuestras ideas, conquistaremos este mundo y luego los demás reinos ¡VIVA EL BLACK DRAGON!

Tremor y los demás levantaron su puño en señal de apoyo.

Pero antes…tengo un asunto muy importante que hacer… – dijo el mercenario severo mientras sus colegas lo miraban expectantes a lo que diría – Comeré algo.

Aquel comentario hizo que todo cayeran de forma cómica por un momento.

Luego de comer…

Ahora si… le hare sentir lo que yo sentí a esa zorra de Sonya – aseguro riguroso Kano.

¿Qué harás con ella jefe? – pregunto el ninja - ¿Iras ahora mismo?

No… eso sería un suicidio – refuto el criminal poniendo una mano en su mentón mientras pensaba que hacer – El dolor físico no basta… sino más bien… ¡Lo tengo!

A continuación, fue hacia su laptop escribiendo en el teclado. De la pantalla apareció Cassie Cage con todos sus datos disponibles.

¿Ella? – pensó Drake confuso.

Iremos por su hija – aseguro el adulto – Eso les dará una buena lección a no meterse con nosotros… espero que no esté con nadie.

¡Excelente! – comentó Victor.

Ahora Drake, tu me ayudaras en esto ¿no? – pregunto el criminal dándole una sonrisa siniestra.

¡Claro! – dijo él, pero en el fondo no estaba muy seguro.

Y con ese macabro plan los Black Dragons contraatacarían.

3 días después…

¡Vamos… AH… no me dejes en vergüenza ahora! – reclamo Julián intentando canalizar sus fuerzas en un intento de recuperar sus habilidades- ¡Mierda Esto es desesperante!

¡Cállate si! ¿Alguna señal del ojo loco? – dijo Cassie hablando ahora por su comunicador con su amiga Jacqui, ya que estaban siguiendo el paradero de Kano y sus secuaces.

Nada aun – dijo la morena quien estaba en las azoteas de los edificios mientras esperaba que algo sospechoso pasara – Takeda ¿Tienes algo?

-Nada tampoco.

¡Tenemos que dividirnos! – propuso la rubia - ¡Háganlo! En caso de que encuentren algo, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer.

¡Entendido! – dijeron desde el otro lado de la línea.

¿Quieres que nos separemos? – pregunto Cassie a su pareja.

Claro, yo revisare este lado del muelle, tu ese lado – declaro el pelinegro.

Hasta luego – se despidió ella.

Cassie camino por unos momentos hasta subirse en los viejos barcos encallados de ese lugar, la embarcación tenia un aspecto bastante perturbador adentro pese a ser una mujer ruda no pudo evitar sentir algo de pavor.

Ella siguió merodeando hasta sentir un ruido en las cabinas del capitán, con cautela camino empuñando su arma hacia donde venia el ruido. Cuando entro era aún más tenebroso además la oscuridad no ayudaba en nada.

¡Ah la mierda con este lugar! – se dijo a sí misma la chica antes de sentir otro ruido - ¡Mala idea!

A medida que seguía descendiendo más ruidos se hacían presentes y uno peor que el anterior.

Prefiero que sean Aliens que fantasmas – pensó ella antes de agitar repentinamente su cabeza - ¡Concéntrate hija de perra!

Ya mas tranquila ahora ya que los ruidos finalmente provenían de unas ratas roer unos cadáveres.

Eso es asqueroso…Chicos, ¿Encontraron algo? – pregunto Cass a su comunicador.

Eh, Cass… ¿sigues ahí? – pregunto su amiga.

-Si… ¿algo nuevo?

-Hola…Hola… Cassie… ¿Sigues ahí?

Oh perfecto en esta parte no hay señal, será mejor salir de esta mierda – dijo la rubia a punto de salir del barco.

Cuando cerro la puerta de la cabina del capitán fue recibida por una potente bola de cañón estrellándola contra esta misma, antes de que pudiera ver quien fue quien la ataco una mano la rodeo por el cuello levantándola.

Mira nada más, la bastarda de la perra – dijo Kano.

¡Tu! – Cassie grito mientras intentaba buscar sus armas, pero fue inútil ya que el adulto la logro tomarlas y arrojarlas hacia el mar.

No lo hagas más difícil – pidió el mercenario antes de sacar un pañuelo con cloroformo poniéndoselo en la cara – Que duermas bien.

Al verse triunfante Kano la coloco sobre sus hombros dispuesto a irse antes de que fuera detenido.

¿¡A donde crees que vas!? – pregunto alguien detrás de él.

¡Oh tiempo sin verte colega! – saludo amigablemente el - ¿Cómo has estado Julián?

No bien gracias a ti… por tu culpa tuve que vivir en las sombras ya que le diste mis datos a Mileena en el pasado – respondió furioso el – Ahora te pido que bajes a quien traes sobre tus hombros.

Por qué tanto interés en esta mocosa… oh no me digas que tu y ella tienen algo a pesar de que eres mayor no te da vergüenza JAJAJA… bueno no importa ¿Crees que vine solo? – cuestiono confiado el antes de que el pelinegro fuera rodeado por un grupo de los Black Dragon – Sin tus poderes no eres nada.

Eso lo veremos – aseguro el sacando su espada.

¡Mátenlo! – pidió el adulto alejándose de ellos – No, mejor aún, déjenlo medio muerto.

¡Oye vuelve aquí! – ordeno furioso el antes de que sus subordinados comenzaran a atacarlos.

Julián finalmente conoció el ser alguien común y corriente pese a sus conocimientos sobre MMA logro acabar con unos cuantos, de ellos, sin embargo, fue derrotado al final, los criminales iban a matarlo, pero recordaron las palabras de su líder y lo dejaron tirado ahi.

Unas horas después…

Aun no podemos encontrarlos – dijo Jacqui a sus compañeros.

No, los hemos buscado en todas partes y nada – dijo Jin preocupado.

Espere… - dijo el telepata colocando una mano en su mente como intentando percibir algo – Siento algo… ¡Por allá!

Los 3 corrieron en dirección en la que había señalado el hijo de Kenshi, cuando subieron al barco se alarmaron cuando vieron a Julián tirado en el piso sin moverse.

¡Julián, despierta, despierta! – llamo Takeda dándole vuelta y moviéndole la cabeza de lado a lado.

Con un quejido del pelinegro todos se aliviaron.

Son ustedes… - dijo el calmado antes de alarmarse - ¿Y Cass?

Maldición, no debimos separarnos – reclamo la hija de Jax tomándose las trenzas.

Y para empeorarla más aun, el celular de la chica comenzó a sonar, claramente era Sonya para obtener información sobres su progreso.

General – llamo ella.

Jacqui ¿Cómo van? Cassie no responde, no puedo rastrearla tampoco – confeso preocupada la señora - ¿Alguna señal de Kano?

¡SI! ¡Ese maldito…! – dijo Julián - ¡Se la ha llevado!

\- ¡AY NO!

Guarida del Black Dragon.

La rubia levemente fue recuperando el conocimiento, cuando lo hizo miro sus alrededores viendo que estaba en una pequeña celda con barrotes de metal y paredes de hormigón armado y en una parte de esta una pequeña ventana para ver el exterior.

Inmediatamente se levanto alterada al recordar que fue secuestrada, no obstante, perdió el equilibrio al darse cuenta de que sus piernas estaban enredadas por unas cuerdas con magia, las mismas que usaron anteriormente en el Outworld. Con todas sus fuerzas intento romperlas, pero fue inútil.

No, ¿por qué me pasa esto a mí? – pensó frustrada ella antes de escuchar los pasos de alguien acercándose.

Kano y su hijo se acercaron a la prisión. El mercenario se rio mientras que Drake la miraba.

¿Estás cómoda? – pregunto riendo el adulto.

Super – respondió ella sin mucha gana antes de agarrar los barrotes - ¡Déjame salir de aquí hijo de perra!

Pero si acabas de llegar… - refuto el – No necesitas apurarte, en especial por ese sujeto.

¿A qué te...? ¿¡Que le hiciste a Julián?! – pregunto alterada la rubia temiendo lo peor.

Jeje, esta muerto, sin sus poderes no es mas que un gusano sin colmillos – respondió confiado el criminal pese a que les dijo a sus esbirros que lo dejaran medio muerto, pero en el fondo le daba igual.

¡Te voy a…! – iba a decir Cass antes de sentir como una fuerte descarga eléctrica la dejara en el suelo.

¡JAJAJA! No intentes nada estúpido niña, sino la descarga será mucho peor que la anterior – señalo Kano los brazaletes que tenia la rubia en sus muñecas – Si fueras mayor... como la ramera a quien llamas mamá…

¡Ni lo sueñes! – dijo ella inmediatamente.

Me reclamas a mi y estas con Julián pese a que es mayor que tu – refuto el líder.

-Pero el es joven, no como tu viejo senil.

Papá, ya es suficiente – regaño Drake ya que estaba harto de la discusión.

Al menos hay alguien con algo de cordura en esta tierra de locos – pensó Cassie.

¡Que te he dicho sobre interrumpirme! – grito Kano dándole un fuerte golpe a Drake en el rostro - ¿¡QUE TE DIJE?

El pelicataño solo se limpio la sangre de su labio y respondió.

-No interrumpir al jefe mientras habla.

¡Correcto! – dijo el criminal antes de recordar presentarse - ¡Oh mis disculpas! ¡Este es Draco, pero lo llaman Drake! ¡Drake, Cassie! ¡Cassie, Drake!

¿Draco? – murmuro la rubia mirándolo.

Quizás hubieran sido buenos amigos si es que Sonya me hubiera dejado visitarla – confeso burlesco el adulto – Bueno la hora de visita ha terminado, adiós hermosura.

¡Pagaras por esto Kano! – aseguro severa la chica Cage viendo como sus captores se alejaban - ¡Cuando salga de aquí y lo hare, lo primero que hare será meterte una bala por donde no te llega el sol! ¡Me oíste!

Luego de eso lo único que la acompañaba era la soledad.

Ah quien engaño, estoy en la mierda – se dijo ella misma mientras se sentaba en el suelo mientras abrazaba sus piernas – Julián por favor no te mueras… no te mueras… especialmente a ti mamá…

Continuara…


	25. Víspera de navidad (18)

Especial navideño, esto pudo haber pasado entre los primeros 5 meses después de la derrota de Shinnok, o después del escape del futuro, se los dejo a su criterio.

¡ADVERTENCIA!: El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas sexuales explicitas e implícitas, estas advertido desde ahora por si no te gusta el lemon en cambio sí no es así, puedes proseguir, sin mas relleno comencemos :v

Todo el mundo se preparaba para las fiestas y el prospero año nuevo, la gente afuera decoraba sus casas con adornos de Santa Claus y otros artículos navideños y especialmente se dedicaban a sacar la nieve de sus entradas.

¿Estás segura de que es necesario comprar tantas cosas? – Julián le pregunto a su pareja mientras se cargaba muchas bolsas en sus brazos.

Claro que sí, – respondió Cassandra mientras sacaba una lista de su bolsillo – Un regalo para mamá, uno para papá… ¿haber que más falta…?

\- ¿Qué hay de nuestros amigos?

-Oh claro ellos, Takeda y Jacquie probablemente es que se entretengan en la noche.

-Jeje que graciosa.

Ya luego de hacer las compras, volvieron al apartamento, el pelimarrón empezó a armar el árbol de navidad y a decorar el hogar con guirnaldas y luces, la rubia aprovecho esto para alejarse por un momento.

Ya sin inconvenientes saco su laptod, comenzando a buscar algo que pudiera regalarle a su cónyuge, cuando vio que su pareja se acercaba cerro su PC.

Y… woala – dijo Julián al terminar de decorar - ¿Qué tal se ve?

Es bellísimo – comento la chica al ver brillar el árbol navideño - ¡Asombroso!

El pelimarrón se dirigió a la cocina a preparar todo para mañana mientras la rubia se sentaba en el sillón y aprovechaba de seguir indagando en algo hasta que en su mente surgió un pensamiento algo pervertido.

¿De verdad voy a pedir eso? -pensó ella mientras se ruborizaba al ver una lencería de navidad –Mmm. Me lo llevo.

¡Oye Cass! – llamo el, alertándola – Iré a la habitación a envolver tu regalo, no entres.

No hay problema – dijo ella ya calmada.

Cuando el llego a su alcoba, saco desde debajo de la cama un traje de especial de color negro, gris y dorado el cual es el mismo fabrico gracias a las enseñanzas de su maestro.

El auto tendrá que esperar – murmuro él.

Cuando termino, llevo el presente hacia el árbol, mientras que la rubia se encontraba sentada en el sofá e intentaba abrigarse por el frio. El se acerco a ella quien solo se acurruco junto a él. El pelimarrón comenzó a acariciarle la cabellera mientras miraban El Grinch en la TV, no se necesitaban palabras para describir cuanto disfrutaban de la compañía del otro.

Aún quedaban 1 días para que fuera noche buena, el pelimarrón se dio cuenta que su consorte se había quedado dormida, sin otra cosa que hacer la cargo al estilo nupcial hacia sus aposentos.

Ya más tarde en la madrugada la rubia se despertó justo en el momento indicado ya que Julián había caído en los brazos de Morfeo también al lado de ella.

Cassandra se levantó con cuidado de no hacer ni un ruido, se acerco a donde estaban sus cosas tomándolas para después salir de la habitación no sin antes echar un vistazo para asegurarse que Julián seguía dormido.

Se dirigió a la casilla de correo donde estaba aquel pedido que ordeno ya con eso en su poder se dirigió al baño para prepararse.

Lo primero que hiso fue sacarse las ropas que llevaba quedando solo con sus ropas interiores, abrió la caja de su paquete lo primero que saco fueron un par de medias largas color rojas y con los bordes blancos las cuales se coloco sin problemas, luego saco 2 mangas del mismo color que también se las puso en los brazos y por último desato su perilla que tenía como moño ya que así se veía más atractiva para su pelimarrón para poder colocarse un gorro de Santa Claus.

Las cosas que hago por amor – murmuro ella mientras se quedaba mirando en el espejo – Me veo hermosa.

Luego de mirarse, de su mochila saco un frasco de píldoras anticonceptivas las cuales tomo. Si bien le pedía a Julián que usara condones varias veces ella siempre fue precavida acerca de este tema.

Después de eso, guardo su ropa y el contenedor de pastillas y salió del baño con dirección al cuarto de estar para darle la sorpresa a su chico.

Now I Will tell you what I've done for you – sonó el celular de Julián – Fifty thousand tears I've cried (Adivinen la canción prros :v)

¿Hola? – dijo el aun somnoliento - ¿Quién es?

Es el poder máximo – dijo Cass desde la otra línea, pero con una voz ronca.

\- ¿Quién…?

Solo ven aquí, tu regalo está esperándote cariño… - y con esas palabras la llamada se cortó.

El pelimarrón miro su teléfono algo confundido, pero al ver que su rubia no estaba al lado de él, se levantó de la cama con dirección al living, cuando llego todo estaba oscuro a su alrededor.

Enciende la luz – dijo quien estaba en la oscuridad.

Cuando prendió las luces, la cara de Julián se puso totalmente roja.

Cass, ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto el sin salir del asombro.

Es tu regalo, eso es lo que es – respondió ella con una voz seductora – No lo dejes esperando.

Sin perder el tiempo, el pelimarron se acercó a la chica besándola apasionadamente, Cass respondió envolviendo sus brazos y piernas alrededor de su conyugue. El movimiento fue muy inesperado haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso revestido con porcelanato.

Bueno, Julián. Aquí me tienes solamente para ti – declaro la chica juguetonamente.

Que suertudo soy – comento el, moviendo una de sus manos hacia los glúteos de la rubia dándole un apretón.

Cassie solo se acomodo mejor para que la entrepierna de su consorte comenzara a crecer, ella totalmente sonrojada comenzó a acariciarlo por encima de la ropa que el traía, Julián aprovecho esto para acariciar los pechos de su chica causando que ella comenzara a gemir levemente.

\- ¿Vas a hacer solamente eso o quieres seguir con el resto?

Ven, sígueme – dijo el pelimarrón levantándose junto con su pareja quien lo seguía abrazando, suavemente la coloco encima de una mesa, sentándola en el borde es esta misma – Solo relájate linda.

Habiendo dicho eso, Julián se arrodillo ante el tablero para quedar a la altura de la intimidad de la rubia y con sus manos tomo las piernas de esta misma acercándola a su rostro.

Te vez tan hermosa sonrojada – dijo el, al ver el rostro de ella.

Solo hazlo de una puta vez – reclamo la hija de Sonya, muy sonrojada por la vergüenza de estar expuesta de esa manera.

No deberías avergonzarte de esto, somos pareja y las parejas hacen este tipo de cosas a menudo – dicho eso, Julián se acerco a la vulva de su chica abriendo su boca sacando su lengua y comenzó a lamer los labios exteriores, moviéndola de arriba hacia abajo saboreando sus jugos de amor que escapaban entre los pliegues y con sus manos acercó más hacia el borde del cuerpo de su pareja, quien comenzaba a quejarse más fuerte, dejándose caerse sobre su espalda, llevo una de sus manos hacia la melena del pelimarrón agarrándola con fuerza, arqueando la espalda y fletando sus piernas debido al inmenso placer que sentía, no paso mucho para que llegara a su climax.

Y yo que pensaba que solo tenias esa boca para decir idioteces – comento la chica recuperándose de su orgasmo.

Tomare eso como un cumplido – opino Julián mientras veía como la rubia se cruzaba de brazos como esperando algo - ¿Qué sucede?

No es justo que tu aun sigas vestido – recrimino ella, mirándolo severamente, pero sonriéndole también.

Oh… lo siento – se disculpo el mientras comenzaba a desvestirse de manera lenta para deleitar a su conyugue – Bueno creo que es hora del evento principal.

Si, tienes razón. Mmm…creo tu "amiguito¨ está muy emocionado ¿Verdad? – hablo la rubia relamiéndose los labios al ver el cuerpo desnudo de su pareja. Separo sus piernas, se apoyó con su brazo izquierdo y con el derecho comenzó a instar al oriundo del Outworld -Ven y hagámoslo de una vez y no te preocupes ya tome la pastilla.

Con todo gusto – respondió Julián que con una fuerte estocada hizo entrar su miembro en su pareja, lo que provoco un gruñido suyo y un gemido por parte de ella, que en un esfuerzo para que no se escapara su voz se mordió el labio inferior cerrando sus ojos y apretando sus puños en reflejo del esfuerzo que hizo. – No me canso de hacerlo contigo.

El también cerro los ojos, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que sentía en su miembro, como apretaba alrededor de la periferia, lo húmedo que se encontraba ese espacio, como los labios exteriores de la vulva rozaban la base de su pene.

¡Ohh, opino lo mismo mi amor!... ¡Sigue así! – exclamo la rubia mientras estiraba sus brazos para agarrarse del torso de su pareja y mirarlo fervientemente a los ojos, quien no pudo evitar unir sus labios con los de ella.

¡Claro mi rubiecita! – dijo y comenzó las embestidas, moviendo sus caderas y apoyando sus manos a los lados de la mesa la cual se movía al ritmo que iba la pareja – ¿Es raro que lo estemos haciendo encima de una mesa no te parece?

¿Crees que me importa?... ¡solo sigue metiéndomela! ¡Ah! – exigió la chica, ya en esos momentos ya había sacado a la fiera que tenía dentro la cual solo quería sentir el placer carnal.

Je, je, je. Yo conozco este lado de ti, pese a que ya estuviste con alguien antes de mi – le recrimino el pelimarrón a la joven sargento.

¡Eres un idiota! – le dijo ella solamente antes de capturar los labios de su conyugue.

¡Ah, Cassie, estoy apunto! ¿Listo mi chica? – dijo el oriundo del Outworld al soltar los labios de la chica.

¡Solo hazlo!... ¡lléname! – respondió la hija de Sonya y acto seguido entrelazo sus piernas rodeando las piernas de él presionándolo contra la misma y sin la intención de soltarlo.

¡Bien! ¡Aquí viene…! ¡Ugh! – exclamo Julián dando una ultima embestida en el interior de ella, chocando con la entrada del útero y eyaculando en su interior.

La rubia también dio un ultimo gemido y arqueando su espalda recibiendo toda la carga de su consorte dentro de ella. Sintiendo los espasmos musculares de su cuerpo al llegar al clímax y como el liquido caliente la llenaba su interior,

Cuando abrió los ojos mientras respiraba pesadamente y al encontrarse con los orbes rojos del pelimarrón lo beso nuevamente cerrando sus luceros y arremolinando sus lenguas.

El dúo estuvo en esa posición por unos momentos mientras se recuperaban, luego de haber recuperado el aliento, Julián fue el primero en levantarse en tanto Cassie se sentó en la mesa mientras veía el árbol de navidad.

Gracias por el mejor regalo de la vida – dijo él.

¿Y cual es el tuyo? – pregunto ella.

-Lo sabrás cuando sea noche buena.

-Pero yo ya te di el mío.

-Fue tu decisión, no la mía, así que tendrás que esperar.

\- ¡No es justo!

Bueno, creo que es hora de ir a dormir. Si gustas puedes bañarte mientras ordeno este desastre – dijo el ojirojo mientras se erguía y se estiraba un poco – Dejare todo listo para mañana.

Gracias – respondió la rubia levantándose de la mesa, percatándose que su gorro de santa se había caído sin haberse dado cuenta. Se dirigió a recogerlo – Feliz navidad adelantada.

Feliz navidad para ti también – dijo el guiñándole un ojo.

Luego la chica Cage entro al baño, quitándose la lencería de navidad que traía para posteriormente entrar en la ducha sacando todos los restos de su alocado encuentro que tuvo hace unos minutos.

Al terminar salió de la ducha con dirección al dormitorio con cuidado de no tropezarse con nada ya que la oscuridad no dejaba ver bien y finalmente se acostó en la cama al lado de su pareja quien ya había terminado de limpiar.

Fin del especial navideño.

Y feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo, hasta la próxima.


	26. Sin salida

Después de lo acontecido, todos se reunieron en el cuartel de las SF, intentando rastrear a Cassie durante un largo tiempo.

¡Ya pasaron muchas horas Y Kano no responde! – dijo Sonya enojada, pero a la vez muy angustiada por el paradero de su hija - ¿¡Que mierda estás tramando!?

¡Venganza no es obvio! – respondió Julián viendo el pc de la rubia - ¡Llevas décadas en este trabajo y ni aun así lo haces bien intentando atraparlo y cuando lo haces se te escapa!

¡Guarda silencio quieres! – ordeno la general - ¡Ya que en ese estado no eres nada!

El pelinegro solo se quedo callado antes esas palabras ya que eran verdad, por su parte Johnny tenia una jaqueca enorme, estaba muy cabizbajo y asustado debido a lo psicópata que puede llegar a ser el mercenario.

Ah carajo… oigan – llamo Sonya con temor – Y si ese hijo de puta ya la mato…

¿¡Que!?... No… claro que no – dijo inmediatamente el enmascarado – No hay que perder los estribos ahora.

Pero… es que… - dijo más alarmada ella.

¡Ey! ¡Sonya! – dijo Johnny suavemente acercándose a la señora dándole un cálido abrazo – Mírame.

Ella levemente levanto la vista, encontrándose con los orbes del actor.

-Se como te sientes, yo me siento igual que tu ahora mismo, pero debemos tener siempre la cabeza en alto. Ella va a estar bien, va a estar a salvo.

Ella solo asintió y abrazo al actor con más fuerza.

Ugh, ¡Que asco, amor de ancianos! – murmuro disgustado Julián.

Oigan – llamo alguien abriendo la puerta quien resultaría ser Takeda junto a su padre.

Los adultos rápidamente se separaron mirando al dúo psíquico.

Kano, se puso en contacto por fin, quiere hablar con ustedes – informo el ciego.

Ellos se miraron aliviados, luego con mucha prisa siguieron a Kenshi quien los llevo a la sala donde el mercenario estaba en línea en el monitor de la pantalla.

¡KANO! – exclamo Sonya al ver al criminal con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

¿¡Dónde la tienes idiota!? – dijeron al unisonó el pelinegro y el actor.

Oh, veo que sigues vivo… vamos colegas no hay que alarmarse – comento el black dragón, burlesco - ¿Por qué no nos saludamos como personas que somos eh? Y después yo soy el que no tiene modales.

¡YA BASTA! – grito la rubia - ¿Dónde tienes a Cassie?

Pues ella esta con el tío Kano – respondió el sonriendo – Nos estamos conociendo la verdad.

Imbécil, tienes 2 opciones o la liberas o vamos a buscarla y créeme que no te gustara esa opción porque yo mismo me encargare de romperte todos los dientes – amenazo Johnny.

Kano solamente se rio.

¿Y tu que ofreces colega? – pregunto sarcástico el mercenario, burlándose de la condición de Julián.

-Solo sé que sería algo muy feo, en cuanto te encontremos…

Jajaja, que dulce, ¿Enserio creen que pueden encontrarnos?... Además, aquí el que manda ahora soy yo – refuto el homicida – Yo digo que…Negociemos.

¿Negociar? – cuestiono confuso Johnny.

¿¡Qué mierda quieres!? – pregunto iracunda la general.

Mmmmm…veamos que tal unos buenos verdes – hablo Kano moviendo su mano – O mejor aún su tecnología e información suyas, me das el dinero y los archivos y yo dejare ir a la ramera a quienes ustedes llaman Cassandra.

¡No la llames así! – reclamo el enmascarado antes de Sonya lo detuviera.

Hecho, te daremos lo que quieras, solo mantenla a salvo – suspiro triste la soldado.

¡Si algo le pasa…! – refunfuño la estrella.

Johnny basta – pidió Julián.

Juntémonos a la media noche – aseguro Sonya – En el deposito de basura, te daremos el dinero y los datos en un pendrive a cambio de Cassie.

Que atrevida eres al invitarme a salir hoy en la noche, aunque quisiera ir, mi agenda me lo impediría – confeso Kano sacando un cuaderno de su escritorio – 7:00 PM sumergirme en mi propia miseria, 8:00 PM contemplar el abismo, 9:00 PM causar problemas junto a mi bastardo sin decírselo a nadie 10:00 PM danza y ejercicio, 11:30 cena conmigo esa no la cancelare, 12.30 lucharme con el odio que me tengo… parece que estoy muy ocupado.

Aquellas palabras solo logro cabrear más a los presentes quienes lo miraban con mucha impotencia al no poder hacer nada ante las bromas del delincuente.

¡KANO! – gritaron ellos.

Yo los llamare cuando este listo…Adiosito – se despidió el, cortando la llamada.

¡MALDICION! – grito Sonya dando un fuerte golpe a la mesa.

Siempre hay un problema más grande que el anterior – murmuro desanimado Julián.

Oigan chicos, ¿Pudieron hallarlo? – pregunto el actor al grupo.

Nada – dijo sin ganas Jacqui.

Todo lo que usan esos mercenarios, bloquea nuestra señal – confeso Takeda.

Oh, perfecto, ahora tenemos que esperar a que Kano nos llame – dijo Julián paseándose por la sala – Seguro después dirá que se le acabo el saldo y bla, bla, bla.

En cuanto más tiempo Cassie esté encerrada – comento la morena.

Mas loca se volverá – complemento el shaolin.

Con los Black Dragons…

La prisionera estaba de espaldas, frotando las amarras que sostenían sus piernas intentando liberarse para posteriormente sacarse los brazaletes los cuales le daban descargas eléctricas.

¡Carajo! – refunfuño ella, alejándose de los barrotes y sentándose en el suelo.

Justo en ese momento Draco de acercó a la celda abriéndola y entrando con una bandeja de comida, los cuales eran un bolo con carne y un vaso de jugo.

Ten – dijo el poniéndole la bandeja al lado de esta – Se que tienes hambre.

¿Qué es? – pregunto insegura la chica.

Venado – respondió Drake.

¿Con un potente veneno también? – intuyo la rubia chistosa.

No, no, yo lo prometo es solo venado – aseguro el hijo de Kano.

¿Y que si no cómo eh? – desafío la prisionera.

Te morirás de hambre, cosa que no le gustara a papá ya que te está utilizando para vengarse – respondió Draco en un tono algo serio – Si no quieres te la daré por la fuerza.

… eres un maldito animal, al igual que tu padre – dijo la hija de Sonya procediendo a comer del plato.

Le hubieran parchado la boca también – pensó él.

Puede que lo sea… pero no más que mi padre – dijo Drake sonriendo y mirando a Cassie.

¿Así?... Miren al mercenario Jr, ¿Quiere llorar? – comento la rubia riendo.

Cierra tu puta boca de una vez y termina de comer – exclamo el, ya harto de la actitud de la chica.

Maldito mentiroso – dijo Cassandra arrojando el platillo semiterminado lejos de ella.

Draco soltó un suspiro yendo a recoger la bandeja junto al vaso de jugo, terminándolo el mismo.

Mas para mí – dijo el, comiendo los restos de las sobras.

Al parecer no te tratan muy bien aquí, diría yo – opino la chica viendo a su guardia.

En realidad… así son las cosas aquí – confeso él.

No pareces ser tan malo como Kano o el resto de aquí – dijo ella – Como si no encajaras en este lugar.

Si claro – dijo el, apartándose.

¿Por qué no me mataste cuando tuviste la oportunidad? – pregunto la rubia confundida – Sera que hay algo de bondad en ti.

Sabes, ni si quiera debería estar hablando contigo ahora – refuto el mercenario – No sabes nada de mí, además ese no era nuestro objetivo. Nuestra misión era entrar, sacar a Kano y largarnos de esa pocilga.

Drake sin más que decir salió de la celda, cerrando la reja sin mirar atrás.

3 días después…

La rubia siguió como prisionera durante ese tiempo, tratando de comer lo menos posible y por supuesto beber líquidos para mantenerse hidratada, pese a estar en esas condiciones aun conservaba su buen estado ya que para eso entreno durante toda su vida, lo que si su cabello estaba bastante desaliñado.

Ella siguió intentando cortar las amarras y sus brazaletes cuando no había nadie cerca custodiándola. En ese momento a quien le toco vigilarla fue a la chica Elena.

Ya resignada volvió a sentarse mas impotente en el frió suelo, no aguantaba la hora de salir de ahí, como extrañaba a sus padres, a sus amigos y a su pareja, lo único que desearía ahora seria verlos para abrazarlos y no soltarlos nunca más.

El te debe extrañar ¿no es cierto? – dijo la pelicastaña.

La rubia levanto su vista viendo a la otra fémina de pie frente a su celda sonriéndole.

¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto ella molesta.

Si no mal recuerdo, ese tipo Julián es tu novio no. Se que lo extrañas – intuyo la mercenaria acercándose a los barrotes – Seguramente ya te remplazo y en este momento debe estar con otra compañía en su cama ahora mismo… los hombres son así linda.

¡No te atrevas a hablar así de él! – ordeno la chica enojada.

Jajaja, vamos yo soy mujer como tu aquí, crees que no te han echado el ojo mis colegas aquí – dijo la fémina mirando a la prisionera - ¿Por qué no me hablas de él?

A decir verdad,tu lo debes decir por experiencia propia aquí– se burló la chica logrando cabrear a Elena, pero esta se mantuvo firme.

Vamos, háblame de él, para quizás visitarlo esta noche – dijo ella en un tono juguetón y moviendo su lengua de manera seductora.

En tu ano – dijo la rubia levantándole el dedo del medio – Seguro que una ramera como tú, ya fue bastante usada en este lugar.

¡Maldita perra! – la pelicastaña grito agarrando el cuello de la chica intentando estrangularla gracias a la fuerza que le otorgaban sus guantes – Suplica piedad…

Cassie grito de dolor al sentir como su cuello era apretado de esa manera, ella trataba de liberarse, pero era inútil, su estado físico no le ayudaba ahora.

Julián y yo pasaremos una buena cita mañana – aseguro Elena burlándose de la chica que nada podía hacer.

Justo en ese momento la mujer recibió un golpe por detrás de ella logrando que la pelicastaña soltara a la rubia quien cuando cayó al suelo respiro una gran bocanada de aire. Cuando la black dragon se dio vuelta para saber quien fue quien la agredió se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a quien la había atacado.

Continuara…

Nota del autor: Primer capitulo del año, yes \:v/ y lo mejor esta por venir.


	27. Muestra de misericordia

¡SUELTALA MALDICION! – grito Draco quien había sido el responsable de quitar a Elena, parecía estar muy enojado por lo ocurrido.

¿Qué diablos les pasa a estos tipos? – murmuro Cassie mientras recuperaba el aire.

¡No, tranquilo, no es lo que parece! – intento razonar la pelicastaña - ¡Ella me provoco lo juro!

Al mercenario no le importo la explicación de su colega y lo único que hizo fue darle un fuerte golpe en la mejilla con el exterior de su mano, el impacto fue tan fuerte que dejo a la mujer en el suelo, mientras se agarraba esa parte de su cara.

¡Y a para que te quede claro, no vuelvas a hacerlo! – aseguro Drake en un tono severo - ¡Ahora lárgate de aquí, es mi turno para montar guardia!

Elena se puso de pie sin decir ninguna palabra con solamente asintiendo a las ordenes de su superior, cuando el hijo de Kano se fijo que la dama se había ido, puso su atención en la prisionera.

¿Hey como estas? – pregunto él.

Define bien – dijo ella.

¿Aun respiras? – pregunto el chico.

Pues, eso creo – confeso ella.

Al ver las marcas rojas provocadas por la fuerza de Elena, Draco se puso a la altura de ella para poder analizar mejor esas contusiones.

Lamento lo que hizo Elena, ella puede volverse loca algunas veces – se disculpó Draco – Puede ser un poco posesiva.

Pues agradezco que me hayas ayudado – dijo la rubia, mirando a su guardia – Se lo merecía esa zorra… pero cuando te enfureciste no parecías ser tú.

Mmmm… tengo problemas de ira algunas veces, es decir es como un catalizador de fuerza cortesía de mi papá – confeso el black dragón.

Claro, lo suponía – dijo Cassie.

Tantas cosas que me hizo pasar con tal de volverme más fuerte – confeso el con algo de añoranza.

Aunque no siempre es debido a los padres, te diré algunas cosas – aclaro la chica Cage – Mi madre siempre fue dura conmigo y lo sigue siendo… hago lo imposible para ganar su admiración, pero a ella le importa más su trabajo que a su familia.

Oh, vaya eso es muy malo – comento triste Drake - ¿Y que hay de tu papá el actor y de ese tal Julián?

Bueno, soy lo más preciado para el y en cuanto a Julián… - confeso la rubia mientras soltaba un suspiro – El me cuidaba cuando mis padres estaban muy ocupados cuando yo nací.

¿Te cuidaba? ¿Pero cómo? ¿No es tu novio acaso si se ve de la misma edad tuya? – interrogo muy confundido el hijo de Kano.

A pues… es una larga historia, resulta que el no es de este reino, sino más bien del Outworld, el solía trabajar para ese reino bajo el mandato de Shao Kahn, pero cuando este se rehusó a seguir apoyando la tiranía, se alió con el Earthrealm, peleo junto a mi padre y madre posterior a la caída de Shao Kahn, defendiendo el Earthrealm de las amenazas exteriores – explico la rubia.

¿Y que más paso? – pregunto Draco a quien le pareció muy interesante lo que le estaba contando ella.

Pues, alguien lo rejuveneció para que no tuviera el mismo destino de su maestro, fue de reino en reino resolviendo problemas en estos, más tarde fui creciendo lo que hizo que el ya no me mirara de la manera de una niña pequeña y yo ya no lo veía como un simple tutor y… el resto es historia – termino de hablar la rubia con un leve rubor en su rostro.

Oh… vaya, el te debe estimar mucho – comento él.

* * *

En otro lugar…

¡Aaachuu! – estornudo Julián.

¿Qué paso? – pregunto Takeda quien se encontraba entrenando con él en el templo.

Parece que alguien debe estar hablando sobre mi – aclaro el pelinegro frotándose la nariz.

Bueno, no pierdas la concentración ya que estas cerca de recuperar tus habilidades – propuso el telepata.

Por supuesto… - dijo el, listo para seguir.

¡Clap! ¡Clap! ¡Clap!

¡Bravo, bravo! – dijo alguien observándolos quien resultaría ser Mileena.

¿Cuánto rato llevabas ahí? – pregunto Julián.

Hace unos minutos, me llamo la atención lo que estaba pasando afuera y decidí ver que era – respondió la fémina – Sigan, yo los observare.

De… acuerdo – dijeron los 2 al unisonó.

* * *

De regreso…

¿Y que hay de ti, tu madre es igual de psicópata que ojo loco? – cuestiono curiosa la chica.

Ah… me da igual – respondió el indiferente – Y no quiero hablar sobre eso.

…Está bien… por lo que contigo si se puede dialogar sin que me estés apuntando con un arma – dijo Cassandra algo incomoda – Emm… no se cómo decirlo… pero… Disculpa ¿serias… tan amable de… sacarme de este lugar por favor?

Eso es imposible – refuto el mercenario.

Por favor Drake, Kano esta demente, si sigo aquí, me lastimara de distintas formas o peor aun me va a matar – suplico la rubia en un tono angustioso.

No te preocupes, papá no va a hacer nada de eso – aclaro Draco – El solamente quiere dinero e información sobre las SF y cuando las tenga te entregara a tus padres.

¿A si? ¿Y cuándo? ¡llevo aquí 3 días, 3 malditos días encerrada aquí! – reclamo la rubia en un tono severo.

No lo sé, el jefe no me ha dicho para cuándo será – aclaro Drake – Si gustas voy a preguntarle.

Muchas gracias – agradeció la chica en un tono aliviado.

* * *

Ya más tarde a la media noche…

Drake se encontraba custodiando la celda de la rubia la cual se había dormido en el frio suelo, pese a que no lo hacia debido a lo que podrían tramar sus captores.

Por su parte Draco se encontraba distraído con su celular hasta aburrirse de no hacer nada echo un vistazo hacia la prisionera la cual estaba dormida.

Lo más probable es que pronto ella vuelva con su familia – comento él – Y ya me estaba cayendo bien.

En ese momento, Tremor se acercó a su compañero.

¿Qué sucede? – pregunto el, al verlo.

El jefe quiere verte – contesto el ninja.

El moreno asintió mientras seguía a Tremor hasta donde se hallaba el líder. Kano se encontraba lanzando cuchillos hacia una foto de Sonya en la pared como si estuviera jugando a lanzar dardos.

¡TOC! ¡TOC! ¡TOC!

Adelante – dijo el criminal.

Ambos subordinados entraron.

¿Eh?... ¿Querías verme? – pregunto el hijo.

Así es – dijo el mercenario – Es para una junta con ustedes, Tremor y Elena ¿La han visto?

Fui a avisarle, dijo que estaría en un rato– informo el ninja.

Esa zorra y sus cosas – comento el homicida lanzando otro de sus cuchillos, pero esta vez a una imagen de Jax.

Justo después de eso, la pelicastaña entro en la oficina. Tenia la cara maquillada intentando cubrir el hematoma causado por su compañero, pero seguía siendo muy notorio.

Eso es maquillaje… ¿qué te paso colega? – pregunto algo preocupado Kano.

Elena le dio una breve mirada a Drake quien solo la miro de una manera queriendo decirle "Di algo y te asesino''

Eh… choque con un poste, eso es todo – mintió la fémina.

No importa… y bien jefe ¿De qué trata la reunión de ahora? – pregunto Tremor intentando cambiar el tema.

Oh… bien, como les estaba diciendo, tiene que ver sobre nuestra prisionera – informo el líder.

Es verdad, ¿Cuándo la intercambiaremos por el dinero e información de las SF? – cuestiono el hijo a su progenitor.

¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! – Kano solamente se mando a reír dejando confundidos a sus esbirros.

¿Fue un chiste lo que pregunte? – pregunto molesto Draco.

No hay intercambio – informo el, al terminar las carcajadas.

¿A que te refieres? – pregunto el moreno.

Nos reuniremos con los padres de la bastarda, les pediremos que nos entreguen nuestros pedidos… – informo el criminal en un tono siniestro – Cuando ellos crean que todo salió bien, le cortare el cuello de lado a lado a la rubia… sin que ellos puedan hacer algo al respecto.

Aquel plan dejo anonadado a Drake.

¡Yo estoy con el jefe! – dijo Elena entusiasmada.

Pero… papá dijiste que solo la querías para sacarle dinero y otras cosas a las SF, nada más que eso – dijo Draco en un tono disgustado.

Ah… pues…Te mentí, eso es lo que paso. Me vengare de Sonya por encerrarme y de Julián por nunca dejarme matarlo para reclamar el dinero por su cabeza– confeso sin inmutarse el líder y dándole unas palmadas en los hombros a su hijo – La venganza es un plato que se sirve en una bandeja de plata.

Igualmente, esas palabras siguieron rondando en la cabeza del moreno.

¿Y cuando será la entrega jefe? – pregunto Tremor.

Mañana a las 0:00 horas – aseguro Kano – Contactare con la zorra y el actor basura para informarles… ¡Jejeje! No tienen idea de lo que les espera.

Tendrás todo lo que quieras, mandaras a la mierda a las SF – persuadió Drake en un intento de hacer cambiar a su padre – No es necesario que muera.

Aquellas palabras resultaron ser una falta de respeto para Kano que furioso golpeo a Draco en la cara dejándolo en el suelo luego le dio varias patadas en el estómago dejándolo sin aire.

¡CUANDO DIGO QUE VOY A HACER ALGO ES PORQUE LO VOY A HACER! – grito iracundo el criminal cuando termino de lastimarlo - ¡Me importa un bledo si te encariñaste con la rubia!

Drake solo se quedo en el suelo, frotándose su estómago debido al dolor.

Y no te pegue tan fuerte para que te pongas así – exclamo el mercenario – Si pones esa cara no harás que te tenga compasión.

Luego el líder miro a los demás que se encontraban ahí.

¿¡Qué hacen aquí!? ¡Ya váyanse! – ordeno el homicida a sus subordinados – Tu ve al salón de belleza y tu ve a pelear con La Roca.

Tremor salió sin problemas de la sala, Elena pese a que le guardo rencor a su compañero no evito sentir lastima por el así que lo intento levantar, no obstante, el lastimado solo le pidió que no hiciera nada.

No es nada – le murmuro él.

La pelicastaña asintió, dejando a Drake que caminara por su cuenta.

Idiota – murmuro Kano mientras lanzaba otra daga, pero esta vez hacia una imagen de Julián.

Mientras tanto en la mente de Drake.

A) Seguir con el plan.

B) Interrumpirlo.

Continuara…


	28. De vuelta en casa

Mas tarde en aquella noche, mas especifico cerca del amanecer…

Cassie seguía profundamente dormida ya que no había recibido vistas previas que pudieran interrumpirla, estaba tan amodorrada que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando la puerta de su celda se abrió lentamente, en ese momento quien entro comenzó a agitarla rápidamente.

Ehhh… - dijo ella somnolienta - ¿Drake?

No hay tiempo, arriba – susurro el, intentando levantarla.

¿Qué pasa? – la rubia pregunto, percatándose de la cara de preocupación que tenía Draco.

Te sacare de aquí eso es lo que pasa – informo él.

¿Es una broma verdad? – cuestiono ella ante aquella propuesta – Pero… ¿Por qué me ayudas?

Porque es lo correcto… y además papá no tiene pensado entregarte con vida – confeso el moreno.

Con un demonio – murmuro la chica.

Tienes mucho que vivir, Kano con ese rencor hacia tu madre lo acabara matando… cambiando el tema, este lugar es un laberinto – dijo Drake – Así que tengo que saber que no intentaras nada estúpido cuando te quite esas amarras.

Cassie lo miro dudosa por unos momentos, no sabría si lo que estaba diciendo era verdad o mentira, pero finalmente cedió a la petición de él, debido a la ansiedad que sentía al querer salir de ahí.

Bien… prometo no hacer nada – aseguro ella levantando las manos.

El hijo de Kano asintió, liberándola de sus ataduras, librándola de aquellas cosas que la mantenían dócil.

Por aquí – dijo el, guiándola.

El moreno dirigió sigilosamente a la rubia por los pasillos oscuros del lugar, para su suerte, los mercenarios seguían dormidos, lo que facilitaba la huida, tras unos minutos de tensión llegaron a una pared que aparentaba no tener salida.

Sin salida – comento ella.

Shhh – pidió Draco, mientras colocaba su mano en el muro ejerciendo algo de presión para poder abrir lo que seria un pasadizo secreto – Y woala.

¿Qué es esto? – pregunto la chica Cage al ver el oscuro pasaje.

Usamos este pasillo para nuestras cosas – informo el mientras lo atravesaban.

\- ¿Cosas ilegales?

\- Todo el tiempo.

\- ¿Ya pasaste a una chica de contrabando?

\- Para mi es la primera vez.

Ya cuando salieron a las afueras, la rubia se puso de lo más feliz al sentir el aire fresco en sus pulmones, por su parte Drake estaba sacando su vehículo el cual seria una moto de último modelo.

Cuando la rubia se sentó en la parte de atrás se fijo que el mercenario tenia una venda en sus manos.

¿Para que es eso? – pregunto confundida ella.

Necesito que te vendes los ojos para escapar – ordeno él.

¿Para qué? Es decir, no es como que vaya a hacer algo malo – hablo ella.

Para que no nos delates – respondió el severo.

Pero pensé que me estabas ayudando… - dijo ella antes de ser interrumpida.

Que te ayude a escapar no quiere decir que voy a comprometer a mi clan – refuto el black dragón – No confundas las cosas, tu eres de allá y yo de acá.

Oh… bien – dijo ella resignada, dejando que Draco le vendara los ojos y ademas le ponía un casco de seguridad – Ya podemos irnos y espero que no me estés secuestrando ¿Ok?

Si, debo estar antes de que sepan que me escape – confeso Drake que rápidamente encendió la moto para poder irse – Te dejare en tu casa solamente.

Ambos cruzaron la carretera con el viento soplando en sus rostros, condujeron por unos 15 minutos hasta que llegaron a la ciudad, a unas pocas cuadras del apartamento de la rubia.

El moreno detuvo la moto, antes de salirse del vehículo.

Al menos ya hice el bird box challenge – comento la rubia al percibir lo que pasaba a su alrededor - ¿Puedo ya sacarme esta cosa?

Adelante – acepto él.

Cassie se quito la venda de los ojos dándose cuenta de que ya estaba en territorio conocido, con cuidado se bajo de la motocicleta, antes de pararse en frente de su rescatista.

Estoy eternamente agradecido por lo que hiciste – dijo la rubia con sinceridad antes de devolverle el casco que uso para viajar – Esto es tuyo.

No hay problema – dijo el recibiendo el artefacto – Ve a casa, Julián se llevará una gran sorpresa diría yo.

Jeje, espero que no le de un ataque en cuanto me vea – comento ella, antes de recordar algo – Oh es cierto.

La rubia procedió a darle una fuerte cachetada que sonó en todo el lugar.

Y eso es por lo que le hicieron a Julián – dijo ella antes de irse.

¡Ay! – se quejó el sobándose la mejilla mientras la veía alejarse – De nada… diablos Julián es un tipo con suerte.

Sabes algo… - dijo ella deteniéndose – Creo que eres una buena persona, no eres igual que a tu viejo, porque no vienes con nosotros ellos lo entenderán.

Jejeje, no digas tonterías – refuto el, desconcertando a la chica – Pese a que papá me trata de la mierda, pese a eso es mi padre y lo quiero, mi corazón esta con ellos.

Fiuu, no volveré a hacerte esta propuesta después – hablo la rubia.

Que bien, me molestaría rechazarte 2 veces – refuto el moreno serio.

Adiós, Drake entonces – se despidió ella, al verlo subirse a su moto antes de irse.

Adiós Cassandra – se despidió el antes de irse hacia su destino.

Mientras tanto en el apartamento de Cassandra.

Julián seguía profundamente dormido hasta que la maldita alarma lo despertara. (Introduzca It´s my life en esta parte)

¡RING, RING, RING!

Ah… apágate – dijo el arrastrándose de la cama hasta el despertador para apagarlo – Aquí vamos.

El pelinegro se intento levantar antes de tropezar con un zapato que estaba en su camino.

Oh… este será un largo día – comento el, mientras se ponía de pie.

Y como todos los días, Julián comenzó su típica rutina, de ponerse su ropa, entrar al baño para lavarse la cara y acicalar su cabello y por último tomar desayuno, fue a la cocina sacando unos panes del cajón y a la vez ponía la tetera.

Cuando el agua estaba por hervir hasta que…

¡TOC, TOC, TOC!

Aquel llamado dejo un poco en alerta al pelinegro que últimamente estaba algo paranoico por lo que podía pasar a sus alrededores, sin importarle quien fuera agarro una ballesta que el mismo había construido antes.

¿Quién es? – pregunto el desconfiado y yendo hacia la puerta, abriéndola rápidamente sin ver nada - ¿Hola… hola?

Desde el costado Cassie apareció delante de él.

¡Ah! – dijo el, bajando el arma y contemplándola por unos momentos, ya que no sabría si era ella.

¿Para que es eso? – pregunto alarmada la rubia, señalando la ballesta.

¡Ah, eh para nada!... esperaba que… - murmuro el antes de sonreír – No importa…Cassie… ¿Eres tú?

¡Te extrañe! – dijo ella antes de lanzarse a abrazarlo.

No sabes lo preocupado que estábamos contigo – confeso el, devolviéndole el abrazo y haciendo una mueca de disgusto – Y apestas.

Si haya me tenían en una fea celda…Se las arreglaron bien diría yo – dijo ella separándose del abrazo – tengo hambre.

Pasa, te serviré té – aseguro el cerrando la puerta.

Apenas parecía saber lo que hacía, casi apago el fuego, al derramar algo de agua sobre la pava de metal.

¿Estas bien Julián? – pregunto la rubia.

Oh, si… gracias – declaro el mientras les servía el té en la taza – Provecho.

Gracias – dijo ella comenzando a comer – Oh hace rato que quería comer algo en buen estado.

\- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí se puede decir?

-Ah pues es una larga historia…

-Quiero oírla.

-Bueno… lo que pasa es que…

Después de hablarle de todo lo que había pasado y luego de una ducha rápida por parte de la rubia se dirigieron a los cuarteles de las SF, esperando que fuera una sorpresa.

El primero en entrar fue el pelinegro a la oficina de Sonya quien aun se encontraba junto a Johnny intentando contactar con Kano.

Buenos días – saludo Julián con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Llegas tarde – recrimino la señora – Una hora de retraso.

Si… tuve unos pequeños inconvenientes de camino hacia aca – confeso con un gesto de felicidad en su rostro.

¿Paso algo? estas más feliz de lo normal – cuestiono la estrella.

Pues… - dijo el aclarándose la garganta - ¡Entra!

Y desde la entrada de la oficina se asomo Cassandra que inmediatamente corrió hacia sus padres para abrazarlos.

¡Viejos! – dijo la rubia, abrazándolos fuertemente.

¡Primor! ¡Gracias a los Elder Gods que estas bien! – dijo Johnny besándole la frente.

¡Te extrañamos, Cass! – dijo Sonya tratando de mantenerse seria - ¡Estoy tan feliz que estés de vuelta!

Yo también hice lo mismo – declaro la hija.

Luego de aquel fraternal momento, los demás miembros del grupo se reunieron con la recién llegada.

Que alivio que estés a salvo amiga – dijo Jacquie dándole un abrazo a su amiga.

No podiamos dormir tranquilos sabiendo que estabas aprisionada – agrego Takeda.

Y sigues entera, además – complemento Jin.

Es bueno estar de vuelta – declaro la rubia.

Llego en la madrugada, cuando llego dijo algo como… - hablo Julián algo incómodo.

¿Cómo lograste escapar? – pregunto Kenshi.

El… hijo de Kano, Drake, el me ayudo a salir de ahí – confeso la rubia.

Eso es una locura – reclamo el shaolin - ¿Cómo alguien con esa reputación ayudaría a escapar a un rehén?

Es muy confuso – comento el enmascarado.

No fue tan sencillo… bueno, el no es de tal palo tal astilla. Parece ser una buena persona – contesto Cassie recordando a quien la saco de ese infierno – Kano no tenia pensado dejarme ir así nada más… el solo quería quedarse con la paga y a la vez matarme… al parecer a Drake no le gusto eso y me saco de ahí.

El dragón blanco debería llamarlo – dijo Julián haciendo reír a los demás.

Aun así, ellos no son de confiar – hablo Sonya en un tono severo – El haberte ayudado no cambia el hecho de que sea un criminal como todos ellos. Un asesino a sangre fría.

Pero mamá, no es igual que él, me mostro una sincera honestidad, era el mismo con quien peleamos hace días aquí… ni siquiera me mato cuando tuvo la oportunidad… - intento convencer la chica, no obstante, fue inútil.

Cassie, no tiene caso, ya paso y tenemos que seguir ya que aun seguimos en conflicto con ellos – interrumpió el papá.

Sin oponerse, Cassie dejo pasar el tema de su rescate, no tenia caso seguir tratando de convencer a los demás con lo que paso.

Continuara…


	29. Mundos opuestos

Mas tarde con el Black Dragon.

Como era de esperarse, los del clan de criminales se acostumbraban a levantarse tarde, ahora su líder se encontraba relajado en su oficina mirando la TV.

Eso causo, que miles quedaran sin agua y sin alimentos – informo la noticiera.

Jaja, adoro los finales felices – comento Kano ante la noticia.

En ese momento la puerta de su sala se abrió de repente, el mercenario suspiro molesto ante su visita.

¿Qué quieres? – pregunto cabreado el homicida.

Perdón, por la interrupción jefe – se disculpó Tremor.

Colega…estoy tratando de hacer mis deberes… y me interrumpes – confeso algo disgustado Kano – Mejor dime que sucede antes que me arrepienta.

No le va a gustar… - dijo el ninja.

Luego…

Drake había vuelto a su habitación como si nada hubiera pasado, el estaba durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que…

¡DRAKE! – grito su papá.

Su hijo levemente abrió los ojos al escuchar que lo estaban llamando.

¡DRAKEE! – volvió a gritar, pero más enojado.

Draco rápidamente se levanto de su cama, en su mente pensaría que estaba en problemas al enterarse que Cassie se había escapado.

¿Si papá? – dijo el lo más calmado posible.

¡LA ZORRA SE ESCAPO! – exclamo el jefe cuando entro en su pieza.

¿¡Que!? no te puedo creer – dijo Draco intentando estar sorprendido, poniéndose de pie.

Dime, la verdad – exigió el líder empujándolo - ¿La ayudaste a escapar?

¿Es enserio? – pregunto el hijo lo más sereno posible.

¡No te quieras pasar de listo conmigo! – aseguro el jefe - ¡La chica se escapó! ¡Tú la ayudaste!

Sabes… tu tienes la culpa de que ella se haya escapado – refuto el moreno.

¡Que! ¡YO! – reclamo el homicida, confusamente.

Solamente tenían que entregarla para que pudiéramos ganar el dinero y la información – declaro Drake, molestando más a su padre – Pero no… decidiste dejarla encerrada dándole el tiempo suficiente para que ideara un plan de escape y ahora nos quedamos sin dinero y sin las armas…Ah y sabes que es peor… que lo más probable es que ya nos delato ante los demás.

Pese a que estaba furioso, Kano comenzó a pensar en su error y que el argumento que le dio su hijo era irrefutable, así que lo único que hizo fue aceptar la verdad, de la frustración que tenia le dio un fuerte golpe a Drake dejándolo en el suelo.

Genial, solo por decirte la verdad me golpeas – desafío el moreno.

¡PEDAZO DE MIERDA! – grito Kano antes de que Elena lo detuviera.

¡Alto jefe, el dice la verdad! – interrumpió la fémina – Yo sé lo que paso.

¿Qué dices? – pregunto su superior.

Eran como las 4 de la mañana cuando me levante para ir al baño, justo pase al lado de la celda de Cass, cuando ella me llamo diciendo que tenia un dolor intenso en la parte de las piernas – mintió la chica intentando parecer lo más calmada posible – Al principio no le creí, hasta que la vi llorar del supuesto "Dolor'', que equivocada estaba, entre a su celda dejando la puerta abierta, saque sus ataduras, grave fue mi error ya que me ataco y escapo del lugar.

Ves – señalo Drake.

Kano soltó un suspiro de frustración, dirigiéndose lentamente hacia su subordinada.

Lo lamento mucho… fue mi culpa – dijo ella, esperándose lo peor.

El mercenario la miro muy enojado, Elena era una de sus asesinas más experimentadas y viniendo eso de ella no lo dejaba tranquilo.

¡Que estúpida eres! – exclamo Kano, tomándola por el cuello – Pensé que eras más lista que el resto.

Perdón, jefe – dijo la mujer, intentando respirar.

¡Inútil! – dijo él solamente, soltándola.

La pelicastaña tosió varias veces mientras recuperaba el aliento, Drake le dio unas palmadas en la espalda para poder ayudarla.

Por su parte Kano salió de la habitación totalmente frustrado.

¿Cómo estás? – pregunto el a su compañera.

No es nada, estoy bien – aseguro ella.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Una buena soldada jamás deja solo a un compañero, somos amigos recuerdas – dijo Elena dándole una sonrisa.

Es obvio que te gusta esa tal Cassie, lastima que ella ya tiene pareja, tal vez lo que dijo Kano sea verdad… preferiría sacrificarme por los que quiero y no quiero que el te trate peor que a nosotros – admitió feliz la fémina.

Muchas gracias – dijo Draco.

De vuelta con las SF.

Después de un día productivo, Cass y Julián volvieron a casa, ambos estaban en el living viendo la TV hasta que el reloj toco las 21:00 hrs.

¡Ahhh! – bostezo la rubia y poniéndose de pies mientras se estiraba – Me voy a la cama.

¿A las 21? – pregunto confuso el pelinegro – Oh debe ser por dormir muchas veces en el piso.

Pues sí, hecho de menos mi camita y… - confeso la rubia guiñándole un ojo a su pareja – Y un cuerpo abrigado a mi lado.

¡Cass! Después iré, aun no tengo sueño – dijo el riendo antes de recordar el regalo de Sonya - ¡Espera!

Rápidamente se dirigió a la cocina saliendo con el presente en sus manos.

Se que no lo quisiste – dijo el entregándole el artefacto. – Pero Creo que deberías tenerlo.

¿Lo sacaste de la basura? – pregunto la chica riendo.

Creo yo, que lo hiciste estando aun enojada con Sonya y supongo que ya no lo estas ¿No es así? – cuestiono curioso Julián.

Gracias Julián – dijo Cassie dándole un abrazo y un tierno beso – También echaba de menos tus labios.

Lo mismo digo – dijo el devolviendo el abrazo – Buenas noches linda.

Ya al separarse, la rubia fue hacia su habitación acostándose boca abajo para poder ver mejor la carta.

Para mi querida hija:

Se lo que estarás pensando que soy la peor madre del mundo por haber olvidado el cumpleaños de mi única hija. Se que no soy la mejor expresando mis emociones. Pero tienes que saber que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida, casi nunca te lo digo, pero es que te amo más que a nada en el mundo, feliz cumpleaños hija y que cumplas muchos más.

Con amor Mamá.

Cassie sonrió feliz ante la sincera carta de su progenitora, la doblo con cuidado dejándola dentro del cajón, ahora abrió su regalo el cual era un cheque de $1000 dólares los cuales podría cobrar y gastarlos en lo que ella quisiera.

Con todo el enojo ya fuera de ella, se animo a llamar a su madre.

\- ¿Hola?

-Hola mamá.

\- ¿Cómo estás hija?

\- Yo estoy bien… pues abrí tu regalo después de todo ya que antes seguía enojada contigo por lo que tu ya sabes… y quería decirte muchas gracias por el regalo.

-De nada hija, se que soy muy enojona y dura con todos ustedes en especial contigo, así que decidí regalarte dinero para que lo gastes en lo que quieras, pueden ser drogas o alcohol lo que tu quieras ya que no te diré nada por esto, aunque creo que a Julián no le gustara que lo malgastes en eso.

\- ¿Y qué tal si entre los 2 gastamos estos verdes?

-Claro, por mi no hay problema, solo dime cuando.

-Yo te aviso, ahora estoy muy cansada y me iré a dormir, eso es todo, adiós.

-Buenas noches hija, te amo.

Ella colgó su celular, dejándolo cargando sobre su cajón antes de abrir las tapas de su cama las cuales extrañaba muchísimo, sin nada más cayo en los brazos de Morfeo.

Mientras tanto Julián siguió en la sala de estar viendo tele hasta aburrirse.

Demasiado para eso – dijo el, levantándose del sillón.

Iba a ir hacia la habitación antes de recordar un artefacto que guardo por muchos años, fue hacia un cajón del cual saco la diadema la cual intento reparar sin obtener resultados.

Fui tan estúpido, tuve que haberme ido contigo cuando tuve la oportunidad – comento el pelinegro con añoranza – Tal vez todo hubiera sido diferente.

Al demonio – dijo el guardándola – Me iré a dormir.

1 semana después…

Era un día soleado, Cassie salió a trotar en los bordes de la playa mientras iba escuchando música en su reproductor, siguió su recorrido hasta el parque de diversiones que estaba en el muelle hasta ver a alguien conocido mirando el mar a lo lejos.

¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto ella.

Drake se dio la vuelta, para ver quien le había hablado.

Me tome el día libre – informo el moreno.

Vaya, pensé que los Black Dragon tenían días libres – dijo la rubia.

Y además solo estaba viendo el océano – confeso Draco.

Cassie se paro junto a él, también mirando el mar.

Ya que estas aquí ¿Qué están tramando? – interrogo curiosa ella.

Je, si quieres saberlo, tendrás que hacerme hablar – desafío riendo el hijo de Kano.

Lo haría, pero… ahora estoy en mi descanso – dijo la chica.

Gracias entonces – dijo el aclarándose la garganta – Como va todo después de que hayas regresado.

-Todo igual, salvo que ahora mamá esta mas al tanto de mí.

\- Y ¿vienes aquí con frecuencia?

\- Se podría decir que si, los juegos, la comida y el mar.

\- ¿Hace cuánto?

\- Bueno, la primera vez fue solo una coincidencia ya que me habían pedido juntarme con mis viejos en su oficina para decirme algo, yo pensé que nos divertiríamos en familia, lastimosamente para mí, solo para decirme que ellos se iban a divorciar y pues para desestresarme vine aquí.

\- Eso debe ser duro.

-Pero están en buenos términos ahora, no como antes que no se querían ver ni en pintura, suelo venir aquí ya que el sonido del mar me calma.

\- Ojalá me pudiera calmar a mí también.

\- ¿Qué tal si nos divertimos con las atracciones de este lugar? Supongo que traes dinero ¿No?

\- Si tengo algo, vámonos entonces.

Esto será divertido – dijo Cassie siguiendo a Drake a comprar boletos para subirse primero a la montaña rusa.

Mas tarde, pero en casa de Julián…

¡Cass, ya llegué! – anuncio el pelinegro sin obtener respuesta - ¡Cass… CASS!

Aun no llega, ya va a anochecer – dijo Julián mirando la hora – Tendré que esperarla, de lo olvidadiza que es, aseguro que olvido sus llaves.

Luego de una hora…

¡TOC, TOC, TOC!

Aquel ruido hizo que el pelinegro despertara ya que se encontraba dormido sobre el sillón.

¡Un momento! – dijo él.

¡TOC, TOC, TOC!

¡YA VOY! – dijo más fuerte.

Cuando el abrió la puerta, la rubia a quien esperaba se asomó, parecía estar en estado de ebriedad ya que en la mirada se notaba.

Hola Julián – dijo ella intentando parecer normal.

¿Dónde estabas Cass? – pregunto el yendo al grano.

Tenia el día libre así que salí a hacer un poco de ejercicio, ¿No te lo dije? – dijo ella entrando.

Saliste a hacer ejercicio y vuelves en ese estado – refuto el, cerrando la entrada - ¿Qué mierda hiciste?

-Estaba tranquilamente en el muelle y me encontré a Drake, parecía un poco estresado y pues nos subimos a varios juegos en el parque y tomamos unas cuantas copas.

-Creo que seriamente tengo que mandarte a un centro de rehabilitación por tus problemas con el alcohol.

\- ¡Ey es mi vida ok! ¡El solo quería desestresarse de sus cosas! ¡Además sabes que el no es un mal tipo!

¿No es un mal tipo? – se burlo Julián - ¿A cuantos perdimos ese día por culpa de ellos? ¿Qué es lo que me hicieron ellos a mí?

-Bueno lo sé, tienes razón ya la cague ok, ya no tienes que estarme sermoneando.

\- ¿Cuántas veces tenemos que ir sobre lo mismo?

\- ¡Sabes que púdrete si, me iré a la cama ahora!

-Mejor así, mañana me hablaras mejor ya que lo más probable es que no te acuerdes que tuvimos esta discusión.

Espero que el sofá sea cómodo para ti – dijo la rubia irónicamente mientras se tambaleaba para ir a su habitación – Hasta mañana.

Esto acabara mal – murmuro Julián.

Continuara…


	30. Contienda en la playa

Ya a la mañana siguiente…

Cassie se despertó de repente sin recordar lo ocurrido del día anterior ya que se encontraba en la cama sola, de apoco fue recuperando la memoria.

Lentamente se levanto de la cama y fue al living llevándose la sorpresa que Julián había dormido toda la noche ahí, pese a haber discutido ayer lo mejor sería aclarar las cosas ahora, el tipo lentamente se levantó del sofá mirándola incómodamente.

Eh… hola – dijo ella liosa.

Hola – saludo el al despertarse - ¿Cómo estás?

Bien… mira Julián… en cuanto a lo que paso ayer – dijo la rubia.

Olvídalo. No lo menciones. De hecho, podemos guardarnos esta discusión y otra cosa no le digas Sonya sobre lo que paso… pensara que estas siguiendo malos pasos o querría interrogarte – declaro Julián.

Y… quiero pedirte una disculpa, me comporte como toda una cabrona ayer y no es justo para ti – se disculpo ella sonando sincera – Lo siento.

Acepto tus disculpas – aclaro el no sonando muy convencido.

Cassie pensó que con disculparse ya estaría todo arreglado, y lo que más molesto a su pareja fue lo que ella le pidió a continuación.

Sabes me muero de hambre – gruño Cass agarrando del brazo a su pareja - ¿Me cocinarías por favor?

Hágalo usted misma – dijo el separándose de ella, el no iba a tolerar esa actitud de ella así que fue hacia la salida sin decirle una palabra.

Julián… pero – murmuro ella antes de enojarse – Vete a la mierda.

Después de eso en el atardecer, Julián estaba caminando por la costa. Las olas salpicaban en sus pies. El miro al cielo despejado metido en sus pensamientos el y Cass no se habían hablado después de la mañana.

Normalmente discutían por cosas pequeñas o especialmente en el trabajo, sin embargo, ni en el trabajo se dirigieron la palabra.

El pelinegro de la frustración sintió un cosquilleo en su columna vertebral como si algo le estuviera pasando, al mirar su reflejo en el mar se dio cuenta que en un breve momento su cabello y ojos cambiaron de color.

El dio un suspiro de frustración mientras seguía mirando el agua, se preguntaba de que no tuvo que haberle dicho eso a Cass o haberse ido solo al trabajo sin ella, desde que apareció Drake todo ha ido de mal en peor, primero invaden las SF cobrando vidas de varios inocentes incluyendo a su amiga Luna, segundo pierde sus habilidades gracias a ellos, tercero raptan a su novia sin chanches de hacer algo y cuarto la rubia salió a divertirse con el hijo de Kano llegando ebria después de eso.

Tal vez el ya no tendría que salir con ella, pero el aun así la seguía queriendo ambos llevaban más de un año siendo felices y todo se podría venir abajo por una discusión idiota por parte de los 2. Ella realmente lo amaba y el también hacia lo mismo.

Cuando Cassie llego en ese estado, el no estaba feliz de que ella estuviera así, sentía que estaba perdiendo a su pareja, deseaba hablar con alguien, pero no podía, la única compañía que tenia ahora era la soledad.

Oye – dijo alguien detrás de él.

Julián se dio la vuelta con una mirada de enojo en su rostro al tratarse de Draco.

Hola… saludo el criminal - ¿Te ves desanimado?

¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – pregunto el molesto - ¿Qué estas tramando?

Es clasificado – respondió el black dragón.

El pelinegro lo empujo.

\- ¿¡Ey que te pasa!?

\- ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Ni creas que creo que te haces el chico bueno!

Drake solo soltó una risa reprimida.

¿Qué acaso fue un chiste lo que te dije? – cuestiono Julián con una mirada de enojo.

¿Quieres saber que estamos tramando verdad? – pregunto el moreno sonriendo.

-No te pases de listo idiota.

Te lo diría… - dijo Draco tronando sus nudillos – Si quieres saberlo, resolvamos esto como hombres… estamos en las mismas condiciones, si ganas te lo diré y si pierdes tu me darás lo que quiero.

Con gusto te partiré la cara – aseguro el pelinegro colocándose en una posición de lucha.

El mercenario se rio entre dientes también colocándose en su pose de pelea.

Drake comenzó lanzándole agua del mar con su pie a su oponente dejándolo ciego por un momento, tan pronto como lo vio vulnerable, Draco le dio un puñetazo el cual fue parado por Julián con su mano derecha, seguido el pelinegro intento darle un rodillazo, pero fue detenido con el otro brazo del hijo de Kano.

El black dragón por su parte barrio las piernas de su adversario haciendo que cayera al agua, Drake iba a terminarlo con un golpe en la cabeza, pero Julián maniobro hacia atrás dándole una patada en la mano, entre los 2 comenzaron a atacarse y bloquear cada ofensiva del otro hasta que en un momento Julián logro hacer que retrocediera su adversario.

Con rapidez el pelinegro se abalanzo contra el otro que logro hacerse a un lado a tiempo, aprovechando la situación Drake metió ambos brazos detrás de las axilas de su enemigo de manera de que sus manos quedaran ejerciendo presión en su cuello (Master Lock según la WWE por si no entendieron :'v)

¡Me… atrapo! – refunfuño Julián debido al dolor que sentido en esa parte de su cuerpo - ¡No… puedo safarme!

¡Vamos Julián di que te rindes! – ordeno Draco aplicando más presión - ¡Si te sigo apretando de esta manera te morirás!

¡NO! – Grito él.

¡DILÓ! – Exclamo el otro.

Aquel momento se le hizo eterno para Julián, por bajar la guardia acabo en esta situación, por unos momentos pensó en rendirse sin saber las consecuencias, no sabía qué hacer, la desesperación era muy evidente en su rostro, el seguía gritando de dolor mientras intentaba liberarse de ese agarre, lo que Drake no esperaba es que un aura azul comenzó a rodear a su oponente y lo que más le llamo la atención fue de como su cabello se torno del color de cuando lo conoció.

Con toda la fuerza que tenia en ese momento el pelimarrón logro romper el candado que lo hizo sufrir esos eternos momentos, sin darle chances y sin importarle caer en el agua desde esa posición se elevo en el aire dándole una patada al costado de la cabeza el cual logro derribar a Draco quien aterrizo duramente en el mar.

Julián lo tomo por el cuello, comenzando a intentar ahogarlo con el agua salada, pero el moreno hacia todo por no sucumbir ante aquella acción, desde esa posición lo arrojo hacia atrás con sus piernas para poder recuperarse, ahora él sabía que esto iba enserio.

El pelimarrón lo ataco con una patada sombra la cual a duras penas pudo bloquear, el mercenario lo intento golpear, pero él lo impidió con un brazo.

Finalmente, Julián logro imponerse ante su rival, Drake cayo al lodo de la orilla del mar, antes de que su contrincante pudiera hacerle algo, él se envolvió en una bola de cañon y lo ataco de frente cayendo también al barro.

Drake estaba a punto de darle un codazo en el estómago, pero Julián logro rodar a tiempo y le barrio las piernas, al levantarse agarro la pierna del hijo de Kano azotándolo contra la tierra haciendo que el gritara de dolor, no satisfecho con eso lo lanzo al aire, el pelimarrón salto en el aire con intención de terminar esto, sin embargo, Draco dio un giro de 450° para bloquear el ataque.

Ya en el suelo ambos se miraron mientras jadeaban debido al cansancio.

Te dije que te partiría la cara – Julián dijo, limpiándose la sangre de su labio.

Jeje, buen combate…Pero no fue justo, tu ahora estas con tus poderes nuevamente – recrimino el moreno quitándose la tierra de encima.

Tú los despertaste – refuto el sonriéndole antes de ponerse serio – No estas en condiciones de seguir peleando así que cumple tu palabra.

Como buen perdedor aceptare mi derrota… bien te lo diré. Papá quiere que nuestro clan obtenga un nuevo aliado – confeso el mercenario.

¿A que te refieres? – interrogo el otro - ¡No estés jugando!

No se… el no me dijo nada acerca de eso – agrego Draco.

¡No mientas, dimelo ahora! – exigió enfurecido Julián.

¡Nos vemos amigo! – se despidió Drake antes de que su brazo saco una bomba de humo para poder escapar.

¡Maldición! – se lamento el pelimarrón mirando para todos lados, antes de ver como un turista los estaba grabando - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Oh, I' m sorry guy, es que su batalla is so great – hablo el extranjero en su idioma mientras lo seguía grabando - ¿You puedes hacer more movidas for me?

Julián por su parte le agarro el teléfono y lo arrojo lejos.

¿Qué tal eso? – pregunto Julián al tipo quien solo se quedo mirando a donde fue arrojado su teléfono.

¿What's wrong with you? – pregunto el en su lenguaje antes de irse.

Una hora y media después…

Cassie estaba sentada sobre el sillón, mientras ella hablaba por celular con su mejor amiga.

El trabajo estuvo bien, aunque…. Quiero decir… no importa… desde lo que paso ayer sigue enojado conmigo – dijo ella apenada.

No te preocupes, sabes que el no es de enojarse por mucho tiempo, sé que tú y el estarás felices y cuando eso suceda juntos lograremos expulsar a esos del black dragón – declaro la morena.

Gracias Jacquie – dijo la rubia sonriendo.

De nada, perra – dijo la hija de Jax de la misma manera.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y Julián entro, acercándose a su pareja que lo miro sorprendida ya que estaba empapado y con lodo en la ropa y lo que mas le llamo la atención es que estaba con el cabello marrón y sus ojos de color rojos.

¡Eh… Jacquie te llamo de vuelta! – dijo ella antes de colgar la llamda - ¡Dios santo! ¿Qué te paso?

…Conocí a tu amigo Drake… es encantador – respondió el empapado muchacho.

¿Fuiste a buscarlo solo para agarrarse a golpes? – interrogo la rubia severa.

No exactamente… estaba paseando por la orilla del mar cuando me lo encontré y pues peleamos un rato – declaro el pelimarrón formando una gran sonrisa en su rostro antes de levantar a su pareja y mirarla a los ojos quien solamente se cruzó de brazo – Ya tengo mis poderes de vuelta.

Si lo se Julián – dijo ella sin inmutarse.

Oh, perdón – dijo el, dejándola en el suelo, dejando un silencio incomodo ya que no sabía que decir.

Julián… ¡Abrazo! – pidió ella sonriéndole y abriendo sus brazos.

¿Qué no estas molesta? – pregunto el confundido.

Mi chico ya no es un debilucho nunca me molestaría – confeso la chica dándole un cálido abrazo – Lo que paso, ya paso… ahora debemos seguir adelante… juntos.

Julián le devolvió el abrazo.

¿Ahora sí, me darás de comer, a cambio yo te daré de comer otra cosa? – susurro al oído de su pareja en un tono seductor la rubia.

Con todo gusto – acepto el llevándosela a la cocina.

Continuara…


	31. Una alianza mortal

Luego de aquellos intensos días, entrando en el fin de semana.

Sede del Black Dragon…

Los mercenarios seguían con su agotadora rutina, ya sea monitoreando las cosas o investigando otras wuebadas, mientras que los lideres como Kano y su hijo se encontraban entrenando a su manera.

Drake ataco a su padre con su movida de bala de cañón, sin embargo, el criminal conocía muy bien esta técnica que sin ningún problema la intercepto para darle un fuerte golpe en el mentón al moreno.

¡Que predecible! – comento el - ¡Eres patético!

Draco solo se quito la sangre que brotaba de su labio con la intención de seguirle el ritmo a su padre, así siguieron por un rato hasta que Elena los interrumpió.

¡Oigan! – dijo ella, mirándolos.

Tuviste suerte al dejar que nos interrumpiera – aseguro Kano – ¿Qué sucede colega?

¡Tenemos visitas! – anuncio la pelicastaña que de atrás de ellas salió un grupo de tarkatanos con un líder en específico – Él es Riot.

Saludos – dijo el mercenario estrechando su mano con el ser del Outworld – Riot.

Saludos para ti también – dijo el ser de afilados dientes.

¿A que se debe la visita de alguien como tu por aquí? – interrogo el mercenario yendo al grano de una vez.

Dijiste una vez que tenias un trato bastante beneficioso para los de mi especie – recordó Riot – La astucia de los de su clan… decidí que lo mejor sería ver que oferta tienen para nosotros.

Pues quiero que seamos socios y aliados – Dijo Kano con una sonrisa.

¿Tarkatanos? ¿Papá estas seguro de lo que haces? – se preguntaba para sí mismo Drake.

¿Aliados dices? – cuestiono el líder nómade

Por supuesto, nosotros queremos apoderarnos de todos los reinos y que mejor colaboración que con ustedes – propuso el ojo loco ansioso.

¿Y por qué deberíamos ayudarlos? – pregunto severo Riot.

Bueno, después de que logremos nuestro objetivo querrán estar con nosotros ¿no? – persuadió Kano – Ya que sus lideres Baraka y Mileena estas muertos y no les queda otra.

…En realidad… Mileena no está muerta – confeso el tarkatano.

¿Cómo que no? – cuestiono confundido el criminal.

El día que la atraparon, uno de esos del Earthrealm le salvo la vida y la convenció de formar parte de ellos, un tal Julián parece – respondió Riot apretando sus puños de frustración – No es más que una traidora.

¡Maldito Julián! – exclamo Kano golpeando la pared, pero luego se tranquilizó – Espera… supongo que buscan venganza contra ella e incluso no son bien vistos por el emperador ¿no es así?

Riot solo soltó un gruñido sabiendo que lo que decía Kano era verdad y además las cosas que les hizo pasar Kotal Kahn.

Yo los respeto, ustedes son rápidos, sin compasión ni piedad por el enemigo… al igual que nosotros… tienen más cosas en común con nosotros que nadie más – persuadió el líder dragón – Únanse a nosotros y los fortaleceremos… los haremos mas letales que nunca y también les daré a esa perra de Mileena para que hagan lo que quieran con ella ¿Qué me dicen, aceptan?

Riot lo pensó por unos momentos volteándose a ver a sus compañeros los cuales solo le dieron un gruñido de aceptación.

Tienes razón… ¡Trato hecho! – acepto el líder, estrechando la mano con el criminal – Pero también queremos otra condición.

\- ¿Y cuál es esa?

Venganza contra Kotal… queremos torturarlo hasta que no pueda resistir más… y entonces lo ejecutaremos ante la mirada de todos, para vengar a nuestro líder Baraka… o y lo de Mileena no se te vaya a olvidar… queremos hacerle saber lo que pasa cuando le das la espalda a los tuyos – revelo Riot con una sonrisa siniestra gracias a sus dientes.

\- ¡Trato hecho!

Luego de eso…

A las 11pm.

Cassie estaba en la cocina de su hogar, tenia hambre así que decidió hacerse un pan con queso y jamón y pasar un tiempo con su pareja ya que aún se sentían incomodos por lo que paso hace unos días.

¿Julián querrá uno? ¿Se enojará si no le preparo uno? – se pregunto así misma ella – Pero me da flojera hacerlo.

Buenos días, Cass – saludo Julián quien ya se había levantado.

Hasta que te levantaste… mejor así no tengo que hacerte el desayuno – aseguro ella riendo.

¿Qué tal si desayuno otra cosa? – pregunto de manera provocativa el pelimarrón dándole un beso a su pareja para posteriormente mordisquearle el cuello

Julián… ahora no – reclamo ella al sentir las caricias de él.

Aquel momento fue interrumpido cuando a la rubia se puso en alerta, como si alguien los estuviera observando.

¿Qué tienes? – pregunto el confundido.

Ella solamente lo ignoro, mientras enfundaba un cuchillo carnicero de la mesa, al salir de la cocina, lo clavo en una parte de la pared sorprendiendo a quien había entrado.

¡Tranquila, soy yo! – exclamo Drake levantando sus manos en señal de rendición.

¿¡Drake!? – dijo Cass, sorprendida.

¿¡Que hace el aquí!? – pregunto molesto Julián - ¡Largo de mi casa!

¿Qué acaso un amigo no puede venir así nomás? – pregunto Draco sonriendo.

¿Acaso dije algo, esa vez para que creas que te quiero cerca? - refuto el pelimarrón

Pues…no – dijo el agarrándose la parte atrás de su cabeza.

¿Sabías donde vivía todo este tiempo? – la chica se preguntó.

Cass, tu misma me lo dijiste ese día – aclaro el moreno.

Existe algo llamado puerta sabes – recordó Julián - ¿Y cómo entraste aquí?

Pues… simplemente empuje la puerta y… estaba abierta jeje – dijo el hijo de Kano.

Si es así… sal por ella también – señalo el pelimarrón con su dedo la salida.

Vamos Julián no seas tan duro con el – reclamo la rubia – ya que estas aquí puedes quedarte a almorzar.

No quiero generar molestias – se opuso el, mirando a Julián que a regañadientes acepto la petición.

Y así Drake se quedo a comer en esa casa, tanto fue así que el mismo les fue contando sobre su vida pasada, de como su padre lo obligaba a hacer las cosas que el también hacía, sin duda vivió una adolescencia muy dura al lado de un psicópata despiadado.

Así que, ¿el mismo te cortaba la piel para acerté tolerante al dolor? – pregunto interesado el pelimarrón.

Si, pero no todo lo hizo el, algunas fueron provocadas por mis constantes misiones – respondió Draco.

Un padre no debería hacer eso con su único hijo – reclamo la rubia.

Bueno el siempre me crio para ser un Black Dragon, sin embargo, le agradezco por convertirme en lo que soy – confeso el moreno.

Kano siempre intento buscarme para reclamar la recompensa por mi cabeza, pero el muy idiota no me reconocía por el color de mi cabello – declaro riendo Julián, mientras bebía de su vaso.

Lo que no entiendo es, ¿Por qué sigues con él a pesar de que te trata como un insecto? – pregunto Cass – Deja esa vida que tienes y ven a las SF.

¡Cass! – reclamo furioso su pareja.

El tiene razón, no sería bienvenido allá – complemento Drake.

Si a Mileena la aceptaron… sé que lo harán contigo – agrego la rubia, dejando sin reclamos al pelimarrón ya que ese argumento no lo podía refutar con nada.

Mmmm… Nah… me gusta la vida que tengo – respondió el, con arrogancia.

A mi me da los mismo… con Mileena basta y sobra – dijo Julián colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

Suena la alarma de Draco.

Oh, ya no puedo seguir más aquí – dijo el moreno levantándose de la silla y yendo a la salida– Me tengo que ir.

Cambiaras de opinión y lo sé – aseguro ella.

No lo creo, soy muy terco acerca de esto – dijo él.

¡Ya vete de una vez! – exigió Julián ya harto sobre esto.

Jeje… adiós – y con eso ultimo cerro la puerta para volver hacia su clan.

Un rato después…

Draco había vuelto a la sede, ahora debía inventar una mentira debido a su retraso, pero para él no había problema con eso, tan pronto como entro, vio a su padre, a Elena y a Tremor.

¿Dónde diablos estabas? – Kano reclamo enojado mientras lo agarraba de la camiseta - ¡Te llame todas estas veces y todo el rato buzón de voz!

¡Claro que no! ¡Estaba tratando de rastrear a esa tal Mileena! – mintió el – Estaba tratando de buscar donde se hospeda y no quería que nada me interrumpiera.

Bueno, no importa – dijo Kano soltándolo – Apúrate en arreglarte ya que nos vamos al Outworld.

¿Para qué? – exclamo Drake.

Nos reuniremos con Riot y su grupo de dientes afilados, les ayudaremos a acabar con Kotal lo cual será necesario para que Mileena al ver que su usurpador está muerto saldrá e intentara reclamar el trono y en ese momento… ¡ZASS! – explico el líder.

Empaca tus cosas, nos vamos – pidió el ninja de roca.

Eh… claro – dijo Draco yendo a buscar sus cosas.

No puedo creer que papá se crea todo lo que le digo – pensó para si mismo el moreno – Si el emperador muere provocaría caos y sufrimiento por todos lados.

Drake se debatía si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto.

Tengo que decirle a los demás – murmuro el sacando su celular y llamando a Cass.

¿Hola…? – dijo la otra línea.

-¡Cassandra, necesito tu…!

En este momento estoy ocupada… por favor deja un mensaje – termino de decir la llamada.

¡Ah me lleva! – dijo el cortando la llamada y yendo a su laptod buscando a quien no lo quería cerca – No tengo otra opción.

Escribió el numero en su teléfono y marco…

\- ¿Hola?

-Hola… Julián…

\- ¿¡Que quieres y como hallaste mi número!?

-Poco importa… hay algo con lo que quiero hablarte.

¿Olvidaste tu billetera acá? – pregunto burlón el pelimarrón.

-Jeje… Julián eres un payaso ¡ESTO ES ENSERIO! Los reinos peligran si no detenemos a los black dragón ahora.

-Jajaja, que ahora te hiciste bueno de la nada, deja de mentir y dime que no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

-Recuerdas que te comenté en la playa que estábamos buscando un aliado.

\- ¿Sí?

-Lo que quise decir es que Kano quiere aliarse con los tarkatanos.

Julián se paro en seco al escucharlo decir eso.

-Prosigue…

-Ellos aceptaron y quieren vengarse de Kotal y de Mileena. Deben venir y detener esto y lo más importante es que ella venga a afrontar su destino.

\- ¿¡Y me lo dices ahora!?

\- Por favor ¡Es ahora o nunca!

\- Iremos en seguida, asegúrate que Kotal esté vivo.

\- Lo haré. Drake fuera

Y con esas palabras la llamada se cortó.

Mierda… ¿Qué hago?... ¿Mileena aceptara venir? – se preguntaba el pelimarrón mientras esperaba que su pareja volviera para explicarle todo lo que está pasando.

Continuara…


	32. La verdad y le engaño

Mientras tanto…

Mileena se encontraba en su habitación con la puerta cerrada. Sus pensamientos corrían por su mente, salió hacia el balcón esperando que la brisa la calmara.

Al oír como la puerta se abría y cerrara no le tomo importancia hasta que estuvo detrás de ella.

¡Ey! – llamo quien resultaría ser Hanzo - ¿Estás segura de que no quieres ir a ayudarlos?

No lo creo – respondió ella – El Outworld no significa nada ahora.

Mientes muy mal Mileena – refuto el acercándose a ella.

Ella se rio, volteándose hacia él, mirando sus ojos humanos, aunque extrañaba sus ojos engendrados en el Netherrealm. Ella con su mano retiro el velo de su cara y lentamente ambos se apoyaron el uno al otro dándose un beso.

En caso de que cambies de parecer solo dime – pidió el maestro al separarse de ella – Estaré abajo.

Claro – dijo ella.

Y así la mestiza siguió dejando que el viento blandiera su cabello no sabiendo si ir o no. lo pensó por un momento hasta que decidió ir saltando desde ahí.

¿Oye que tal si vamos los 2? – propuso Scorpion entrando en la habitación no viendo a Mileena - ¿Mileena… Mileena?... ¡Ah… otra vez lo hizo!

Después…

2 de los subordinados del emperador estaban montando guardia en las puertas del castillo del soberano. En ese momento Elena apareció detrás de un guardia rompiéndole el cuello, el otro tipo vio esto levantando su espada, solo para ser aplastado por una enorme roca desde arriba de él.

Despejado – hablo Tremor por su comunicador.

Kano, Drake y Victor condujeron su vehículo hasta el palacio, uno de ellos saco un RPG apuntándolo hacia las entradas, disparándole, rompiéndolas en pedazos.

¡Muévanse gente! – el mercenario grito.

¡MATAREMOS A KOTAL KAHN! – exclamo Riot.

Los tarkatanos rugieron y corrieron hacia los aposentos del castillo el cual fue tomado por sorpresa, los nómades usaban sus cuchillas para despedazar a todo lo que se le ponía enfrente, sin importarles que fueran inocentes o guardias que con la ayuda de los lideres del Black Dragon les resulto más sencillo.

Drake aprovecho la distracción de ellos para poder buscar a Kotal, con los gendarmes que se encontraba trataba de no matarlos.

Por su parte el emperador estaba junto a Ermac y Erron en una de las cámaras reales sin aun enterarse de lo que pasaba afuera hasta que uno de sus subordinados irrumpió en dicha habitación.

Emperador – dijo el Osh-Tekk jadeando de cansancio.

¿Qué es lo que dije acerca de entrar de esa forma? – cuestiono el soberano molesto.

Perdóneme su majestad – dijo el subordinado - ¡Lo que pasa es que estamos siendo atacados!

¿Cómo? ¿Quién osa a hacer eso? – pregunto el gobernante.

¡Los tarkatanos y los black dragón!

Los 3 se miraron sorprendidos al no saber qué hacer.

¡Debe escapar ahora, es muy peligroso! – razono el súbdito.

¡Claro que no! – se negó el, levantándose de su trono y sacando su arma - ¡Le advertí a Mileena que no quería que volviese con su rebelión y ahora ha vuelto con esos perros del Black Dragon! ¡Esta vez morirá!

Pero señor ella… - intento explicar el soldado antes que sus guerreros de elite lo interrumpieran.

¡Lucharemos contigo emperador! – aseguro Ermac.

Y así el trio salió de la sala para enfrentar a sus invasores.

Fuera del castillo, las SF habían llegado atreves de un portal que ellos mismos crearon, el grupo principal estaba aterrizando en las afueras del lugar.

¿Qué te dijo Hanzo acerca de Mileena? – pregunto alterado Julián.

No lo sé, me dijo que no quiere saber nada del Outworld ahora – respondió Takeda.

Diablos, con ella de nuestro lado haría que los tarkatanos se caguen en los pantalones con solo verla – comento el pelimarrón.

Tendremos que ingeniárnoslas de alguna forma – agrego Jin preparando su arco.

Cuando todos salieron de la nave, vieron a 2 O-T muertos en la entrada y más adelante el caos que estaban provocando los demás.

Iré a buscar a Kotal y lo sacare de aquí – dijo Sonya.

Voy contigo – dijo Johnny.

Nos encargaremos de los dragones y los tarkatanos – aseguro Kenshi.

Buena suerte a todos – dijo la rubia mayor antes de irse a buscar al soberano.

El dúo mayor fue a buscar a Kotal mientras que el resto del equipo fueron a hacerle frente a los enemigos.

Mientras tanto con el emperador quien se encontraba luchando a muerte contra sus asaltantes, por su parte Erron y Ermac estaban muy ocupados reteniendo a unos enemigos también, sin embargo, eran tantos que se vio sofocado e incluso uno de ellos logro acertarle un corte en el estómago, ese ataque fue determinante para que los otros tarkatanos lo golpearan dejándolo de rodillas hasta que un sujeto decapito a varios de ellos logrando salvarle la vida.

Su salvador rápidamente se acerco a el para verificar si estaba bien.

Emperador, debe salir de aquí – propuso quien resultaría ser Drake.

¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto el, levantándose.

Eso no tiene importancia ahora – respondió el simplemente.

No te he visto por aquí, tampoco eres uno de esos mutantes y a juzgar por tu atuendo debes ser un Black Dragon – hablo el Kahn sacando su arma y apuntándosela a él - ¿Te atreves a atacar mi castillo de esa manera? Morirás como los demás.

¡Acabo de hacer lo único que tus guardias no pudieron hacer! – exclamo molesto Draco – Si, soy un black dragón, Kano me ordeno venir aquí a acabar con tu vida, pero no lo voy a hacer.

\- ¿Dijiste Kano? ¡Ese maldito! ¿Dónde está? ¡Acabare con el!

\- ¡Lamento decirte que él es mi padre y no voy a dejar que hagas eso!

-Así que tu eres su bastardo, debo decirte que eres mucho más listo que el… pero la verdadera interrogante es ¿Por qué me salvaste la vida?

-Porque si mueres, lo único que causara es dolor y sufrimiento en todos los reinos.

\- ¡Necesito encargarme de mis enemigos yo mismo!

-Por favor, su alteza, ahora todo depende de usted…Debe esconderse.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que el gobernador entrara en razón, debía irse a un lugar seguro.

-Bien… lo hare… me ocultare hasta que el caos termine.

Muchas gracias – dijo el moreno sonriendo y asintiendo con su cabeza.

Por su parte con el exmatrimonio quienes aun se encontraban buscando a Kotal, no lo podían hallar.

¿¡Dónde mierda estas!? – exclamo la general, chequeando una sala.

Solo espero que no lo hayan matado – dijo Johnny – Ojalá que haya escapado.

-Sera mejor que así sea de lo contrario… volveré a rastrear a Kano y hare que se arrepienta de haberme conocido.

Que así sea – dijo Johnny – Mejor volvamos a ayudar al grupo, seguro que Kano aparecerá en cualquier momento.

Creo que tienes razón – dijo ella – Vámonos.

Mientras con el grupo, Julián se encontraba luchando contra 2 tarkatanos a la vez, el primero intento abalanzarse sobre él, pero lograría evadirlo dándole la oportunidad a Takeda que pudiera enrollarlo con su látigo y dándole la oportunidad a Jacquie de golpearlo lejos, pero lo que más le llamo la atención al pelimarón es que Cassie no se encontraba por ningún lado, temía que le pasara algo lo cual fue aprovechado por un mutante que lo golpearía en el estomago y seguido los rodearían en gran número.

¿Tienes algún conjuro? – pregunto alterado Takeda quien se encontraba algo atemorizado al ver tantas cuchillas apuntándole.

Uno… - dijo Julián tragando saliva – Pero su poder no acabara con todos.

¿¡Donde estas Cassandra!? – exclamo la morena.

Justo cuando los nómades se disponían a abalanzarse sobre ellos, un ruido ensordecedor desde atrás de ellos logro que todos voltearan para ver quien los había interrumpido, al ver quien era hizo que se les helara la sangre e incluso algunos quedaron paralizados ante aquella presencia.

¡EMPERATRIZ! – dijeron los tarkatanos al percatarse que era Mileena quien había llegado.

Es bueno estar de vuelta – dijo ella avanzando hacia el grupo – Háganse a un lado.

La hibrida camino lentamente hacia los demás mientras los tarkatanos se apartaban cordialmente ante ella, pese a que prometieron venganza ante ella su única presencia les hizo cambiar de pensar.

¿Mileena que estas haciendo? – pregunto incrédulo Julián ante lo que estaba pasando.

Volviendo a donde siempre pertenecí – dijo ella, mientras le colocaba la punta de su sai en su cuello.

Creí que habías cambiado – dijo el aun sin salir del asombro que ella los traicionaría de esta manera.

¡Mileena no lo hagas! – intento razonar Takeda antes que un nómade le pateara la corva de los pies dejándolo de rodillas.

El debió dejarla morir aquella vez – murmuro el shaolin.

¡No se te pidió que hablaras! – grito ella iracunda antes de volver a apuntar su arma hacia quien la salvo en el pasado – En que estaba.

Adelante, mátanos – dijo resignado Julián quien se encontraba arrodillado ante ella.

Claro – dijo la mestiza.

Cuando el enmascarado la miro a los ojos, se percato que ella le había guiñado un ojo, no sabiendo si todo esto era un plan o en realidad había vuelto a sus raíces, el por su parte opto por la primera opción.

Mileena materializaría su sai para posteriormente apuñalar la garganta del tarkatano el cual estaba detrás de Julián, seguido con su otra mano crearía uno también matando al que tenia al telepata menor, ambos hombres aprovecharían para atacar a los demás mutantes los cuales tenían aprisionados a Jacquie, Jin y Kenshi.

¿¡Que estabas pensado antes de venir acá!? – exclamo disgustado el pelimarrón a su amiga voraz.

Admítanlo, les gusto mi actuación no es así – refuto la semi-edeniana sonriendo bajo su velo.

Si… te mereces un Oscar – comento la hija de Jax.

Mientras tanto con la chica Cage.

¿Cass?... ¿Cass? ¿Puedes oírme? – pregunto Drake hablando por su teléfono.

¿Drake? – dijo ella contestando atreves de su auricular.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

-Sigo entera y tú.

\- Igualmente. Me encontré a Kotal logré convencerlo de que se ocultara.

-Así que lo ayudaste eh… ¿El escapo?

-No exactamente, sigue en el castillo, pero está escondido.

¿¡AUN SIGUE AQUÍ!? – exclamo sorprendida la rubia.

-Calma… él está seguro, él está en una habitación super secreta, nadie lograra encontrarlo.

Muy bien… gracias por hacérmelo saber ya que me escabullí para buscarlo, mi equipo sacara a los tarkatanos de aquí… por tu bien te pido que te vayas junto a tu clan ahora mismo.

Mmm gracias por la advertencia – dijo el hijo de Kano sonriendo.

Ya es suficiente caos por hoy y no quiero que resultes arrestado – advirtió Cassandra.

Lo hare… llamare a papá y decirle que abortemos la misión – aseguro Draco caminando por el lugar.

Muchas gracias Drake por tu ayuda – dijo ella sonriendo.

Y salúdame a Julián de mi parte y que me de las gracias a mí por advertirles – se despidió el – Quizás los ve pronto.

Al colgar la llamada, inmediatamente Draco llamo a su progenitor.

¿Qué pasa? – dijo Kano golpeando a uno de los guardias del lugar.

Malas noticias… Kotal Kahn ha escapado – mintió el moreno.

\- ¿Es una broma cierto?

\- Lo busque por todo el lugar e incluso use mi detector de calor y nada además a quienes interrogue me dijeron que huyo hacia el bosque viviente.

¡Maldición…maldición…MALDICION! – grito Kano golpeando una pared.

-Eh… y otra cosa que debes saber es que… las SF están aquí y si no salimos ahora estaremos libres o muertos… o peor aun encerrados de por vida.

Oh colega este día no puede mejorar aún más ¿no? – dijo el criminal irónicamente.

Eh… pues acabo de ver a Mileena por aquí también – agrego el cómicamente.

\- ¡Ah me lleva! Comunica a nuestros socios que salgan de inmediato.

Por supuesto – dijo Draco.

Cuando el moreno estaba a punto de comunicarse con sus cómplices percibió que algo venia directo hacia él, con un acrobático salto evadió el proyectil que resultaría ser una flecha la cual se estrello en el muro rompiéndose, al ver de donde venia aquel disparo vio Kung Jin apuntándolo fijamente.

¿Drake? – pregunto él.

El mismo – respondió el otro.

-Levanta tus manos si valoras tu vida

Ahora Draco se debatía si hacerle caso o atacarlo, él no quería lastimar a los amigos de Cassie, lo único que quería era irse con sus esbirros lejos de ahí.

No tienes el valor de dispararme – comento Drake.

\- ¿Quieres probarlo?

-Éntrale entonces.

El mercenario le lanzo uno de sus cuchillos hacia su oponente el cual logro golpearlo ya que lo tomo desprevenido, a continuación, lo embistió con una bala de cañón, la cual el shaolin logro evadir, Jin se dio un impulso con su arco dándole una patada voladora seguido de 2 flechas las cuales atinaron una en el hombro del otro y otra en el pecho.

¡Mierda! – refunfuño el, quitándoselas de encima.

El sobrino de Kung Lao le disparo otra flecha salvo que ahora Draco logro atraparla en el aire y quebrarla para burlarse de su contrincante.

El black dragón contrataco con otra bala de cañon potenciada derribando al shaolin a continuación lo iba a rematar con un rayo laser desde su guantelete, pero fue contrarrestado por una flecha potenciada de Jin la cual logro descomponer su mejor arma.

¡No, no, no! – pensó el criminal intentando reparar su guante.

Al aprovechar que el mercenario estaba distraído, Jin le dio de lleno una patada voladora potenciada, aterrizando en el suelo pesadamente, rápidamente Jin le piso el pecho y apunto una flecha directo a su cabeza.

¿No eres tan rudo ahora eh? – interrogo él.

¡JIN DETENTE! – Cassie grito corriendo hacia ellos deteniendo a su amigo y poniéndose delante de Draco - ¡Déjalo ya fue suficiente!

Justo en ese momento sus padres llegaron viendo lo que pasaba, seguido entraron Kenshi, Takeda, Mileena, Julián, Jacquie y también Tremor y Elena entraron.

Perfecto – suspiro el pelimarrón.

¿Qué esta pasando aquí? – pregunto la rubia mayor.

¡Drake, vete ahora mismo! – pidió la rubia Cage.

Draco asintió colocándose de pie viendo a sus compañeros que lo esperaban a unos metros, Tremor inmediatamente hizo una barrera de roca entre su colega y sus enemigos dándole la oportunidad para que escaparan con los demás.

Los tarkatanos tuvieron que hacer lo mismo, quedaron en ridículo al creer que Mileena se les había unido una vez más así que huyeron también.

Lo único que quedaba ahora era el castillo totalmente destruido, escombros por todos lados, charcos de sangre y una que otra cosa desagradable.

Ahora Jacquie miraba a su amiga totalmente anonadada, defendió al hijo del archienemigo de su madre, el que más sufrió esto fue Julián ya que no pensó que ella estuviera encubriéndolo delante de todos, ósea si lo sabia pero no le daba importancia hasta ahora.

Continuara…


	33. La verdad es revelada

El viaje de retorno hacia el Earthrealm fue bastante incómodo, todos los presentes estaban en silencio en la nave salvo Mileena ya que no le gustaba mucho la compañía y decidió irse sola por otro lado según ella.

Sonya seguía molesta al descubrir que Julián y su hija habían estado encubriendo a un criminal, Johnny por su parte se mantenía indiferente ante la situación.

El grupo principal estaba en cabinas diferentes, no sabrían como romper el hielo entre ellos fue así hasta que llegaron a la cede.

Ustedes 2, a mi oficina ¡Ahora mismo! – ordeno la general a la pareja cómplice.

Ambos tragaron saliva y siguieron a la rubia mayor, los únicos presentes ahí eran ellos 3.

¿Han estado viéndose con Drake? – grito ella con enojo mirándolos a ambos que solo agachaban la cabeza - ¿¡Que tienen en la cabeza!? ¡Ir por ahí, juntándose con un criminal como Kano!

¡El no es como Kano! – exclamo Cassie en voz alta - ¡No lo conoces para juzgarlo de esa manera!

Sonya, solo fue una visita nada más – explico Julián - ¡No tienes que hacer tanto escandalo por algo que ni si quiera puedes hacer bien!

¡Cállate! – exigió la Blade - ¡No te pedí tu opinión!

A decir verdad, no tienes que ser tan duro con ella – dijo el pelimarrón.

¿De qué lado estas eh? Siempre has sido el chico correcto según tú, si realmente quieres estar con mi hija deberías haberla alejado de esas juntas con un puto Black Dragon – comento ella sonando furiosa.

¿¡Y que quieres que haga!? Ella no es un objeto que cuidar, es más gracias a Drake pude recuperar mis poderes y además el me advirtió de lo que iba a pasar… eso es algo que aprecio mucho por más que no me agrada – refuto Julián.

¡Deténganse por favor! – grito la chica Cage – No quiero que ustedes estén distanciados por mi culpa, conocimos a Drake, sin embargo, el no es nada igual a su viejo, si tan solo le dieran una oportunidad de decidir.

Ya Cass, no tiene caso – dijo su pareja con preocupación.

¡Ya está, les prohíbo que sigan viendo a ese delincuente! – decreto la general.

Por mi no hay problema – dijo lo más calmado Julián – Pero ella no creo que piense como yo…

Cassie solo salió rápidamente de la sala sin antes cerrar la puerta con un portazo igual que en su cumpleaños.

Parece un deja vu ¿no? – comento sonriendo el pelimarrón.

¡Vete, tu sabrás que hacer! – dijo solamente Sonya.

Mas tarde ya en la noche…

Después de todo lo acontecido con el Outworld y la discusión, la chica Cage volvió a su departamento para poder quitarse toda la ropa sucia y tomar una ducha caliente, Julián por su parte decidido dejar por muerto el tema de Drake ya que no quería empeorar las cosas con la rubia, el tranquilamente se sirvió una taza de té.

Una vez que la chica salió de la ducha ya vestida con ropas casuales para estar antes de irse a dormir, vio a Julián sentado en el sofá leyendo lo que parecía un libro, ella solo lo ignoro y fue a la cocina para sacar un tarro de duraznos del cajón, al ya tener el postre en su poder se lo llevo para el sillón sentándose al lado del pelimarrón.

Al darse cuenta de que el no le prestó atención, no conforme con eso hizo todo lo posible para molestarlo, pero seguía sin tener efecto en el hasta que se estiro hay mismo con los pies extendidos para que no pudiera seguir con su lectura.

¿Es enserio? – dijo el finalmente mirándola seriamente, pero divertida a la vez.

Me estabas ignorando – reclamo ella riendo antes de poner un semblante preocupado - ¿Vas a hacer lo que mamá te dijo?

Claro que no – respondió el.

\- ¿No que no quieres tener altercados con ella?

-No puedo obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres, es tu amigo y lo entiendo.

\- ¿Es eso o no quieres arriesgarte a algo peor?

\- Te estoy dando el ejemplo de lo que uno debe hacer cuando alguien no quiere hacer algo, en mi caso son las veces que me dices que tome alcohol junto a ustedes y yo siempre te digo que no.

Sabes que son bromas – comento ella acercándose a el para poder ver lo que tanto leía - ¿Qué estás viendo?

Em… nada… cosas de las SF – respondió el indiferente.

Vamos déjame ver – pidió ella.

Julián le paso la revista, un espacio razonable los separaba, pero el no podía evitar mirarla, sus pantalones cortos dejaban mucho a la imaginación y además la polera que traía puesta dejaba en claro que no llevaba nada abajo.

La sala era apenas iluminada por una tenue luz de una lampara, el pelimarrón estaba tan hipnotizado por la vestimenta de su pareja que no le presto atención a lo que le estaba diciendo.

¡Bla, bla, bla! – en su mente decía

¡Julián! ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije? – cuestiono ella cuando levanto su cabeza para ver los orbes rojos de él.

Oh… si… por supuesto – mintió el cómicamente.

El pelimarrón solo se estiro en el sofá con sus manos detrás de su cabeza, Cassie decidió molestarlo subiéndose en el regazo de el antes que se diera cuenta. Sus manos se cruzaron en su cuello.

¿¡Cassie que estas haciendo!? – reclamo el al verse atrapado en esa posición.

Tal vez ahora si me prestes atención – dijo ella con una sonrisa de tigre.

Je, pensé que me leerías la revista para mí – se quejó el rodeándola con sus brazos y con un calor en las mejillas.

Shh, creo que llevamos un tiempo distanciados – ronroneo ella acercándose al rostro de él.

Me encanta ese lado de ti – admitió el uniendo sus labios con los de ella.

Cuando creían que tendrían un momento intimo los 2, un fuerte golpe en la puerta hizo que se separaran de repente.

¡TOC, TOC, TOC!

¡Ah y justo cuando estaba entrando en calor! – reclamo Julián yendo hacia la entrada, al abrirla, vio que eran Jin, Takeda y Jacquie – ¿Qué se les perdió?

La pareja tenía una sonrisa en su rostro por su parte el shaolin seguía con su semblante serio.

Perdón si interrumpimos algo – se disculpo la morena - ¿Se puede pasar?

¡Adelante! – acepto el abriéndoles el paso para que entraran en su humilde morada.

Todos fueron a la sala de estar, viendo a Cassandra comiendo de su postre fingiendo como que nada había pasado antes.

Oh… ¿Me das? – pidió Jacquie a su amiga que solo la miro seriamente.

Vayan al grano de una vez – dijo la rubia enojada – Se que vienen a sermonearme.

Fiu… Cass somos tus amigos y te queremos. Solo estamos preocupados por ti – admitió su mejor amiga.

Ella está bien Jacquie – confirmo Julián.

No pasa nada, estoy bien, estamos bien, ¿Cuál es el problema? – cuestiono ella.

El problema es que estas socializando con el segundo al mando del Black Dragon, el mismo tipo que mato a varios de los nuestros, ¡Ellos no son de confiar! – exclamo molesto el sobrino de Lao.

Jin, baja tus revoluciones – ordeno el pelimarrón un tanto molesto.

Tú también estuviste con el y no hiciste nada – recrimino el arquero – Pensé que eras el que tenia más cordura entre nosotros tu no dejas ir a ningún bandido cuando tienes la oportunidad.

¡Ya basta! – Cassie grito - ¡El no es igual que su viejo! ¡Intentamos convencerlo de que deje esa vida de mierda que tiene con ellos!

Jajaja, ¿Una buena persona dices? – se burló el – ¿Qué se unirá a nuestro grupo? ¡Con Mileena nos basta y sobra!

¡Jin! – interrumpió Takeda ahora.

Pensé que eras mas inteligente que todos nosotros… no te entiendo Cass – comento el arquero – Si realmente creen que es una buena persona los hace ser unos estúpidos.

¡Ya fue suficiente! – exclamo furioso Julián - ¡Váyanse ahora! ¡No quiero que vengan aquí a reclamarnos de lo que debemos hacer!

Sabia que era mala idea venir acá, me largo de aquí, no se puede razonar con un dúo de idiotas – dijo Jin enojado yendo hacia la salida.

¡No me hagas partirte la cara ahora mismo! – advirtió Julián muy enojado.

¡Takeda vamos! – pidió la morena.

¡Lo siento por todo esto! – se disculpó el joven telepata también yendo a la salida – Saben cómo es Jin y su temperamento de mierda.

Puedo lidiar con el - admitió la chica Cage.

Antes de irse, Jacquie se acerco a los dueños de la casa antes de irse.

Son mis amigos y no comprendo eso con Drake… pero si lo que dicen de el es verdad tienen todo mi apoyo… solo manténgalo a raya si intenta algo raro si – declaro sincera la hija de Jax.

Muchas gracias perra – agradeció la rubia.

En ese momento el hijo de Kenshi volvió con ellos.

Intente razonar con él, pero es un muro – reconoció el – Quizás después hable cuando se calme.

Déjalo… ni me importa si quiere hablar – dijo Julián levantando sus hombros.

¿Qué tal si para olvidar todo esto nos juntamos aquí mismo y hacemos una mini reunión? – propuso la morena a sus amigos.

¡Claro! – dijeron Takeda y Cassie.

¡Oh perfecto! – murmuro Julián.

Y como era de esperarse los 4 ahora estaban hablando y viendo la TV.

¡Hay por favor! ¿Por qué los envidiaría a todos ustedes? – pregunto Jacquie mientras tomaba un vaso de cerveza.

Sera porque tenemos poderes – dijo Cassie burlesca.

Jaja, oyeron eso muchachos, Cass dice que no tengo poderes – exclamo riendo la morena.

Eh… bueno… técnicamente tú no tienes superpoderes – admitió algo incomodo el pelimarrón.

¿Qué? – cuestiono ella solamente.

Mira… Takeda puede leer mentes, yo puedo hacer varias cosas, Cass tiene ese halo verde de su padre – agrego Julián – Tu solo tienes un papá protector con 2 prótesis metálicas, unos guantes caros con una buena vida… no te ofendas, estas en forma, pero… nada de superpoderes.

Oh gracias – dijo la morena deprimida.

Eh… ¿Julián puedo preguntarte algo? – pregunto el telepata cambiando el tema.

Claro – acepto él.

¿Cómo se sentía convivir con 3 mujeres cuando serbias al Outworld? – cuestiono el hijo de Kenshi juntando sus dedos.

… tienes idea del autocontrol que debía tener – respondió el algo cómico.

Jajaja – se rieron las féminas - ¿Cómo así?

Si fueran hombre lo entenderían saben que se siente que una mujer con poca ropa se pase al frente tuyo y que además tenias que entrenar con ellas – agrego el pelimarrón.

¿Y alguna vez te sentiste atraído por alguna de ella? – pregunto curioso Takeda.

Eh… no voy a mentir y claro que si… pero eso ya fue pasado y ahora esto con ella – señalo el a su pareja – Y estoy más que feliz.

-Oh

Y la noche transcurrió como era de esperarse, se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo los 4 ya que Jin decidido irse nomas, ya a la madrugada, la otra pareja ya se tenia que ir, pero los dueños les ofrecieron quedarse ya que era muy tarde y ellos felizmente aceptaron.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, con el Black Dragon.

Elena se encontraba haciendo abdominales en su cama hasta que el ruido de su puerta la detuvo.

\- ¡Pasa!

Hola Elena ¿puedo pasar? – pidió el hijo de Kano asomándose por la entrada.

Entra – dijo ella algo disgustada.

¿Hice algo mal cierto? – pregunto Drake cerrando la puerta de detrás de el – No me has hablado desde que volvimos.

¿Tu que crees? – respondió la fémina con otra pregunta – Pusiste en riesgo a todos nosotros por salvarla a ella.

-…

Ellos son nuestros enemigos, ¿cómo sabes tu que quieren que te ablandes con ellos para delatarnos eh? Si nos llegan a arrastras no veremos la luz del sol de nuevo ¡Entiéndelo! – reclamo enojada la pelicastaña.

Mi lealtad esta con ustedes y eso no va a cambiar – admitió Draco.

-Esto va a quedar entre los 2, no quiero que sepan que tu mismo saboteaste nuestro plan para acabar con Kotal.

-Te lo agradezco un montón amiga.

Ahora con Kano.

El líder estaba de vago en su oficina sin hacer nada, su intento de boicot en el Outworld lo había dejado bastante atiborrado hasta que alguien toco su puerta.

¿¡QUE!? – exclamo el molesto.

La puerta se abrió y entro Victor.

Disculpe mi interrupción jefe, pero necesito decirle algo importante – prosiguió el peliblanco – es sobre Draco.

¿Qué pasa con él? – pregunto Kano mirando a subordinado.

Me tomo mucho tiempo poder evitar que detectara esta grabadora – dijo Victor reproduciendo un audio en el PC de su líder – Creo que debería escucharla.

La cara del mercenario cambio a un semblante confundido al ver a su hijo intentando comunicarse con alguien.

-Tengo que decirle a los demás.

-¿Hola?

-¡Cassandra necesito tu…!

-En este momento estoy ocupada… por favor deja tu menjaje.

-¡AH me lleva!... ¡No tengo otra opción!

\- ¿Hola?

-Hola… Julián.

Ahora los ojos de Kano se abrieron de par en par al percatarse de que Drake estaba hablando con Julián.

\- ¿¡Que quieres y como hallaste mi número!?

-Poco importa… hay algo con lo que quiero hablarte.

\- ¿Olvidaste tu billetera acá?

-jeje… Julián eres un payaso ¡ESTO ES ENSERIO! Los reinos peligran si no detenemos a los black dragón ahora.

-JAJAJA que ahora te hiciste bueno de la nada, deja de mentir y dime que no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

-Recuerdas que te comenté en la playa que estábamos buscando un aliado.

\- ¿Sí?

-Lo que quise decir es que Kano quiere aliarse con los tarkatanos.

-Prosigue…

\- Ellos aceptaron y quieren vengarse de Kotal y de Mileena. Deben venir y detener esto y lo más importante es que ella venga a afrontar su destino.

\- ¿¡Y me lo dices ahora!?

No puedo ver más – admitió el criminal apagando el computador.

Lo siento por Drake – dijo Victor – Pero una vez que lo descubri creo que debería saberlo.

¡Drake! – dijo el entre dientes con un semblante furioso - ¡Ahora si me va a conocer!

Continuara…


	34. El ultimatum de Kano

Ya al otro día… 7:30 am.

Nuestra pareja principal ya se encontraban vestidos con sus típicas ropas de trabajo. Cassie ato su cabello como una perilla y Julián busco su tan característica mascara la cual colgaba de su cuello ya que se encontraban desayunando.

Ya al terminarlo se dirigieron a la salida, cuando estaban a punto de irse, el teléfono de la rubia comenzó a sonar al tomarlo se dio cuenta que era Drake quien estaba llamando, la Cage le dio una mirada diciendo como disculpa a su pareja quien solo se cruzo de brazos debido a la molestia.

Eh… hola – dijo ella algo incomoda.

Hola Cass – respondió el otro – Perdón por la demora, quería llamarlos apenas llegara, pero tuve algunos inconvenientes… ¿Esta Julián por ahí?

¡Te estoy escuchando fuerte y claro! – exclamo algo molesto el enmascarado.

Uff… si es el – dijo aliviado el moreno – Supongo que tus padres y sus amigos no se tomaron muy bien de lo que paso.

Ni te imaginas – dijo Julián – Tuvimos una discusión con Sonya, que solo llevo a distanciarnos aún más y pues creo que no querrá vernos, especial a Cass.

Oh… perdónenme chicos – se disculpó Draco – Lamento que estén alejados de ellos por culpa mía.

Drake no tienes que preocuparte por nosotros – reconforto Cassie – Es duro que los demás estén molestos contigo e incluso Julián lo está, pero él te tolera jeje.

¿Te dijeron algo Drake luego de lo que paso? – pregunto el pelimarrón curioso.

Mmm… pues sí, especialmente Elena, estaba bastante enojada conmigo, pero le dije con que mi lealtad este con el Black Dragon eso la haría sentir mejor – confeso Drake.

Eso si es malo – dijo la rubia con los ojos abiertos debido a la impresión – Solo espero que no le diga nada Kano y tu tengas que pagar por tus actos.

Mmmm… Nah, ella no es así, nunca traicionaría a los suyos – refuto el hijo de Kano.

¡Oh mira la hora ya hay que irnos! – recordó el enmascarado que en realidad ya quería que la llamada terminara.

Oh… ok, me tengo que ir, suerte con sus amigos – declaro Draco.

Adiós – dijo la rubia colgando la llamada.

Ese tipo hará que nos encierren a los 2 – mascullo Julián saliendo y cerrando la puerta.

Tienes que admitir que se las arregló bien haya – comento Cassie siguiendo a su pareja, pero se detuvo de repente – Sabes no me siento bien como para ir a trabajar hoy…

Adelante ordena la casa mientras tu novio se va a trabajar – reclamo irónico Julián.

¡Gracias! – exclamo la rubia volviendo hacia adentro.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, Cassie miro a Julián desde la entrada y le mando un beso que se materializo en un corazón como lo hace su madre y cuando llego a la cara del enmascarado, este comenzó a toser bajo su máscara.

¡Lo siento! ¡Olvide que podía hacer eso! – dijo la Cage apenada.

¡No pasa nada!... ¡Cof!¡Coff! ¡Prefiero que sea de labio a labio! ¡Cof! ¡Cof! – contesto con diplomacia para que su pareja no se sintiera mal.

¡Eres tan dulce! – respondió halagada - ¡Nos vemos… te amo!

Cuando la rubia cerro la puerta, Julián soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

¡Hora de irse! – murmuro el bajando las escaleras.

Más tarde a las 10:30 am…

La rubia mayor se encontraba deambulando por el estacionamiento de las SF ya que no encontraba donde dejo su vehículo, ella tenía que hacer unos tramites los cuales tenía que hacer con su exesposo por eso salió tan temprano de su trabajo mientras hablaba con su amigo Jax.

Mierda Sonya, no puedo creer como deben sentirse, si Jacquie estuviera involucrado con un criminal – comento el afroamericano - ¡Me volvería loco!

Entonces ¿ya aceptaste a Takeda eh? – pregunto Sonya riendo.

Pues sí, no tengo problemas con el pese que soy muy protector con mi bebe – confeso el comandante – Pero volviendo al tema… me sorprende que Julián no te lo haya dicho si no mal recuerdo el no les da otra oportunidad a los enemigos cuando tiene la oportunidad… se que pronto recuperaran el sentido.

Seguro – dijo ella suspirando y subiendo a su auto – Jax ya me tengo que ir… gracias por tu tiempo.

¡Para eso están los amigos! – recordó el de brazos metálicos – y cuidado con el tránsito.

Al colgar el teléfono y colocar las llaves a punto de arrancar el motor, cuando alguien por detrás la agarro por el cuello y sostuvo un cuchillo de cristal cerca de su garganta.

¡Di algo y te asesino! – advirtió Tremor sonriendo bajo su máscara.

Ya al medio día 12:30 pm…

Ahora Cassie volvió a dormirse sobre el sillón ya que su habitación estaba ocupada aun por sus huéspedes hasta que el sonido nuevamente de su celular, lentamente se levantó restregándose los ojos y agarro su teléfono viendo que la llamada era de su madre o era lo que ella creía.

Hey vieja – dijo ella somnolienta - ¿Cómo estás?

Jejeje… hola niña – dijo una voz conocida para ella.

¿¡KANO!? – exclamo la joven ya totalmente consciente - ¿¡Como es que tienes este teléfono!? ¿¡Donde está mi mamá!?

Shhh… tranquila… ella esta bien por ahora siempre y cuando hagas lo que digo ¿te quedo claro? – decreto el mercenario

¿¡QUE QUIERES KANO!? – interrogo totalmente furiosa la rubia.

Quiero que te reúnas en donde te capturamos… ven sola. Si le dices a alguien que vienes para acá… tu madre no cenara esta noche y si haces algo estúpido como avisar a las autoridades, recurrir a Julián o a mi hijo… sabrás lo que pasara – explico el criminal totalmente serio

Solo… déjame verificar que lo que dices es cierto – pidió la Cage impotente – déjame hablar con ella.

Mandona hoy – dijo Kano riendo.

La rubia mayor estaba atada de manos y piernas sobre una silla sin chance de escapar, tenia un hematoma en su mejilla y estaba sangrando por la frente, el líder del clan puso el teléfono al lado de su oreja.

¡Cass! – Grito Sonya.

¡Mamá! – chillo su hija al enterarse que ella aún seguía con vida - ¡Quédate ahí… hallare la forma de ir por ti!

¡No… no vengas… es una trampa! – advirtió la general antes de que Kano la silenciara con un golpe en su cara.

¿Quieres que te raje el cuello como lo hice con otros? ¡Calla la puta boca! ¡Aquí los cojones los pongo yo! – ordeno el mercenario antes de mover la cabeza de su enemiga para que lo mirara - ¡Mírame… mírame a los putos ojos… eres mi putita… yo mando aquí… cállate de una vez o muere!

¡DEJALA! – grito la hija al escuchar ese momento.

En 1 hora te quiero en los muelles… no… solo media hora – aseguro el criminal – Ven sola o si no…

Y se cortó la llamada.

¡Ese hijo de puta! – refunfuño ella mientras se levantaba del sofá agarrando sus cosas y robándole el auto a su amiga Jacquie.

Ya en los muelles…

La rubia condujo hasta la entrada del puerto, Kano, Tremor y Victor estaban de pie al lado de una camioneta negra esperándola, Cassie se bajo del auto y se dirigió a ellos.

Aquí estoy… no traje a nadie – aseguro ella dándole una mirada de enojo – Ahora ¿Dónde está mi madre imbécil?

Tranquila… pronto estarás con ella – dijo Kano sonriendo y dirigiéndose a Victor – Revisa que no tenga nada, ni pistolas, ni bastones.

El solo asintió mientras comenzaba a registrarla, encontrando un par de pistolas en sus botas y un bastón camuflado en su espalda.

Patético… ¿Te gusta jugar rudo verdad? – pregunto el homicida.

¡Vas a pagar eso! – dijo la rubia poniéndose en posición de pelea.

¡Ponla en el auto! – ordeno Kano a su subordinado.

Cassie al enterarse que no tenían intención de darle a su madre, se dio la vuelta con la intención de escapar.

¡QUE NO ESCAPE! – exigió el líder.

Tremor con un simple chasquido de dedos hizo aparecer 2 rocas de diamantes las cuales inmovilizaron a la chica que nada podía hacer ya que el metal era el más duro del mundo.

Muy fácil – dijo el ninja acercando a ella y poniéndole un trapo con cloroformo en la cara haciendo que se durmiera.

Ella se iba a caer hacia atrás, pero Tremor la sostuvo a tiempo, el hizo desaparecer el diamante y la cargo hacia el vehículo en el asiento trasero.

Ya mas tarde Julián ya había llegado a su casa.

¡Cass ya llegué! – exclamo el adentrándose en su morada - ¡Cass… Cass!

Al no recibir respuesta vio una nota en la mesita del living la cual leyó sin problemas.

Sali al cine… volveré más tarde.

Atte: Cassie Cage.

Pd: Me comí todo el postre de la nevera.

Que raro… - murmuro el dejando la carta en la mesa – Me dijo que no saldría.

Mientras tanto en el mismo departamento en la habitación de Julián…

Jacquie y Takeda aún seguían acostados y desnudos cubiertos por las sabanas, ambos estaban abrazados disfrutando la compañía del otro.

Muy tarde para ir a trabajar – dijo el telepata separándose del abrazo y estirándose.

Creo que tienes razón – dijo la morena sonriéndole.

Deberíamos irnos de vacaciones una vez más, algún lugar soleado – propuso el hijo de Kenshi besando a su pareja.

A donde tu quieras ir amor – acepto Jacquie correspondiéndole el beso.

Antes que siguieran en lo suyo, un fuerte portazo los alerto, ambos se miraron avergonzados al ver a Julián parado en la entrada con una mirada de anonadado.

¡Oh por dios! – dijo el no saliendo del asombro – ¿Les presto mi cama una noche y ya la ensucian?

Eh… Julián, puedo explicarlo – se excusó Takeda.

¡Oh… cielos, cielos, cielos! – dijo el caminando de lado a lado - ¡Solo espero que hayan usado preservativo!

Eh… claro… como no – aseguro cómicamente el telepata, antes de que el ruido del celular de Jacquie los interrumpiera – Contesta linda.

Jacquie sin quitarse la sabana de encima, alcanzo su celular viendo que quien llamaba era Johnny.

¡Buenas tardes Señor Cage! – saludo ella.

Hola, Jacquie, disculpa ¿Sonya, Cassie y Julián están contigo? – pregunto inquisitivo el actor.

Julián está aquí, pero las otras no – admitió la hija de Jax.

¿Paso algo Johnny? – pregunto preocupado el pelimarrón.

Se suponía que Sonya me ayudaría con unos tramites por el asunto del divorcio, la espere en donde nos juntaríamos, pero nunca llego, fue a buscarla, pero tampoco estaba e incluso la llame y nada, Cassie tampoco me contesto – explico Johnny angustiado.

Cass me dejo una carta diciendo que iba al cine – confeso Julián intentando calmar a su suegro.

No se preocupe señor, ahora mismo vamos a la cede – aseguro Takeda.

¡Ah, pero si acabo de llegar! – reclamo el pelimarrón.

¡En camino! – dijo ahora la morena antes de colgar el teléfono.

Bien, vístanse es momento de trabajar no de coger – declaro Julián saliendo de la habitación para darles privacidad.

Ya cuando estaban alistados, Jacquie no encontraba sus llaves de su automóvil, para no perder más tiempo salieron del departamento y yendo al estacionamiento.

¡Vamos a tener que irnos en mi moto! – decreto el dueño de ella.

¡Esto va mal! – murmuro el hijo de Kenshi.

¡Súbanse! – ordeno Julián - ¡Muévanse hacia atrás!

Y los 3 se fueron…

Mas tarde con Draco…

Drake no había visto a sus colegas en todo el día, tuvo que maldecir al haberse despertado muy tarde luego de haberse dormido después de llamar a los que llama amigos según él.

El para pasar el tiempo prendió su laptod para entretenerse un rato hasta que el sonido de su celular comenzó a sonar.

\- ¿Hola?

-Drake, soy yo Elena… ¡Tengo que decirte algo importante!

\- ¿Vas a decirme que eres lesbiana?

\- ¡ESTO ES ENCERIO!... lo que quiero decirte es que Kano puso una bomba en el edificio del capitolio y tiene a 2 rehenes.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Secuestro a Sonya y a Cassandra.

-Escucha no se como Kano se entero de tus intenciones y perdió la razón.

¿¡Fuiste tu cierto!? ¿¡Por qué!? – interrogo molesto el moreno – Pensé que éramos amigos.

¡Drake te lo juro, sabes que me daba igual con tal de que no comprometieras al clan! – intento razonar la fémina – Si lo hubiera hecho yo ¿Crees que te avisaría?

Buen punto – suspiro el ya calmado.

Están en la azotea del capitolio – explico la pelicastaña – Dijo que no las liberara hasta que le den lo que le piden.

Pedazo de mierda – comento Draco.

-Perdóname, no pude hacer nada ya que no puedo desobedecer las ordenes del jefe

-No te preocupes.

-Solo date prisa y no te encuentres con Julián ya que pensara que estas detrás de esto también.

Lo hare – aseguro el viendo que tenía otra llamada – espérame tengo otra llamada.

\- ¿Hola?

\- ¿Qué tal hijo?

Nada aquí descansando – mintió el sonando lo más calmado posible - ¿Paso algo?

Pues si… sabes como mi hijo… mi sangre… mi estirpe… te he entrenado para que seas un desquiciado psicopata como yo, te crie para cuando yo no este dirijas mi clan en el futuro – explico el mercenario sonando melancólico – Muchos desearían tener la vida que tienes ahora.

Papá me estas asustando – confeso Drake algo incomodo - ¿Te vas a morir?

No, nada de eso… lo que quiero decir que todo lo que confié en ti, todo lo que invertí en ti, ¿Cómo me lo pagas? – pregunto el homicida ya totalmente serio – Traicionándome, me importa una mierda si eres mi hijo, los traidores mereces morir.

El moreno lo único que hizo fue guardar silencio, ya no podía mentirle a su progenitor ya que sabía toda la verdad.

Tu silencio te delata – comento Kano - ¿Lo sabes cierto?

Papá, esto es entre padre e hijo. Quieres hacerme sufrir por mi traición bien lo acepto – admitió cabizbajo Drake – Pero no tienes que meter a Cassie en esto.

Ella fue la que te hablando y la única forma de que vuelvas a ser tú mismo es que ella muera y mejor para mi secuestre a Sonya para acabar con 2 pájaros de un tiro – explico malévolo ojo loco.

¡Julián no dejara que te salgas con la tuya y lo sabes! – recordó Draco – Si no yo mismo lo hare.

Pues ven al edificio del capitolio aquí ajustaremos cuentas los 2 – declaro el líder – en 2 horas nos veremos Apresúrate si las quieres con vida.

Y corto la llamada.

¿En que me he metido? – se preguntaba Drake agarrándose la cabeza al no saber qué hacer.

Continuara…


	35. Vivir o morir

Todos ahora estaban buscando el paradero de Sonya y Cassie durante una hora, realmente estaban muy preocupados. Ellos asumieron que fueron Kano y sus esbirros de este crimen.

¡Kano! – dijo Johnny enojado - ¡Si les haces algo… yo!

Kano no ha hecho contacto – admitió Kenshi – Solo espero que no sea igual que la primera vez.

¿Qué hay de Drake, Julián? – pregunto Takeda.

Lo llame también… no me respondió tampoco – respondió el pelimarrón – Si llego a enterarme que también está detrás de esto… yo.

Tienen que ser ambos – aseguro Kung Jin molesto.

Johnny soltó un suspiro y se dirigió a Jacqui la cual aún seguía con su mirada pegada en la PC intentando encontrar a su amiga.

¿Alguna señal? – pregunto el actor.

Mas de lo mismo – admitió la morena sin ganas, pero con una sonrisa optimista – Las buscaremos y las regresaremos a casa… si… nos reiremos de esto mañana.

Que así sea – dijo Johnny.

No debí, haberme comportado tan mal ayer – dijo el arquero desanimado – Quien sabe si tal vez esa fue la ultima vez que pude hablar con ella.

¡Que buen amigo eres Jin! – comento irónico Julián.

No empiecen ustedes 2– pidió el shirai ryu – Todos los amigos discuten, pelean, se gritas y muchas otras cosas, pero al final los lazos que nos unen, nos hace ser una familia, el amor, la amistad… nunca nos separara.

Te salió medio gay la verdad – admitió el pelimarrón, logrando que todos los presentes salvo Kenshi se rieran.

Hasta que fueron interrumpidos por el ruido del PC de Jacquie ya que comenzó a sonar debido a una llamada entrante, al presionar el botón, se dieron cuenta que era Draco.

¡TU! – exclamaron todos.

¡Sabia que fuiste tu y tu papá! – Julián grito - ¿Dónde las tienes?

Cálmate Julián – intento calmar el moreno – Te juro que no tengo nada que ver.

¿¡Donde tienes a Sonya, pendejo!? – exigió Johnny ahora molesto.

Cálmense ustedes – ordeno la hija de Jax – Que hable primero y después lo insultan ¿Sí?

Ambos se tranquilizaron y decidieron escuchar.

Mi clan secuestro a Sonya y a Cassie a mis espaldas, cuando me entere no lo podía creer – admitió sincero Drake.

¡Deja de mentir! – reclamo el actor.

Es la verdad señor, Cass es mi amiga y Julián lo sabe… nunca le haría algo créanme… Kano lo hizo por venganza contra mí – confeso agobiado el mercenario.

¿Venganza? – cuestiono Jacquie.

-Al informarles sobre los planes que tenían en contra del Outworld… la secuestro a ella ya que lo veía más factible al saber que me importa y en cuanto a su exesposa señor… creo que es personal hacia ella.

¿Y sabes donde se encuentran ellas? – pregunto inquisitivo Takeda.

Si… - admitió el, llamando la atención de todos – Estan en la parte más alta del edificio del capitolio y lo peor aún, puso una bomba la cual explotara y devastara gran parte de la ciudad.

Esto va mal – murmuro el shaolin.

No queda mucho tiempo, voy hacia el capitolio ahora – dijo Drake mientras la señal comenzaba a irse – Nos reuniremos ahí mejor.

Y se cortó la llamada.

Luego…

Johnny, Takeda, Jin, Julián y Jacqui estaban esperando a Drake para verificar que lo que dijo era cierto, Kenshi no pudo ir ya que tenia que vigilar las SF, al llegar se dieron cuenta que todo era un tumulto, los guardias estaban vigilando para evitar que personas ajenas al lugar intentaran entrar y acompañado por los periodistas que solo empeoraba todo al intentar entrar en el edificio.

¿Son de las SF? – dijo un gendarme dirigiéndose a ellos.

Por supuesto – respondió Johnny.

Soy el teniente MacArthur, un gusto conocerlos la verdad – confeso feliz el policía – Se que ustedes se encargaran de esto mejor que nosotros, no obstante, les brindaremos todo el apoyo que necesitan.

Que agradable sujeto – comento sonriendo Julián bajo su máscara – ¡Por que se tarda tanto ese imbécil de Drake!

Justo cuando dijo eso, desde atrás de ellos, el hijo de Kano llego en su moto, al detenerse, se bajo del vehículo y se dirigió a ellos.

¡Ya era hora! – exclamo molesto el arquero.

Perdónenme, mucho tráfico por aquí – admitió Draco, mientras proyectaba un holograma de su guantelete – Pero se me ocurrió esto.

El grupo principal se le acerco intrigado.

Investigue el edificio e identificar a todos los que están dentro – señalo el moreno – Los puntos rojos son Black Dragon, los puntos azules deben ser Cass y Sonya junto a otro grupo de rehenes por lo que veo fueron esparcidos por todo el edificio, sin embargo, Kano también tiene este rastreador, pero a la inversa.

Entonces ¿Cómo entraremos? – pregunto angustiada Jacquie – Somos un blanco fácil así.

En eso también pensé – dijo Draco sonriendo mientras señalaba otra zona del mapa – Deben entrar por el estacionamiento, pasaran por los ductos de ventilación hasta el vestíbulo mientras yo mantengo ocupado a mis colegas… oh lo olvidaba.

De su maleta saco 5 lentes, 3 de ellos eran azules y 2 rosas.

Supongo que Kano se asegurara de que ningún intruso entre, pero estos anteojos bloquearan el rastreo… es temporal si – confeso el mercenario dándole los lentes al grupo – Azul para los hombres – dijo mientras se los daba a Johnny, Takeda y Jin – Y rosa para las mujeres – dijo dándole el par a Jacqui y Julián.

¿Tendrás otro par para hombre? – pregunto el enmascarado pensando que era una broma por parte del hijo de Kano.

Lo siento… se los saque a mi amiga Elena – admitió riendo Draco.

Ya que – murmuro el colocándoselos – Se los hubiera dado a Jin mejor…

¡Genial lentes nuevos! – exclamo feliz el actor cambiando sus clásicos lentes de sol.

Y una última cosa – recordó Drake a su amiga – Si se topan con Elena, por favor no la maten.

No prometo nada – aseguro Julián sin inmutarse.

Por mi no hay problema – admitió Jacqui – La dejare molida a golpes, pero sin matarla.

-Ah… Ok.

Hora de irnos chicos – dijo Johnny.

Mientras tanto en el vestíbulo del capitolio, los detenidos estaban sentados en el piso con las manos atadas y con una mordaza en la boca, Elena y algunos de ellos se encontraban en custodia de ellos.

No hacía falta decir, que las pobres personas estaban pavoridas debido a las armas de sus captores y el trato que les daban solo empeoraban su miedo.

La pelicastaña se asomo por la ventana viendo lo que habían provocado en las afueras, pero lo que realmente estaba buscando era a su amigo Drake.

Vamos amigo… no me defraudes – se preguntó la fémina.

Y hablando del rey de roma, Draco apareció abriendo la puerta del vestíbulo.

¡Al fin, aquí estas! – exclamo ella feliz - ¿Lo hiciste?

Por supuesto – dijo él.

Los demás miembros del clan se acercaron al dúo.

¿Dónde esta Victor y Tremor? – pregunto el moreno.

Por ahí, no se la verdad – respondió Elena.

Los demás mercenarios, no tenían idea de que Drake les aviso a las SF sobre todo lo acontecido anteriormente, salvo los guerreros de Elite de Kano como Tremor y Victor.

Quienes no sabían, solo pensaban que era un día de causar problemas y nada más.

Perdóname, pero tuve que informarle a las SF sobre esto – le susurro al oído el a su amiga.

¿¡Es enserio!? – exclamo la fémina sin llamar la atención.

Así que ten cuidado, especialmente con Julián ya que me dijo que no prometía no hacerte nada si te topas con el – confeso el hijo de Kano logrando que la mujer tragara saliva – Los demás no, ellos dijeron que no te mataran.

-Eh… gracias…

De repente, una puerta se abrió de la nada, Takeda y Jin salieron primero, el telepata uso sus látigos para atrapar a 2 mercenarios los cuales quedaron inmovilizados y con una gran fuerza los azoto contra el suelo, el arquero por su parte, con su arco apunto 2 flechas hacia otros 2 tipos los cuales cayeron al suelo heridos.

Ahora por la rejilla del techo, entraron los otros 3 que quedaban comenzando a kombatir con el resto de Dragones que quedaban,

¿¡Para esto los trajiste!? – pregunto enojada la fémina – Y ¿¡Les diste mis lentes!?

Ya te dije que lo sentía – se disculpó Draco – No había otra opción.

¡Me dijiste que estabas de nuestro lado! – refuto ella.

-Pero esto es entre papá y yo, no necesitamos que otros se involucren aquí.

No lo hagas por favor – pidió asustada Elena.

Lo siento mucho – dijo el solamente antes de irse.

La pelicastaña simplemente lo dejo ir, mientras se preparaba para luchar contra sus enemigos.

Drake entro en el ascensor, presionando el botón para abrirlo cuando estaba a punto de entrar él, pero Johnny lo detuvo.

Iré contigo – aseguro el actor.

Vamos entonces – dijo Drake feliz al recibir la ayuda del adulto.

Mientras tanto con los nuevos defensores del Earthrealm.

Jacqui estaba peleando contra un mercenario, con sus guantes potenciados logro mandarlo hacia la pared dejándolo inconsciente.

¡Jacqui detrás de ti! – advirtió Takeda al ver a uno de ellos con una navaja, al verla en peligro lanzo un proyectil al suelo, logrando derribarlo.

Gracias Tak – dijo la morena sonriéndole.

Rescatemos a los demás rehenes – propuso Jin, percatándose que le faltaban otros 2 integrantes - ¿Y Johnny y Julián?

El Sr Cage fue por Sonya, pero Julián– respondió Jacqui mirando sus alrededores al percatarse de que no se encontraba el enmascarado.

Mientras tanto en la azotea…

Las 2 rubias estaban sentadas en 2 sillas, atadas de pies a cabeza junto a una mordaza también, mientras Kano se paseaba riendo alrededor de ellas.

Se te va el tiempo eh, supongo que nadie vendrá por ti – dijo Kano a Cassie.

Lo único que podía hacer la chica era insultarlo, pero la mordaza no la deja articular ninguna palabra.

¿Qué dijiste? Perdón, no te entiendo nada JAJAJA– se burló el homicida.

Y de repente el ascensor se abrió, con el par corriendo hacia ellos.

¡CHICAS! – grito el actor.

Ni, un paso más – ordeno el líder poniendo un cuchillo en la garganta de la rubia – muévete un poco y le rajare el cuello.

¡Pedazo de mierda! – exclamo Johnny impotente al no poder hacer nada.

Perdón por todo este asunto, mi bastardo tuvo la culpa – se disculpo irónico Kano sin bajar la daga – Por culpa de él, tus rubias están aquí.

¡Te daré lo que quieras si dejas que se vayan! – pidió Drake.

¡Esto no es una negociación! – exclamo Kano, sacando una Magnum poniéndosela en la testa a su archienemiga.

¡SONYA! – grito Johnny.

¡MADRE! – refunfuño su hija pese a que aún tenía la boca tapada.

¡Acaba con esto de una vez! – exclamo su hijo - ¡Solo déjalas y resolveremos esto de hombre a hombre!

¿Quieres que la mate? – pregunto ansioso su progenitor.

¡NO! – se negó el.

De acuerdo, si no quieres que mate a Sonya… - dijo Kano ahora poniendo el cañón en la cabeza de la chica Cage – Tal vez la otra sirva de elección también.

¡CASS! – gritaron desesperados sus padres.

¡No, tampoco a ella! – pidió angustiado Draco.

Este es el precio por darme la espalda hijo – recordó Kano sin quitar el cañón de la rubia – Todo esto terminara si decides dejar viva a alguna de estas perras.

¡KANO, DETENTE DE UNA VEZ, ¡YA TE SUPERASTE EN LOCURA! – grito Johnny antes de esquivas un disparo de Kano.

¡No se te pidió que hablaras! – recordó el, regresando a su posición -Elige, la salvara a ella, o tal vez a ella… ¡Elige, tienes 10 segundos si no ambas morirán!

Drake trago saliva y apretó sus puños de frustración, mirando a ambas rubias que en sus ojos se podia percibir el dolor que estaban sintiendo al saber que una de ellas moriría y era por su culpa, alguien iba a morir hoy y él tenía que decidirlo.

A) Salvar a Cassie.

B) Salvar a Sonya.

C)No hacer nada.

Continuara…

Pd: su van al capitulo Sonya la ruda, notaran que edite la parte en la cual Raiden rejuvenece a Julian


	36. El comienzo del fin

Mientras pasaban los 10 segundos que le dio Kano a su hijo, Johnny se debatía si intentar salvarla, sin embargo, el mercenario adivino sus intenciones y con su ojo biónico le disparo un laser el cual le quemo una parte se su torso, de no ser por el chaleco protector que tenia no hubiera vivido para contarlo.

¡PAPI! – grito preocupada Cassie - ¿¡Julián donde estas, porque nos abandonaste!? – pensó esto último.

Lo que causo el disparo fue una herida en su pecho el cual dejo a Johnny sin fuerzas.

Se va a la una – recordó Kano apuntando la magnum a la rubia menor – Se va a las 2…

¡YA, MATA A SONYA! ¡ESA ES MI ELECCION CONTENTO! – grito esto último Drake ya harto de la situación.

Con todo gusto – comento su padre ahora dirigiendo el cañón a su archienemiga – Buen viaje primor.

¡MAMÁ! – chillo su hija.

Cuando Kano estaba a punto de apretar el gatillo, una estela morada surgió desde el aire pateándole la mano con la cual sostenía el arma. El homicida miro incrédulo al ver a Julián quien lo había tomado por sorpresa al aparecer de esa manera, sin darle chances de defenderse le dio una fuerte patada sombra que lo arrojo hacia el muro.

¡Si viniste! – exclamo aliviado Draco al ver a su rival.

Mientras el líder dragón se quejaba en el suelo, ambos tipos se dirigieron hacia las rubias quitándoles las amarras que las aprisionaban junto a la mordaza que le impedían hablar.

¡Vieja! – dijo Cass abrazando primero a su madre la cual obviamente le correspondió.

¡Suficiente amor fraternal! – pidió el enmascarado.

Ante esas palabras, ambas rubias se separaron y fueron hacia Johnny quien seguía tirado en el suelo.

¡Oh cielos Johnny! – dijo Sonya levantándolo.

No se preocupen, el chaleco logro salvarle la vida – aseguro el pelimarrón.

Gracias amigo – refunfuño el actor.

¿¡Porque tardaste tanto idiota!? – interrumpió Cassie a su pareja.

También me alegra verte sabes – dijo solamente el otro.

Antes que siguieran discutiendo, Drake rápidamente los detuvo.

¡Todos ustedes deben salir ahora! – advirtió el moreno - ¡Tienen alrededor de 16 minutos antes que la bomba estalle!

Ven con nosotros – pidió Cassie.

No lo hagas Drake – agrego también Julián – El no vale la pena.

Justo en ese momento Kano logro ponerse de pie luego de aquel impacto, pero aun tenia ganas de seguir con esto, alguien debía pagar hoy.

¡Esto es algo que debo hacer yo solo! – admitió Draco sin inmutarse - ¡Julián, sabes que tengo que hacer esto!

¡Te veré después de esto! – aseguro el levantándole el puño para que Drake lo chocara.

¡Lo intentare! – dijo el sonriéndole - ¡AHORA VAYANSE MALDICION!

Y así todos dieron la vuelta para irse, con Sonya y Julián ayudando a cargar a Johnny quien aún seguía incapacitado, los 4 entraron al ascensor viendo los últimos momentos a Drake quien solo les levanto el pulgar en forma de agradecimiento.

Ya cuando bajo su dedo, se dio la vuelta para encarar a su padre.

¡Papá, es hora de saldar cuentas! – decreto su hijo.

Si, hijo mío – respondió su padre – Ya es hora.

Y con esas palabras, Drake tomo la iniciativa arremetiendo contra su progenitor, con un golpe a la cara, pero el otro lo evadió y le dio una patada en el torso, Draco no se quedó atrás y contrataco con una magueri la cual golpeo la mandíbula del otro que además logro derribarlo.

Al verlo vulnerable en el suelo, el moreno le dio un codazo en el estomago el cual hizo que Kano escupiera sangre, el mercenario no se quedó atrás y le hizo un tajo en la espalda al verlo sentir el dolor, lo agarro por el rostro estrellándolo una y otra vez en el suelo.

Por su parte, Jacqui y Takeda, se encontraban peleando con Tremor y Elena, cuando el ninja de roca intuyo que quedaba poco tiempo para que todo volara en mil pedazos, con una potente roca de su mano la impacto en el estomago del hijo de Kenshi mandándolo lejos.

¡Tremor! – grito la pelicastaña – Es hora.

¡Claro! – dijo el otro corriendo hacia la salida sin importarles los demás.

¡Takeda andando, no podemos dejar que se escapen! – ordeno la morena, levantando a su pareja.

Sera para otra ocasión, mejor rescatemos a los inocentes – dijo Takeda – Leí las mentes de ellos y decían que la bomba explotara en cualquier momento.

Y con un asentimiento, ambos llevaron a los capturados fuera del lugar, no sin antes comunicarse con sus compañeros de equipo.

¡Jin, saca a los inocentes de aquí! – exclamo la hija de Jax - ¡La bomba estallara en cualquier momento!

¡Hay no! – comento el arquero.

Luego de eso, el ascensor abrió sus puertas del cual salió la familia Cage, Jacqui y Takeda se acercaron a ellos.

¡Gracias a los dioses! – comento la morena aliviada al ver a todos reunidos - ¿Qué paso haya arriba?

Los detalles para después – pidió Sonya – Saquen a todos los rehenes de aquí.

Ya con todos reunidos, salieron del capitolio con las personas capturadas por el black dragón, sin embargo, aun quedaban 2 individuos en él.

De vuelta en la azotea con padre e hijo, aún seguían peleando a muerte entre los 2, golpes, patadas, puñaladas, todo tipo de formas para hacer sufrir a su oponente, todo pasaba en la parte más alta del capitolio.

Ahora Drake se encontraba en el suelo totalmente adolorido el moreno miro alrededor, más bien enfrente de él, a algunos metros, visualizo la magnum que Kano había soltado.

Con todas sus fuerzas comenzó a gatear lentamente ya ni le importaba si muriese ahora o por la bomba, el dolor le hacia imposible ir más rápido, cuando ya estaba cerca, de pronto un fuerte golpe en sus costillas le saco el aire una vez más dejándolo tendido otra vez.

Mírate, apenas puedes moverte hijo – jadeo el mercenario – Esta bien si te rindes ahora… no te avergüences de que seas más débil que tu viejo.

Al joven no le importaron las palabras de su papá y siguió arrastrándose hacia el arma.

¿Aun respiras? – murmuro el – Me asegurare que a la próxima no.

El moreno estaba a punto de alcanzar su objetivo, pero el psicópata volvió a patearlo, ahora al verlo sin fuerzas, lo tomo por la cabellera para mirarlo a los ojos.

Puedes intentar rezar – propuso el, dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara – Siempre trate de volverte más fuerte que yo, que nadie te derrotara… la compasión es el enemigo, la piedad nos derrota ¡Un Black Dragon no se comporta así!

Y volvió a golpearlo en la cara.

Pudiste salvarla, pero preferiste que alguien se te adelantara – recordó Kano intentando meterse en la mente de su hijo – Eres débil y nunca cambiaras… después de ti, volveré por ella.

Con gran fuerza, el líder, le rodeo el cuello con ambas manos y comenzaba a estrangularlo.

¿Crees que lo sabes todo de nosotros? ¿Eh? – pregunto el asesino – Pues déjame decirte algo, no tienes idea de lo que soy capaz.

El joven extendió su brazo para intentar alcanzar el revólver, una vez que sintió el mango, lo agarro fuertemente, lo primero que hizo fue darle un fuerte culatazo en la cabeza a su padre quitándoselo de encima, antes de que el homicida estuviera a punto de defenderse, Draco se puso de pie agarrándolo por el cuello y amenazándolo con su misma arma.

¡NO TE LE ACERQUES HIJO DE PERRA! – Grito Drake, aumentando su fuerza de golpe - ¡Si ella es feliz, yo lo estaré también!

Kano intento quitárselo de encima, pero fue inútil, el agarre de su hijo cada vez era más fuerte, con toda la ira del momento le dio un rodillazo en el estomago logrando que escupiera sangre y con una fuerza descomunal lo arrojo hacia el balcón.

¡PAPÁ! – llamo el acercándose a su padre quien levanto la cabeza levemente.

¿Usted cree que yo soy un monstruo? – pregunto Kano jadeando de cansancio – Pero no somos tan diferentes…Drake… ¿A cuantos hombres has matado? ¿A cuántos solo hoy?

Aquellas preguntas solo hicieron que Draco le apuntara con su magnum.

Eso es muchacho, no hay que tener compasión ni piedad – animo el psicópata a su hijo mientras extendía sus brazos aceptando su destino - ¡HAGALO!

Drake por su parte lo miro por unos momentos, recordando aquellos tiempos que paso con él pese a que la mayoría eran malos, la nostalgia fue tanta que no evito soltar unas cuantas lágrimas de añoranzas.

A) Matarlo.

B) Mostrar misericordia.

Finalmente, bajo el arma.

No tienes determinación – comento Kano.

Quizás yo no, pero las SF sabran que hacer contigo – aseguro Drake levantando a su padre.

Prefiero morir a volver a esa celda – hablo Kano ganándose una risa por parte de su hijo – Quedan 30 segundos, no lo lograremos.

Saldremos de aquí, entero o en pedazos – aseguro el moreno llamando por su comunicador a su compañera – ¡Deprisa, debemos ser precisos Elena!

¡Activa la señal de rastreo cuando estén listo! – aviso la pelicastaña, ya cuando vio la señal le arrojo una escalera de rescate a sus superiores.

Ambos saltaron hacia las escaleras, justo unos segundos después la bomba estallo, destruyendo todo el capitolio, los black dragones sabían que la bomba no era para devastar toda la ciudad, si no más bien intimidar a los demás.

De vuelta con el grupo principal, todos vieron la explosión que destruyó todo el capitolio.

Cassie se le quedo observando el edificio al ver como se derrumbaba.

Te aseguro que Drake no estaba allí – interrumpió Julián a su pareja sacándola del trance.

No lo estaba…Lo sé – intuyo ella segura.

… ¿Lo amas? – cuestiono él inquisitivo - ¿Cierto?

Pues si – respondía ella lo más calmada posible.

Bien – dijo Julián aclarándose la garganta – Cuando el venga… no me impondré.

Oh… no… se trata de eso – reconforto la rubia, poniéndole su mano en el hombro del otro – El me salvo solo de Kano… en cambio tu me salvaste de Shinnok.

Eso es un… -dijo Julián antes de que Cassie lo interrumpiera con un tierno beso – Que tonto fui.

Y gracias por salvarnos – agradeció ella tocándole la mejilla antes de dirigirse con sus amigos.

2 días después.

El ambiente se había calmado, los médicos habían sanado a Johnny pero aun necesitaba reposo, lo cual Sonya acepto en quedarse con el mientras se recuperaba, lo cual el actor acepto con mucho gusto, ya habían arreglado las diferencias con Jin por la ultima vez que se vieron.

Por otro lado, las noticias informaron que en el capitolio no hubo ningún muerto o herido, lo cual alimento aún más la teoría de Cassie de que Drake seguía vivo.

Ya en la tarde, Cassie y Julián habían vuelto a su hogar después de un día de trabajo, ambos se encontraban tranquilamente mirando la TV, cuando sintieron el ruido desde la puerta, la rubia se acercó a abrirla dándose cuenta de que su visitante era nadie más que Draco.

Sabía que seguías vivo – exclamo ella dándole un abrazo.

Jeje, me estas asfixiando – declaro el moreno antes de que la chica lo soltara.

Gusto en verte Drake – dijo sincero Julián también saliendo.

El gusto es todo mío, están a salvo – confeso Draco feliz - ¿Cómo han estado?

No nos quejamos, mi madre está cuidando a papá luego de la quemadura – respondió la fémina – Pero gracias por preguntar.

Amigos… lo siento mucho – dijo Draco desanimado – Jamás quise involucrarlos en esto… que hayan sufrido por culpa mía.

Drake… lo sabemos… tus intenciones nunca fueron malas, no hace falta que te disculpes con nosotros – refuto Julián.

-Gracias.

Vuelvo a decírtelo, no tienes que seguir a su lado… aún hay tiempo – recordó Cassie a su amigo – Eres una gran persona, no lo hagas… Drake ahora que puedes deja todo atrás.

Sigues sin entenderlo Cassandra – respondió Drake apartándose de ellos – Ya te lo he dicho antes.

Cassie, es su decisión, ya déjalo tranquilo – reconforto el pelimarrón – Mientras no cause problemas por mi está bien.

Ves… Julián lo entiende… seguiremos siendo amigos – aseguro el hijo de Kano sonriéndoles – Pero lo mejor es que me aleje de todos ya que he causado mucho dolor

¿Esto no es un adiós, si no un hasta pronto? – cuestiono melancólica la chica.

Adiós amigos, nos reuniéremos pronto – se despidió el moreno a punto de saltar por las escaleras.

¡Espera Drake! – pidió Julián acercándose a él.

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto el confundido.

El pelimarrón lo único que hizo fue extenderle el puño, al igual como en la azotea del capitolio, Draco sonrió y le devolvió el saludo.

¡Hasta que nos volvamos a ver, adiós amigo! – murmuro Julián viendo como Drake comenzaba a irse del lugar.

¡Oh malévolo cucarachón se nos puso sentimental! – comento riendo la rubia colocándose al lado de el - ¡Sabia que algún día lo aceptarías!

-Mmm… no tienes que repetirlo…

Y con el atardecer en su descenso, todo volvió a la normalidad.

Esta historia ha llegado a su fin.

Muchas gracias a todos quienes leyeron esta historia, lamentablemente todo tiene un final, aun sigo pensando si escribir ¨Una Historia del MK11¨.

Próximamente: Curiosidades sobre el fanfic y después, los diálogos de Julián con el roster, hasta pronto amigos, extrañare escribir para ustedes, tal vez vuelva en un futuro.


	37. Curiosidades y datos del fanfic

1-El nombre original para Julián iba a ser Deimos. Lo pensé por mucho rato e incluso empecé a escribir con ese nombre, pero al final me decidí por dejarlo con el mismo nombre de mi OC del TLOU.

2-Los ojos rojos de Julián no tiene nada que ver con el sharingan por si llegaron a pensarlo xD. Solo me pareció cool que tuvieran ese color.

3- Pese a que Shang Tsung es malvado, Julián siente un gran respeto hacia él.

4-Julián solía meterse a la biblioteca del emperador debido a eso conoce a Onaga, pero nunca recordaba la salida una vez que entraba.

5-Pese a que nunca hubo maldad en él, no le importaba si el Earthrealm era absorbido por el Outworld si le ganaba a Liu Kang la primera vez.

6-Julián es de los pocos que consideran a Mileena bonita.

7-Durante su estancia en el Outworld, Julián se sentía atraído por Jade, pero al no tener experiencia en este tema nunca pudo hacer algo al respecto.

8-En el capítulo 7 del fic MK9, originalmente Kintaro estaba muerto hasta que un amigo me convenció de que no lo matara ya que me dijo que el era un personaje relevante en los comics así que tuve volverlo a la vida.

9-Retomando la curiosidad anterior, Mileena debía ser la encargada de delatarlo, pero al final fue Kintaro quien cumplió esta labor.

10-Desde que Sindel mato a todos, sintió un rencor profundo hacia ella incluso si ella estaba poseída, esto se vio mejor reflejado en el final malo cuando sin remordimiento la asesina.

11-En realidad Julián nunca se desvanecía en un aura azul mas bien solo se volvía invisible para irse.

12-La mascara de Julián se llama ¨Mascara de los Djinn¨ y está hecha de diamante y esta sale en el juego Uncharted4 en el multijugador.

13-Pese a que visitaba seguidamente a Johnny y Sonya, Julián después se había olvidado de que estaban divorciados al darse cuenta de que ya no vivían juntos.

14-Durante los 20 años que pasaron, Julián nunca le intereso entrar a algún clan u organización simplemente porque no quería hasta que se enamoró de Cassie.

15-De vez en cuando Julián visitaba el Outworld mientras Mileena era la emperatriz y cambiaba su tono de cabello para no ser reconocido y en realidad solo en ese reino le apodaron el fantasma de los reinos ya que el, solo visitaba ese reino y los habitantes lo llamaron asi.

16-Julián y Jin casi ni se llevan bien.

17-El capitulo Sonya la ruda fue editado recientemente.

18-Si Julián dejaba morir a Mileena, muchas tomas de decisiones no hubieran pasado.

19-La imagen que sale en watpad en el capítulo 6, el cartel de recompensa, el rostro del individuo no es nadie más ni menos que yo mismo.

20-A la hora de matar, Julián no siente ningún remordimiento como se puede ver cuando mata a ese grupo de O-T a Sindel en el final malo y al clon de Mileena.

21-Julián nunca le devolvió el auto a esas personas que se lo robo.

22-Julián olvido que Scorpion ya sabia quien mato a su familia.

23-Julián es capaz de romper la cuarta pared en algunas ocasiones xD.

24-La parte en la cual Scorpion cuida a Mileena es la misma que use en el fanfic que borre salvo que en esa historia Julián era quien la atendía al igual de la flecha que hiere a la emperatriz.

25-La variante guardián del pelimarrón es la más irrelevante de todas, más bien fue relleno por que el MKX me pedía 3 variantes y eso me molesto, es más por eso hice que el Alien destruyera el guantelete.

26-Ah Julián le gusta el té especialmente con mucha azúcar.

27-Ah nadie le importo la muerte de Sindel ya que se quedaron con la muerte del pelimarrón :v

28-El final malo era el originalmente canónico, es decir me lo tenia pensado desde mucho antes de escribir el de MK9, pero el apoyo que fui recibiendo me hizo ponerlo como un final alterno.

29-El discurso que da Johnny en el final malo, fue inspirado en el que dio Dumbledor con la muerte de Cedric.

30-La parte final del final bueno, me dio vergüenza escribirla, siempre me pasa cuando escribo cosas románticas xD

31-Se me ocurrió meter a Alien por los DLC del mismo juego.

32-Cassie y Julián son sexualmente activos :v

33-Cada arco de los capítulos extra tiene un OC, Rouge, con el Alien, Luna con Jason Voorhes y Drake que técnicamente también es un OC con Tremor.

34-A Julián le gustan los gatos :3

35-La llamada Spam era en realidad la misma Cassie llamándolo, pero esa vez deje el capitulo hasta ahí y al día siguiente mientras trabajaba se me ocurrió eso del viaje temporal y pues la deje como llamada Spam xD

36-El totem con el que Julián viaja a otra línea de tiempo esta inspirado en los que aparecen en el modo conquista del MK:Armaggedon.

37-La pelea que tiene Julián con el clon de Mileena es casi igual a la del Fanfic que borre.

38-La parte de Nekropolis se me vino a la mente cuando leí el cuarto libro de Harry Potter y es muy similar toda esta escena.

39-Julián viene de otra línea temporal (Podría usarlo para el MK11 :0)

40-El apodo de Drake a Draco, es el apellido de mi OC del The Last Of Us.

41-Julián no consume nada relacionado con Drogas o Alcohol simplemente porque no quiere.

42-En el cumpleaños de Cassie, todos ganaron algo en los juegos de azar.

43-Julián ha estado tras las rejas en el Outworld tanto como en el Earthrealm pese a que lo encerraban por poco tiempo.

44-La muerte de Luna en un principio era más brutal ya que había escrito como Kano le cortaba el cuello e incluso en el próximo capitulo recogían su cadáver, pero esa vez el cap no se me guardo y tuve que reescribirlo y además se me ocurrió de que Julián perdiera sus poderes y pues cambie varias cosas.

45-Escribir lemon fue más vergonzoso que escribir romance para mi xD

46-La parte de dice Kano cuando habla con Johnny y Sonya, es de cuando el grinch estaba muy ocupado xD

47-Elena solo quería provocar a Cass cuando ella estaba de guardia.

48-La serie de Bird box me dio la idea de que Cassie viajara con los ojos vendados xD

49-Julián aun tiene guardada la diadema que le dio Jade.

50-El parque en el que pasaron tiempo Cass y Drake es el mismo que sale en el juego GTAV.

51-El alcohol ha generado bastantes problemas en la pareja principal.

52-La actitud imprudente de la chica Cage hizo que Julián se apartara ese día.

53-Julián tenia pensado matar a Drake cuando intento ahogarlo.

54-El nombre de Riot viene del antagonista de la película de Venom.

55-Julián no quería a Drake cerca de el ni mucho menos como compañero de trabajo.

56-Mileena se mantenía lejos de la civilización ya que no quería causar que a muchas personas se aterrorizaran al verla.

57-Kotal pensó que Mileena había causado todo el caos en su templo.

58-Pese a los constantes acompañamientos de Johnny hacía con Sonya, aún no ha cambiado su carácter.

59-Los tarkatanos aun ven a Mileena como su señora pese a que los abandono.

60-Mileena es una gran actriz.

61-Mileena no volvió al templo.

62-La parte en la cual se burlan de Jacqui al no tener poderes viene de un comercial de CN cuando estaban Batman, Superman, Aquaman, Wonder Woma y Ben 10.

63-Tremor secuestro a las 2 rubias.

64-La parte que le dice Kano a Sonya cuando esta estaba como rehen, es similar a lo que dice Vaas al hermano de Jason en el Far Cry3.

65-Takeda y Jacqui son unos desubicados al usar la cama de Julián.

66-Lo de la bomba en el capitolio se me ocurrió debido a la película Super Can.

67-Lo de la bomba de que devastara toda la ciudad fue una simple exageración de Drake debido a la tensión del momento.

68-La parte en la cual Drake se arratra en busca del revolver es igual a la parte en la que Ellie gateaba en busca del machete contra David en mi otro fanfic del TLOU.

69-La parte en la cual dialogan en la azotea es igual a la parte en la que Lazaredic le pide a Nathan que lo mate en U2.

70-El paradero de Drake es desconocido junto al Black Dragon.

71-La mayoría de los capítulos fueron escritos mientras miraba la WWE los lunes o martes.

72-Todos los capítulos fueron escritos en Word para poder ser publicados en y después en Watpad.


	38. Dialogos de Julián y otros

Aquí los diálogos de Julián con el roster y otros que también agregue:

Cuando Julián empieza con su variante imitador, copia algo de su adversario, como por ejemplo si es en contra de Mileena, el aparecerá con los ojos tarkatanos y los dientes, en cambio si no tiene nada de que imitar de su oponente simplemente se presentara normal.

Si aparece con su variante hostil, este tendrá su mascara en su mano izquierda y su espada en la derecha apuntándola hacia su rival mientras brilla del color caracteristico del oponente y se la colocara una vez terminado el dialogo, con la variante guardián es más de lo mismo.

Si Julián habla en medio del dialogo como imitador se quedara imitando los rasgos de su enemigo , mientras tanto con las otras 2 variantes se quedara afilando su espada y ya tendrá la mascara puesta hasta terminar de hablar.

Sin más relleno comencemos :v

1)Kung Lao (Tempestad o Truco de sombrero): Buenas noches Julián.

Julián (Cualquier variante): Aun es medio día, estúpido.

Kung Lao (T o T): Con la caída del atardecer, tu vida también caerá.

* * *

2)Julián (Imitador): ¿Nunca te has cortado con esa cosa?

Kung Lao (Sierra circular): Perfeccione mis habilidades con mi sombrero.

Julián: (Imitador) ¿Y puedes sacar un conejo de ahí también?

* * *

3)Kung Lao (Retornado cualquier variante): ¡Me dejaste morir!

Julián (Al azar): ¡Nunca quise que esto pasara!

Kung Lao (R Cualquier variante): ¡Esto tampoco lo será!

* * *

4)Kung Lao (Truco de sombrero): ¿Buscas un desafío?

Julián (Guardian): Tengo experiencia con el frisbee.

Kung Lao (Truco de sombrero): ¡Esto no es un juego!

* * *

1)Jax (Luchador): Julián.

Julián (Cualquiera): No te oxides, tengo una cita más tarde.

Jax (Luchador): Eres una mierda igual que otros.

* * *

2)Julián (Imitador): Me gustan tus brazos.

Jax (Inflado): ¿Te estas burlando de mí?

Julián (Imitador): Solo espero que no se caigan cuando los toque.

* * *

3)Julián (Hostil): ¿Cada cuánto te halagan los brazos?

Jax (R cualquiera): ¿Esa pregunta a que viene?

Julián (Hostil): Piensa en la fama que tendrás cuando te tengan que cambiar las piernas.

* * *

1)Sonya Blade (Demolición): ¡Prepárate para el Kombate!

Julián (Hostil): ¿Qué acaso aun no soy digno de tu hija o qué?

Sonya Blade (Demolición): Veamos si aun le gustas con un labio partido.

* * *

2)Julián (Imitador): ¿Qué pasa Sonya?

Sonya Blade (Agente Secreto): ¿Quiero ponerte a prueba conmigo?

Julián (Imitador): ¿Cómo cuando te derrote en el pasado?

* * *

3)Sonya Blade (SF): Esa melena no viene con los militares

Julián (Guardian): Tu cola de caballo también se ve ruda.

Sonya Blade (SF): ¡Esta es tu última vez conmigo!

* * *

4)Sonya Blade (Al azar): Me preguntaba… ¿Desde cuando le echaste el ojo a mi hija?

Julián (Al azar): Desde que se hizo legal.

Sonya Blade (Al azar): Buen punto.

* * *

1)Kenshi (Al azar): Siento tu llegada.

Julián (Al azar): ¿Estabas haciendo el bird box challenge?

Kenshi (Al azar): El único challenge que enfrentaras es a Sento y a mí.

* * *

2)Julián (Al azar): ¿Cómo supiste, que venía para acá?

Kenshi (Al azar): Telekinesis, ¿Recuerdas?

Julián (Al azar): Recuérdame que tengo una cita después de esto.

* * *

1)Kitana (R Asesina): Otra vez te interpones en mi camino niño.

Julián (Hostil): Soy un hombre adulto, princesa.

Kitana(R Asesina): Aun así, no eres rival para mí.

* * *

2)Julián (Imitador): Me siento honrado de que estés aquí princesa.

Kitana (Asesina): ¿Estas tratando de coquetear conmigo?

Julián (Imitador): Nunca… tal vez un poco.

* * *

3)Julián (Hostil): Sigues igual de hermosa Kitana.

Kitana (Afligida): Seguro le dices lo mismo a Jade.

Julián (Hostil): Pero con ella es verdad.

* * *

4)Julián (Guardian): ¡Todavía eres hermosa Kitana!

Kitana(R tormenta real): ¿Qué quieres decir con ¨Todavía¨?

Julián (Guardian): Para ser un zombie me refiero.

* * *

1)Julián (Hostil): ¿Estás buscando tu espada?

Scorpion (Llamas del infierno): ¡Vengo por tu vida!

Julián (Hostil): ¡Ven a buscarla entonces!

* * *

2)Hanzo (Ninjutsu): ¡No peleo con rebeldes!

Julián (Guardian): ¿Tan difícil es cuidar a Mileena?

Hanzo (Ninjutsu): Eso no es, lo que quise decir.

* * *

3)Julián (Imitador): ¿Listo Scorpion?

Scorpion (Infierno): ¡Tu vida ardera en mis manos!

Julián (Imitador): Necesitaras más que eso para intimidarme.

* * *

1)Sub-Zero (Al azar): ¿Qué quieres?

Julián (Al azar): Un gran batido con fresa bien helado, por favor.

Sub-Zero (Al azar): ¿Se te congelo el cerebro cierto?

* * *

2)Julián (Hostil): El Lin Kuei debería ayudarnos contra los Black Dragons.

Sub-Zero (Gran maestro): Hago mis propias decisiones, amigo mío.

Julián (Hostil): Enfrentarte a mi fue una de tus peores decisiones entonces.

* * *

3)Julián (Al azar): ¡Atrás demonio del frío!

Sub-Zero(R) (Al azar): ¡Siente el frio abrazo de la muerte!

Julián (Al azar): ¡Que gay sonó eso!

* * *

1)Julián (Imitador): Así es como me agradeces haberte salvado la vida.

Mileena (Voraz): Los seres como yo nunca agradecen nada a nadie.

Julián (Imitador): Entonces me hare un lindo collar con tu dentadura.

* * *

2)Mileena (Perforante): ¿Estás listo para emboscar a Kotal junto a mí?

Julián (Hostil): Ehm, ese nunca fue el plan.

Mileena (Perforante): Este tampoco lo es.

* * *

3)Julián (Al azar): ¿Cómo es la vida con el maestro Hasashi?

Mileena (Al azar): ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!

Julián (Al azar): Deberías agradecerme de haberte enviado con él.

* * *

4)Julián (Al azar): ¿Me puedes dar un peluche?

Mileena (Al azar): ¡No eres digno!

Julián (Al azar): Era una broma.

* * *

1)Julián (Hostil): Mi cabello es mas bonito que el tuyo.

Takeda (Shirai Ryu): Mis poderes dicen lo contrario.

Julián (Hostil): Sigue soñando, amigo.

* * *

2)Takeda (Lacerado): ¿Novio vs novio?

Julián (Imitador): ¿Somos gays o qué?

Takeda (Lacerador): ¡No me refería a nosotros imbécil!

* * *

3)Julián (Al azar): ¿Puedes leer mi mente?

Takeda (Al azar): Lo haría, si tuvieras una.

Julián (Al azar): Jeje, que gracioso.

* * *

1)Julián (Imitador): ¿Crees que nuestra relación necesita una sustitución?

Cassie Cage (Hollywood): Puedes traerlo del banco más tarde.

Julián (Imitador): Creo que ya todo habrá terminado, antes de que lleguemos a este punto.

* * *

2)Cassie Cage (Matona): Nuestros poderes armonizan muy bien.

Julián (Hostil): Imagina como se verán nuestros hijos.

Cassie Cage (Matona): Chico, ¿Me veo como una niñera?

* * *

3)Cassie Cage (OP): ¿Por qué no te cortas el pelo?

Julián (Al azar): ¿Así te gusta no?

Cassie Cage (OP): Me gusta más patearte el trasero.

* * *

4)Julián (Hostil): ¡Admite que tuviste un romance con Drake!

Cassie Cage (Hollywood): ¿Cómo quieres acusarme?

Julián (Hostil): Con pruebas de ADN, si alguna vez llega tan lejos.

* * *

5) Cassie Cage (Matona): ¡Muéstrame lo que tienes Anthony Kiedes!

Julián (Guardian): ¿Eso es una alusión a mi cabello?

Cassie Cage (Matona): Déjame pulir tu melena y tu cara un poco.

* * *

6) Julián (Imitador): ¿Por qué no te dejas crecer el cabello?

Cassie Cage (OP): ¿Me llamaste fea?

Julián (Imitador): Solo era una duda cariño.

* * *

1)Jacqui Briggs (Armas y escopeta): ¿Estas molesto conmigo, cuando llamo mi perra a Cassie?

Julián (Al azar): ¿Es solo un modismo entre ustedes cierto?

Jacqui Briggs (Armas y escopera): Lastima que esta pelea sea un asunto serio.

* * *

2)Julián (Imitador): La chica sin poderes.

Jacqui Briggs (Alta tecnología): ¿Qué quieres decir con que no tengo poderes?

Julián (Imitador): Un par de guantes caros no cuenta.

* * *

3)Julián (Guardian): La pelea doble J esta lista para comenzar.

Jacqui Briggs (Escopeta): ¿Estas tratando de imitar los disparates de Cass?

Julián (Guardian): Olvídalo, vamos.

* * *

1)Julián (Al azar): Así que… ¿Es cierto que eres homosexual?

Kung Jin (Al azar): Basta. Es suficiente que el Shaolin no me acepte como soy.

Julián (Al azar): Pero Cassie esta feliz de tener a un Hawkeye gay para su debut de directora de cine.

* * *

2)Kung Jin (Al azar): Un sabio nunca atacaría a sus compañeros.

Julián (Al azar): ¿Vamos a una fiesta de té entonces?

Kung Jin (Al azar): Solo quiero que te mantengas enfocado.

* * *

1)Shinnok (Impostor): Tu espalda de entre los muertos.

Julián (Imitador): Por que las leyendas nunca mueren.

Shinnok (Impostor): Pues la leyenda será olvidada en la historia.

* * *

2)Julián (Guardian): ¡Imbécil!

Shinnok (Osificador): ¡Puedes escapar de tu fe una vez más!

Julián (Guardian): Entonces me pegaré en la línea de tiempo, donde irás aún más al Netherealm

* * *

3)Shinnok (Nigromante): ¡Sigues con vida!

Julián (Hostil): ¡Te equivocaste de final idiota!

Shinnok (Nigromante): No volveré a cometer ese error.

* * *

1)Julián (Al azar): Kano.

Kano (Al azar): Chiquillo 2.0

Julián (Al azar): ¿Decepcionado de que tu hijo no esté?

* * *

2)Kano (Cibernético): El Black Dragon té viene mejor que las SF.

Julián (Hostil): Drake me dijo exactamente lo mismo.

Kano (Cibernético): Entonces no me sirves.

* * *

3)Kano (Degollador): ¿Eso es una caniche en tu cabeza?

Julián (Imitador): ¿Qué onda con la cabra de tu cara?

Kano (Degollador): ¿Escapaste de la casa de los monos?

* * *

1)Johnny Cage (Puñetazos): Por esto, es que estaba preocupado por las citas de Cass.

Julián (Imitador): ¿Recuerdas de que estamos comprometidos?

Johnny Cage (Puñetazos): Mis peores pesadillas están confirmadas.

* * *

2)Julián (Hostil): ¿Soy digno de ser un Cage?

Johnny Cage (Lista especial): No estoy muy seguro de eso, Flufly.

Julián (Hostil): Sufrirás cuando tu apellido se extinga.

* * *

3)Johnny Cage (Al azar): Mi yerno.

Julián (Al azar): Mi suegro.

Johnny Cage (Al azar): Veamos cuando llegas a la iglesia.

* * *

4)Julián (Hostil): Esta mal pelear con la pareja de tu hija.

Johnny Cage (Puñetazos): Cuando te vallas, ella estará buscando a otro.

Julián (Hostil): Si, como Sonya lo hizo contigo.

* * *

1)Julián (Imitador): ¡Hay una serpiente en tu bota!

Erron Black (Pistolero): Entendí tu referencia.

Julián (Imitador): Entenderás esto ahora.

* * *

2)Erron Black (Tirador): Esto va a ser interesante.

Julián (Guardian): ¿Qué está haciendo un vaquero en el Outworld?

Erron Black (Tirador): Son más comunes aquí que los hippies como tú.

* * *

3)Julián (Hostil): ¿De qué lado estas?

Erron Black (Forajido): Lo hago por mí mismo.

Julián (Hostil): De todos modos, te meteré esa pistola en la boca.

* * *

1)Liu Kang (R al azar): Un nuevo luchador de Raiden.

Julián (Al azar): Es una pena lo que te paso.

Liu Kang (R al azar): Simplemente te volverás más y más ridículo.

* * *

2)Julián (Imitador): Bonita melena Liu Kang.

Liu Kang (Fuego dragón): No estamos aquí para hablar del cabello del otro.

Julián (Imitador): Lo siento, es la costumbre.

* * *

3)Julián (Hostil): La tercera es la vencida.

Liu Kang (Puño de fuego): El resultado será el mismo.

Julián (Hostil): Si, como cuando te derrote.

* * *

1)Julián (Imitador): Me preguntaba… ¿Eres hombre o mujer?

Ermac (Espectral): ¡SOMOS ERMAC!

Julián (Imitador): De acuerdo, criatura de sexualidad ambigua.

* * *

2)Ermac (Maestro de almas): Joven, alma inocente.

Julián (Hostil): Momia ruin y desalmado.

Ermac (Maestro de almas): ¡También conseguiremos la tuya!

* * *

3)Julián (Guardian): Tu nombre es gracioso.

Ermac (Mistico): ¡No hagas bromas de Ermac!

Julián (Guardian): Tu nombre se debe a una falla, eso es lo más gracioso.

* * *

1)Kotal Kahn (Dios del sol): ¿Por qué liberaste a Mileena?

Julián (Hostil): ¡Porque no era necesario matarla!

Kotal Kahn (Dios del sol): ¡Ahora tu corazón se aplastará en mi mano!

* * *

2)Julián (Al azar): ¡Alto emperador!

Kotal Kahn (Al azar): No hay manera, que puedas detenerme.

Julián (Al azar): Será por la manera difícil entonces.

* * *

1)Reptile (Al azar): ¡Guerrero de sangre!

Julián (Al azar): No te acerques que no quiero que ensucies mi ropa.

Reptile (Al azar): ¡Me comeré tu cara entonces!

* * *

2)Julián (Al azar): Solía tener reptiles como mascota.

Reptile (Al azar): ¡No puedo estar enjaulado!

Julián (Al azar): Solo Cass puede hacer eso.

* * *

1)Ferra/Torr (Al azar): ¡Bebe peludo!

Julián (Al azar): ¿Disculpa, niñita?

Ferra/Torr (Al azar): ¡Te afeitaremos hasta los huesos!

* * *

2)Julián (Al azar): ¿Eso que tienes ahí atrás es un grano?

Ferra/Torr (Al azar): ¡Estamos unidos para siempre!

Julián (Al azar): ¡Por los dioses, el grano habla!

* * *

1)D´Vorah (Reina del enjambre): ¡El nuevo retador!

Julián (Hostil): Ten cuidado, puedo ser alérgico a las abejas.

D´Vorah (Reina del enjambre): ¡Entonces esta disfrutara tu sufrimiento!

* * *

2)Julián (Al azar): Que pena por ti.

D´Vorah (Al azar): ¿Por qué dices eso?

Julián (Al azar): Tal vez te consiga una linda peluca.

* * *

1)Raiden (Desplazador): ¡Aguarda Julián!

Julián (Hostil): ¿Por qué debería escucharte?

Raiden (Desplazador): ¡Te estoy guiando hacia el camino correcto!

* * *

2)Julián (Imitador): Dios del trueno.

Raiden (Dios del trueno): Me siento honrado de probar tus habilidades en kombat.

Julián (Imitador): No te decepcionare.

* * *

3) Julián: (Al azar) ¡Raiden ya detente!

Raiden (Corrupto Al azar): Aquellos que amenacen el Earthrealm merecen la muerte.

Julián (Al azar): No me dejas opción.

* * *

1)Quan Chi (Hechicero): ¿Por qué vienes ante mí?

Julián (Imitador): Para cambiar la palidez de tu cara.

Quan Chi (Al azar): Tal vez tu cambies una vez muerto.

* * *

2)Julián (Hostil): ¡Hechicero!

Quan Chi (Brujo): ¿De verdad piensas que puedes detenerme?

Julián (Hostil): Como cuando una mujer de aplasto las bolas ¿Recuerdas?

* * *

3)Quan Chi (Invocador): ¿No te interesa ser mi discípulo?

Julián (Imitador y guardián): Tuve un buen maestro, no gracias.

Quan Chi (Invocador): Era débil, al igual que tú.

* * *

1)Goro (Al azar): Julián.

Julián (Al azar): 4 brazos.

Goro (Al azar): ¡Te aplastare!

* * *

2)Julián (Al azar): Un gusto princesa Goro.

Goro (Al azar): ¡De estos brazos, la ira del Shokan será descargada!

Julián (Al azar): También podrías masturbarte 4 veces seguidas. Más indoloro.

* * *

1)Jason Voorhees (Al azar): (Arrastra el cuerpo de una mujer y saca el cuchillo de esta)

Julián (Al azar): ¿Es esa mi ex?

* * *

2)Julián (Al azar): Debería ahogarte en la bañera la próxima vez.

Jason Voorhees (Al azar): (Saca el cuchillo de su cuello)

* * *

1)Tanya (Nanigata): ¿Por qué me dejaste atrás?

Julián (Hostil): Solo Mileena se enfrento a una ejecución, traidora.

Tanya (Nanigata): Entonces te enfrentaras a la tuya ahora.

* * *

2)Julián (Imitador): Necesitamos hablar, rebelde.

Tanya (Piromante): La política no es asunto tuyo, Julián.

Julián (Imitador): Pues me va mejor con los puños que con la diplomacia.

* * *

3)Julián (Guardian): Las morenas son bonitas.

Tanya (Kobu Jutsu): ¡No intentes pasarte de listo!

Julián (Guardian): Lo que quiero decir es que Jade es mejor que tú.

* * *

1)Bo´Rai´Cho (Bartitsu): Siento grandeza en ti.

Julián (Guardian): Dime algo que no sepa.

Bo´Rai´Cho (Bartitsu): ¿Tu grandeza es el fracaso?

* * *

2)Julián (Hostil): ¿Qué pasa Bo?

Bo´Rai´Cho (Aliento de fuego): Esa es tu forma de saludar a un maestro.

Julián (Hostil): Si no fueras un alcohólico te tendría más respeto.

* * *

3)Bo´Rai´Cho (Maestro borracho): ¿Quieres algo de beber Julián?

Julián (Imitador): No gracias, no bebo.

Bo´Rai´Cho (Maestro borracho): Pero pronto lo harás.

* * *

1)Tremor (Replica): ¡No unirte a nosotros fue una mala idea!

Julián (Imitador): Lo que digas, señor flor de poder.

Tremor (Replica): ¡No habrá rosas en tu entierro!

* * *

2)Julián (Hostil): ¿Otro Black Dragon?

Tremor (Cristalino): Tal vez consiga reclutarte.

Julián (Hostil): De apoco te volverás loco con ese tema.

* * *

3)Julián (Guardian): Pobre de tu esposa.

Tremor (Metálico): Que mal pensado eres.

Julián (Guardian): JAJA, lo sé.

* * *

1)Leatherface (Al azar): (Sonidos y ondas de motosierra)

Julián (Al azar): Créeme, no soy un buen chile.

* * *

2)Julián (Al azar): ¡Aléjate de mi chica!

Leatherface (Al azar): (Gruñidos)

* * *

1)Predator (Al azar): (Escanea con su tecnología)

Julián (Al azar): ¡Por aquí, Preddy, Preddy!

* * *

2)Julián (Al azar): Tus rastas son geniales.

Predator (Al azar): (Gruñidos)

* * *

1)Alien (Al azar): (Gruñidos)

Julián (Al azar): Xeno-Mother-Fucker.

* * *

2)Julián (Al azar): No, no otra vez tú.

Alien (Al azar): (Amenaza con la lengua)

* * *

1)Triborg (Al azar): Siento tu confusión.

Julián (Al azar): ¿También puedes transformarte en un camión?

Triborg (Al azar): De todas formas, te aplaudiré.

* * *

2)Julián (Al azar): Tu eres Triborg.

Triborg (Al azar): Soy el arma más poderosa en todos los reinos.

Julián (Al azar): Me pregunto cuando me darán por un montón de chatarra como tú en mercado libre.

Fin de los diálogos con el roster principales.

* * *

A continuación, nuevos diálogos entre los personajes…

1)Cassie Cage (Hollywood): ¡Ni pienses, que Julián tiene algo para ti!

Mileena (Perforante): Se mantuvo mirándome fijamente.

Cassie Cage (Hollywood): Ya estoy loca por él, pero tú… hm.

* * *

2)Cassie Cage (Matona): ¡Ni pienses, que Julián tiene algo para ti!

Mileena (Voraz): Se mantuvo mirándome fijamente.

Cassie Cage (Matona): Es difícil no mirarte con esa sonrisa de calabaza.

* * *

3)Mileena (Perforante): Nunca fui bienvenida por ustedes.

Cassie Cage (OP): Nunca dijimos eso.

Mileena (Perforante): Desearas haberlo dicho.

* * *

4)Mileena (Etérea): También tengo el don de aura.

Cassie Cage (Hollywood): Ese brillo rosado es muy femenino para mí.

Mileena (Etérea): Oh, las chicas solo quieren divertirse.

* * *

5)Cassie Cage (Hollywood): No es justa esta pelea.

Mileena (Voraz): ¿Tienes miedo de que te supere?

Cassie (Hollywood): No, Porque no estoy vacunada contra tantas enfermedades de tu boca.

* * *

6)Cassie Cage (OP): Me enseñaras a usar esos Sais, ¿De acuerdo?

Mileena (Perforante): ¡Son armas, no juguetes!

Cassie Cage (OP): Lo dice la que aun juega con esos de peluche.

* * *

7)Mileena (Etérea): Está mal pelear con una amiga.

Cassie Cage (OP): Nadie dijo que lo éramos.

Mileena (Etérea): Tienes razón, de lo contrario, ya te habría destrozado en nuestro último encuentro.

* * *

8)Mileena (Voraz): Ambos nacimos para la grandeza.

Cassie Cage (OP): Excepto que no fui criada en un tubo de ensayo.

Mileena (Voraz): No, fuiste un accidente.

* * *

1)Cassie Cage (Al azar): Tú y tu papá actúan como Scar y Kovu.

Drake: ¿Realmente haces una referencia al Rey León ahora?

Cassie Cage (Al azar): Y así es como terminará tu círculo de vida.

* * *

2)Drake: ¿No estas sufriendo bajo la presión de los adultos?

Cassie Cage (Al azar): No cumplí las expectativas de mi familia, a diferencia de ti.

Drake: Mi papá está más orgulloso de mí, una vez que le traiga tu cabeza.

* * *

3) Drake: Te libere de prisión.

Cassie Cage (Al azar): Tiene sentido, después de que tu me encerraras en la celda.

Drake: Tal vez la última vez, estaba jugando bien.

* * *

4)Cassie Cage (Al azar): ¿Tu otra vez?

Drake. ¿Por qué Julián me odia tanto?

Cassie Cage (Al azar): Solo está soñando con ser el único macho alfa por aquí.

* * *

5)Drake: Esta reunión no debería ocurrir.

Cassie Cage (Al azar): ¿Por qué nuestros padres son enemigos?

Drake: No, Porque estamos ahora.

* * *

6)Cassie Cage (Al azar): La marioneta de Kano.

Drake: Soy leal al Black Dragon, tonta militar.

Cassie Cage (Al azar): Simplemente no querido por nadie ¿eh?

* * *

1)Mileena (Al azar): ¡No te conozco!

Drake: Una vez hiciste negocios con mi padre.

Mileena (Al azar): Nunca pensé que engendraría algo tan horrible como tú.

* * *

2)Drake: ¡No soy una amenaza para ustedes!

Mileena (Al azar): Y no creo una palabra de lo que dices, gusano.

Drake: Tu inteligencia es tan subterránea como me dijo papá.

* * *

1)Kung Jin (Al azar): Nuestra nueva miembro.

Mileena (Al azar): ¡Dirigiré a este escuadrón de ahora en adelante!

Kung Jin (Al azar): Tres ¨No¨ y hasta luego.

* * *

1)Sonya Blade (SF): Así que ahora estoy entrenando a los tarkatanos para los militares.

Mileena (Etérea): ¿Debería sentirme honrada ahora, general?

Sonya Blade (SF): Lamentablemente, SF está tomando a todos los imbéciles de esta línea de tiempo.

* * *

2)Sonya Blade (Demolición): ¡Manos abajo Mileena!

Mileena (Voraz): ¡Podría despellejarte en un minuto!

Sonya Blade (Demolición): ¡No si antes mi bala te abre el pecho antes de que digas "Estoy muerta"

* * *

1)Kitana (R Al azar): ¡Mileena, sobreviviste!

Mileena( Al azar): Sorprendida, hermana.

Kitana (R Al azar): Yo terminare el trabajo entonces.

* * *

1)Jacqui Briggs (Alta tecnología): ¿Qué pasá soldado?

Mileena (Perforante): ¡Una vez fui la emperatriz del Outworld!

Jacqui Briggs (Alta tecnología): No te preocupes, todos alcanzamos el punto más bajo de nuestra carrera en algún momento.

* * *

2)Mileena (Etérea): Lady Jacqueline Briggs.

Jacqui Briggs (Escopeta y armas): ¿Por qué tanta formalidad?

Mileena (Etérea): Por qué aquí hablan como basura

* * *

1)Mileena (Perforante): Hola mi pequeño.

Takeda (Lacerador): En realidad soy una cabeza más alta que tú.

Mileena (Perforante): Pues disfruta de tus últimos momentos con ella, antes de que te la saque.

* * *

2)Mileena (Voraz): Un pequeño bocadillo para llevar.

Takeda (Ronin): Esto es un Kombate, no Burguer King.

Mileena (Voraz): ¡Hare unas deliciosas empanadas de tus entrañas!

* * *

3)Takeda (Shirai Ryu): Tu mente está llena de… ¿Hanzo?

Mileena (Perforante): Nunca sabrás, lo que realmente siento por él.

Takeda (Shirai Ryu): Todavía en una historia de amor mejor que Crepúsculo.

* * *

1)Mileena (Perforante): ¿Por qué estás aquí, Scorpion?

Hanzo (Ninjutsu): Para decirte que esto no funcionara.

Mileena (Perforante): Pues te convenceré de lo contrario.

* * *

2)Hanzo (Ninjutsu): Tienes un carisma especial.

Mileena (Etérea): Podríamos gobernar Outworld como Rey y Reina.

Hanzo (Ninjutsu): Primero probare tus habilidades de liderazgo.

* * *

3)Mileena (Voraz): ¡Bailemos Scorpy!

Scorpion (Infierno): ¡Esto es un combate hibrida!

Mileena (Voraz): ¡La danza y la lucha me sienta de maravilla!

* * *

4)Hanzo (Al azar): Perdí una familia antes.

Mileena (Al azar): Yo también.

Hanzo (Al azar): Shao Kahn nunca fue ese padre para ti, como yo lo fui para mi hijo.

* * *

5)Mileena (Perforante): ¡Estoy ardiendo por ti demonio!

Scorpion (Llamas del infierno): No, ¡Arderas por mi mano!

Mileena (Perforante): Esa es la clase de atención que me encanta.

* * *

6)Mileena (Perforante): ¿¡Ahora si aceptaras mi oso!?

Scorpion (Llamas del infierno): ¿¡Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que NO¡?

Mileena (Perforante): ¡Hasta que lo aceptes!

* * *

7)Hanzo (Ninjutsu): ¡Quédate allí!

Mileena (Etérea): Pero no puedo mantenerme lejos de ti.

Hanzo (Ninjutsu): Entonces, ¡Get over here!

* * *

1)Kano (Al azar): ¿Listo para la lección chico?

Drake: ¡Estoy listo!

Kano (Al azar): Tratare de matarte, ¿Recuerdas?

* * *

2)Kano (Al azar): ¿Por qué me molestas?

Drake: Para demostrar que soy el mejor del clan.

Kano (Al azar): Que buen chiste hijo.

* * *

3)Drake: ¿Por qué nunca has hecho negocios con Sonya?

Kano: (Al azar) ¿Estás loco muchacho?

Drake: Podrían compartir el precio para los peores papás del año.

* * *

1)Julián (Hostil): ¡Retrocede Drake!

Drake: ¡No te hare daño!

Julián (Hostil): ¡Pero yo si lo hare!

* * *

2)Drake: Deberías unirte al Black Dragon, Julián.

Julián (Al azar): Es una broma ¿cierto?

Drake: Bueno, solo era una oferta.

* * *

3)Julián (Hostil): ¡Bastardo!

Drake: ¡No hay necesidad de ser tan hostil!

Julián (Hostil): ¡La única necesidad que tengo, es deshacerme de ti!

* * *

1)Kano (Cibernético): Has vuelto, Mileena.

Mileena (Perforante): ¡Me levantare de nuevo, perro faldero!

Kano (Cibernético): Esta vez, yo terminare con tu vida.

* * *

2)Mileena (Voraz): Realmente echaba de menos esa cara tuya.

Kano (Comando): ¿No te dije que buscaras un dentista?

Mileena (Voraz): Aun necesito mis bonitos dientes para desgarrar tu sucia carne.

* * *

3)Mileena (Perforante): Nunca pensé que volvería a encontrarte.

Kano (Degollador): Vomitare si tengo que verte otra vez.

Mileena (Perforante): No tendrás que ver nunca más en un minuto.

* * *

1)Julián: ¿Maestro eres tú?

Julián: Soy tú, pero mejor.

Julián: ¡Pruébalo, chico guapo!

* * *

2)Julián: Deberías mirarte en el espejo más a menudo.

Julián: ¿Por qué debería hacer eso?

Julián: Para cuando veas mi puño venir.

* * *

3)Julián: Alguien le echo LSD a mi té.

Julián: Soy tu y no hay nada de malo en eso.

Julián: Te equivocas ya que eso, yo nunca lo diría.

* * *

Y eso es todo amigos, agradezco **MasterFran** quien me ayudo a hacer estos diálogos, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y ahora si

 **Hasta pronto amigos**


End file.
